


Roi-démon dans un autre monde

by HaruCarnage



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 119,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya est adolescent comme d'autres, enfin c'est qu'il pense. Après un accident, il découvre un destin extraordinaire. Sera t-il à la hauteur?
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 45
Kudos: 9





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninquelotefanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Tu m'as demandé quelques fois de t'expliquer les termes utilisé dans ce fandom quand je te faisais lire mes drabbles. Du coup, j'avais noté cette fic dans mes projets. Ceci est pour toi Honey. Mais aussi pour les quelques curieux. Je me permet cependant de diverger un peu du fandom original. Certains événements seront pareils alors que d'autres seront aggravé ou adoucit selon mes envies. J'espère que cette relecture du fandom te plaira, vous plaira à tous. Peut-être que cette histoire aidera le fandom a avoir ces lettres de noblesse. Je sais, j'espère...

Tout ce qu’il savait de son prénom, c’était qu’un homme gentil dans un taxi à Boston avait soufflé l’idée à sa mère. Tout ça parce que selon lui, il naîtrait en été. Il aurait pu se nommer July, mais les origines de sa mère avait mué ce nom anglais en Yuuri. Il aurait pu rire de cette histoire. Sauf que ça faisait plus de dix qu’on lui racontait. Oui, il savait que cet homme était beau comme un dieu, oui, il avait un sourire radieux et était l’homme le plus gentil qui était avec sa mère. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Parce qu’il était réellement né en juillet. 

Yuuri plissa ses yeux en observant de loin en partie endiablée de Base-ball. Il rit en voyant partir tel un boulet de canon dans les cieux ensoleillé de l’été. 

« Woh, elle est parie loin. »

Il enfourcha son vélo. Pestant un peu contre la chaleur étouffante de la saison. Pas aidé par son uniforme scolaire. Si noir que les quelques détails blancs ne faisait pas de cet habit un ensemble d’enterrement. Alors qu’il était en chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il vit une bande de voyous racketteurs un jeune homme. Sur sa monture, il arriva très vite assez proche de l’agression. C’est là qu’il vit un jeune homme qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Des lunettes épaisses aux bords arrondis, des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs, impossible pour Yuuri de se tromper. Bien que vaguement ami avec ce garçon, il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Le jeune cycliste devait s’avouer. Il n’était pas bien musclé, et ce, malgré sa pratique régulière d’un sport. Il avait peur. Affreusement peur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce garçon. Alors n’écoutant que son courage, il s’approcha encore plus des agresseurs. Ils lui jetèrent un regard agressif. Il réprima le frisson qui parcourrait son corps et se tint droit face au duo d’agresseur. 

« Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous faites est illégal ! »

Yuuri était assez fier de son intervention. Il pouvait voir la surprise dans le regard des voyous. Puis un d’entre eux se tourna vers lui.

« Ah, tu es Shibuya n’est-ce pas ? »

Il s’approcha de lui le regard mauvais, alors que le duo était de plus en plus proche de lui. Murata en profita pour s’en aller. C’est qu’il courrait vite quand il voulait ce garçon. Yuuri nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui demander de jouer un jour avec lui au base-ball. Il ferait un bon coureur de base. Les voyous surpris se mirent à crier.

« Mais il s’est enfuit ce connard ! »  
Maintenant que Murata était loin, le duo de voyou se tourna vers lui. Yuuri se maudit d’être intervenu à cet instant. Car il pouvait voir que les deux garçons étaient tout sauf calmes. La colère se voyait dans chacun de leurs gestes. Le poing serré, le cycliste évita de justesse le coup du premier voyou en reculant. Percutant le mur proche de lui. 

« Tu penses qu’on va te laisser après avoir faire filer notre proie ? Comme si se nommer Shibuya Yuuri n’était assez pas ridicule comme ça. Tu seras couvert de jolis bleus. »

Le premier voyou ponctua chaque mot, chaque respiration de coups de poings. Le deuxième agresseur profita que Yuuri se protégeait pour saisir ses cheveux noirs. Il tira sur ces derniers avec force. Si bien que le jeune cycliste en herbe eût du mal à ne pas grimacer. La douleur, qu’il sentait, était immense. Et ce n’était pas dû qu’aux coups qui allait sûrement lui laisser des bleus. Sa tignasse tirée il suivit le pas trainant le duo. Regardant avec quelques difficultés où il allait. Il vit que c’était des toilettes privés. Et vu le signe qu’il aperçut, il était tout sauf au bon endroit. 

« Ce sont les toilettes des filles…  
\- C'est pour tes pathétiques vingt-mille yens. Tu dois avoir expérience digne de cet argent. »

Yuuri frissonna, il n’aimait pas les sensations qu’il ressentait à cet instant. Il sentait mal la suite de ces histoires. Très mal. Il pria toutes les divinités possible pour ne pas être tombé sur des voyous violeurs…

Il était presque soulagé de voir son duo s’approcher des cuvettes. Ses cheveux toujours tenus, il ne faisait plus aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer. Sa tête allait se retrouver d’ici quelques secondes dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il soupira intérieurement avant de se préparer mentalement. Cette humiliation était tellement classique. Mais au moins, il pouvait sauver sa vie. Il inspira silencieusement. Grimaçant dû à la douleur. C’était bien sa veine, il avait une côte cassée. Il se retrouva dans l’eau avant de dire se dire qu’au moins Murata était en sécurité. Le duo riait en disant des insultes qu’il entendit à peine. Par contre, il sentit clairement la chasse d’eau inonder sa tête. Bien qu’il était bon en apnée, il n’était pas un surhomme. Il se sentait étouffé. Il ne devait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il ne devait pas. Il se sentait partir. Il allait mourir comme ça. La tête dans les toilettes, il était bien beau le héros. Dire que ce matin même. Il parlait à son père de sport et d’autres banalité. Le voilà qu’il voyait sa vie défiler, son corps dans une espèce de coton. Il était aspiré par l’eau. Chaque image était si belle. Quitter cette vie comme ça, c’était si triste. Son frère, sa mère et son père, il laissait ces personnes. Plus de dessin animé avec son frère, plus de café amer avec son père et plus de moments rien qu’avec sa mère. Dire qu’elle lui avait promis de cette fois, elle lui apprendrait quelque chose de sympa et moins féminin que la couture… Il savait que ça ne faisait qu’appuyer les moqueries à cause de son prénom. Digne d’une fille. C’était ce prénom qui avait poussé ses agresseurs à le noyer ici dans les toilettes…

Le noir continua un moment, c’était sans compter sur le vent qu’il pouvait sentir. Était-il mort ? Il avait si mal, si mal. Il avait froid. Il cligna les yeux. Il les ouvrit doucement. Ce qu’il vit le laissa presque sans voix. Il n’avait jamais vu ces arbres, ni ces montages. Il se mit assis, sa main gauche tenant son flanc douloureux. C’était ça le monde mort ? Dans ce cas pourquoi sa côte lui faisait toujours mal. Pourquoi se lever était impossible. La mort n’était pas aussi cruelle. Il ne lui restait qu’un scénario… Il était dans un autre monde. Dans un autre monde comme ces héros d’animés qu’il regardait avec son frère parfois… 

Il passa une main de ses cheveux. Il était toujours trempé. Donc il venait réellement d’être absorbé par des toilettes, par il ne savait quelle magie. Ou dieu à la noix. Autant qu’il demande à quelqu’un où il était. Quand on était perdu, il était souvent conseillé de rester au même endroit. Tout ce qu’il y gagnerait, c’est un rhume carabiné. Alors voulant bien faire, il tenta de se lever. Sans grand succès. Ces voyous l’avaient blessé à ce point. Il lâcha un soupir. Il pouvait voir au loin des silhouettes. Il devait les voir. S’armant de courage. Il se leva malgré que chaque geste lui faisait si mal qu’il retenait avec difficultés ses gémissements de douleur. Il arriva près d’une dame d’environ une vingtaine d’années. Elle avait de jolis cheveux bruns et portait une robe verte qui lui arrivait jusqu’aux chevilles. Le tablier sur le vêtement et style du vêtement. Tout rappelait le moyen-âge européen. Il avait vu des images de cette époque sur le net quand il se renseignait sur les contes que lui racontait sa mère étant petit garçon. 

« Bonjour mademoiselle… Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Pourrais-je savoir où je suis. J’avoue que je suis perdu... »

Yuuri rit nerveusement, se grattant l’arrière du crâne. La dame d’abord surprise le fixa avant de se mettre à ouvrir la bouche sans qu’un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Le voyageur d’un autre monde pouvait voir la peur sur le visage de la jeune demoiselle. Il recula un peu, puis elle se mit à crier. 

« Sruoces ua ! »

Yuuri ne lui voulant aucun mal tenta de calmer la demoiselle avec des gestes qu’il voulait rassurant. Il n’avait pas voulu l’effrayer. Son but était de savoir, il était. Ce monde ne semblait pas prêt à l’accueillir. Car le cri de la demoiselle attira les autres silhouettes qu’il avait vues de loin. Des hommes et des femmes habillées modestement, leur vêtement partiellement couverts de terre. Ces derniers parlaient une langue étrange, la même que la jeune femme.

« Setlocér son rellov ruop unev tse li !  
\- Ici eriaf a’n Ukozam nu ! »

Il tenait dans leurs mains des objets servant à cultiver les champs et des pierres. Un caillou vola droit sur sa figure. Il reçu cette dernière sur sa joue. L’écorchant au passage. Se sachant en danger. Yuuri tenta de se protéger du mieux qu’il pouvait des projectiles qui commençait à pleuvoir sur lui. La douleur de son agression récente n’arrangeait rien. Il avait si mal. Il n’avait voulu que demander son chemin. Il était sur le point de s’évanouir quand une voix profonde et grave hurla.

« Zetêrra ! » 

La vision floue, il sentit que son agression terminée. Il entendit aussi le trot d’un cheval. Sûrement l’homme qui avait hurlé sûrement quelque chose pour cesser ce lynchage. Il grimaça. Il devait voir son sauveur. Tout ce qu’il put voir, c’est que c’était sa monture d’un blanc immaculé. Alors qu’il s’écroulait, il sentit un bras le retenir. Sûrement cet homme. L’homme passa sa main libre sur le front de Yuuri. Il sentit immédiatement une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre en lui. Il avait moins mal. Puis un son de clochette résonna autour de lui. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Comment avez-vous arrêté mon lapidage ?  
\- Du calme, tu me comprends jeune homme ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait et depuis quand vous parlez japonais ? »

L’homme se mit à rire un peu avant de sourire.

« Désolé, je n’imaginais pas que je trouverais un Mazoku amnésique dans ce petit village. Qui est plus est dans de tels vêtements. Porter cette couleur c’est plutôt osé…  
\- Mazoku ? Qu’est qu’un mazoku ? Et pourquoi porter du noir est osé. Je suis dans mon uniforme scolaire... »

L’homme l’observa un moment avant de l’écrater un peu plus des gens du village. Ils disaient un tas de choses à propos des mazokus. D’après sa langue maternelle et certaines croyances. Cette appellation était liée d’une certaine façon aux démons. Il massa son crâne en recherche de cornes. Mais rien à signaler. Il n’était pas un démon tel qu’on pouvait le décrire. Mais cette chaleur…

« Tu as utilisé de la magie sur moi ? »

L’homme ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à calmer les gens du village qui commençait à plus s’agiter. 

« Seigneur Aldervelt, faites attention ! »

C’était la dame de tout à l’heure qui hurlait, il avait reconnu son timbre de voix. 

« Je pense que je n’ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ces choses, la cavalerie arrive… Désolé jeune mazoku... »

Des chevaux arrivaient rapidement vers eux. Et sur l’un d’entre eux, un homme se mit à hurler son prénom.

« Yuuri ! »

C’était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts qui était arrivé très vite à sa hauteur. Il portait un uniforme bien différent de son sauveur. Coupe militaire européenn de la seconde guerre mondiale de couleur vert kaki bordé d’un rouge qui ajoutait un certain prestige à cet homme. C’est à ce moment qu’il comprenait pourquoi les uniformes de ce style étaient étranges pour les paysans. Son sauveur à côté faisait plus seigneur médiéval comme dans les animés. Et celui de son école y ressemblant vaguement à ces uniformes militaire, il comprenait un peu la peur des habitants… Mais minute.

« Tu connais mon prénom ? » 

L’homme ne lui répondit pas, à la place, il descendit de son cheval et posa une main sur ce qui semblait un fourreau pour une épée...

« Lâchez-le Aldervelt von Grantz.  
\- Et si je n’en avais pas envie ? Un mazoku amnésique, quelle aubaine….  
\- Je vois que je n’ai pas le choix, nous allons passer par violence… Désolé pour tout ça... »

Yuuri hocha la tête, incapable de faire plus. La douleur oubliée refit surface. Il ne vit pas clairement le combat entre ces deux hommes. Mais il put entendre clairement les épées se percuter avec force et leur dispute.

« Que fais-tu de ce côté de la frontière.   
\- Je venais dire bonjour à ma famille, Seigneur Weller.  
\- Vous mentez, Seigneur Adervelt. Vous êtes venu pour vous approprier ce morceau de terre.  
\- Et vous venez défendre les terres de Maoh, comme à votre habitude Seigneur Weller.  
\- Assez de vos manigances. Je vous arrête ici.  
\- Je ne vais pas partir paisiblement. Je peux rendre les blessures de ce garçon grâce à la bénédiction du sorcier.  
\- Assez. »

Yuuri entendit le sifflement d’une épée puis des gémissements de douleur de la part de son sauveur qui lui en voulait. Décidément, il n’avait pas beaucoup de chance à présent. Le voyageur sentit toutes ses douleurs revenir… Il s’évanouit. Sentant à peine qu’on le soulevait. 

« Qu’est qui t’es arrivé Yuuri... »

Seigneur Weller le souleva doucement, il dégagea son front doucement. 

« Seigneur, il est temps que vous partiez d’ici…  
\- Comme si j’allais risquer ma vie en restant. »

Il remonta sur son cheval blanc et galopa loin du village. Rassuré le soldat de l’autre monde siffla quelques notes. Un battement d’aile se fit entendre. C’était un squelette humain doté d’ailes de chauve-souris qui arrivait près de l’homme aux cheveux bruns. Il sourit avant de tendre avec douceur son fardeau.

« Je compte sur toi pour amener sa majesté au château sans trop le blesser. »

Le squelette émis quelques notes étranges avant de porter avec soin le corps de Yuuri qui ignorait son statut. Ses blessures trop importantes pour qu’ils entendent ce qui s’était dit. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était cette souffrance qu’il sentait. Cette obscurité qui semblait l’entourer de toutes part. Quand allait-il en sortir ? Si mal… Ce seigneur Weller était un ami ? Il ne savait rien. Pas même où il était. Il tirera ça au clair plus tard. Du moins, il l’espérait...


	2. Mazokus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Vu que je suis motivé, je n'ai pas pu résister à faire la suite XD

Yuuri ne se réveilla pas au palais, contrairement à ce qu’avait dit ce Seigneur Weller, il était dans une maison assez modeste. Peut-être que son transporteur avait fini par être épuisé. Il avait plus mal, si on oubliait son cerveau qui semblait vouloir une autre nuit de sommeil. Nuit ? Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Il secoua sa tête en mettant une main sur ses yeux. Il espérait qu’avec le temps cet épuisement partirait. Pour une fois, il ne dirait pas non à un café… Grognant contre lui-même, il tenta sans succès de se lever. Mais ses jambes étaient lourdes, comme aimanté à ce lit qui était bien modeste que le reste de la maison. Il lâcha un soupir, il entendait clairement les pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Ne voulant pas subir une agression auditive. Il porta ses mains contre ses oreilles. La porte s’ouvrait brutalement, à tel point qu’il se demandait comment ça se faisait qu’elle ne soit pas cassée. Un homme d’une trentaine d’années maximum faisait son entrée. Il avait de longs cheveux gris tirant sur le violet. Il hurlait…

« Votre majesté ! »

Yuuri grimaça, il retira sa protection auditive pour fixer l’homme qui était paniqué devant lui. Devait-il le rassurer. Comment ? Il n’allait pas lui dire : « Oui, je suis votre roi. ». D'un, il était un lycéen des plus ordinaire. Et de deux, il ne savait pas trop où ce qu’il était. Dans un autre monde certes, mais le nom de ce monde, inconnu. L’homme était plutôt beau, selon les standards terrestres du moins. L’adolescent aux cheveux se sentait bien ordinaire face à ce nouveau personnage. Il était suivi de près par le seigneur Weller qui lui souriait et posait sa main sur l’épaule du garçon aux longs cheveux. Ce denier respira un peu avant de regarder le voyageur d’un autre monde.

« Eh bien… Je dois dire que le plus important dans cette histoire, c’est que tu sois un près indemne.   
\- Euh Merci, vous êtes ?  
\- J’en oublie mes devoirs, je suis le seigneur Gunter von Christ. Vous n’avez pas idée à quel point, j’ai attendu ce jour… C’est un tel privilège d’être près de toi… »

Il saluait Yuuri de façon noble, avec la courbette digne du rang qu’il avait hurlé. Devait-il répondre à ce geste. Il se tournait vers le seigneur Weller qui avait un immense sourire.

« Excusez-le un peu, cette maison, et une des siennes pour y enseigner aux jeunes mazokus. Quand votre transporteur ailé s’est épuisé, il m’a proposé de nous accompagner pour votre entrée au château. Seigneur Von Christ y vit la plupart du temps en temps que précepteur et conseiller du maoh. Vous m’excuserez si on fini le voyage en cheval.   
\- Je n’ai jamais fait du cheval.  
\- Je m’en doute…  
\- Je laisse le seigneur Von Christ vous expliquez un peu plus sur ce monde. »

Son professeur était si heureux que limite, Yuuri pouvait le voir briller. Ce dernier plissa les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par tant de joie. 

« Ah, votre majesté ! » 

Ce titre, il devait s’y faire. Car ce type allait lui servir à toutes les sauces. Il lâcha un petit soupir.

« Vous êtes vraiment magnifique avec ces habits, ce noir vous sied tellement. Et ces cheveux noirs… Vous êtes assurément d’ascendance noble. Ça ne fait presque aucun doute !   
\- Mais c’est juste mon uniforme scolaire et la plupart des Japonais ont des cheveux sombres…  
\- Vous êtes assurément notre souverain, moi qui pensais jamais rencontrer le prochain roi. Je suis comblé de bonheur... »

Le jeune homme hésitait franchement à se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche ou fuir à toutes jambes. Gunter, en plus de ressembler à une espèce de sorcier vêtu entièrement de blanc, était un homme très enthousiaste. 

« Vous deviez pas m’expliquer de ce qui l’en retourne ?  
\- C’est vrai, désolé… J’ai appris par le Seigneur Weller qu’Adalbert à voulu vous kidnapper. Voilà qui est bien fâcheux. Votre fuite a du faire le tour de la région… Voilà qui est fâcheux. Mais maintenant vous êtes loin de ces humains qui vous ont maltraité… Franchement, certains humains sont peu fréquentables. Vous frappez, vous jetez des cailloux et le kidnapping.  
\- Ils ne sont pas responsables des coups sur mon corps…  
\- Je vous félicite pour votre parfaite maîtrise de notre langue. D’après le Seigneur Weller, vous êtes d’un autre monde.  
\- Euh, je parle japonais, vous savez…  
\- Voilà qui est étrange, mais c’est mieux pour vous et pour nous que nous puissions nous comprendre. Car ici, on ne parle pas ce japonais comme vous le dites…  
\- Je m’en suis douté lors de ma première rencontre… Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Adalbert pour ça…  
\- Au moins, il a fait une chose bien. Même si j’ignore comment la magie des humains fonctionne sur le long terme sur un mazoku.  
\- Mazoku ? Dans ma langue, ça veut parfois dire démons… Je sais que je suis dans un autre monde. Merci mon frère pour ‘avoir appris ce qu’était un autre monde. Mais qu’est qu’un mazoku ?  
\- C’est mon devoir d’expliquer, installez-vous confortablement, je vous prie. » 

Conrad s’installa sur le bord du lit, instinctivement, Yuuri se mit à ses côtés. Cet homme semble vraiment plus calme et moins dangereux que le seigneur moyenâgeux. Et ce, malgré son uniforme militaire.

« Conrad, parfois, j’ai l’impression qu’on s’est déjà rencontré…  
\- Peut-être… »

Il avait ce sourire qui décourageait le jeune adolescent de pousser plus ces questions pourtant légitimes. Il fixa Gunter qui avait chaussé une paire de lunettes ovales. Même avec cet accessoire, cet homme était presque trop beau pour être vrai. 

« Un mazoku est avant tout un être béni par la magie. Il va sans dire que votre âme est née ici, peut-être avant votre naissance qui sait. Au pire, je demanderai à notre prêtresse si vous voulez en savoir plus.   
\- Son âme est née, il y a de ça dix-huit ans... »

Conrad sur sa gauche avait dit ces mots. Cet homme en savait plus sur lui qu’il en montrait. Comme le prouvait son peut-être. Yuuri se massa le crâne, il sentait que cette journée serait affreusement longue. 

« Le chaos régnant dans ce monde après la guerre, le roi de l’époque a décidé d’envoyer son âme blessée dans votre monde à vous. Grâce à sa magie. Les mazokus sont des êtres magiques aux pouvoirs immenses. Certains humains diront sûrement que nous descendons de démons, ce n’est pas vrai. Nous descendons de créatures superbes…  
\- Ce qui explique votre beauté... »

Gunter rougit en riant. Il se racla sa gorge afin de reprendre son sérieux. 

« Cet âme a voyagé jusqu’à vos parents sûrement, et nous avons attendu que vous soyez adulte ou presque. Car notre prêtresse nous a annoncés que l’âme de notre roi adoré reviendrait bientôt. Et vous voici…   
\- Merci Seigneur Weller, je n’aurai pas dit mieux. J’espère vous avoir éclairé sur ce que nous sommes tous, votre majesté... »

Yuuri les fixa un moment avant de réfléchir un peu seul. L’âme d’un vieux roi était en lui. Certes, ça, il s’en fichait bien. Il était lui-même, avait ses propres passions et sa famille… Mais le simple fait d’avoir cette âme faisait de lui un roi. Un roi dans ce monde. C’était presque trop facile. Trop beau pour être vrai.

« Je ne suis pas votre majesté, vous savez. Je suis Juste Shibuya Yuuri, un simple étudiant du Japon. Je suis en rien un roi. Pire, mes parents vont être inquiets quand ils ne me verront pas rentrer. Et vous dites que je suis un mazoku, une créature bénie par la magie. Mais je ne vois rien de différent à un humain des plus normal.   
\- C’est parce que votre magie est encore en grande partie endormie. Avez-vous senti une sensation de chaleur récemment ?  
\- Euh oui… Quand Adalbert m’a fait ce truc-là…  
\- C’est une part de magie qui s’éveillait. Elle a sûrement fixé son sortilège en vous, ce qui fait que vous comprendrez plus facilement les langues à présent.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- La magie humaine et celle des mazokus est différentes sur bien des aspects. Je serai ravi de tout vous apprendre si vous le voulez bien. Enfin, si vous décidez de nous suivre au château.  
\- D’accord, mais pas d’entourloupe.  
\- Magnifique ! Conrad, les chevaux sont parés. »

L’homme à gauche de Yuuri frotta ses cheveux affectueusement.

« Bien entendu, ils nous attendent dehors.   
\- On n'est pas loin du château. Mais si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce monde, je prépondrai à vos questions. Ou Conrad y répondra. » 

Résigné, Yuuri se leva, le corps encore fatigué, c’était sûrement dû à la magie qu’il avait utilisée lors de sa guérison. Magie… Il avait toujours pensé en être dépourvu, comme tous les humains de la planète. Mais apparemment, cette âme de ce monde avait décidé autrement. Il approcha d’un cheval en tremblant un peu.

« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi porter du noir semblait si prestigieux…  
\- C’est la marque des Mahos. Seuls les maous et les proches peuvent porter cette couleur. En plus, vos cheveux sombres et vos pupilles aussi sombres sont d’autant plus désigne que vous êtes béni par la magie. Et fait de vous, notre Maoh.  
\- Maoh ?  
\- Le roi des mazokus. Ou roi-démon.  
\- Démon…  
\- Nous y sommes un peu lié, je dois l’avouer… Mais je vous jure que cela ne fait pas de nous des personnes mauvaise, comme vous pouvez le voir.  
\- Donc on descend vraiment de démons…. Comme les humains le pensent.  
\- Cela remonte si loin, que ça compte à peine…. »

Conrad rit doucement.

« C’est comme dire que l’homme est un singe pour vous.  
\- Oh, je vois... »

Il tenta de grimper sur l’animal sans succès. Yuuri n’avait plus qu’à grimper derrière quelqu’un.

« Vous pourrez m’apprendre à monter.   
\- Bien sûr, cela fait partie de mes devoirs. Je vais seulement, laissé le seigneur Weller être votre appui aujourd’hui.  
\- J’ai tellement de choses à vous apprendre, votre majesté. »

Gunter s’agitait en sortant presque un tas de livres épais qui semblait sorti de nulle part. La magie sûrement, ou autre chose. Le précepteur aux longs cheveux rangea ses livres et grimpa sur sa monture, blanche et gris. Un très bel animal. 

« Il y a d’autres bêtes étranges comme les squelettes.   
\- Bien sûr, il y a des dragons, des ours-abeilles et tant d’autres choses.  
\- Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup, Gunter. »

Il entendit le rire de l’homme. Yuuri sentit deux bras puissant le soulever pour le mettre sur le cheval. Il était sur la monture de Conrad. Il n’était pas longtemps seul, car l’homme grimpa à sa suite. 

« Gunter est un meilleur professeur du pays. Il est très apprécié par les jeunes mazokus. Tu les verras sûrement arriver d’ici peu. Ils sont du genre très attaché à Gunter. »

Une dizaine d’enfants à peine âgés de dix se précipitèrent devant l cheval de l’homme aux cheveux gris-violet.

« Au revoir professeur.  
\- Prenez soin de vous les enfants et n’oubliez pas vos leçons.  
\- Oui ! »

Les garnements s’éloignèrent en courant. Yuuri les trouva mignons. Définitivement être un mazoku, c'était être un beau gosse. Et lui dans tout ça ? Peut-être que sa magie endormie le rendait un peu plus ordinaire. C’était sûrement ça. 

L’animal se mit à bouger, le jeune adolescent pu voir les garçons et filles jouer avec ce qui semblait être une balle et la magie. Il sourit, il avait tellement de choses à apprendre. 

« J’espère que je suis bien vivant et non en train de mourir à cause de la magie endormie.  
\- Aucun risque votre majesté, vous aurez le temps d’apprendre. Gunter vous aidera à vous faire à tout cela.  
\- Et vous Conrad ? »

Le cavalier haussa les épaules. Le cheval de Gunter s’approcha de celui du soldat. L’enseignant profitait du voyage pour donner des réponses à Yuuri.

« Je suis vraiment le maoh ?  
\- Oui, le vingt-septième maoh.  
\- Il y a en eu tant que ça…  
\- Oui, certains anciens maoh sont encore vivant. Comme vos deux prédécesseurs. Les mazokus sont moins sensibles au temps que les humains. Bien qu’il est possible de tuer un mazoku... »

Comment pouvait-il être un bon roi alors qu’il avait à peine dix-sept ans. Et pourquoi les autres maohs ne régnaient-ils pas encore. Il regarda le ciel. Si bleu, si tranquille…

« Pourquoi les humains sont aussi méfiant envers les mazokus ?  
\- C’est une longue histoire, vous savez. Les humains sont moins sensibles à la magie, et nous envie sûrement notre longévité… En plus la magie qui nous habite…  
\- C’est donc de la jalousie…  
\- On peut dire ça.  
\- J’espère que je pourrais arranger ça… » 

Bien que Yuuri ignorait comment il pouvait raisonner des mazokus et des humains bornés. Enfermé sûrement dans leurs idées préconçues. Il était qu’un étudiant. Il n’était pas un super-héros. Mais à présent le roi d’une nation de créatures magiques. Une nation dans un monde étrange ou des dragons, des squelettes volent et des ours-abeilles vivaient. Sans penser qu’il y a sûrement d’autres créature des plus particulières. Gunter avait vraiment beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre.

« J’espère que m’enseigner ne vous gênera pas Gunter. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de ce monde.   
\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je saurai vous enseigner les choses. Par contre, excusez-moi, j’ai prévenu les demi-frères de Seigneur Weller…  
\- Demi-frères ? »

Condrad serra les rennes de son cheval. Étant proche de lui. Yuuri pouvait voir clairement l’expression crispée de cet homme.

« Conrad, tout va bien ?  
\- J’espère que mes frères ne vont pas en faire tout un cirque à votre arrivée. Excusez mes frères Majesté…  
\- Ils vont rien d’effrayant, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- J’espère... »

Ces mots ne rassuraient pas vraiment Yuuri. À quoi pouvaient ressembler les demi-frères de cet homme. Sûrement encore de beaux garçons et Mazokus qui plus est…

« Vous êtes mazoku Conrad ?  
\- En partie seulement... »

En partie ? Quel drôle d’expression, peut-être qu’il était métissé, comme ces enfants à moitié japonais qu’il croisait parfois sur le chemin de l’école. 


	3. Welcome at plegde castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : J'ai du ajouter un peu de matière à ce chapitre. Wolfram est encore plus détestable du coup. Ce qui expliquerait en partie sur ce qui se passe dans le chapitre suivant. Comment ça je tease?)

Ne sachant pas vraiment si le sujet était sensible pour Conrad, Yuuri se concentrait sur les questions qui lui restait dans l’esprit. Autant profiter du voyage pour apprendre un peu plus sur ce monde. Vu qu’il était ici pour un moment. Pour toujours ? Il ne savait pas. La seule façon de savoir, c’était poser la question à Gunter. Quand bien même il savait moins de chose sur son monde que celui qui conduisait le cheval où il était. 

« Les squelettes volants ont un nom qui désigne ce qu’ils sont ?  
\- On les nomme Kohi. Comme vous avez pu le voir, ils servent de moyen de transport ou de messager. C’est un d’entre eux qui a porté mon message aux frères de seigneur Weller.  
\- Je vois. Qu’en est-il des dragons ? J’espère que je ne devrai pas en affronter pour prouver ma légitimité... »

Gunter rit doucement.

« Non, il serait cruel pour eux que vous les affrontiez. Non seulement à cause de la magie des Mazokus, mais aussi à cause de leur rareté. Ils sont très bien dans leurs territoires.  
\- Aurais-je droit à des épreuves ?  
\- Non, je ne pense pas. Juste un conseil à supporter avec les deux maohs précédents et quelques nobles.  
\- Un conseil ?  
\- Un moment où on se réunit autour d’une table.  
\- Une réunion en gros… Je vois. J’espère que ça se passera bien.  
\- N’ayez aucun souci, votre majesté. Je serai là. Enfin, si vous le désirez.  
\- J’aimerais surtout savoir si c’est encore loin… Je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de monter à cheval. J’avoue que je commence vraiment à fatiguer... »

Conrad rit à ses mots. Yuuri serra la veste de son cavalier. 

« Ne te moque pas, Conrad…  
\- Je ne me moque pas. Je me disais que moi aussi, au début, je n’aimais pas trop monter à cheval.  
\- J’espère que je n’aurai pas à me méfier de tout ce que je mange comme certains monarques dans l’histoire de la Terre. »

Gunter sourit doucement. Yuuri avait parlé de l terre et ce dernier ne se vexait pas que le monde dans lequel il était né comparé à un autre. Peut-être que d’autres voyageurs étaient dans ce monde. D’autres personnes qui comme lui venaient de la terre. Cette idée le rendait un peu curieux. Ces personnes, étaient-elles toujours ici ? Étaient-elles mortes ? Avaient-elles retrouvé leur monde d’origine ? 

« Vous n’avez presque rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Vous aurez sûrement droit à un goutteur officiel en cas de doute.   
\- C’est vraiment dangereux… Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ?  
\- Je l’ignore, Ulricke, notre prêtresse, pourra vous en dire plus. »

Yuuri hocha la tête, un goutteur… Il avait tout vu… Mais bon, être un roi devait comporter des risques. Qui plus est quand le royaume était en conflit avec les humains. Depuis quand ce conflit durait ? Peut-être des années comme ces deux pays du proche orient se bagarrant pour un morceau de terre. Les mazokus et humains de ce monde ressemblaient un peu à ces deux peuples. 

Cette prêtresse semblait avoir les clés de son avenir en main. Se doutant qu’il ne la verrait pas dans l’immédiat. Il laissait son appréhension et ses doutes plus loin dans son esprit. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s’inquiéter pour sa famille. 

Alors que le chemin était de moins campagnard, Conrad s’arrêta. Content d’avoir une pause, le voyageur d’un autre monde descendit du cheval. Il avait mal un peu partout. Il ne dirait plus que monter à cheval était facile et peu fatiguant. Il s’approcha de son professeur en titre. 

« Pourquoi on s’arrête ?  
\- Pour faire une pause, mais aussi pour que vous montiez votre propre cheval. Connaissant les habitants du château du serment de sang, ils vont faire toute une fête de votre arrivée.  
\- Je ne suis pas doué, vous savez. Vous pouvez utiliser un peu de votre magie. Je vous fais un cours rapide sur comment l’utiliser... »

Gunter était proche du jeune homme. L’enseignant posa ses mains sur ses épaules et parla doucement. 

« Concentrez-vous sur ce qui vous entoure, ma voix, le vent, les animaux autours et vous. Vous devrez sentir quelque chose en vous... »

Il sentait quelque chose en effet… Il faisait appel à sa magie, il allait tenir ce cheval. Il guida sa magie calmement, comme l’eau elle venait par vagues douces dans ses bras, puis ses doigts, parcourant son dos et ses autres muscles qui avait été sollicités avant ça. Il se sentait plus léger. Il rit un peu. 

« Mais c’est génial, est-ce que vous pouvez utiliser la magie pour d’autres choses.  
\- Oui, mais chaque chose en son temps.  
\- Et Conrad ?  
\- C’est particulier. Il possède de la magie, mais moins qu’un mazoku. Il est un peu plus fort qu’un sorcier humain cependant grâce au sang mazoku en lui. »

Il hocha la tête, il se disait que la magie dans ce monde pouvait lui être utile. Il grimpa sur l’équidé facilement. Ce dernier était aussi noir que ces cheveux. Le noble animal agita sa tête doucement. Il resta le plus calme possible. Il savait que les animaux avaient une espèce de sixième sens pour capter les émotions. Il serra les rênes. Il aimait se sentir un peu plus puissant. Juste assez pour tenir sur cet animal. 

« Surtout faites attention avec votre magie, elle pourra vous aider certes, mais en abuser alors qu’une partie dors encore serait dangereux pour votre santé.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Vous risquez de dormir deux jours, au mieux.  
\- Je n’ose pas imaginer ce que ça serait au pire…  
\- Vous risquer d’être inconscient plus longtemps, sans compter sur les changement physiques que ça pourrait apporter…  
\- Changement physique ?  
\- Je vous expliquerai plus en détail ça plus tard.  
\- Concentrez-vous sur votre monture. »

Yuuri se tenait droit sur l’animal qui se mit à marcher… Le chemin montait doucement. Il était bien content de ne pas faire le chemin à pied. 

« J’aurais préféré prendre un Kohi... » 

Conrad rit à nouveau. 

« Je ne pense pas que les habitants du royaume soient heureux que leur nouveau souverain n’arrive pas noblement... »

Yuuri roula les yeux. Il venait à cheval pour les apparences, super… L’animal s’approcha d’une ville fortifiée. Des hauteurs qu’il avait grimpé avec courage sur l’équidé, il pouvait voir les minuscules maisons autour d’un bâtiment central. Sûrement le lieu où ils iraient au final. Typique de certaines villes européennes qu’il avait vues sur Internet. C’était beau. Les mazous avaient peut-être un culte de la beauté, comme les Français ? 

L’endroit s’approchait de plus en plus. Il pouvait voir les tours à égale distance l’une de l’autre. La douve profondément creusée autour des murs de pierres si serrées que même un boulet de canon ne les traverserait pas. Voici donc la ville autour du château du serment de sang… Il n’y avait pas à dire, ça semblait plus beau que ces photos qu’il avait vu sur les sites internet. Il avança avec sa monture prudemment vers la ville fortifié dont les murs immenses s’approchaient. Il fallait être motivé ou transporté par un Kohi pour arriver à passer au-dessus. La ville était vraiment bien protégée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comprenait un peu les Européens et leur amour des châteaux et villes fortifiés. Un peu. C’était définitivement bien loin des temples et d’autres bâtiments vu dans son Japon natal. Il espérait qu’il pourrait un peu transporter de son pays dans ce monde. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour qu’il se sente moins désorienté...

Les murs passés, des cris de liesses se firent entendre. Yuuri serra les rennes de son cheval alors qu’il fit des gens, sûrement des mazokus, lui jeter des pétales et fleurs légères en criant « Bienvenue ! » , « Votre majesté ! » Ou encore « Vous êtes enfin rentré ! ». Le jeune homme était un peu gêné. La population semblait vraiment heureuse. Il se demandait combien vivaient dans cette ville fortifiée… Peut-être cent, peut-être mille… Sa monture continua sa progression vers un château immense, si grand qu’il était presque sûr qu’il s’y perdrait souvent. C’était bien plus grand que son école dont il portait encore l’uniforme noir. Comment allait-il survivre à cet endroit ? Une vie entière ne suffirait pas pour connaître chaque partie de cet endroit et les reconnaître. Yuuri respira à fond, sentant sa nervosité. La monture de l’adolescent gigota légèrement.

« Désolé... »

L’animal se calma alors qu’il reprenait son chemin. Yuuri avait un millier de questions en tête et peu de temps avant d’entrer dans ce château immense. Il choisissait la question qui, pour lui, avait le plus de sens. 

« Pourquoi ce nom si particulier ?  
\- C’est sur ces terres que notre premier Maoh, celui dont vous êtes une espèce de réincarnation, est né. En signe de son bon règne pour les mazokus et les humains, ils ont construit ce château, permettant aux maohs de se reposer dans ces lieux chargé de magie. Elles revenaient initialement aux enfants des maohs et les maohs, mais depuis tout ce temps. La loi s’est assouplie. Vous y verrez de nombreux nobles ou employés dans ce château. J’y vis aussi, quand je n’enseigne pas aux villages alentour. »

Yuuri hocha la tête. C’était un vieux château, très vieux, car il était le vingt-septième maoh. Connaissant un peu la longévité des Mazokus, il voyait bien cet endroit déjà là depuis plus de mille ans. Les portes du château s’ouvrent devant lui. Il était si nerveux que son cheval se mit à nouveau s’agiter. Les portes bien ouvertes, il sentit l’animal se cabrer. Même avec toute la magie qu’il avait, il tomba sur le sol. Il remercia sa magie intérieure de lui avoir évité le pire. Il était dans ce qui semblait être la cour du château. Il se frotta le postérieur.

« Votre majesté ! » 

Yuuri reconnaissait les voix de Gunter et Conrad. Les deux hommes inquiets s’étaient approchés avec leurs montures respectives. 

« Rien de blessé Yuuri ?  
\- Non, je n’ai rien... »

C’est à un peu près à ce moment qu’il remarqua qu’il y avait deux personnes de plus qui s’était approché de lui. Le premier était immense, des cheveux longs bruns foncés retenu dans une queue-de-cheval très noble. Il portait des habits de type européens, un peu comme Conrad. Mais l’homme immense semblait plus aristocratique. Ne connaissant que peu les costumes des noblesses européennes, il se dit à nouveau que ce monde avait beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre. Le deuxième était un jeune homme un peu près de son âge aux cheveux blonds dans une coupe sauvage et pourtant très jolie. Le voyageur sentit le regard scrutateur de l’homme blond. Si le premier avait des pupilles marron, presque noire. Le second avait un regard vert. Définitivement, les mazokus sont de beaux spécimens. Le blond portait un ensemble bleu et or vraiment magnifique, alors que le brun portait un ensemble vert et or. Ces habits les mettaient en valeur… Il faisait presque tâche avec son uniforme. Enfin, la couleur de ce dernier semblait être de grande importance dans ce monde. 

Yuuri se demandait s’il en était de même des femmes, si elles étaient aussi belles que ces hommes… Il les verrait assez vite. Il était vrai qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de l’observer lors de sa marche imposée vers le château. Trop préoccupé à rester zen sur ce fichu canasson. 

« C’est ça le nouveau roi ? » 

Le géant avait parlé d’une voix froide. Yuuri se leva péniblement, ne voulant pas faire de bêtises, il croisa à peine le regard des deux hommes. Par contre, il croisa celui de Gunter et celui de Conrad. Il y voyait de l’inquiétude et un peu colère. Ces deux hommes sans trop les connaître semblait très attaché à lui. 

« Gwendal, mon frère, pourquoi ils ont laissé un type aussi pathétique qu’un humain faire son entrée sur cette terre. Il fait honte aux autres maohs ayant ici… Pour une entrée royale, il peut repasser. »

Ainsi, le géant se nommait Gwendal. Par contre le blondinet de son âge semblait être une vraie teigne. Yuuri sourit péniblement. Il avait l’habitude d’être traité de la sorte dans son monde. Les mots de gars ne l’atteignaient pas vraiment. Il n’empêche que ce genre de personne ça pose pas mal de souci pour s’intégrer dans une vie différente. Il va insister sur quelque chose qu’il ne connaissait pas. Ou quelque chose du genre. La personne idéale pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans ces projets de paix avec les humains...

« Il n’a aucune dignité ou intelligence, comment pourrais-je accepter cet homme comme souverain, impossible ! C’est qu’un simple péon tout juste capable d’utiliser la magie…  
\- Wolfram, il suffit, ne parlez pas ainsi de sa majesté. Qui plus est, je vous assure qu’il n’est pas idiot comme vous semblez tellement le penser.  
\- Cette saleté de demi-mazoku qui nous l’amène en plus. Quelle ignominie. Comme si ce garçon ignorant allait me faire oublier que Conrad est juste bon pour négocier plus posément avec les humains.   
\- Wolfram, je ne vous permettrai pas de parler ainsi de votre grand frère, en le désignant ainsi, vous reniez votre mère. Et tout ce que Con a fait pour nous...  
\- Ce nouveau maoh ne me dit rien de bon. »

Donc Wolfram et Gwendal étaient les frères. C’étaient eux les hommes à qui Gunter avait envoyé une lettre pour son arrivée. Si le géant ressemblait vaguement à Conrad avec de la froideur en plus, Wolfram étaient carrément différent. Des trois son sauveur semblait le plus sympa. C’était l’idée qu’il avait pour le moment. Si la mère de ses trois-là étaient présente, il aurait une belle occasion de vérifier sa théorie comme quoi les mazokus sont beaux à damner un saint. Même le petit teigneux était joli. Le géant, une beauté froide. Conrad, un soldat bien fait de sa personne. Et Gunter, un érudit magnifique aux cheveux argent-violet, incomparable à tout ce qu’il avait pu voir sur terre. Ce monde ressemble tellement à ces mondes étrange des animes qu’il regardait avec son frère. La magie, les belles personnes et les animaux étranges. Tout y était. Enfin, c’était ce que Yuuri pensait… Il allait devenir roi, roi d’un grand territoire de ce monde… Cet endroit, qui ne l’avait pas accueillit de la façon la plus sympa qui soit...


	4. Concil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Edwund
> 
> Notes : J'ai fait de Yuuri un garçon connaissant un peu les animes (donc les mangas), mais aussi familier avec internet. Il possède un téléphone moderne (noyé sous l'eau).

Yuuri se fit conduire dans l’immense château, les couloirs semblaient aussi nombreux que ce qu’il craignait. Il nota cependant que l’intérieur était très lumineux. La civilisation de ce monde ne semblait pas avoir l’électricité pourtant. Une paire de porte s’ouvrit devant lui. Il était dans une espèce de bain géant. Même le bain commun de la ville la plus proche de la ville où il habitait en temps habituel était moins grand… Conrad le laissa seul en invitant silencieusement par son action, le futur souverain un bain digne de ce nom. Depuis qu’il était arrivé ici, il n’avait pas pris un bain. 

Habitué aux traditions japonaises, Yuuri commença par chercher un savon pour se décrasser. Il le trouva dans un coin. Il fit ses ablutions avec soin. Il avait besoin de cette pause pour réfléchir, mais aussi pour comprendre ce qu’il avait appris depuis son arrivée. Alors qu’il était propre, il entra dans l’eau chaude de l’immense bain. Le jeune homme se dit que c’était sûrement le bain pour les résidents de prestige, comme lui. Il enfonça la moitié de son visage dans l’eau agréablement tempérée. Il était tranquille, loin des cris de Wolfram. Il n’avait cessé depuis son arrivée de lui dire qu’il n’était qu’un gamin à peine sortit des jupes de sa mère, qu’il n’était pas le maoh et d’autres mots du même acabit. C’est Gunter qui avait fini par pousser Conrad et Yuuri loin de cette tempête aux cheveux blonds. Il sortit un peu sa tête. 

« Dire qu’il est plus âgé que moi. Quatre-vingt-deux ans… Le temps n’as pas vraiment le même impact sur les mazokus. C’est vrai que j’ai l’air d’un bébé à côté de lui. Mais quand même… C’était une raison pour que je subisse sa crise d’enfant gâté ? »

Wolfram avait l’apparence d’un garçon d’un peu près de son âge. Si Gunter ne lui avait pas expliqué plus tôt que le temps et les mazokus avaient une relation particulière. Il n'aurait pas cru un instant à ce chiffre. Qui dans son monde appartenait plus à des grand-pères… Si lui avait cet âge, qu’en était-il des Gwendal, Gunter et Conrad… Yuuri lâcha un soupir, il allait avoir mal à la tête à force de trop cogiter. Alors qu’il voulait sortir pour commencer à s’habiller pour le conseil, mais il entendit un sifflement. Il n’était plus seul. 

Il s’immergea dans l’eau et attendit que la mélodie étrange s’approche de lui. La mélodie s’arrêta soudainement.

« Oh, que vois-je là ? »

La voix était définitivement féminine. Yuurui curieux se tourna pour voir une femme aux longs cheveux bouclés blonds à la poitrine qui rendrait sûrement plus d’une femme sur la terre, généreuse sans être envahissante, et ferme. Avec ses yeux vert sombre, il écarquillait les yeux. Cette femme… C’était peut-être la mère de Conrad et de ses deux frères…. Une mazoku, définitivement belle, donc la beauté était aussi l’apanage des demoiselles Mazokus. Ou dames dans le cas de cette femme…

« Tu dois être le nouveau maoh pour être dans les bains réservés à ces derniers…  
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Je vais y aller... » 

La dame aux cheveux blonds pouffa doucement. 

« Pas la peine de rougir pour si peu… C’est normal après tout, je vous surprends en plein bain… Vous permettez que je profite un peu de l’eau, votre majesté ? »

La dame n’attendit pas l’autorisation de Yuuri pour aller dans la cuve d’eau chaude. Le voyageur d’une autre monde s’éloigna le plus possible de l’ancienne reine. Car d’après ces mots, cet endroit était réservé aux maohs… Donc elle était un de ces prédécesseurs… Il sorti de l’eau…

« Je vous laisse... »

C’était pile à ce moment que la serviette qui ceinturait sa taille se décida à se détacher. Montrant ainsi son intimité à l’ancienne reine… Plus rouge que jamais, il se mit à courir… Mais il pouvait entendre le rire amusé de l’ancienne reine. Yuuri avait honte, très honte. Même sa mère ne l’avait pas vu depuis des années… Il sortit comme un boulet de canon, attrant à la volée la serviette que lui tendait Conrad.

« Fini ? »

Le futur roi s’enroula dans la serviette, il sentait ses rougissements s'talant sur ses joues. Conrad l'avait vu nu aussi. Il se mit dans un coin en se demandant pourquoi il était là encore. Il n’était pas un roi, bon sang. 

« Votre majesté ?   
\- Est-ce que ça signifie que je dois me marier ? Elle m’a vu… Même si j’ai déjà regardé les filles, jamais j’aurai osé faire ça… Je suis tellement pitoyable... »

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. C’était Conrad qui tentait de le rassurer. 

« Que vais-je faire ? Oui, elle est belle, mais je suis bien trop jeune pour elle… Pour tous le monde dans ce fichu château…  
\- Désolé, tu as dû rencontrer ma mère dans les bains… »

Yuuri hocha la tête. Il sentit les bras puissants de Conrad l’entourer. 

« Ce n’est rien, Yuuri, ici n’est pas la terre... »

Il entendit des frappes légères sur la porte. Cette dernière s’ouvrit doucement et derrière se trouvait Gunter. Le professeur ne semblait pas très bien, ses pupilles étaient un peu rougies et cachaient son nez derrière un mouchoir brodé. Avait-il alergie? Serait-il malade? 

« Votre Majesté… Je faides pas attention à boi. Je voulais m’excluber.. Pour cette entée et ce parcours en chebal… C’est bour vous... »

Il posa dans la main Conrad quelque chose, curieux, Yuuri observa la chose. Ça ressemblait à du tissus, noir. Cette nuance semblait le suivre. Pour vérifier que c’était un mouchoir, il déplia le tissu… Il oublia aussitôt l'état de son professeur particulier. 

« Ceci est votre sous-vêtement... »

Il avait dans les mains un morceau de tissus qui s’apparentait à un string masculin. 

« Vous êtes sérieux ? E ne peux pas porter une telle chose, c’est indécent. Un string masculin…  
\- Ne soyez pas gêné, votre majesté, se sont des vêtements très nobles. Je porte les mêmes, je pourrais vous aider, si vous le souhaiter…  
\- Non merci, je crois que je peux me débrouiller pour le mettre.  
\- Gunter... »

Conrad posa un regard sur le professeur qui semblait sur le point de s’écrouler sur place. Le mouchoir sur son nez. Sauf que le tissu n’était plus si blanc…

« Votre Majesté est si belle…. C’est un honneur bour moi… Je me souviendrai un moment du corps bien fait de notre maoh... »

Dans ce monde, il ne semblait pas étrange qu’un homme observe de façon presque sexuelle un autre homme. Voyant l’homme à moitié vidé de son sang. Le genre de scène typique qu'on pouvait voir dans certains animes, seulement qu'à l'inverse de lui, c'était des filles que les personnages espionnaient. 

« Gunter, tu devrais prendre congé… J’ai besoin de toi entier…  
\- Botre majesté est tellement bonne. »

Yuurti roula des yeux avant de voir l’homme partir doucement de la pièce. Conrad était toujours présent, mais contrairement à l’enseignant, ce dernier ne faisait pas un cinéma en voyant son futur roi nu. Il lâcha un soupir.

« Je suppose que c’est quelque chose à laquelle je dois m’habituer... »

Yuuri mit le sous-vêtement qui tenait grâce à des ficelles douces. Le contact, bien que gênant, était agréable. Il se sentait presque à l’aise dedans.

« J’espère que ton bain a été tout même agréable.  
\- Avant l’arrivée de ta maman, oui. En plus, le savon sentait bon.  
\- Celui de mère, vu l’odeur que vous dégagez. »

Le futur maoh se maudissait un peu sur le coup. Il sentait exactement comme une femme… Il espérait que ces vêtements lavés lui épargneraient des questions. Il vit Conrad avec ces derniers qui semblait être lavé. Yuuri se disait qu’il y avait de la magie pour une telle rapidité pour les rendre propres et secs. Il les enfila rapidement.

« Merci pour votre intervention…  
\- Avec Gunter ?  
\- Ce n’est rien, je sais que ton monde est bien différent de celui-ci... Le repas sera servi en même temps que le conseil. J’espère que vous avez faim, nos cuisiniers font des petits plats succulents. Je vous laisse, je vais me changer à mon tour... » 

L’homme le laissa seul. Il pouvait ainsi voir la pièce dans laquelle il était. Richement décorée avec des armoiries sur une tapisserie gigantesque. Il tendit la main pour toucher la matière, mais il reculla sa main. Ça devait faire partie de ces choses infiniment précieuses. Yuuri fit rapidement le lit dans lequel il avait fini par se réfugier à cause de la honte. Il était paré pour ce conseil. Près d’une demi-heure plus tard, de brefs coups furent frappés. Une demoiselle habillée en soubrette lui sourit.

« Le dîner est servi votre majesté. »

Elle devait être sans doute une employée du château, elle était plutôt mignonne. Il lui sourit et sortit de la chambre de fortune. Il retrouva Conrad habillé d’un uniforme militaire presque entièrement vert. Seules ses décorations, ses bottes hautes brunes, ses épaulettes et les deux cordons de couleur bronze rendait l’uniforme moins monochrome. 

Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce immense qui en son centre avait une table ronde qui était un tapis des plus luxueux. Autour de la table, il y avait les deux frères de Conrad et un vieil homme, près du mur se tenait Gunter qui portait un très bel uniforme blanc majoritairement avec des détails violets et argentés. Et fit un signe amical à Yuuri, l’enseignant avait attaché ses longs cheveux argentés aux nuancées violettes dans un chignon très masculin. Il s’approcha doucement de la table, suivi de près par son garde du corps.

« Bonjour… On ne s’est pas présenté…  
\- Aucune raison de me présenter à un mazoku novice... »

Conrad posa une main sur l’épaule de la tempête blonde qui dégagea sa main plutôt violemment. 

« Ne me touche pas, semi-mazoku.   
\- Laissez-moi vous présenter mes frères. Mon jeune frère Wolfram von Bielefielt et mon grand frère Gwendal von Voltaire… Comme vous disait mon jeune frère, je suis à moitié humain. Et n’oubliez pas qui vous a appris à manier l’épée mon frère…  
\- Je n’oublie pas... »

Le blond avait croisé ses bras contre son torse avec une moue que certaines filles de son monde trouverait sans doute adorable. Pour Yuuri, ce n’est qu’une preuve de plus que Wolfram était un gamin pourri gâté, souci, ce type avait plus de cinq fois son âge. C’est pile à ce moment que la dame du bain fit son apparition. 

« Un homme bien, ton Père, mon fils.  
\- Merci mère…  
\- Voici des mois que l’on ne s'est pas, tu m’as manqué mon fils. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. »

La dame alla s’installer à côté du vieil homme qui semblait s’écrouler sur place. 

« Un plaisir de voir que vous êtes en vie, Seigneur... » 

Le vieil hocha la tête et elle regarda ses autres fils. Elle se leva pour serre Wolfram et poser un baiser sur son front.

« Mon petit Wolf, tu me ressembles tellement, franchement, on dirait moi en homme. »

La tempête blonde gronda en détournant le regard, Yuuri pu voir clairement les joues rouges du jeune homme prétentieux. Cette femme semblait si jeune, c’était difficile de savoir quel âge elle avait réellement. Pareil pour l’autre maoh, le vingt-cinquième maoh était en fin de vie, c’était sûr. Il ressemblait à un mix entre un vieux magicien et son grand-père. La dame se mit à tirer les joues de son fils aîné.

« Souris un peu plus Gwen, tu vas avoir des rides... »

L’aîné la regarda avant de lâcher un petit soupir. Il s’installa à sa place, s’attendant à ce que l’ancienne Maoh finisse son tour. Elle embrassa le front de Conrad et se tourna vers lui.

« Votre majesté ! »

Elle le serra tellement contre elle que Yuuri pouvait sentir sa poitrine opulente se presser contre lui. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il tenta de s’éloigner de l’étreinte d’ours de la mazoku. 

« Ouh, il est timide, ce qu’il est mignon. Pour peu, je l’épouserai.   
\- Madame, vous ne pouvez pas.  
\- Je sais Gunter.  
\- Bien, l’ancien maoh et le nouveau maoh ne sont pas censé former de couple. Mais être, un peu, comme leur héritier.  
\- Je me présente Cecile von Spitzberg, tu peux m’appeler quand tu veux chéri… Enfin, quand je suis dans les parages. Je suis tellement heureuse d’avoir une personne pour me remplacer sur le trône. Je pourrai enfin faire ce dont j’ai envie. »

La dame s’était éloignée de lui, si bien qu’il pouvait voir sa longue robe noire qui épousait bien ses formes.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour votre légitimé, les Maoh sont choisi soudainement par notre prêtresse. Cela signifie souvent qu’il est temps pour le maoh actuel de se retirer du gouvernement. J’espère que vous trouver mes enfants à votre goût. »

Yuuri put voir le poing de Wolfram taper sur la table, ça s’annonçait mal. Très mal. 

« Je n’ai aucunement besoin d’être à ses goûts, je ne serai pas son Kohi de service. Qui plus est, mon frère Gwendal est plus doué à la magie que cet inconnu sorti de nul part. Il est plus apte à diriger, il l'a fait des années pendant vos escapades...  
\- Savais-tu qu’il était la réincarnation de notre premier Maoh, un peu de respect mon fils... »

Ce qui calma un peu le bond, le géant qui n’avait rien dit pour le moment lâcha un soupir.

« On ne va pas laisser une prêtresse décider de qui est le roi, c’est donner trop de pouvoir à cette femme.   
\- Peut-être, mais sache que c’est elle qui a mis au pouvoir moi et messire Edwund sur le trône. Elle sait ce qui est bon pour notre royaume. » 

L’aîné se massa l’arête du nez. Yuuri pouvait presque entendre le cerveau du géant se mettre en marche. Voyant la reddition de son aîné, le benjamin de la famille reprenait. 

« Je ne peux pas accepter, pas un incapable qui ne contrôle pas sa magie. En plus de ça. C’est qu’un pauvre type qui n’a rien à faire dans ce monde. Regardez-le un peu, même un paysan est plus présentable.  
\- Le père de Yuuri est un dirigeant dans l’autre monde, si je devais le placer dans notre noblesse, il aurait une place plus forte que la vôtre, mon frère.  
\- Le monde d'où il vient, je n'ai rien à faire, c’est juste une décharge où des déchets comme lui en sorte par milliers. Je n’ai pas envie de laisser un ignorant diriger ce monde. Même les leçons de Gunter ne seront pas assez pour fare de lui un bon Maoh. Ce n’est qu’un imbécile qui devrait retourner dans son monde pourri, avec toi, comme ça, on serait enfin débarrassé de toi, Conrad ! »

Yuuri n’en pouvant plus se leva. Wolfram avait plein de choses qu’il avait entendu beaucoup de fois. Qu’on le traite lui de moins-que-rien, il s’en fichait un peu. Mais ses parents, son frère et Conrad. Il n’en avait plus qu’assez. Il se tenait proche du garçon qui continuait à dire des choses méchante sur son monde et son frère semi-mazoku. Il serra le poing et lança sa main. Le prochain maoh gifla le jeune héritier du maoh précédent. 

« Soyez heureux que je n'en fasse pas plus… Wolfram.  
\- Votre majesté ! »

Conrad semblait paniqué, mais Yuuri ne regrettait rien, il l’avait mérité. 


	5. Wolfram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Ce chapitre est un poil plus long, j'espère que j'ai rendu la suite d'événements plus crédibles.

Yuuri n’avait pas mi tant de force que ça dans son geste. Pourtant, la tempête blonde se tenait la joue en le regardant d’un air étonné. 

« Votre majesté, reprenez votre geste !  
\- Vous savez ce que je pense des mots qu’il a dit. Mes parents et vous-même méritent plus de respect que ça. Ce geste, je ne le reprendrai pas. Il était là pour marquer ma colère et ma tristesse face à de tels mots. J’ai horreur de voir les gens insulter les autres sous des prétextes fallacieux. Noble, ou pas, rien n’excuse son comportement dégoûtant. »

La précédente Maoh se rapprocha de son fils. Le jeune mazoku blond était toujours sous le choc. Elle regarda Yuuri.

« Donc si je comprends, vous refusez de retirer votre geste…  
\- En effet…  
\- Excellent ! »

C’est au tour du futur souverain d’être surpris. La voix de la reine était passée de sérieuse à enjoué en quelques secondes. Il craignait le pire.

« Cela signifie que votre proposition est officielle. Tu dois être si heureux mon Wolfynou.  
\- Proposition ? »

Il voyait Cecile serrer contre elle son jeune fils en riant. Elle était vraiment heureuse, elle rayonnait, un peu comme Gunter dans la cabane. Encore un truc de Mazoku…

« Attendez un peu. Qu’est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Je ne comprends pas cette liesse.  
\- Tout se passait plutôt bien… Je comprends qu’il faut respecter les traditions, mais je ne lui ai pas expliqué ce genre de choses… Je suppose qu’il ne comprend pas ce qu’il vient de faire... »

Conrad sourit doucement en posant un regard sur Gunter qui était en larmes.

« Ce que veux dire Gunter, c’est qu’une gifle sur la joue droite signifie une demande en mariage dans les traditions des mazokus. Et comme Wolfram s’est tourné vers l droite suite au choc de votre geste. Il a signifié ainsi aux personnes présentes qu’il vous acceptait comme compagnon. Vous êtes fiancé, votre majesté…  
\- Je vais devoir me marier avec lui ? Mais il ne m’aime pas… Puis c’est un garçon…  
\- Je sais, mais dans ce monde ce n’est pas si rare que deux hommes se marie. Pareil pour deux femmes. »

Yuuri n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait bien entendu. Il était tombé dans un monde à la technologie en retard, mais aux idées très libre des relations amoureuses. Il commençait à se masser le sommet du nez. Il sentait la migraine arrivé. C’est presque si elle lui hurlait les oreilles en ce moment. Mais c’était sans compter sur son fiancé. Grand enfant, il commençait à marmonner.

« Vous plaisantez ? Vraiment, je suis fiancé avec ce type… On se moque de moi... » 

Son calme n’allait pas rester, il se leva d’un bond et renversa la table ronde, manquant de blesser le pauvre Edwund dans cet éclat. Heureusement, Cécile était plus rapide que son fils, elle put sauver ce vieil homme. La table qui avait été mise par les servants n’était plus qu’un vague souvenir. Yuuri plaignait presque les mazokus qui était au service des maohs et leur entourage. Il se baissa pour commencer par les couverts. Il ramassa les fourchettes tranquillement sans qu’on lui dise rien. C’est quand il prit un couteau qu’il entendit Gunter.

« Ne le prenez pas, votre majesté !  
\- Voilà ce que j’attendais… Un défi. Un défi d’escrime contre moi. Tu as choisirai ton arme, pourquoi pas ce couteau dans lequel tu sembles avoir confiance. Tu ne tueras pas dans mon sommeil pour avoir l’approbation des nobles que je représente en partie. Tant que ma vie est menacée, ta demande de fiançailles n’est qu’un vague souvenir. Prépare pour notre combat, il sera demain. »

Wolfram sorti de la pièce de façon noble et fière. Pour le plus grand désespoir de Gunter et Conrad qui semblaient bien pâles. 

« Un duel ? Vraiment ?  
\- En prenant ce couteau, vous avez provoqué sans savoir, un duel d’honneur. Et comme vous n’avez pas refuser son défi. Ce combat se fera demain, comme prévu.  
\- Je n’ai jamais fait d’escrime…  
\- Je m’en doutais, c’est pour ça que je tentais de vous empêcher de prendre ce couteau…  
\- En me criant dessus, ce n’est pas très efficace, comme vous le voyez. »

Le géant s’approcha de Yuuri, méfiant, le maoh se recula un peu. 

« Désolé, Wolfram ne sait pas contrôler ses émotions. Il a toujours été impulsif, surtout quand la peur le submerge. Ce n’est pas entièrement sa faute. Mais ne lui en voulez pas trop, votre majesté. Qui plus est le parfum qui se dégage de vos cheveux est très attractif pour les mazokus. Je suppose que c’est votre bouteille qui traînait mère... »

L’ancienne maoh rit doucement, elle avait un petit sourire espiègle. 

« Il est si mignon ce nouveau Maoh, je suis si heureuse que mon shampoing aide sa majesté à plaire. Même si cette passion dévorante fait peur à mon bébé Wolfram.  
\- Mère… Je sais que vous aimez plaire, mais cette senteur, vous la portez presque quotidiennement. Vous comprenez que la réaction de mon frère est normale. Quelle mère a besoin de ce genre de chose pour plaire à son enfant ?  
\- Je lui ai donné mon amour pourtant... » 

Gwendal lâcha un soupir, si Yuuri avait saisi les mots de la tornade blonde. C’était le géant qui s’était occupé du royaume pendant un moment. Laissant à sa mère, le maoh d’avant faire ce qu’elle veut et sûrement des choses peu sérieuses. Plus il avançait, plus il se demandait quel genre de souverain était le maoh. Surtout Cecile, car il savait déjà qu’il ne pourrait pas laisser le royaume à ses héritiers. Il était trop jeune et à part son professeur et son sauveur, peu de personnes pourront l’aider à gérer un royaume. 

« Charmer votre fils est inutile et contre-productif, mère. Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit votre majesté. »

Le point positif dans cette histoire, c’était que le géant l’avait accepté comme roi. Yuuri ne savait pas ce qu’il avait dit ou fait pour le faire changer d’avis. Il lui demanderait plus tard. Il mangea tranquillement avec Conrad et Gunter. Cecile, Edwund et Gwendal étant parti presque en même temps. Le voyageur se tourna vers son enseignant. 

« Pourrais-je emprunter une épée ?   
\- Conrad pourrait vous enseigner les bases rapidement. Après tout, il a été le formateur de Wolfram.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ?  
\- Oui, je pourrai, mais je pense que Conrad est bien plus indiqué dans ce genre de domaine que moi votre majesté. »

Yuuri hocha la tête et prit l’épée que lui tendait Conrad. Elle était un peu lourde. Habitué aux battes de base-ball. Il la prit avec ses deux mains avant de balancer dans les airs. Son geste trop fort failli le faire tomber.

« Ce n’est pas une batte, définitivement. Je vais un peu m’entraîner pour ce duel.   
\- Dans ce cas, je vous conduis dans la cour intérieure, votre majesté. »

Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs se retrouva rapidement à l’endroit indiqué. Vu le sol, il se doutait que c’était un lieu où les combattants s’entraînaient. Il testa le sol. Habitude qu’il avait prise de son sport favori. Un peu dur, mais cette surface était parfaite pour un terrain improvisé de base-ball.

« Est-ce que je tiens bien mon épée, Conrad ?  
\- La tenir à deux mains est déjà un bon point. Bien que vous êtes trop raide dans vos poignets. Je dois vous féliciter pour votre capacité à tenir une épée. Les novices se plaignent souvent du poids. Si j’ai compris, vous avez parlé de batte…  
\- En effet, ‘est un objet plutôt lourd qui permet la pratique d’une activité physique que j’aime beaucoup.  
\- Je suis sûr que vous êtes un bon joueur, votre majesté.  
\- Conrad, repasse au tutoiement, s’il te plaît. »

L’homme aux cheveux bruns rit doucement. Il s’approcha de Yuuri et reprit l’épée du jeune homme afin de lui montrer brièvement comment il tenait son arme. 

« Ce n’est pas une batte, Yuuri.   
\- Vous connaissez le base-ball ?  
\- On peut dire ça, dans un certain sens.  
\- Je ne pourrai pas vous expliquer toutes les règles ce soir, j’en suis désolé.  
\- Je serai ravi d’apprendre ces fameuses règles Yuuri. En attendant, tu dois mieux tenir ton épée.  
\- Je suis ridicule…  
\- Mais non, juste un poil naïf. Sans compter que mère n’aurait pas dû laisser traîner son shampoing.  
\- Pourquoi ça t’affecte pas ?  
\- Mets ça sur le fait que je suis un semi-mazoku... Par contre, je crois que j’ai des gants, on pourra se faire des passes un autre jour.  
\- Avec plaisir Conrad ! »

Le duo rit un moment avant de reprendre la leçon d’escrime. Conrad n’hésitait pas à prodiguer ses conseils dans la manière de balancer son épée et le réprimander quand il faisait mal les choses. Ils prirent une pause quelques instants plus tard. 

« Tu connais le base-bal Conrad ?  
\- Tu m’as déjà posé cette question, Yuuri.  
\- Oui, alors quelle est ton équipe préférée ?  
\- Les Red Sox de Boston.  
\- Conrad… Tu es venu dans mon monde.  
\- Je crois que je ne peux pas le nier à présent. La dernière fois que j’y suis allé, j’y ai rencontré une femme au doux sourire et au ventre rond. Elle s’inquiétait pour son enfant à naître et du nom qu’elle allait lui donner.  
\- Vous êtes le bel homme qui m’a donné mon nom ! Comment saviez-vous que j’allais naître en juillet ?  
\- Je n’ai fait que proposer une idée à cette femme qui se trouve être votre mère. Etvu soin état avancé, j'ai pensé que vous naitrez bientôt, en juillet donc. Ce qui explique que je lui ai parlé de July, le mois de juillet en anglais.   
\- Votre idée farfelue, elle l’a prise, à cause de vous, j’ai jamais eu beaucoup de mal à passer les moqueries des enfants.  
\- Désolé, Yuuri, je voulais juste protéger mon futur souverain dans ce monde étrange. Après mon retour, j’ai attendu des années votre arrivée. Afin de voir cette vie qui grandissait dans le corps de cette femme si courageuse. Tu es cette vie, j’espère être à la hauteur de ma mission de protecteur... »

Conrad se baissa et posa un bref baiser sur sa main en s’agenouillant. Yuuri ne savait pas quoi dire, il hocha simplement la tête. Cet homme était gentil et bon professeur, il lui avait donné des conseils pour le maintien de son épée. Pourtant, le nouveau maoh ne se sentait pas très confiant de ses capacités. 

« Je ne sais pas si je peux gagner ce duel…  
\- Tu t’inquiètes trop, Yuuri.  
\- Tu penses que je pourrais faire du base-ball un sport pratiqué dans ce monde ?  
\- S'il y a quelque chose que peuvent faire les maohs, c’est changer les choses. Alors pourquoi pas ce sport. Même si les mazokus ne risquent pas d’être doués lors des premières parties.  
\- J’ai presque envie de voir ça.  
\- Pour ça, il te faudra vaincre mon frère.  
\- Ce n’est pas si mal être maoh, après je peux y enseigner ce sport magnifique ! » 

Voyant l’enthousiasme de Yuuri, Conrad sourit. Ce garçon pouvait rendre ce monde et ce royaume intéressant. Le maoh passa encore quelque temps à s’entraîner avant d’aller se coucher. 

Il avait dormi dans une chambre proche du bain des maohs. Il se réveilla le lendemain un peu courbaturé, mais heureux. Ce projet de faire du base-ball un sport de ce monde l’enthousiasmait beaucoup. Il sauta sur ses pieds. Il trouva un uniforme semblable au sien en tout point au sien proche de son lit. Il l’enfila et siffla joyeusement. Il marcha vers l’endroit où il s’était entraîné hier sir. Saluant même les quelques servants qu’il croisa. Il sourit et saisit un bâton qui traînait. Il se mit à marquer le sol. Il fit un rond quasi parfait sur le sol. Et ensuite, il marqua l’intérieur du cercle de deux lignes. 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Et notre duel ? »

Cette voix, c’était Wolfram. Yuuri s’attendait à sa venue. Il sourit. 

« Je ne pense pas qu’un duel à l’épée soit équitable pour moi. Ni un duel de magie. C’est pour ça que je nous ai tracé un cercle pour nous battre de façon plus équilibrée. Wolfram, je te présente un cercle de Sumo. C’est un combat qui se fera à mains nues. Tu seras heureux de constater que nous avons plus ou moins la même constitution. »

Sur ces mots, Yuuri retira le haut de son uniforme ainsi que sa chemise. Se mettant torse-nu. Il sourit en voyant le rouge se peindre sur les joues de l’autre garçon. 

« Pourquoi tu te mets tout nu ?   
\- C’est une tradition dans ce sport, et soit encore heureux que je n’aille pas au bout de la tradition en ne portant que mon sous-vêtement. Le but est simple, sans arme, ton but sera de me mettre à terre ou de me sortir du cercle. Libre à toi de garder tes vêtements, si tu le souhaites.  
\- C’est indécent…  
\- Ce sport est respecté dans le territoire de l’autre monde que j’habite. C’est un honneur que je te fais de te combattre ainsi. »

Wolfram se recula un peu, mais pas assez pour sortir du cercle. 

« Dépêche-toi d’enlever tes vêtements mon poussin. Maman regarde attentivement ! »

Cecile semblait apprécier le sumo. Yuuri se mit en position, le regard de l’ancienne maoh et Gunter sur lui étant un peu gênant. Son professeur tenait une mouchoir contre son nez. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait de beau comparé aux autres mazokus présents. 

« Attendez… Je ne peux…  
\- Ha ! »

Yuuri poussa Wolfram soudainement. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol de tout son long. Le nouveau maoh sourit et présentait sa main.

« J’ai gagné, Wolfram... »

Le mazoku blond grogna et se leva en s’aidant de la main du voyageur. 

« Félicitation votre majesté, vous êtes magnifique. Ce combat était si beau...» 

Gunter était à présent proche du cercle, pour féliciter Yuuri. Il était si heureux qu’il rayonnait. Sûrement la magie, encore. Cela ne faisait presque aucun doute dans l’esprit du voyageur. 

« Je ne peux pas accepter ce combat. Combattre dans un sport d’un autre monde. C’est injuste.   
\- Wolfram, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez sous-entendu qu’il devait prendre ses propres armes. Et sa majesté Yuuri l’a fait en vous proposant ce duel à mains nues. Il vous faut l’accepter. Qui plus est, votre mère a rendu cette bataille officielle en vous encourageant à suivre la tradition du sport de cet autre monde. »

La tempête blonde lâcha un soupir. Il sortit du cercle, laissant Yuuri seul avec son public. Wolfram n'était pas bien loin, il boudait dans un coin. 

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu’il m’accepte…  
\- En quelque sorte.  
\- J’espère que ça sera tout.  
\- Rencontrer mes frères et les anciens maoh n’était qu’une étape pour vous faire accepter des nobles qui peuplent les terres mazokus. Vous avez encore des choses à faire pour que le peuple mazokus vous suive. Désolé pour cet incident avec Wolfram, c’est un mazoku très fier de ce qu’il est. Il lui faudra du temps pour avaler sa défaite... »

Yuuri hocha simplement la tête. Il était le roi de ce territoire étrange et fiancé à un mazoku blond fier et violent. Dans son pays, il aurait dit que ce Wolfram était un tsundere. Il lâcha un soupir avant de récupérer sa chemise sur le sol. Il enleva la terre dessus en tapant. 

« Yuuri, j’aimerais te donner ceci... »

Conrad avait sorti de son uniforme de soldat vert et rouge un pendentif élégant sur lequel était accrochée une pierre bleue magnifique. 

« C’est à vous…  
\- C’est le tien, je ne peux pas le garder à présent.  
\- Merci, c’est ma couleur préférée en plus. »

Yuuri adorait le bleu en général et la pierre était vraiment belle. Il remit sa chemise et passa le collier autour de son cou. Même sur lui, c’était très joli. Le nouveau maoh était plutôt fier de lui. 

« Le tricheur, tu ne pourrais pas nous faire un Mazeki ?  
\- Mazeki ? »

C’était sûrement le nom d'une démonstration de la magie dans ce monde. Il posa un regard sur Conrad et Gunter. Ils hochèrent doucement leurs têtes. Grâce aux mots de son enseignant, il retrouva rapidement sa magie. Il fit face au jeune mazoku blond. 

« Tu veux un mazeki ? Mais toi peux-tu en faire un ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me prends imbécile ! »

Wolfram sourit avant d’invoquer une boule de feu qui faisait facilement la taille de sa main. C’était impressionnant. 

« Bien, à mon tour, mon nom est Yuuri Shibuya, ne l’oublie pas.   
\- Arrête de parler et montre ta magie avant que cette boule de feu ne te sois envoyé. »

La boule de feu était impressionnante, donc Yuuri fit de son mieux pour faire appel à sa magie. Cette dernière ne vint pas comme l’autre garçon. Elle était là, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur dans son corps. La boule de feu arriva sur lui.

« J’en ai assez d’attendre, dépêche-toi de faire un mazeki.   
\- Je n’ai que les bases en magie. Laisse-moi du temps…  
\- Plus vite que ça ! »

Les boules de feu virent sur lui rapidement, grâce à ses réflexes, Yuuri réussi à la éviter. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce mazeki. Une démonstration de magie, facile à dire quand un fou furieux s’amuse à vouloir te cramer. Il n’arrivait pas assez à se concentrer pour faire appel à son pouvoir. Il dormait encore en lui en partie. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il se saisissait d’une épée tranchant les boules de feu qui étaient trop proche de lui.

« Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses... »

La boule de feu se transforma en brasier dans la main de Wolfram. Ce garçon semblait avoir une forte affinité avec ce genre de magie. Peut-être que les mazokus avaient une magie qui se liait aux éléments. Comme le prouvait son adversaire. 

« Un pyromane, c’est bien ma vaine. Je vais finir griller comme un poulet si ça continue… S’il te plaît magie… Aide-moi pour ce mazeki... »

Yuuri se demandait pourquoi le mazoku blond insistait pour qu’il fasse de la magie. Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point qu’il confronte à des choses dont il savait que peu. Pourquoi ? Son fiancé allait devoir s’expliquer, mais après ce mazeki...


	6. Mazeki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Edwund et les employés en arrière plan.

Yuuri sentit cette peur monter en lui, peur se transformer en colère. Il en avait plus qu’assez d’être la victime des boulets de feu de Wolfram. Boules qui finissaient par toucher les murs et frôler les gens autour d’eux. Quand une servante passant par là se prit une boule, s’en était trop pour le nouveau roi, elle n'avait ien faitpour être attaqué de la sorte. Il serra le poing, la magie en lui bouillonnait. Il n’avait ni l’envie, ni la force de l’arrêter. La colère le gouvernait en cet instant. IL voyait presque rouge. Presque.

« C’est ce que tu nommes un mazeki… Vraiment… Blesser les gens... » 

La pluie commença à tomber, le nouveau maoh fixait son fiancé. Ses yeux s’étaient fendu à la manière d’un chat et ses cheveux coupé court habituellement étaient allongés pour les tomber sur plus sur ses épaules puis s’arrêter en début de son dos et ses ongles aussi, formant des griffes accélérées. 

« C’est ça que tu appelles un mazeki, blesser les gens… Tout ça parce que tu es trop fier pour accepter ce qui arrive et ta défaite. Fichu Mazoku fier.  
\- Que ? »

La pluie s’intensifia à un point que Gunter protégeait sa tête et celle de Conrad avec sa magie. Ainsi, ses habits blancs n’étaient pas devenus transparents, tant mieux. Il n’avait pas l’envie de voir le corps masculin d’une autre personne que le sien. Malgré la provocation faite à Wolfram en début de combat. Concentré à nouveau sur le mazoku blond, ce dernier était effrayé, Yuuri s’approcha de cet homme d’un autre monde. 

« Puisque tu souhaites rester un enfant, je vais te faire la leçon comme un enfant…  
\- Yuu…  
\- Trop tard ! »

L’eau commença par se rassembler autour de Yuuri, elle formait un kanji, celui de la justice, seul lui et Conrad purent le comprendre ce signe. Le caractère se mit à grandir s’emplissant d’eau, celle qui tombait avec plus en plus de puissance. Le sommet du caractère avait une tête de serpent. Yuuri tendit le bras et hurla.

« Jugement. »

La trombe d’eau s’abattait avec violence sur Wolfram et se mit à l’entourer tel un serpent, sa tête était d’ailleurs proche du visage de son adversaire. Aucune vague d’eau vint sur Conrad et Gunter qui commencèrent à s’approcher la servante. La demoiselle était un peu sonnée, la puissance de Wolfram était quand même quelque chose que peu de mazoku pouvait contrer. Le sang de l’ancienne maoh avait renforcé les dons de la famille de son père. 

« Cette femme était innocente, tu te pensais assez fort pour me tuer et ainsi prendre la place de maoh ?   
\- Qui es-tu vraiment ? »

Le maoh se mit à rire, serrant le serpent d’eau autour du corps de son adversaire. Le corps de la tempête blonde au-dessus du sol d’au moins un demi-mètre. La pluie toujours dans l’aire de combat. Effaçant le cercle de sumo de Yuuri. 

« Qui je suis, ne le sais-tu vraiment pas. Je te l’ai dit au début du duel de tout à l’heure. M’aurais-tu oublié, petit prince ?   
\- Yuuri... »

Le serpent ouvrit sa gueule, paré à avaler le jeune mazoku. IL tendit la main en se concentrant. 

« Yuuri, la femme va bien.   
\- Remercie Conrad... »

Le serpent se déroula doucement puis disparu après quelques secondes. Le souffle du jeune mazoku était court et désordonné, le serpent avait serré avec force le corps frêle du mazoku blond. Yuuri fixait toujours Wolfram. Ce dernier ne sachant pas vraiment que faire ne bougea pas. Trop occupé à se remettre de ses émotions.

« J’espère que tu as compris qu’il ne fallait pas mêler les innocents à tes crises d’enfant gâté ? »

Yuuri vit le hochement de tête de la tempête blonde. Rassuré, la magie en lui se calmait. Il se sentit soudainement faible. Il avait trop utilisé de magie. Il tombait dans les pommes, comme on disait dans son monde. Il tomba en arrière dans la boue créé par la pluie diluvienne. Tout se passait bien ou presque...

« Yuuri ! »

Conrad et Gunter coururent vers le jeune homme évanouit. Le premier souleva le corps du souverain de ses terres en posant un bref regard sur son jeune frère. Le soldat était un peu fâché par le comportement de son jeune frère. Mais ce n’était pas à lui de lui faire la leçon, il en avait fini avec ça depuis au moins une vingtaine d’années. Il n’était plus son professeur d’escrime, mais son grand frère et protecteur de Yuuri. Le nouveau maoh. Il l’avait promis à deux personnes. 

« Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner, petit frère... »

Wolfram suivit Conrad qui installa le maoh dans son lit. Car la pièce dans laquelle le voyageur s’était éveillé, était la chambre royale. Celle du maoh, richement décorée et plus grande que tant d’autres dans le château. C’était la dixième pièce plus grande de ces lieux. Roi-démon, le semi-mazoku avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Quels pouvoirs il avait obtenu en devenant le vingt-septième maoh. Un pouvoir que seuls les maohs avaient. Le soldat vit qu’il n’était pas seul. Son jeune frère avait pris les vêtements sales de son fiancé pour les donner à une servante. Cette dernière fila vite nettoyer les vêtements de son souverain. Heureuse sûrement de faire ce travail. Conrad se tourna vers son frère, les poings serrés. Comme il avait honte de ce qui s’était passé, pauvre Yuuri, il ignorait presque tout de ce monde. Quand bien même, il avait surpris par la curiosité de son protégé, le jeune garçon en savait peu. Il lui faudrait des mois, voire des années pour connaître tout ce qui pouvait l’intéresser. Les coutumes des mazokus n’avait pas été une priorité absolue. Il avait confiance de la capacité de Gunter de lui apprendre ça. Ne lui laissant que le manie ment des armes et la distraction à lui-même. Conrad avait hâte de faire ses passes avec ce garçon. Au moins, il n’aurait pas à craindre l’utilisation de la magie avec lui...

« Tu n’étais pas obligé de faire ça Wofram.   
\- Je ne marie pas avec les faibles. Ni court après les coups de cœur comme mère. Si je dois être fiancé à ce boulet, autant savoir si la magie en lui est forte. Et ce que j’ai vu tout à l’heure me rassure beaucoup. Bien que j’aimerais voir Ulricke bientôt. Il faut qu’est qui lui prit de nous envoyer un mazoku au pouvoir au quart éveillé. Même toi, tu es plus fort que ce type actuellement.  
\- Un compliment, voilà qui est rare de ta part pour ma personne, je prends.  
\- Tu sais que je ne te déteste pas… Je suis juste triste que contrairement à d’autres sang-croisés, la magie ne vit pas en toi fort. »

Conrad sourit et frotta la tête du blond affectueusement. Wolfram l’admirait beaucoup, il le savait au fond de lui. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il demandé à lui enseigner le maniement de l’épée ? Sa fierté de mazoku n’excusait pas tout. Peut-être que ce garçon était ce mot étrange qu’avait prononcé Yuuri, un Tsundere. 

« Merci petit frère, je te confie Yuuri, pas de bêtises. Tu sais que le provoquer est dangereux à présent.  
\- Difficile de l’oublier. J’ai cru que j’allais mourir noyé par la gueule de ce serpent aquatique. Ne t’en fais pas, je veille sur lui.  
\- Gunter risque de venir prendre de ses nouvelles.  
\- Il est déjà très attaché à lui.  
\- Yuuri est quelqu’un d’attachant, tu le remarqueras très vite.  
\- Il a surtout l’air d’un peu niais. Presque trop innocent pour être plongé dans le conflit qui nous sépare des humains.  
\- J’ai foi en ce qu’il fera pour nous, eux et mes semblables. » 

Wolfram s’installa sur une chaise. Il ne savait pas quand ce crétin allait se réveiller. Mais c’était long…

Quand vint le soir, il se glissa dans les couvertures à côté de l’endormi. Il ne faisait rien, pire, il tentait de s’en éloigner le plus possible. Résultat des courses, il dormait mal. Très mal. Tombant souvent, s’inquiétant pour ce dernier. Vraiment cet apprenti mazoku lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. 

Yuuri se sentait tout cotonneux, il finit par se réveiller après quelque temps. Mais combien de temps était-il resté dans cet état végétatif. Il tendit la main dans le vide.

« Je voulais juste faire quelques passes…  
\- Votre majesté, vous êtes réveillé ! »

Gunter prit sa main en souriant. Il était très souriant, trop éblouissant. Yuuri repensa quelques instants aux conséquences de l’utilisation de sa magie dans sa puissance. Il avait un peu peur de ne plus avoir une tête humaine. Comment il expliquerait ça à sa mère, à son père et à son frère. Déjà qu’il devrait expliquer son absence d’une semaine un peu près déjà. Une semaine qu’il parlait comme un habitant de ce monde. 

« Je n’ai pas de marques ?  
\- Elles se sont résorbées en partie…  
\- J’ai dormi combien de temps ? La servante va bien ?  
\- Elle va bien, heureusement pour elle, son affinité élémentaire était le feu. Vous avez dormi trois jours...  
\- Affinité élémentaire ? Trois jours ? Mais comment ?  
\- Votre magie, je vous avais prévenus que ça pourrais avoir des conséquences. Vous avez donc dormi pour récupérer. Vous avez encore les ongles un peu longs et vos yeux sont légèrement fendus.  
\- Il s’est passé quelque chose sinon ?  
\- Gwendal a repris son travail en tant suppléant du maoh. Il semble que votre mazeki l’a impressionné. Il a servi de faire-valoir aux nobles voulant vous voir.   
\- Je dois penser à le remercier. Affinité élémentaire ?  
\- Les mazokus en tant qu’êtres sensibles à la magie sont plus proches des éléments. Il y a quatre principaux, quelques secondaires. Et vu votre magie de l’autre jour, votre affinité élémentaire est l’eau. Vous pourrez utiliser d’autres magies, mais moins efficacement que les gendos lié à l’eau.  
\- Je vois, donc l’eau, c’est presque drôle vu mon arrivée dans ce monde... » 

Yuuri se souvenait parfaitement de son voyage dans les toilettes. Il se massa la nuque, il avait un peu mal. Le surplus de magie ne lui donnait pas que des envies de dormir, mais aussi quelques douleurs superficielles. Il devait apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Et pour les gendos, le jeune voyageur se disait que c’était sûrement ainsi que l’on nommait les sorts. Il le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Conrad le comprenait mieux que Gunter pour ce genre de questions, vu que le semi-mazoku était venu dans son monde natal. 

« J’espère que je pourrais en apprendre sur la magie et les gendos.  
\- Je ravis de vous apprendre tout ça, je suis sûr que vous êtes très doué ! »

Gunter brillait à nouveau, sa bonne humeur se transmettait souvent comme ça. Le nouveau maoh plissa les yeux.

« Cesse tout ça, Gunter.   
\- Wolfram... »

Yuuri n’avait pas remarqué la présence du mazoku blond. Il s’était approché de son lit avec un air un peu agacé. 

« Bien, je vais peut-être vous laisser... »

Gunter sortit de la pièce en souriant, sa lumière l’entourant. Son affinité élémentaire devait être proche de la lumière ou l’électricité. Ce qui expliquerait en partie son énergie débordante. 

« C’est seulement maintenant que tu te lèves ! Tu sais que j’ai attendu ici que tu daignes ouvrir les yeux. J’ai la preuve avec ton mazeki que la magie en toi est forte. Mais j’aimerais beaucoup faire un combat de magie quand tu maîtriseras mieux tes pouvoirs. Hors de question que je sois fiancé à un faible. »

Yuuri comprenait rapidement pourquoi Wolfram avait une affinité avec le feu. Il était tempétueux, s’emportant facilement, toujours paré à attaquer et fier. Tout dans sa personnalité hurlait son affinité. Il se demandait en quoi son affinité avec l’eau avait influencer son caractère. Son calme relatif ? Peut-être, ou autre chose. Sa magie endormie en partie ne devait pas aider. Mais pourquoi était-elle en sommeil ? Sa vie sur terre n’expliquait pas tout. Après tout, il y avait des fous pour se rattacher à elle dans son monde. Ce monde et le sien étaient proches. Assez pour lui et Conrad peuvent voyager sans problèmes. Il se tourna vers le blond qui avait les traits tirés, il semblait avoir peu dormi. 

« Tu vas bien, Wolfram ?  
\- Je vais bien, Conrad m’a fait un de ses sermons à cause de l’accident de la servante. Heureusement que son affinité est pareille que la mienne. La prochaine fois, je gagnerai notre combat.  
\- Peut-être…  
\- Sinon, mon frère a un souci avec les humains… Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu pourrais faire ton devoir de maoh.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Adalbert et ses rumeurs... »

Ce n’était pas possible, comment pouvait-il cesser le conflit entre ses deux peuples ? Il l’ignorait. Il ne voulait pas d’effusion de sang, assez drôle avec le nom des lieux. D’ailleurs, si le château avait un nom, les terres entourant aussi. Comme se nommait son royaume ? Il faudrait qu’il demande plus à Gunter. Vu que le mazoku aux cheveux argenté-violets était son tuteur. La peur des humains, il la comprenait. Lui-même était un peu effrayé. 

Et comme il se sentait plus humain que mazoku pour le moment. Il ne voulait aucun mal à ces pauvres gens. Mais envahir un royaume sous prétexte que le souverain était dans le coma. C’était fort de café. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il se leva et sortit de son lit. Sa chemise avait été retirée, si bien qu’il était torse-nu.

« Hey, tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça.   
\- Je dois faire en sorte que les humains et les mazokus ne s’entre-tue pas.  
\- Tu crois que tu es en état de faire une prouesse pareille comme ça. Tu dois manger, te laver, boire et t’habiller. J’aimerais aussi faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, mais je ne vais pas pousser le vice. Je t’accompagnerai.  
\- Tu hais les humains… »

Wolfram haussa les épaules. Que s’était-il passé dans la tête de ce garçon pendant trois jours ? Il en savait rien. Il récupéra ses habits, son uniforme, il le reconnaissait parfaitement. Il avait cette griffe sur le bouton du haut. Il fila se laver et évita le shampoing de la reine d’avant. Il avait fait vite e s’était habillé avant de sortir. C'est à l’entrée, il vit le jeune mazoku aux cheveux blionds qui l’attendait, les bras croisé et une petite moue sur son visage. 

« Tu vas monter à cheval derrière moi. Il serait dommage de laisser un boulet comme toi monter à cheval seul. Tu risquerais de tomber à nouveau. Sois heureux, je suis de bonne humeur et généreux, apprenti maoh.  
\- Je ne suis pas un boulet ! »

C’est ainsi que les deux hommes se poursuivirent un moment dans les couloirs du château immense. Woilfram traitant Yuuri de boulet et le maoh se défendant un peu vainement. 


	7. Adalbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent ps.
> 
> Note : Comme les villageois sont des mazokus, la trame a pas mal changé du coup. Même si Adalbert est pas mal un salaud dans le chapitre d'origine, là c'est pire. Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour certains persos XD

Yuuri et Wolfram se poursuivirent ainsi jusqu’au aux écuries, évitant de bousculer les serviteurs sur leur chemin. Au moins, ils semblaient plutôt heureux que le mazoku blond et le nouveau maoh s’entendait. C’est quand il vit les chevaux alignés dans des boxes bien entretenus que tout lui revint, oublié la légèrté. Là, le nouveau maoh se rappelait de son envie. Faire cesser le combat entamé entre les mazokus et les humains. Il n’avait rien contre eux, même, il devrait remercier cet Adalbert qui lui avait permis de comprendre les gens de ce monde. Mais il pouvait pas laisser des innocents mourir. Il ne souhaitait pas voir couler du sang. 

« Monte donc… Gwendal t’expliquera plus tard toutes les vraies démarches en temps voulu. L’administration peut attendre face à une urgence. Je sais que pour toi s’en est une.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr, sans ça, je n’aurais pas autant eu confiance en ses capacités de roi si je doutais de mon frère. Mais ça, c’est au-dessus de ton esprit limité de boulet.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! »

Le nouveau maoh d’un autre monde se dit qu’il aurait droit un moment à ce genre de surnom. Si on pouvait nommer une insulte ainsi. Yuuri remarqua que maintenant qu’il était déjà en train de partir hors du château, les rues défilaient à une vitesse folle, il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de voir les environ du château. Peut-être qu’il devrait visiter en mode incognito, il pourrait voir comme se déroulait la vie de ce peuple. Il avait envie d’un peu découvrir ce monde. À quoi servait de gouverner sans savoir ce que les mazokus fonctionnaient ? 

Le cheval de Wolfram était d’un blanc immaculé, presque irréel. Le voyageur serra le jeune homme devant lui. Il était si fin, même la magie devait l’aider à rester si svelte, il s’inquiéta un peu de la maigreur de ce garçon, mangeait-il correctement ? Il grimaça et laissa juste sur les mains sur les hanches de son fiancé. Ça ne servait à rien de le blesser. Après tout, il dépendait de ce cavalier. Derrière, il semblait malade, c’était mieux ainsi. Se sentir nauséeux, ce n’était pas agréable. 

La route au galop était plus courte qu’à son arrivée. Ou le cheval du mazoku blond avançait plus vite que les montures qu’il avait eue à son arrivée. Le village où il avait fait une halte était en feu, les maisons d’apparence rustiques tombaient sous le coup des flammes qui dévoraient les murs, les toits fait d’une matière étrange. De la paille, définitivement, non. Il pensait aux habitants. Les enfants mazokus qui avaient couru après Gunter… Il ne pouvait pas laisser les innocents souffrir d’un conflit dépassé entre une peur et une fierté, toutes les deux mal placée. Ces pauvres petits mazokus qui devaient peut-être avoir son âge. Ou pas. La croissance des mazokus étaient vraiment étrange. 

Les kohis volaient, transportant des personnes où simplement de l’eau pour éteindre un feu, ou essayer de le faire. Les squelettes volant tentaient de sauver le plus de personnes possibles. Il sourit en se disant qu’il faudrait peut-être voir avec ces créatures intelligentes comment elle se sentait. La magie de traduction pourrait l’aider. Enfin, il n’allait pas parler le langage des animaux. Il allait communiquer avec ces squelettes ailés, c’était différent. 

« Je n’ai pas tant traîné que ça pourtant.   
\- Ton sommeil de trois jours a permis aux humains de préparer cet incendie, on dirait.  
\- Mais pourquoi... »

Un petit rire se fit entendre pas loin d’eux. Le village pris par les flammes devant leurs yeux, le duo se tourna légèrement pour voir un homme. Cet homme, c’était celui qui lui avait lancé un sort pour tout comprendre. Du moins, il lui avait un traducteur plus efficace que Google trad dans sa tête. 

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur nouveau maoh  
\- Vous êtes… Adalbert, l’homme qui a fait de la magie sur moi.  
\- Quelle belle mémoire nous avons là, votre majesté. Moi qui pensais que j’avais affaire à un mazoku idiot. Je me suis trompé, quel dommage. Moi qui pensait que je serai récompensé pour mon aide ? Je me trompe. Qu’est-ce qu’un peu de terre pour vous ? Ou un peu d’aide pour les humains. Un voyageur d’un autre monde perdu, content de mettre en avant celui qui aidait son prochain. Voilà un souverain presque potable. Presque... »

Yuuri put voir que Wolfram serrait avec force les rennes de son cheval. Il devait se retenir de dire certaines choses. Ses accès de colère et les réactions de l’homme aux cheveux sombres devaient l’avoir freiné, en quelque sorte. Il serait ardent peut-être plus tard. 

« Vous n’êtes pas si cupide monsieur Adalbert…   
\- Yuuri fait... »

Les mots de Wolfram furent stoppés par une onde d’énergie qui le traversa. Le corps du jeune mazoku était agité par une secousse, comme si un courant électrique parcourait son corps. Le souffle du jeune homme se coupa, les mots semblaient avoir été bannis de la bouche de son conducteur. Il tomba s’accrochant sur le cou du cheval en tremblant. Le souffle court et ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs à l’humain. Quelle que soit la magie, Adalbert semblait avoir un don pour faciliter les mots ou les stopper. Sauf que le sort était moins sympa que lors de son arrivée. Il avait peut-être une affinité pour le son, les ondes ou un truc du genre. Peut-être que non la magie des humains semblait un peu différente, comme l’huile et l’eau quelque sorte. 

« Quel est ce sortilège ? Pourquoi ça ne me touche pas autant que lui… Wolfram… Ça doit être à cause de l’âme du premier maoh en moi. Ou ma magie endormie…  
\- Ainsi, il sera plus simple de parler entre personnes civilisées.   
\- Et le village ? Civilisé, on va dire que je vais essayer de ne pas zapper que tu tiens la vie d’innocent entre tes mains...  
\- Vos serviteurs s’en occupent… J’ai longtemps rêvé qu’un roi-démon nous comprennent, nous les humains. Voilà que vous êtes arrivé, la magie dormante et si ignorant à ce monde et ses coutumes. J’espère que vous donnerez une occasion d’apprendre la vraie magie, pas ce truc qu’on fait. Les mazokus nous détestent tellement, ils ont tout écrit dans leur écriture que même avec un sort humain ne peut les traduire. C’est pour ça que j’ai attiré votre attention en attaquant ce village. Même si le feu n’était pas prévu… Enfin, ça fat un bel hasard.  
\- Vous êtes complément malade ma parole.   
\- Un peu de moryoku chez les humains seraient bénéfique…. Il suffit de voir les maisons éclairées magiquement de cet endroit. Alors que les humains risquent l’incendie à chaque fois qu’ils désirent un peu de lumière quand le ciel s’assombrit. Je ne demande pas grand-chose après tout. Juste de l’aide de vos mazokus.  
\- En imitant un terroriste ? Mais il vous manque une case. Et enlever le sort de Wolfram. Avec son affinité avec le feu, il pourra sauver les villageois.  
\- Oh, je ne m'en ferai pas trop pour votre ami aux cheveux d’or. »

Wolfram se leva, le souffle encore irrégulier. Il avait du mal à se tenir droit sur sa monture. Le feu avait un peu diminué, mais le village était encore pris par les flammes. 

« Ne te fais pas embobiner par cet humain… Yuuri, s’il te plaît.   
\- Comme si un fou qui crame des innocents pouvait avoir une valeur à mes yeux.  
\- J’avais remarqué ça en effet... » 

Il s’effondra à nouveau, en toussant cette fois. Le sang tâchant le poil immaculé de l’équidé. Quel était ce sortilège, à quel point était-il dangereux ? Comment ça serait quand lui se mettrait vraiment à la magie. Peut-être que c’était mieux qu’elle dorme en ce moment. Ne sachant pas comment elle agirait quand elle serait totalement libérée… Il avait un peu peur, le combat avec Wolfram avait fini par le faire dormir trois jours tout de même. Ses ongles étaient très longs. Il ferait sûrement concurrence à ces filles bronzées qui adoraient la mode au Japon. Sauf que lui n'avait aucune envie de peindre ces choses en des couleurs vives.

« Nous n’avions pas fini. Je pense qu’entendre ce mazoku noble corrompu jusqu’aux os est inutile. En plus de ça, il était choyé étant fils de la maoh précédente.   
\- C’est peut-être mieux de vous écouter alors que des enfants brûlent, des femmes et des hommes.  
\- Peut-être en effet. Mais voyez-vous, je pourrais faire pire. Nos sortilèges comme vous les nommez ne vaut aucun gendos. Je dois me concentrer sur le sang mazoku qui coule en lui. Chaque sort que je lance me coûte, car je m’y prends mal. Regardez... »

L’homme pointa le doigt vers le village. Yuuri avait peur, tellement peur qu’il pouvait sentir la magie en lui revenir ou moryoku, comme le nommait cet humain. Les flammes se calmaient. Des hommes armés d’épées poursuivaient les habitant de ce village. Yuuri se dit que c’était une partie des humains qu’il avait vu lors de son arrivée. Il reconnaissait certains de ses jeteurs de pierre. 

« Les taxes ont augmenté depuis un moment, les humains sont affamés. Très affamés. Les mazokus profitent de ces taxes, car les humains vivent sur leurs terres à ce qu’il parait. Ce n’est que justice de leur rendre l’appareil.   
\- Ces villageois n’ont rien fait. Ces taxes ne sont pas excuses. Dans mon monde, on nommerait ça, du terrorisme. Purement. Ils ont droit de se nourrir de leurs récoltes, et en donner moins aux mazokus. Même moi, j’ai du mal à vivre parfois… Je suis un noble humain pourtant. Serrer ma main, faites la paix avec les humains, votre majesté. »

Wolfram choisit ce moment pour se relever, la main contre son cœur. Le jabot blanc de son uniforme bleu et doré. Yuuri ne savait comment ce garçon tenait, en dehors de son caractère fier. Il lâcha un petit soupir face à cette démonstration de son fiancé par erreur. 

« Ne t’approche pas de lui…  
\- Il est là pour tuer le plus de mazokus possible. Sinon pourquoi il aurait protégé ces humains des flammes ? En te tuant, il reprendra cette terre et sera plus proche du château. Il voudra ensuite le trône, car il a de la magie en lui. Bien que ce n’est pas la même magie…  
\- Les nobles ne seront pas d’accord. Toi et ton frère, vous l’arrêterez.  
\- Il jette un sort sur le sang des mazokus, le seul qui résisterait, ça sera à la rigueur Conrad. Et toi… Tu es presque plus humain que mazoku. Les nobles humains finiront par l’aider. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous.  
\- Pourquoi doivent-ils payer des taxes ?  
\- Tu crois que ces villageois ne payent pas quelque chose aussi ? L’argent pourri ce monde.  
\- Celui d’où je viens aussi. Mais je pense qu’il y a une manière de rendre ça plus sain. J’espère…  
\- Tu es vraiment un boulet optimiste.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça Wolfram. » 

Le mazoku aux cheveux blonds posa un regard sur le nouveau maoh. 

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour aider les kohis. Débrouille-toi avec ce type. Mais fait gaffe à toi. Si tu as un souci, crie et je viendrai à ton secours. »

Wolfram avait fait descendre Yuuri du cheval pour le suivre et se concentrer sur sa magie. Les flammes semblaient venir vers le jeune homme comme si ses mains les absorbaient. C’était vraiment impressionnant à voir. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de voir ce qui se passait avec son fiancé par accident. 

« Nous pouvons vraiment parler sans être interrompus donc. Voilà qui me sied bien. Pourquoi je voudrais tuer ma porte d’entrée au moryoku des mazokus ? Ça serait stupide.   
\- Bien que c’est stupide, vos actions, je ne les apprécie pas vraiment, bien que je dois vous remercier pour votre sort… Sans lui, j’aurai eu tout le mal du monde à comprendre les gens d’ici. Ce monde compte sur moi. J’espère qu’à l’image de certains héros que je connais, je pourrais apporter à ce monde la sérénité. Les humains et mazokus ont des choses à apprendre l’un de l’autre. Et ils peuvent s’entendre. Après tout, il existe des semi-mazoku.  
\- Des erreurs de la natures que le moyoku a décidé de laisser de côté pour leur donné qu’une part infime de la puissance d’un mazoku normal. Vous pensez que semi-mazokus ne sont pas tristes ? »

Yuuri comprit à ces mots qu'Adalbert était un semi-mazoku. Un être, qui comme Conrad n’avait pas la même magie qu’un mazoku. Ces deux énergies surnaturelles semblaient continuer à vouloir habiter ensemble sans y arriver. Peut-être que la magie de la terre avait trouvé un abri ici. Et qu’avec les humains venant dans ce monde par il ne savait quels procédés avait fini par prendre ces terres aux mazokus et leurs ancêtres. Un mazoku devant sûrement bien plus humain avec les métissages. Possible. Il tenait là une piste pour rendre les humains moins hostiles aux mazokus. Mais comment pouvait-il convaincre les hommes ? Ce n’était pas en s’alliant avec cet homme qu’il obtiendrait un peu de tranquillité. Il comprenait le désespoir de certains personnages face au poids qui pesaient sur les épaules. 

« Cet univers ne devrait pas trop compter sur sa magie, elle créera encore des hommes et femmes dangereux. Avec une épée, vous finirez toujours par tuer. Alors que les humains, mazokus ou qu’importent peuvent faire de belles choses sans. Je suis sûr qu’il y a des gens qui font des recherches. Qu’importe le nom qu’on donne à ces gens.   
\- Vous ne comprenez pas... »

Adalbert avait sorti son épée et la dirigea vers le nouveau maoh. Se sentant peu à l’aise,Yuuri recula et maudit son manque de prudence en apportant pas une épée avec lui. La seule qu’il avait eu en main étant celle avec laquelle il s’était entraîné avant le duel. Il leva sa lame, son pied gauche avança vers lui, il allait y passer. Il se recula à nouveau en fermant les yeux. Un bruit d’os brisé se fit entendre devant lui. 

« Un Kohi… Pourquoi il m’a protégé…  
\- Ils aiment les mazokus, ils vous servent sans limite. Il n’a fait que vous protéger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi avec votre moryoku vous avez droit à un gardien aussi fidèle. Vous ne les méritez pas, malgré que c’est un truc étrange.  
\- Truc étrange ? Les kohis ne sont pas des trucs étranges. Ils aidaient les villageois que vous voulez tuer avec vos hommes. Ils se fichaient de le moyoku ou leur rang. Je suis sûr qu’ils ont sauvé vos hommes blessé.  
\- Ils suivent souvent les désirs du maoh souvent, ce qui tombe bien, car vous ne haïssez pas les humains… Je pourrais rendre une vie plus agréable à mes sujets. »

Yuuri sentait cette colère monter à lui, juste à temps un cheval brun fit obstacle centre lui et cet homme pourvu d’une magie différente de la sienne. 

« Reculez, votre majesté... »

Le nouveau maoh leva sa tête pour croiser le regard sévère de Conrad. Deux semi-mazokus se faisaient à présent face. 


	8. Shin Makoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le duel de regard cessa par l’abandon d'Adalbert. Le semi-mazoku rit doucement.

« Les secours vous évitent cette discussion. Pensez aux humains, aux semi-mazoku et nous nous reverrons sûrement. Ma position envers vous dépendra de vos idéaux. Qui seront favorables envers nous... »

Et l’homme disparaissait dans la forêt, suivi de près par les humains du village, en la plupart. Certains étaient sûrement blessés. En colère, Yuuri fixait l’endroit en serrant entre ses mains un des os brisé du kohi qui l’avait sauvé. Il vit que ce problème était plus épais qu’il le croyait entre mazoku et humains… Il lâcha un soupir. Il n’était pas un négociateur né. Mais il ferait de son mieux. 

« Yuuri ! »

Conrad le serra soudainement contre lui. Il put sentir la tête du semi-mazoku brun se frotter à la sienne avec affection. Il sourit, bien qu’un peu gêner par le geste du soldat. Il avait vraiment l’impression d’être un frère ou un amant. Pas sûr que ça plaise à un certain blond aux yeux vert...

« C’est merveilleux, vous êtes en vie… J’ai cru te perdre, il aurait pu te tuer. Que serait un protecteur sans son protégé.  
\- Conrad… Vous savez ce vous dites est vraiment particulier. Dans un film, il manquerait plus que le baiser passionné devant un soleil se couchant. Bien que je partage votre inquiétude, j’aimerai que tu cesses de me serrer ainsi s’il te plaît... »

Sans compter qu’il sentait le regard de Wolfram sur lui. Apparemment, il avait fini d’éteindre le feu avec les kohis. Il sentait plus la chaleur, par contre les maisons instables craquait selon les vents qui allaient et venaient dansant joyeusement sur les débris. 

« Tu profites que je suis occupé pour serrer un autre contre toi. Tu fais quoi boulet ? »

Le semi-mazoku le lâcha avec un petit rire, il trouvait sÜrement amusant la façon dont agissait son frère envers Yuuri. Le nouveau maoh roula des yeux.

« Si tu en voulais un, de câlin, tu aurais pu le demander. Même si je ne suis pas très tactile… Parce que c’est compliqué pour moi et ceux qui vienne du pays de l’autre monde d’où je viens…  
\- N’importe quoi… Je m’inquiétai pour mon fiancé qui malgré sa force magique est un attardé qui n’est pas capable de faire de la magie correctement.  
\- Bien sûr blondinet tsundere... »

Il se tourna vers le village, il était en ruine. Les quelques mazokus se tenait la main. Les petits comme les grands formant une chaîne. C’était adorable. Il sourit et s’approcha du petit groupe. 

« Comment tu es arrivé si vite Conrad ?  
\- C’est grâce aux Kohis… Ils sont les seuls êtres qui communiquent avec la télépathie. Ils parlent directement dans la tête des gens. Surtout dont la magie vit en eux. Comme les mazokus et leurs descendants. Bien qui sifflent entre eux parfois, ou juste pour s’amuser. Ils préfèrent la télépathie. Je n’entends que les murmures de ce qu’ils peuvent me dire, à cause de ma magie plus faible qu’un mazoku normal. Je les comprends dans un sens. L’un d’entre eux est venu nous voir Gwendal et moi. Ils ont parlé des mazokus en danger et de ton arrivé flamboyante derrière Wolfram... Le chef de cette patrouille de KohiS s’est inquiété pour vous, plus que pour les siens... »

Un Kohi légèrement plus grand se posa près de Conrad, ça devait être le chef. Il avait des ailes de chauve-souris noires ornée de pics de couleur bordeaux. Il semblait sourire, si un squelette vivant pouvait le faire, il ressemblerait sûrement à ça… C’était un peu flippant vu comme ça. 

« Mais le Kohi qui m’a sauvé la vie, il s’est sacrifié pour moi. Je ne l’ai même pas entendu.  
\- Ah ça, c’est parce que votre magie endormie. Elle n’est pas assez forte pour que vous puissiez les entendre.  
\- Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner de cette perte ?  
\- Une minute Yuuri, tout va bien… Le Kohi finira par se rassembler tout seul en quelques jours. Si on le laisse tranquille et qu’on n'éparpille pas ses os. Donc repose cet os... »

Yuuri posa l’os brisé sur le sol où le tas qui s’était formé pour aider le blessé à se remettre. D’autres Kohis avaient dû les mettre à cet endroit pour qu’il se rassemble. Il irait bien. Il était surveillé par d’autres squelettes volants qui formait un arc de cercle près du tas blanc et gris. La magie était décidément bien fascinante. Quelles créatures autres étaient en relation avec cette énergie mystique ? Il le découvrirait sûrement un jour. 

« Et le village ?   
\- Il se relèvera, les mazokus sont forts. S’ils ont besoin de nous, ils viendront chercher Gunter. C’est lui qui a le plus de lien avec les petits villages qui bordent le château.  
\- Je dois les aider... »

Yuuri se mit à courir, il ne voulait pas laisser des blessés dans les soucis. Il n’était pas quelqu’un qui resterait immobile devant la détresse. Il tomba sur une personne très mal au point. Bien qu’elle ne souffrait pas de brûlure, sa jambe formait un angle étrange, sans compter les nombreuses coupures qui parcouraient son corps. Formant une bien étrange carte. Jambe cassée à tous les coups. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule du pauvre homme. Ce dernier hurla, mais pas de douleur. La haine flamboyait dans son regard.

« Ne me touche pas Mazoku… Je dois rejoindre seigneur Adalbert. C’est à cause de vous si notre village est mal au point. Nous faisions rien de mal. Les dieux en ont décidé autrement en vous menant à nous. Depuis, les mazokus volent nos maisons, nos richesses et nos terres. Certains de nos frères et sœurs ont été enlevé par des mazokus peu scrupuleux. Et vous les maohs ? Vous fermez les yeux. Vous sélectionnez les humains qui ont l’horreur de travailler avec vous. Laissant les autres humains sans nouvelle. Aucun dieu ne peut excuser ce genre d’action. » 

Yuuri fixa le blessé, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était nouveau ici, il ignorait à quel point les mazokus et les humains pouvaient se faire du mal avant de voir ces deux peuples se déchirer devant ses yeux. Il y avait le même souci sur Terre, des incompréhensions, la soif de pouvoir et l’ignorance des puissants. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça ainsi. Il se laissa tomber, pour finir à genoux ses mains touchant le sol. Il fixait le village en ruine. Les pierres rassemblées par les kohis afin qu’elle ne tombe sur personnes. Les humains comme les mazokus se révéler péniblement de leurs blessures. Ce monde ce n’était pas perdu, il avait juste besoin d’un sacré coup de main. Il prendrait exemple sur ce qu’il avait vu dans ses cours. Même s’il était loin d’être le meilleur élève du monde. 

« Les humains se battent même entre eux, vous savez… Mais sur Terre, dans le monde d’où je viens… Tout est compliqué entre personnes formant qu’un peuple. Ils se battent pour des questions de religion, de couleur de peau et tant de choses diverses. Je sais que l’humain ou les mazokus sont des gens forts semblables. La chose qui diffère est la magie et d’autres particularités physique peut-être, mais j’en sais pas grand chose. Laissez-nous vous soigner…  
\- Je... »

L’homme tomba dans les pommes, il avait les cheveux roux clairs. Et à part sa jambe cassée, son épaule laissait suinter du sang, colorant ses habits clairs d’un rouge écarlate. Pauvre homme, il n’était qu’une victime de plus dans ce conflit. Il espérait que Gwendal et ses hommes ne feront pas de mal aux autres humains. Suivre un homme qui a du charisme, c’était quelque chose qui se faisait dans pas mal de peuples. Même si un petit moustachu avait fait de très grands dégâts. Mais là, ce n’était pas le sujet. 

« Cet homme, nous l’emporterons pour plus de renseignement du comment de cette attaque… Je pense que c’est ce que tu souhaites, Yuuri. »

C’était Gwedal qui avait parlé, il semblait toujours aussi froid. Néanmoins, quand il croisa le regard de Yuuri, le voyageur de l’autre monde put voir une espèce de tendresse dans ses pupilles sombres. Cette pluie, elle n’était pas due à sa magie. C’était celle du géant. Il avait lui aussi une affinité avec l’eau. Ce qui expliquait peut-être son calme, mais pas sa froideur. Peut-être, il avait peur pour les mazokus, car il remplaçait sa mère pour gouverner le pays. 

« Grand frère, ce gars pensait faire changer les choses en agissant ainsi. Il croyait en un miracle, un miracle qui a la forme du boulet. Par contre même semi-mazoku, la magie des humains semble l’aimer, c’est un peu étrange. Qui plus est Yuuri ne sait ni maîtriser la magie, ni se battre à l’épée comme le prouve le mazeki et mon défi. Il semble fonder des espoirs sur ce crétin. J’ai dû le faire monter derrière mon dos, t’imagines un peu ?  
\- Dans ton monde, on n’utilise pas les chevaux ?  
\- Non... On utilise d’autres choses... » 

Gwendal croisa les bras, puis se gratta le menton avec une de ses mains. Ça devait être un tic nerveux. Il haussa les épaules en soupirant. Il semblait calme. 

« Menez nos prisonniers dans les donjons du château, on verra si cette attaque est le prémisse d’une guerre ou non. Donc ne t’emporte pas Wolfram… S’il te plaît, je n’ai pas envie que ça s’aggrave.   
\- Il m’a scellé grand frère, tu ne peux pas laisser ça impuni. J’ai même craché du sang.   
\- Certes, mais je ne vais pas partir en guerre pour autant. Il semble que notre nouveau maoh n’aime pas pour les conflits.  
\- J’avais remarqué, mais on ne peut pas laisser un type comme ça jouer les fous furieux… Ils vont se croire tout permis après cette histoire. »

Yuuri serrait si fort son poing qu’il devait sûrement saigner. Il avait horreur du côté pourri gâté de Wolfram, il passerait sûrement des heures, des jours voir des mois à corriger ce comportement. Autant que peu changer une personne de plus de quatre-vingts ans... 

Bien que le terroriste de ce monde avait tort d’agir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas faire monter la pyramide de la violence. Alors il respira à fond avant de parler d’un froid et ferme. 

« Tu vas m’écouter Wolfram, la violence entraîne la violence. Vouloir te venger est inutile, ça n’emmène que des guerres. Et le Japon a eu beaucoup de mal à se sortir des conséquence de la guerre de mon monde. Je n’ai aucune envie que ça arrive ici. J’ai vu trop de documentaire sur cette période pour en faire des cauchemars. Aucun peuple ne mérite de tel dégâts. Aucun, je ne laisserai pas une injustice se produire devant mes yeux.   
\- Restez calme étranger.  
\- Calme ? Mais vous vous apprêtez à partir en guerre pour un truc futile. Le scellement de Wolfram était provisoire. Puis ce monde emploi des esclaves. Je vous croyais plus évolué que ça. Puisque vous acceptez les couples de personnes du même sexe. Mais apparemment, il y a quelques failles dans ce qui gouverne cet univers, ou ce monde.  
\- Si vous m’écoutiez, vous sauriez que je suis aussi contre la montée de la violence que vous. Je ne veux que protéger ces lieux comme vous. Shin Makoku est ma patrie. Elle deviendra la vôtre autant que votre Japon dont j’ignore tout. Je ne peux pas rester immobile face à une attaque néanmoins. Adalbert sera recherché par les soldats de notre royaume. C’est non-négociable. C’est un criminel qui a mis le feu dans un village Mazoku.  
\- Vu l’état de cet endroit, je suis d’accord. Mais par pitié, ne punissez pas ces humains. Et veillez à trouver ces mazokus qui ont des esclaves. Je ne pourrais pas tolérer un tel comportement. Si on a des employés, c’est pour les payer. Et non forcer les gens à faire quelque chose qui ne leur plaît pas. »

Gwendal posa avec douceur sa main immense sur l’épaule de jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. 

« Yuuri, les mazokus ont beaucoup de choses à changer, mais c’est pareil pour les humains. Il n’y a pas de vrai fautif dans cette bataille. Chaque choix qu’un camp fait contre l’autre à des conséquences pour les deux. Ce village et ces villageois sont une preuve, comme vous le disiez que des innocents souffrent de ce conflit. Ils seront les bienvenues au village du château. Même les semi-mazokus et les humains. Vous pouvez tout changer, mais ça ne fera pas en un jour. On fera tous des erreurs en chemin, même vous. »

Une autre main se posait sur lui, il vit que c’était Conrad qui tentait de le calmer. Suivi de près par un Wolfram qui s’accrochait à lui comme un koala. Au moins, il éviterait la scène de tout à l’heure. 

« Yuuri... »

Le vingt-septième maoh posa un regard sur le ciel. Il se sentait incroyablement serein. Ce qui était étrange vu qu’il était proche des trois frères… Et qu’il n’était pas si tactile d’habitude... Il se souvenait de ce jour où il s’était emporté alors qu’il avait douze ans. 

Il revoyait sa mère à cette époque. Elle le soignait avec tendresse et lui posant des questions. Lui n’était que colère à cet instant. 

« Pourquoi tu as frappé ton professeur Yuuri ? »  
Il savait que c’était à cause de ses mots, de sa façon de lui parler. 

« C’est ton coach après tout.   
\- Il a dit des choses…  
\- Allons, tu t’es emporté parce qu’on touché à tes principes. Bien que je suis contente que tu sois un garçon plutôt droit dans ses chaussures. Faire exploser ta rage ainsi ne mènera à rien. Ta justice doit être souple. Un peu comme un roi en pleine guerre. »

Un roi… Sur le moment, il n’avait pas trop saisit la comparaison, maintenant elle était limpide. Sa maman savait sûrement pour cette âme qu’il avait en lui. De ce roi-démon qui s’était réincarné en lui. Même s'il devait être différent grâce à son éducation.

« Je serai roi bon, juste et ferme. Compter sur moi. »

Au moins ces mots surprenait le trio de frères qui le fixait. 

« Shin Makoku changera, car c’est ainsi que je vois ma justice !  
\- Yuuri... »

Conrad semblait inquiet, que se passait-il donc derrière lui ? Il eu très vite la réponse quand une explosion se fit entendre près de lui. Le rendant presque sourd. Retenu par le soldat semi-mazoku. Le souffle s’intensifia un peu. Devenant froid, même gelé. Yuuri se sentait particulièrement faible. Conrad éloigné par quelque chose. Plutôt quelqu’un qui pointait sa dague sur son cou. 

« Ne bougez pas, sinon je le tue.  
\- Yuuri ! »

C’était un beau cri à l’unisson de la part des frères, mais ça ne l’avançait pas. C’était un des humains d’Adalbert. Profitant sûrement d’une diversion de son seigneur pour faire ce genre d'esclandre.


	9. Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Cette lame sous son cou gênait un peu Yuuri, il soupira c’est qu’il n’avait pas appris à se défendre contre ce genre d’attaque. Des fois, il regrettait d'avoir refusé les nombreuses offres d’essais dans un art martial. 

« Ne bougez pas ! »

Le trio de frangins étaient là, le regardant sans agir, mais dans le fond de leurs six pupilles, le voyageur put voir un peu de colère et de peur. 

«Si vous ne voulez pas que cet homme meurt, ne faites aucun mouvement.  
\- Voilà qui est pratique, nous menacer en tenant cet homme innocent sous votre lame. Tout ça pour ça pourquoi ? »

Yuuri se demandait à quoi ça servait de le menacer. Ce n’était pas avec ce genre d’action que les humains gagneront un allié en sa personne. Le nouveau maoh se sentait un peu étourdit, la magie qu’avait lancée Adalbert devait agir sur lui comme sur l’homme. 

« Notre seigneur nous a dit que ce garçon était encore incapable de faire de la magie. Voilà qui est bien pratique, ce maoh va nous suivre.   
\- Ne bougez pas... »

Yuuri n’avait pas envie que le trio de frères se retrouvent blesser à cause de lui. Alors, il céda à la menace de cet humain. 

« Quel aubaine pour nous, les humains. Une légende dit que si on croise une personne aux cheveux noirs et pupilles sombres, il y a une chance d’avoir accès à la vie éternelle. Reste à savoir comment obtenir un tel cadeau… Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je teste quelque chose afin que les humains vivent plus longtemps… Maintenant, montez sur ce cheval... »

L’animal lui était familier, c’était celui d’Adalbert. Alors qu’il était sur l’animal, non sans mal, un enfant mazoku qui était un élève de Gunter se précipita sur l’adulte.

« Stoppez ça…  
\- Brandon ? »

Ainsi le jeune mazoku se nommait Brandon. Le jeune homme se battait contre un adulte. Heureusement pour l’enfant, ce dernier était blessé légèrement. Voulant aider le pauvre garçon, Yuuri s’agita sur sa monture. Sa façon de se tenir sur un cheval fut mise à mal. Il tomba à terre. Il avait un peu mal, mais ce n’était rien à côté du traitement des brutes de son monde. Il devait aider ce garçon courageux. Ce type était capable de tuer un enfant. Mais il n’était plus seul sur l’adulte. Wolfram tenait le garçon dans ses bras et Conrad se battait contre l’humain. Gwendal lui tendit la main avec un sourire. 

« Vous allez bien ? »

Yuuri se contenta de hocher la tête avant d’être envahi par un blond volcanique et un enfant trop courageux. 

« Merci Brandon… Wolfram, je vais bien…  
\- Votre majesté... » 

Le jeune garçon saignait, cet homme avait vraiment fait du mal à un pauvre enfant. 

« Ne bouge pas, on va te soigner.   
\- J’aimerais être là pour votre couronnement, votre majesté, ça serait un tel honneur pour moi, un mazoku du bas peuple… Je serai un des premiers fils de semi-mazoku entrant das le château.  
\- Tu pourras venir, toi et les autres du village êtes les bienvenus…  
\- Vous serez un bon maoh, vous protégerez ce village, n’est-ce pas. Même si ce dernier est habité par une majorité de semi-mazoku…  
\- Je te promets Brandon. Ton courage sera récompensé…  
\- Je n’en demandais pas tant... »

Le jeune garçon d’environ une dizaine d’année tomba les pommes. Même habité par la magie, le jeune mazoku avait du lutter pour rester en vie avec le feu et se battre contre un adulte. C’était quelque chose qu’il aurait du mal à oublier. Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux brun clair et se soignait doucement sous ses yeux. Yuuri posa sa main sur la blessure du garçon. Il put sentir sa magie s’activer doucement. La pluie accompagna son attention d’accélérer le soin du garçon. Il ne devait pas mourir, il devait vivre. 

L’averse s’intensifia sans que le vingt-septième moah puisse le contrôler. La magie forma une espèce de dôme d’eau autour de lui et le garçon. La pluie ne tombant plus sur eux, Yuuri se reconcentra sur le jeune homme. Il vit les blessures se fermer un peu plus vite. Le visage du jeune garçon reprendre des couleurs alors qu’avant il paraissait un peu pâle. Il parvint à le guérir, non avoir quelques conséquences sur son corps. Il avait sûrement d’autres signes de son appartenance à la race des Mazokus. Mais il n’en avait cure…

Quelques jours plus tard, Brandon et le reste des villageois s’était bien installé dans la ville entourant le château. Le jeune garçon travaillait dans le château en tant que garçon d’écurie. Aimant les chevaux, le petit mazoku étaient aux anges. 

Yuuri de son côté se préparait à la cérémonie de couronnement en compagnie de Gunter. Ce dernier avait enfilé son uniforme blanc orné de décorations violettes et argentée, il avait même refait son chignon élégant. Il était vraiment beau dans cette tenue…

« La pluie de l’autre jour état si belle, j’ai su que c’était la vôtre tout de suite. Une pluie est vraiment belle quand elle est lancée par vous, votre majesté.  
\- Ce n’est qu’une averse, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
\- Une simple averse ? Et puis encore ? Vous avez utilisé votre magie sans vous évanouir et j’en suis heureux. Qu’importe ce qu’est un chat. Je le fouetterai si vous acceptez que votre magie soit belle, vraiment belle… » 

Gunter était vraiment enthousiaste, surtout avec lui. Son contact avec la magie était un peu particulier. Au moins, les marques physiques sur lui n’étaient plus qu’un ancien souvenir. Il saisit du bout des doigts une cape rouge bordeaux richement décorée avant e la mettre sur ses épaules. Son professeur lui avait expliqué qu’il devait la porter durant la cérémonie. Elle était à l’image de ce qu’il était un roi. Un roi-démon comme le prouvaient les gravures sur les boutons dorés qui retenait le tissu bordé d’une fourrure douce d’un blanc immaculé. 

« Les éléments semblent vous aimer, je ne serai pas surpris que vous ayez une affinité multiples, ce qui est rare, même pour un mazoku.   
\- En route pour la cité royale... »

Conrad était aussi habillé de son habit de soldat noble. À part la cape, il n’avait rien d’aussi beau que ces deux hommes. Son uniforme d’école dans ce monde était particulier, mais pour lui, il n’en qu’un petit tout un assortiment de tenues identiques plus ou moins. Les uniformes d’été étaient différents de ceux d’hiver, bien qu’eux aussi étaient sombres. Une petite servante fit son entrée, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des pupilles brunes. Muni de son grand sourire elle s’approcha de Yuuri de ces deux accompagnateurs du moment.

« Voici votre eau, votre majesté.   
\- Votre affinité a fait le tour de la cité royale apparemment.  
\- Cette eau représente mon affinité ? »

Conrad sourit et Gunther se retourna en brillant. Ça devenait une habitude pour Yuuri de voir son enseignant de cette façon. 

« Bien entendu, les affinités sont importantes pour les mazokus. Vous auriez eu une affinité au feu comme dame Cecilia, on aurait présenté une torche, ou comme Edwund, un pot de terre avec une jolie fleur si votre affinité était la terre. »

Yuuri se demandait comment ça aurait été avec d’autres affinités que celles citées. Peut-être qu’il en saurait plus avec les cours de Gunter. Le trio sortit de la pièce, le maoh tenant fermement son verre d’eau. Il ne vit pas loin dans le couloir, Wolfram. Il portait l’uniforme qu'il avait au conseil. Son couronnement était, un jour important, il comprenait cet accoutrement de la part de ces hommes. Même les servants du château avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux habits. 

« J’espère que tu ne nous feras pas honte. Je ne permettrais pas que ce jour soit gâché par une de tes maladresses. C’est le jour de ton sacre, soit un fier mazoku. »

Le mazoku blond remit en place la cape du septième maoh. Il frappa doucement le vêtement. Il se pencha et accrocha sur son uniforme une jolie broche en or. Elle représentait deux ailes déployées avec en son centre une gravure riche, sûrement un écusson comme en Europe pour les familles nobles. Sur l’objet, il y avait quelques chaînes dorées qui pendaient, elles formaient des arcs de cercle élégants. C’était vraiment un bel accessoire, presque trop pour lui. 

« Ce sont les ailes dorées de ma famille, elles sont le présent de mon oncle. Cette broche, sache-le à une histoire particulière. Mais je suppose qu’elle est trop compliquée pour un boulet comme toi.  
\- Cesse de me traiter de boulet.  
\- Elles sont le signe que ma famille n’est pas du genre a quitter le champ de bataille... » 

Yuuri sentait que ça pouvait durer des heures. Une fois lancé, Wolfram était du genre très bavard. Gunter posa une main sur son épaule. Le temps n’était plus aux bavardages. 

« C’est l’heure votre majesté. La cérémonie va commencer. N’oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit hier. Restez bien sur la plateforme. Restez droit sauf quand on demandera de vous baisser pour mettre votre couronne. Dame Cecile vous la mettra. Vous devrez faire ce qu’elle vous dit, tant que ça respecte les traditions, ce qui est naturellement le cas... »

Yuuri hocha la tête avant d’arriver près de la porte. Il vit Gwendal qui semblait l’attendre devant l’entrée.

« Gwendal, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je t’attendais…  
\- Gwendal, tu pourrais rentrer avant moi, j’avoue, je stresse un peu.  
\- C’est un honneur pour moi de te précéder dans ce cas.   
\- Vous n’êtes vraiment plus opposé à moi… J’en suis rassuré.  
\- Opposé à vous ? Pas vraiment, j’avais peur du nouveau et de ce qui pouvait faire à ce royaume. Mais mon cœur et mon âme sont certain que vous serez un bon roi. Respirez à fond. Vous assurerez, j’en suis sûr. J’ai foi en vous.  
\- C’est gentil à vous, Gwendal.  
\- Ce n’est rien vraiment...»

Le géant poussa les portes immenses devant lui. Elles grinçaient dans un ensemble presque effrayant. Gwendal entra suivi de près par Yuuri. La pièce était immense, tellement qu’on pourrait à l’aise y entrer la moitié de son école dedans. Le sol était couvert de pétale de toutes les sortes. Les servants et quelques habitants, dont Brandon, étaient là. Ils l’applaudissaient. Il rougit un peu devant toute cette attention qu’il recevait bien malgré lui. Il avança jusqu’à l’estrade. Il vit que Cecilia était vêtue d’une jolie robe noire. Elle portait un collier un or élégant semblable à l’attache qui retenait sa cape. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient même plus beau et bouclés que l’autre jour. Elle avait mis aussi le paquet pour ce jour de succession. 

« Vous êtes magnifique Cecile.  
\- Merci votre majesté. Mais il est temps pour moi de vous passer le pouvoir pour de bon. Aujourd’hui commence votre règne. »

Cecile se tourna vers une cascade d’eau. Une tête de dragon en pierre crachait de l’eau de façon régulière derrière ce qui pouvait s’apparenter à un trône. 

« Maintenant votre majesté, vous allez faire face à la cascade. Ensuite vous tenderez le bras pour toucher le mur qui se trouve derrière la cascade. N’ayez pas peur si vous entendez quelque chose, c’est le premier maoh qui vous parle. Enfin, selon la légende.  
\- Euh... »

Devait-il s’inquiéter ? Il ne savait pas. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui disait qu’il devait se méfier. Il regarda Cecile, puis le peuple. Celui-ci semblait comme retenir son souffle. Une cascade en plein château… C’était un coup du premier maoh et son affinité avec l’eau toute cette histoire. Il déposa son verre d’eau proche du trône. Il regarda l'ancienne maoh qui lui sourit. Elle semblait si confiante. 

« Ne vous en faites pas si vous sentez une main. »

Une main… Plus Cecile parlait plus cette cascade était flippante. Il n’avait pas envie de se faire saisir par un spectre. Il respira à fond. Il s’approcha de la cascade, celle-ci tombait dans un joli bassin richement décorée. Il avança doucement sa main. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l’eau doucement. Il pouvait entendre un vague murmure incompréhensible. Il continua, il devait toucher ce mur et parler avec Cecile. Il se tourna vers elle quand soudain quelque chose le saisissait. 

« Quelque chose m’emporte.   
-Yuuri ! » 

Dirent ensemble Wolfram et Conrad. Gwendal et Gunter semblaient complétement paniqués. 

« Il veut que j’entre dans la fontaine... »

Tout le bras qu’il avait tendu était à présent dans la cascade, et aucun signe du mur qui ne semblait pourtant pas si loin. Encore de la magie. Une magie bien plus forte que lui. 

« Quelle magie incroyable... »

Il sentit à peine des mains le retenir avant de faire emporter par l’eau. Il avait déjà vécu ça. Sauf que cette fois, il n’étouffait pas. Il semblait que l’eau autour de lui le protégeait. Il voyageait, mais où ? Peut-être son retour sur Terre. Comment expliquerait-il sa disparation lors de son couronnement ? Il ne savait pas, il voyagea encore quelques secondes quand une voix se fit entendre.  
« Ya ? Shibuya ? »

C’était Murata, il était vraiment revenu sur Terre. Il s’inquiéta un peu pour le trio de frangins à Shin Makoku.

« Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?  
\- Ce sont les toilettes des filles Shibuya Yuuri.  
\- Murata Ken…  
\- Qu’il y a-t-il ? J’ai fui à cause des délinquants, mais je n’allais pas laisser mon sauveur ici. J’ai attendu qu’il partent pour te voir. Tu étais la tête dans les toilettes, donc je l’ai sorti de là et j’ai tenté de te sauver en te faisant un massage cardiaque.  
\- Je viens de vivre une drôle d’aventure. Tout semblait si réel. Et si c’était qu’un rêve ? »

Alors pourquoi s’en ferait-il pour ces personnes alors ? Elles devaient être réelles, ans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi en parlerait-il à ce garçon ? Il n’avait pas envie de passer pour un fou.

« Un bien long rêve…  
\- Je vois… Maintenant Shibuya, j’aimerais te poser une question... »

Son ami pointa son pantalon, ce dernier était ouvert et présentait le fameux string masculin du Shin Makoku. Définitivement pas un rêve. Il remarqua aussi la présence du collier de Conrad et la broche de Wolfram. Mais aucune présence de la cape, elle devait être tombée durant le voyage. 

« Ce n’est rien, je t’assure... »

Il ne pourrait pas expliquer qu’il avait visité un autre monde. Ça ressemblait tellement à un scénario d’anime que son frère raffolait. Ceux qui parlaient d’autres mondes. Il avait été transporté dans un monde fantastique avec ces problèmes et était parti le jour de son sacre. Il en connaissait un qui allait lui passer un savon. Il était à présent, du moins, il l’espérait, roi-démon du Shin Makoku. Son voyage de cet endroit à la Terre était tout sauf prévu. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû s’écouter et ne pas toucher cette eau… Non, il devait le faire, pour eux, pour ce peuple dont les espoirs reposaient sur ces épaules. 


	10. Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : J'ai pris la liberté de faire de Yozak et ses amis des personnes transgenres.

Conrad posa un regard sur la cascade. Son protégé était hors de portée. Il avait beau toucher l’eau, il ne sentait que la fraîcheur de l’élément aquatique sur ses doigts, sur sa main. Il retira sa main et la main contre son cœur. Il repensa à Julia, son ancienne amante partie trop tôt. Elle aurait sûrement eu un mot réconfortant pour lui. Mais elle était partie et il devenait tout ce qu’elle avait détesté dans ce monde. Mais elle avait donné un peu de sa faible magie pour aider l’âme du premier maoh de s’incarner en une personne bonne. Il vivait pour autrui, elle qui s’était battue pour qu’il pense un peu à lui. Il lâcha un soupir, il avait cette sensation de vide dans son torse, comme si on avait creusé un trou. Là était son cœur. Julia lui manquait, Yuuri n’était plus là. Il n’avait plus rien à protéger. Au moins ce jeune garçon portait le collier qui contenant encore un peu les souvenirs de son aimée…

« Ne m’en veux pas trop Julia... »

Il tenait beaucoup à ce jeune garçon, à ce regard nouveau sur ce monde. C’était rafraîchissant. 

Pendant ce temps, sur terre, Yuuri se détendait un peu en compagnie de Murata. Le jeune homme s’en était sûrement voulu de sa réaction face au string masculin. Du coup, il avait convié le roi d’un autre monde à prendre un bain ensemble dans un osen assez connu et réputé. Le garçon aux yeux et cheveux sombres avait presque tout retiré pour laisser sur lui que son collier et une serviette qui cinglait autour de ses hanches. Cela faisait un mois qu’il était de retour sur terre. Il avait parlé à son frère de son aventure et ce dernier avait souri avant de lui frotter le sommet du crâne avec affection. 

« Trop chaud, pas moyen que je reste dans ce bain…  
\- Murata, tu sors déjà ?  
\- oui, tu ne devrais pas tarder à en faire de même. Tu dois jouer un match important aujourd’hui. Ton équipe et tes coéquipiers comptent sur toi.  
\- Tout va bien, j’ai encore le temps… »

Des fois, son ami sur Terre ressemblait un peu à Gunter. Il sourit à cette simple pensée. Il prit entre ses doigts la pierre bleue qui pendait à son cou. Il avait même pris la broche que lui avait confié Wolfram. Il tendit le bras pour saisir l’objet doré. C’était vraiment beau. Il sourit, ce voyage était un peu loin de lui. Il n’avait pas envie d’avoir une autre humiliation dans les toilettes. Donc, il s’installa dans un coin du bain. Il devait se détendre, trop tendu, il serait plus un poids pour son équipe que l’inverse. 

« Je ne suis qu’un étudiant parmi d’autres… Et Shin Makoku compte sur moi en tant que maoh. C’est presque dingue. Si dingue qu’on aurait cru un rêve. Mais c’était vrai. Cette pierre et cette broche le prouvent.. Conrad… Wolfram… Que devenez-vous ? »

Le trio de frangins lui manquait, son excentrique professeur et l’ancienne reine aussi. Tous avaient veillé sur lui comme s'il était une chose précieuse. Et depuis des années, à part son frère, personne ne le traitait ainsi. 

L’eau autour de lui commençait à s’agiter. Un peu inquiet, il serra la broche de Wolfram et recula de l’agitation. Mais un trou se fit proche de lui. Il le sentait tout sauf bien. il pourrait hurler, mais pas sûr que le propriétaire l’entende. Il n’allait pas à nouveau voyager ? On dirait que oui. Il allait se retrouver quasi-nu en plein milieu de Shin Makoku. Il espérait que la magie serait sympa et le menait à une zone isolée, mais proche de vêtements. Comment il expliquerait sa tenue à son fiancé par accident. C’était un coup à se faire traiter de boulet. Il était aspiré par l’eau e comme à son retour l’eau l protégeait. Il avait presque de l chance d’avoir une telle affinité, pour peu, il entrerait bien en équipe de natation si le baseball ne lui prendrait pas tant de temps. Pendant un mois entier, il avait pris des bains sans se méfier, et voilà qu’il était entraîné à nouveau. Il serra la broche et tenta de retenir sa serviette sr sa hanche, sans grand succès. À présent, il était nu, il rougit un peu. N’avait-il pas perdu sa cape lors de son couronnement, peut-être la retrouverait-il. Il l’espérait…

Il se retrouva dans un bain public, ça ne le changeait pas vraiment du osen qu’il partageait avec Murata. Si on oubliait la végétation tropicale tout autour de lui. Il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Au moins, il n’aurait pas à expliquer sa nudité. Il regarda autour de lui sans avoir quelqu’un quand des cheveux longs se montrèrent dans un de ses angles mort.

« Faites que je n’ai pas atterri dans la partie des femmes du bain... » 

Yuuri se cacha les yeux. Il devait rien voir. Il ne savait pas à quel point, il était dans les ennuis.

« Ne paniquez pas, mesdemoiselles… Je n’ai rien vu, je vous le jure.  
\- Mesdemoiselles... »

La voix était grave, c’était définitivement un homme qui lui avait répondu. Donc Gunter n’était pas le seul homme aux cheveux longs du Shin Makoku. Yuuri s’autorisa à voir son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était roux et avait de jolis yeux bleu. 

« Votre majesté ?  
\- Euh… C’est moi, je suis bien dans les terres du Shin Makoku ?  
\- Je suis si contente… Votre majesté... »

L’homme sourit et s’approcha de lui avant de lui avec un sourire. 

« Les filles, j’ai retrouvé notre roi.   
\- Trop Bien Yozak... »

Les secondes d’après il était serré pour quatre hommes cheveux longs et plus efféminés que Gunter. 

« C’est bien lui, notre nouveau roi.   
\- On dit qu’il a pris un compagnon. Je suis suis si contente de trouver un maoh de ce genre. Il est si mignon, son fiancé à tellement de la chance, je suis jalouse... »

Il homme se frottait à lui comme un chat, sauf qu’il était très mal rasé. Ça piquait un peu. Il grimaça. Qu’on le sauve de cette armée de femmes transgenres. La porte s’ouvrit laissant Gunter suivit de près par Conrad entrer dans les bains. 

« Votré majesté, vous êtes ici ?   
\- En même temps, qui aurait pu prévoir qu’il se trouverait encerclé par Yozak et ses copines.  
\- Aidons-le... »

Gunter s’approcha, bien décidé à sortir de ce pétrin le nouveau maoh. La masse de femmes transgenre se tournèrent vers l’homme. Ce dernier ne recula pas, mais Yuuri put voir la peur que ces femmes créait chez son professeur.

« Le maoh est mignon, mais il n’est pas adorable comme seigneur Gunter.   
\- Je vous laisse votre majesté. »

Gunter semblait un peu habitué à ce genre de traitement, car il se laissait emporté par ces femmes. Conrad arriva aux côtés du jeune homme.   
« Vous voilà sauf. Bon retour à la maison votre majesté.   
\- Je te remercie Conrad, mon protecteur. Et cesse de me nommer « votre majesté. »  
\- C’est d’accord, mais compliqué avec du public. »

Ils sortirent, non sans avoir posé un dernier regard sur Gunter qui était aux prises de ces femmes en manque d’affection. Il arriva dans une petite chambre. Le fait qu’il retrouve nu devant Conrad ne le gênait même plus. Ce dernier lui tendit un uniforme comme celui qu’il avait enlevé sur terre. 

« Vous êtes incroyables, il est vraiment ressemblant. Je suis à chaque fois surpris d’une telle fidélité comparé au modèle. J’espère que les servantes n’ont pas été trop embêtées.   
\- Non, elles adorent faire plaisir, surtout à notre nouveau maoh. Vous avez une certaine popularité chez les employés de ce château. Et Gunter a aidé à la confection de cet uniforme.  
Cela signifie qu’il sera moins impacté par la magie.  
\- Oui, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir être utile à sa majesté. »

Gunter s’était sorti de l’invasion de femmes transgenre apparemment, vu qu’il avait parlé. Il couvert de marque de baiser plus ou moins discret. Les joues rouges, il essuyait les marques avec son mouchoir brodé. Cet homme était pansexuel, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Yuuri. 

« Vous aviez disparu, nous nous inquiétons, mais votre couronnement est bien valide. Vous êtes roi de Shin Makoku, félicitation. Gwendal a veillé à ce que les nobles restent calmes. »

Le maoh se dit qu’il devrait remercier l’aîné de la fratrie du trio de frère en face. Mais combien de temps s’était-il écoulé depuis son absence ? Il en savait rien, mais en tout cas, il n’aimait pas vraiment savoir qu’il avait un peu manqué à ses devoirs de roi. 

« Voilà dix jours que vous avez fini aspiré par la fontaine. J’ai failli pleurer un nombre incalculable de fois. Et si un autre terrien était venu pour prendre votre place. Je l’aurai jamais accepté. Vous êtes mon roi. »

Yuuri était bien de retour à Shin Makoku, il n'y avait que Gunter pour être si naturellement si théâtral.

« Plus sérieusement, il faudra faire un choix concernant les humains. Ils veulent se battre contre nous les mazokus depuis une semaine déjà. Ils ont eu vent de votre disparition par quelqu’un. Sûrement une personne qui était présente lors de la cérémonie. Nos assaillants n’attendront pas trop longtemps avant de passer à l’offensive.   
\- Guerre, je ne voulais pas de guerre. Je pensais que les hommes d’Adalbert l’avaient compris.  
\- Je sais, mais se sont d’autres humains. Ils ne sont pas au courant que soit Adabert est en vie.  
\- Qu’importe, ma décision sera la même. Je suis contre la guerre. Je ne laisserai pas cet endroit être traversé par les guerres. Si je dois parler à ces humains et me mettre en danger. Je le ferai. Ils finirent par comprendre que je veux que la paix. »

Qu’importent ces humains, ils étaient assez au courant pour sa disparition, mais pas pour la vie du semi-mazoku qui avait menacé sa vie. Il haussa un sourcil, il y avait des espions ou des trucs du genre de son côté aussi. Les mazokus n’étaient pas si stupides pour laisser ce côté sans surveillance… Yuuri devait se calmer, pourtant la colère était là. Plus forte que la dernière fois. Ces humains commençaient à chercher des poux exprès…

Pile au moment où il voulait sortir de la pièce que Gwendal suivit de Wolfram, ils semblaient porter des uniformes différent que ceux d’habitude. Ceux-ci devaient être sûrement ceux de combat, Gunter avait aussi une tenue différente maintenant qu’il y faisait gaffe. Gwendal serrait dans sa main un parchemin. 

« Les humains sont cupides, un peu d’argent et les voilà parti. Les utilisateurs de magie humaine ont tout de même vérifier si l’argent n’était pas une arnaque. Heureusement qu’il n’y a pas eu de bataille. La magie des humains se mêle assez mal avec celle des mazokus. Vous auriez eu à de sacrés soucis Yuuri. Je n’avais pas imaginé que cet endroit soit si proche de se faire envahir. J’aime bien ce petit château aux abords des terres Mazokus…  
\- Yuuri... »

C’était Wolfram qui semblait être en colère à présent. Yuuri se demanda ce qu’il voulait encore lui reprocher. 

« Qu’il y a-t-il Wolfram ?   
\- Ce n’est pas le moment de vous chamailler vous deux. Un homme a disparu lors de votre couronnement. On suppose par défaut qu’il est celui qui est l’espion des humains. Même si la première ligne d’attaquant est satisfaite rien ne nous dit qu’ils ne voient pas recommencer. Notre espion nous a confirmés qu’il y a une armée à cheval près de Sondergaard, qui nous le savons presque tous n'est pas loin d’ici. Il n’a pas vu s’il avait des magiciens humains dans le lot ou non. On ne peut pas laisser cette menace nous pendre au nez Yuuri.  
-Je sais…  
\- Moi ce que je me demande c’est où sont ls ailes dorées que je t’ai passé, dit Wolfram un peu agacé.  
\- Je les ai, j’ai oublié de les mettre sur mon uniforme. Conrad et Gunter on juste eu le temps de faire diversion face à l’invasion de ces femmes transgenre.  
\- Que faisais-tu avec ces femmes boulet ? »

Gwendal frappa sur la table en fixant son jeune frère alors que Yuuri résigné accrocha la broche de Wolfram à son uniforme. 

« J’espère que tu n’étais pas tout nu comme avec mère.  
\- C’est que j’étais en train de profiter d’un bain quand l’eau m’a emporté. Donc j’étais dévêtu, j’en ai peur…  
\- Comment tu oses te montrer u devant d’autres personnes. Conrad, je peux comprendre, mais ces femmes. Tu oserais déjà me tromper alors que nous sommes pas mariés.  
\- C’est elles qui me sont tombé dessus Wolfram… Et je ne pense pas que ça soit ça le plus urgent à traiter. Il y a des humains paré à faire la guerre à nos portes. Je te consacrerai un moment pour tes questions si tu veux après ça.  
\- D’accord, tant que tu me caches quand tu apparais.  
\- Comment je suis censé savoir ce genre de choses, il n'y a pas un téléphone portable inter univers à ce que je sache… Laisse Gwendal et Conrad me parler. »

Wolfram fit la moue avant de fusiller du regard ses deux frères. 

« Que veux-tu faire Yuuri ?   
\- Nous allons parler à es personnes, elles peut-être des revendications crédibles. Il faut signer un traité de non-agression avec le plus d’humains s’il fait.  
\- J’espère pour vous qu’ils ne referont pas de parler. Vous êtes un mazoku assez puissant, ne l’oubliez pas Yuuri.  
\- Je sais Gwendal, mais il y a moyen d’arrondir les angles, j’en suis sûr.  
\- Il existe une légende à propos d’une épée. En attendant, je crois que Conrad servira de porte-parole pour votre idée de traité. En cas d’attaque, cette épée légendaire pourrait mettre fin à un conflit. Et en plus, elle est entrée dans les légendes mazokus comme humaines. C’est un point pour vous de l’avoir. Ça justifiera à ces humains votre pouvoir. »

Yuuri avait l’impression qu’il allait d’avoir cherché une imitation d’Excalibur. Sauf qu’au lieu de l’Angleterre, c’était ce monde qu’il allait diriger. Pas que la terre des mazokus, mais aussi celle des humains. C’était vraiment étrange quand il y pensait, une légende comme ça, pour sûr, ça sentait un peu le roussi. Visiblement les mazokus présents croyait en lui et en sa légitimité de toucher la légende. Il lâcha un petit soupir. Tant qu’à faire, il s’y collerait.

« J’ai confiance en toi, Conrad. » 

Les humains, il l’espérait serait conciliant avec un semi-mazoku dénué de pouvoir. À peine rentré dans ce monde, il était à nouveau parti dans une aventure, au moins il aurait du mal à s’ennuyer. Même s'il repensa à la partie de base-ball... Combien de temps se passerait-il sur terre cette fois ? Le temps semblait avoir une drôle de façon de fonctionner selon l’univers. 


	11. Ultimate Weapon ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : J'ai décidé de remplacer Conrad dans ce chapitre par Gunter.

Yuuri se demandait quelle péripétie, il allait encore vivre. Gunter semblait vraiment inquiet, vraiment tracassé par cette arme légendaire et les épreuves qui jalonnait sa trouvaille et possession. 

« Même vous êtes maoh, pas sûr que le volcan ne vous brûle pas.   
\- Volcan ?  
\- Beaucoup de mazokus ont tenté de prendre cette épée. Elle est très puissante, sans compter qu’elle est imprégnée d’une magie des ancêtres mazokus. Donc démoniaque. Elle est capable de bonnes choses, comme nous. Mais c’est une arme vraiment dangereuse. Elle est protégée par un volcan qui est en sommeil la plupart du temps. »

Yuuri se demanda s’il connaissait le nom d’une épée démoniaque. C’était son frère qui était spécialisé dans ce genre de connaissance. Enfin, pas sûr que ses visionnages d’animes se déroulant dans d’autres monde soit le meilleur plan pour connaître ce genre de choses. Le septième maoh devait trouver une Némésis à Excalibur. 

« L’épée à Mordred…  
\- L’épée se nomme Morgif, votre majesté.  
-D’accord. »

Morgif, ça ne sonnait pas très démoniaque, mais soit, Yuuri n’allait pas épiloguer sur ce genre de détail. Il devait surtout se préparer mentalement à subir le pire comme le meilleur. Un volcan, même son affinité avec l’eau ne pourrait pas l’aider si la montagne de feu s’éveillait parce que cette épée ne voulait pas de lui.

« Et vous savez où elle est ?   
\- Oui, l’épée est en territoire Mazoku, le Shin Makoku est vaste. Plus vaste que vous le pensiez. Seulement, je ne sais pas si vous finirez par revenir au bon moment. Surtout si les humains ont du mal avec Conrad.  
\- Cette épée m’acceptera vraiment ? »

Wolfram eut un petit rire digne du prince fier qu’il est. Yuuri roula des yeux, un peu agacé par la façon d’agir de son fiancé par accident. Il fronça les sourcils. 

« Tu es un Maoh, tu as plus de chance que n’importe qui d’être accepté par l’épée. Elle aime la magie mazoku. Cette énergie est plus concentré chez le Maoh. Même si chez toi, elle dort encore comme un dragon rassasié. »

Le souverain s’autorisa à rire un peu face à l’expression étrange de son fiancé. Ce monde avait sûrement ces propres proverbes, expressions, il avait hâte de les apprendre. Peut-être qu’elle sortirait quand il serait sur Terre. 

« Allons-y, qu’est qu’on attend. Plus on traîne, moins les humains seront patients. Dans ce genre de cas, leurs nerfs sont mis rudement à vif. J’espère que cette épée n’est pas maudite.   
\- En quoi une malédiction te toucherait, boulet ? »

Conrad et Gunter se regardaient alors que Gwendal laissa échapper un grand soupir. Apparemment, il avait dit une bêtise. Ce n’était pas vraiment sa faute s’il savait encore peu sur cet univers et ses particularités. Mais aussi à s’accepter en tant que Mazoku. Descendant lointain de démons… 

« Yuuri, tu as du sang mazoku, donc tu ressentiras juste une gêne sur le moment avant qu’une éventuelle malédiction te touche, il faudra qu’elle soit vachement puissante.   
\- Sans oublier que c’est la magie de l’épée qui doit te reconnaître. Elle a sa propre volonté. » 

Super, une épée légendaire démoniaque devait le choisir. En plus de ça, les malédictions glissaient sur les mazokus comme l’eau sur le plumage d’un canard. Il avait l’impression d’être une version maléfique du Roi Arthur. Dans plusieurs vieux films européens, il avait été blond ou brun. C’est vrai qu’avec les cheveux noirs et sa peau colorée par le soleil, il était yang alors que ce héros légendaire était le Ying. Il rit intérieurement de raisonnement très taoïste. Autant jouer à fond cette carte de roi-démon. 

« J’espère que voyager en bateau ne vous dérange pas. Car le volcan est une île isolé, dans les environs de Shin Makoku. Comme l’endroit est imprégné de ma magie de l’épée, la pratique de votre maie sera plus facilité qu’en territoire humain.  
\- Il y a une différence en territoire Mazoku et Humain ?  
\- En effet, c’est une histoire passionnante, mais nous devons nous hâter. Vous aurez des explications en chemin, enfin vous accepter que je vous accompagne en tant que tuteur du roi.  
\- J’aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur les particularités de ce monde.  
\- Sachez qu’on passera par Schilakraut, afin de récupérer un bateau. C’est une terre proche de la mer.  
\- Je me suis toujours demandé si les villes avaient des noms.  
\- Bien sûr que oui, votre majesté. Sachez que la ville atour du château se nomme Shinka. »

Un nom très japonais, il tranchait avec tout ces noms d’inspirations européennes qu’il avait entendu pour les villes ou pour les prénoms des habitants de ce monde. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas été le premier Japonais à venir dans ces terres. 

« Courage Conrad…  
\- Merci, votre majesté, n’oubliez pas de faire attention à vous. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de suivre Gunter qui lui tendit un paquet étrange. Il avait un sourire bienveillant. 

« Il faut rester discret, votre majesté. Je pense que cet uniforme sera parfait. »

Il ne devait donc pas porter son uniforme scolaire pour se faire plus discret. Il alla dans une petite pièce et découvrit un bel ensemble vert kaki et brun. Un peu comme l’uniforme de Conrad, mais sans les décorations et plus simple dans sa coupe. Il mit comme il faut le col sur lequel pendait une attache pour la refermer. Yuuri se sentit vraiment élégant dans cette tenue ordinaire sûrement pour les mazokus. Il sortit dans la pièce avec un immense sourire et posa un regard sur la tenue simple de Gunter. Il avait rassemblé ses cheveux dans un chignon, portait une chemise grise et un pantalon brun. Pour être plus discret, l’enseignant ne dit rien. Mais le souverain pouvait voir sa fierté dans ses pupilles. Il couina tout de même.

« Le jeune maître est si beau, je suis un homme comblé. Maintenant, vos cheveux, je suis désolé, mais vos cheveux noirs sont trop distinctifs, pareil pour vos yeux. Nous avons ce qu’il faut. »

Il parlait un peu trop de manière noble pour être totalement discret. Ils profitèrent de ce temps à deux pour changer ses cheveux, il étaient à présent aussi bruns que ceux de Conrad et ses yeux sombres aient une teinte bleu foncé. Pourtant, il était rassuré que Gunter était là avec lui. Il en savait beaucoup, même si cet homme était un peu trop en admiration devant lui. Pendant un moment, il se dit que peut-être Conrad aurait été mieux. Sauf qu’il devait calmer les soldats humains pour que ça finisse pas en carnage. 

Enfin, ils étaient en terre Mazoku, mais comme sur Terre, les flots étaient disponibles pour tout monde possédant un bateau. Tant qu’on n'attaquait pas le pas qui bordait les flots. Comme c’était le cas du Shin Makoku. Yuuri sentit une main sur son épaule. 

« Je vais utiliser ma magie afin d’arriver plus vite. Excusez-moi votre majesté si je vous fais mal... »

Le vingt-septième maoh n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il passait qu’il pouvait sentir de l’électricité qui la parcourait, il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait, mais après un moment, ils étaient dans une ville portuaire. Combien de magie disposait cet homme pour permettre un déplacement si rapide ? Ce qui surprit Yuuri aussi, c’était aussi que les mazokus avaient des lentilles. Donc sûrement dans la population, il y avait des personnes possédant des lunettes. Murata ne serait pas vraiment une personne à emporter dans ce monde. Vu que lui aussi des cheveux sombres, bien que ces yeux étaient un poil plus clair que les siens. 

« Notre bateau est avancé.   
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Je vais bien, mais vous m’excuserez si je me repose un peu pendant le voyage.  
\- Non, c’est normal. »  
Ils montèrent dans un bateau style victorien, ces recherches sur l’histoire européennes portait ses fruits. Il remercierait jamais assez les sites internet et Wikipédia. Il sourit avant d’aller explorer les environs. C’était la première fois qu’il montait sur une embarcation de ce genre. Les paquebots de croisière étaient des villes flottantes, rien à voir avec le charme rustique et ancien de ce navire. Les couloirs fait de bois longs et orné de belles portes. Tout du style victorien. Au moins, ils étaient raccord. Sa chambre n'était sûrement pas loin de celle de Gunter, il ouvrit la première porte à côté de sa cabine. Une silhouette se détacha dans la pénombre. Yuuri plissa les yeux et écarquillait les yeux. 

« Tu es en retard, boulet ! »

Comment avait-il fait pour venir dans ces lieux si vite. Il était aussi plus simplement, si un veston bleu marine sur une chemise blanche surmontée d’un jabot était plus ordinaire… Il lâcha un soupir. Décidément, il ne pourrait pas rester avec son professeur sans qu’il soit suivi. 

« Pourquoi m’avoir suivi Wolfram ?   
\- Ce n’est pas évident, tu avais besoin de moi pour récupérer cette épée. Quoi de mieux qu’un Mazoku avec une affinité feu pour t’aider dans cette quête. Puis il faut bien quelqu’un pour te protéger. Même si Gunter sait se défendre, il est moins fort que moi. Ce n’est pas tout le monde qui est le fils d’une Maoh. Qui plus est, je suis ton fiancé. Je me dois de rester à tes côtés le plus possible. »

Yuuri avait un pot de colle comme bagage supplémentaire. Il se massa le sommet du nez. Il pouvait presque sentir son mal de tête arriver. 

« Tu as vraiment quitté le château de ton frère sans te faire remarquer…  
\- Peut-être, les servants de ce chanteau sont bien naïfs, ils me rappellent quelqu’un... »

Sa tirade était stoppée par sa main sur sa bouche. Comme si le mazoku aux pouvoirs de feu avaient vraiment le mal de mer. Un peu en colère, le nouveau haussa un sourcil en voyant agir Wolfram. C’était une information intéressante, que cet homme ai du mal sur l’eau. Il se demandait s’il aurait des difficultés avec son opposé. Il pourrait demander à Gunther quand celui-ci serait plus en forme. 

« Pourquoi on n'aurait pas pu y aller direct avec la magie.  
\- La mer ne conduit pas la magie de façon pareille. Installe-toi à mes côtés. Vu que ton enseignant est absent. Je vais te donner la leçon. »

Yuuri ne savait s’il devait fuir ou non, face à cette idée. Connaissant Wolfram, il agirait encore comme un prétentieux. Dire qu’il était fiancé avec ce genre de personne. Il lâcha un petit soupir. 

« Cesse de me rabaisser ainsi, ce n’est pas très agréable.   
\- Je… Désolé, je me sens vraiment pas bien…  
\- Repose-toi Wolfram... »

Le mazoku aux cheveux blonds s’allongea ce qui semblait être le lit de Yuuri. Assez grand pour qu’ils puissent y dormir à deux. Le souverain posa sa main dans la tignasse dorée de son fiancé. 

« On parlera de ce genre de choses après, quand tu te sentiras mieux peut-être.  
\- Tu ne vas pas trop loin ?  
\- Je vais voir si Gunther va bien. » 

Yuuri caressa la tête du jeune homme qui s’endormit paisiblement. Il aurait sa leçon sur les éléments plus tard. Il frappa deux coups à la porte de l’enseignant qui lui sourit doucement. Il semblait un peu plus en forme. 

« Si on allait faire un tour, je penserais que ça sera le mieux pour moi et pour vous.  
\- Les voyages en bateau ne vous affectent pas autant que Wolfram.  
\- Son affinité au feu et la mer. Tout ça ne fait pas bon ménage... »

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs qui étaient un peu vides pour le moment pour enfin tomber sur un homme portant un chapeau de pêcheur brun et sa fille. 

« Oh, c’est... »

L’homme attrapa son chapeau et le souleva, montrant ainsi son crâne chauve qui brillait de mille feux. Cet homme était chauve, portant ça n’enlevait rien à sa beauté, sûrement un mazoku. Si on avait les chauves avec une barbe blonde bien taillée. 

« Je n’attendais pas vraiment vous voir ici. Accepteriez-vous de manger avec nous. J’avoue que j’ai un petit creux. Rien de tel que d’avoir un si grand professeur à ma table. Ma fille m’a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. 

« Oh, mais c’est normal, enseigner, c’est mon devoir. Je serai ravi, mais je n’irai nul part sans mon assistant. »

Assistant ? C’était sûrement le rôle que lui donnait Gunter pour être plus discret. Yuuri se cachait derrière Gunter ne voulant pas être reconnu, mais sa coloration et ses lentilles, ils pouvaient être reconnu. Gunter sourit avant de parler dans les pensées de Yuuri.

« Sa fille fat partie de ces humains auxquels j’ai enseigné. Le père fait partie de l’armée avec laquelle notre cher Conrad négocie. J’espère ne pas faire trop d’erreurs.   
\- Ne t’en fais pas, reste un bon enseignant, comme d’habitude et tout roulera. »

L’homme rit doucement. 

« Votre assistant est adorable, j’ai cru l’espace d’un instant que c’était votre fiancé. Il est mignon pourtant. S’accrocher ainsi à vous... »

Yuuri se dit qu’il avait encore de la chance que Wolfram dormait. Sinon, il aurait hurlé contre cet homme. Il s’appuya sur Gunter. Heureusement que cet homme était plus grand quand même. C’était plus facile de se cacher derrière. 

« J’en oublie la politesse, je me nomme Missnai Hiscreif et vous reconnaissez Béatrice, ma chère fille.  
\- Bien sûr, elle a grandi depuis la dernière fois où je l’ai vu. Mon assistant se nomme Kakunotsun. Il vient d’une contrée du nord. D’une contrée nommée Echigo. À l’est d’Echuu et au nord de Hilda.  
\- Mais il vient de loin.  
\- Les rumeurs sur mon enseignement sont venues jusqu’à ces oreilles, du coup, il me suit en apprenant de moi, pour enseigner à son tour dans ces contrées lointaines. C’est bien d’avoir des enseignants passionnés comme ça.  
\- En effet, vous êtes promis à un bel avenir avec un tel formateur.  
\- Nous allons aussi au festival du feu de Dar Via.  
\- Nous aussi, nous nous y croiserons sûrement.  
\- Nous allons prendre congé, si vous permettez. »

L’homme remit son chapeau retrouvant ainsi une capillarité moyenne, même si factice. Un autre homme s’avança vers eux, une lueur de colère flottait dans ses yeux. Yuuri n’aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Il devait faire confiance à Gunter et ses capacités de combat. Les siennes étant un peu limitées. Le bateau vide présence en grouillait dans ce minuscule couloir. Et Wolfram dormait, il avait de la chance au fond. Même si rencontrer un soldat humain de ses armées qui piégeait les mazokus était une chose qu'il n’oublierait pas. 

« Dans ce cas, je me permets de dire que vous ne ferez pas cette chose ensemble de façon satisfaisante. »

Yuuri le regarda, soit il était bourré, soit cet homme était vraiment en colère. En tout cas, ça ne sentait pas bon. Leur couverture était mise en péril par la présence de cet homme. Gunter se tenait prêt, apparemment, il savait se battre sans sa magie ce qui était pratique vu que la mer était une zone un peu particulière s’il comprenait bien. Peut-être que le sel ne conduisait pas l’énergie mazoku. Sur terre, il n'avait pas une croyance dans ce sens, comme quoi, le sel éloignait les démons et peut-être ses lointains descendants comme lui et ses accompagnateurs pacifique dans ce monde.


	12. Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

L’homme ne les attaqua pas, par contre, il s’arrêta devant un enfant qui s’était mis à courir dans cet étroit couloir, il l’avait saisi par son vêtement éliminé. L’adulte était habillé en marin, c’était que maintenant que le Maoh captait que c’était un membre de l’équipage de ce navire prestigieux et c’était sûrement le cas de l’enfant habillé un peu trop modestement pour être un passager simple. Yuuri ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant souffrir de la colère de cet homme fortement alcoolisé qui plus est, l’alcool n'était pas très conseillé au travail dans son monde. Il se mit à courir et s’interposait entre l’enfant et l’adulte. Le défiant du regard. Il ne flancherait pas, son sens de la justice était éveillé, pas sa magie, confirmant ainsi au souverain que lui aussi était affecté par cette zone sans magie. 

« Mon apprenti est si bon, vous m’excuserez monsieur de son intervention. Il adore les enfants et ne supporte pas qu’on les maltraite. C’est comme ça dans le pays où il enseigne.   
\- Faites ce qu’il faut seigneur Von Christ, je dois parler à ce garnement. »

Gunter voyant que son souverain était vraiment quelqu’un de bon. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être ému, mais il retenait son enthousiasme face au spectacle que lui donnait son roi. Pourtant, ne voulant pas qu’il se trouve criblé de coups, il posa une main sur l’épaule de Yuuri afin d’arrêter toute esclandre possible avec cet homme.

« Monsieur, pourquoi molester ainsi un enfant ?   
\- C’est un fichu gamin qui perturbe l’équipage en faisant du bruit à des heures plus que matinales.  
\- C’est un enfant, il fait des erreurs. Je suis sûr que mon assistant et moi, on pourra lui donner quelques leçons afin qu’il soit un peu plus calme. Mon enseignement est assez reconnu, donc il est entre de bonnes mains. Qui plus est, voici. Ceci sera pour rembourser le temps que vous avez perdu de vous occuper de cette jeune âme. »

Gunter posa quelques pièces dans la main du marin qui s’en allait tout content de sa prise. Le pauvre garçon était terrorisé, il tremblait et se tenait la joue. Yuuri se mit à genoux pour être à a hauteur de l’enfant qui était tombé sûrement dû à la frappe de l’homme. Il tendit la main. Il voulait l’aider à se relever. Le maoh sourit doucement à ce jeune garçon. 

« Tout va bien jeune homme ? »

Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux roux, un visage constellé de tâches de brunes. Il avait des bandages sur ses deux bras. Peut-être que ces jambes aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir avec le pantalon brun que portait le jeune garçon d’une douzaine d’années environ. Il rougit fortement avant de s’incliner devant lui et Gunter. Le pauvre garçon ne semblait pas très bavard, peut-être muet, ou un de ces enfants auquel on avait martelé depuis des années qu’il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Contrairement à ce qu’avait dit le marin. Que s’était-il passé pour que cet enfant mérite un tel sort ? Un enfant d’humain qui avait été acheté par un riche mazoku peu scrupuleux ? Yuuri n’avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, il avait filé le plus discrètement possible. On aurait dit un ninja. 

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Yuuri ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, mais j’ai l’impression que cet enfant n’était pas vraiment le fauteur de trouble. C’est plus l’inverse, c’est l’adulte qui fait n’importe quoi. La délation sur cet enfant, ce n'est pas très joli.  
\- En effet, mais je crois que ce marin ne fera plus aucun mal à cet enfant, qu’importe ce qu’il est. C’est le genre d’homme ou de mazoku qui se perds facilement avec quelques pièces en poche devant un bar quelconque.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie que ce monde exploite aussi les enfants, Gunter. Je sais que je peux faire beaucoup de choses avec ma position. Mais les humains et les habitants d’autres territoires ne pensent pas que je sois digne du titre qu’on m’a attribué.  
\- Votre sens du devoir est tout à votre honneur. Pensez à ce peuple qui ne vous demande rien est bien trop lourd pour vos épaules. C’est aussi pour ça qu’on va récupérer Morgif, sa légende apportera une certaine lumière sur vous et les changements que vous désirez.  
\- Je sais, je suis chanceux de vous avoir, mais toutes les personnes n’ont pas eu ma chance. Malgré que je ne m’entends pas vraiment avec mon fiancé. J’ai de la chance... »

Gunter sourit et le serra contre lui comme l’aurait fait Conrad, c’est-à-dire, en silence. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de briller faiblement. Mais ça, Yuuri ne pouvait pas le voir, accroché à la chemise simple de cet homme. Même l’horizon était caché par le corps du mazoku enthousiaste et sage, enfin, en ce moment il était calme. Plus calme qu’à son habitude. La mer avait vraiment ce genre d’effet sur les mazokus. Il devait étudier la question. Il pleura doucement, en silence. Personne ne pourrait lui reprocher ce moment. Son enseignant n’irait pas le répéter à n’importe quoi. Sûrement fier d’avoir servi d’appui pour lui. 

« Il a l’âge d’aller à l’école en plus. Tu as vu ces bandages. De l’esclavage, du travail infantile, quel autre travers à cet univers pour laisser ça sans rien dire ? Je ne peux pas laisser faire ce genre de choses.  
\- C’est votre côté héroïque qui parle, votre majesté. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. Rester avec ce genre de pensées n’est pas bon pour votre teint. Quand bien même cette inquiétude est légitime. »

Yuuri papillonna des yeux en sentant la poigne sur lui. Il était emporté dans sa chambre où dormait Wolfram. Le mazoku blond était très silencieux, ça changeait de ses crises. À croire que seul le sommeil de la tempête blonde l’empêchait de grogner pour un oui ou un non. 

« Rencontrer Missnai ici n’avait été prévu. Heureusement qu’il ne vous a pas reconnu. C’est un soldat connu du côté de l’armée humaine. Même si j’enseigne majoritairement aux mazokus, je ne suis pas ignorant de ce qui se passe chez les humains. Enfin, on doit remercier nos espions pour ça. Les cicatrices sur sa main indiquent une pratique intense de l’épée. La dernière fois, où j’ai vu de mains dans cet état, c’était avec Conrad. Comme la magie est moins forte chez lui, il se blesse plus vite qu’un mazoku comme vous. J’ai bien peur que cette invitation pour manger soit une sorte de piège. Prendre cette chambre bien placée était une erreur de ma part, excusez-moi votre majesté. » 

Le duo d’hommes marchèrent rapidement, le bras de l’enseignant soutenant son roi qui n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme, ce voyage le fatiguait, la mer avait ce genre d’effet peut-être. Pourtant le mazoku aux cheveux gris-violet n’était pas tout à fait à l’aise avec ce qui était arrivé. Yuuri pouvait le sentir. Gunter se laissa choir dans la chambre de Yuuri quand il franchit la porte. Il sortit son mouchoir brodé et se moucha dedans. Il était très empathique à sa manière. 

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas que ce genre de choses arrive. J’ai juré à Conrad que je serai votre protecteur durant son absence. Voilà que j’échoue à ma mission. Je suis un mauvais protecteur... »

Yuuri se frotta les yeux, voilà des années qu’il n’avait pas pleuré, mais il l’avait fait pour cet enfant dont il ne connaissait rien. Sa corde sensible avait été touchée par cette bagarre ou autre chose. Pas même le prénom, au moins, il était un peu sûr que ce garçon serait un mousse tranquille. Il ne faisait pas d’illusion, ce jeune garçon travaillait pour les gens dans ce bateau. Le maoh se frotta l’œil, il avait la désagréable impression que sa lentille gauche se faisait la malle. Il avait envie de se trouver loin de tous ces ennuis l’espace d’un instants. Mais son retour sur terre devait attendre. Attendre que ce monde soit un peu plus calme. Enfin, Yuuri avait l’impression que ça fonctionnait comme ça. Peut-être avait-il tort. 

« Ne frottez pas, votre majesté. Je vais regarder votre œil, laissez-moi replacer ça. Elle a glissé. La petite coquine.   
\- D’accord… Faites doucement...  
\- Je vous fais mal ?  
\- Un peu, mais ça va…  
\- Je vous le remets correctement encore une fois. Garder les yeux ouverts.  
\- Gunter, faites attention à votre doigt, il est trop près.  
\- Ah... »

N’en pouvant plus, il tenta sans grand succès de fermer les yeux. Par contre, il entendit parfaitement la voix grincheuse de son fiancé. Alors que Gunter le tenait le menton et qu’il sentait le souffle de son enseignant sur son visage. C’était un peu gênant, mais il se dit qu’il ne tenterait pas grand-chose pour le moment, vu qu’il replaçait sa lentille. Surtout avec la présence de son futur mari en plus dans la pièce. Enfin, si un fiancé dans ce monde voulait dire la même chose que sur terre. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose des traditions, ils avaient à peine effleuré les affinités. Il n’était pas sorti de l’auberge pour connaître toutes les particularités de ce monde. 

« Les gars... »

Il lança le coussin sur lequel reposait sa tête il y a quelques instants. L’objet tomba sur le sol mollement. Yuuri le mit un peu plus loin pour éviter que cet objet réservé de projectile. Alors que Wolfram s’était levé, titubant encore un peu. 

« Je vais vous abattre !   
\- Qu’est qui se passe ?  
\- La ferme ! » 

Yuuri avait levé ses mains en signe de reddition. Mais cela ne calma pas vraiment la tempête blonde qui prit un livre qui traînait par là. Les vêtements passablement chiffonnés. Donc, il était possible qu’il bouge dans son sommeil, mais pas quand il était là. En tout cas, il n’avait pas vraiment temps de dormir à ses côtés avant. Heureusement que le canapé de sa chambre au château était assez grand et confortable pour qu’il y dorme, c’était même plus confortable que le futon que lui avait prêté Murata, il y a quelques mois quand il avait passé la nuit chez son ami. Enfin, quand on ne le déplaçait pas dans son sommeil pour le replacer dans le lit royal. Le concept de la vie privé était peut-être flou pour les mazokus. Pet-être que comme toute personne publique, sa vie privée était sujette à des rumeurs et donc qu’un serviteur ou sûrement Conrad l’avait placé aux côtés du mazoku blond. Peut-être que c’était de là dont partait l’immense jalousie de Wolfram. Enfin, peut-être. Il ne pouvait être dans la tête de son fiancé qui s’imaginait sûrement un millier d’histoires de tromperies pour lui crier dessus. 

« Je ne te pardonnerai pas d'avoir une liaison alors que je suis ton fiancé. Qui plus est, je ne me sens pas bien, c’est vraiment trop ! Tu es cruel à ce point ?   
\- Wolfram, pas le livre, ça fait mal de recevoir ça en pleine figure… Qui plus est, ce n’est pas à Gunter ce livre ? »

Gunter rougit et se cacha du mieux qu’il le prouvait sa gêne. C’est-à-dire en masquant ses joues de ses longs doigts. Il devait être assez doué pour les travaux manuels. Ou simplement que sa longue pratique de la magie et de l’enseignement devait être pour quelque chose. Mais ça, Yuuri ne pouvait que l’imaginer, pas en déduire une hypothèse. 

« Je crois que ce sont ces notes de voyages…  
\- Je ne sais pas encore lire le mazoku…  
\- Je vais te lire si tu veux. Je suis sûr que tu seras ravi de voir à quel point cet homme te décris. Il ferait un meilleur amant que moi, n’est-ce pas, boulet ? »

Gunter se faisait tout petit, et vu sa taille, ce n’était pas facile. Mais il ne faisait rien pour stopper Wolfram dans sa future lecture. Apparemment, la curiosité de Yuuri l’emportait sur la vie privé de ce pauvre homme. 

« Hum… Je te lis ça. Je te rappelle que c’est écris par un niais qui embrasserait tes pieds s’il le faut. »

Le mazoku blond racla sa gorge. 

« Aujourd’hui, j’ai rencontré sa majesté pour la première fois. Il est descendu d’un cheval magnifique au pelage presque immaculé. Le futur maoh m’a sourit et j’ai senti qu’avec ce roi, on pourrait faire de grandes choses. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, j’ai senti quelque chose. C’était indescriptible tellement, les émotions se mélangeaient. J’étais heureux, mais pas que. Ce nouveau roi était si beau avec ses cheveux noirs qui flottaient dans l’air dans un faisan noir dans le soleil déclinant. Ses pupilles avaient du mal à quitter les miennes, je me suis senti emporté… Il s’est tourné vers moi, il m’a tendu la main et m’a dit : « Mon très cher ami Von Christ, c’est un plaisir de vous revoir en chair et en os. ». C’est à ce moment que la connexion entre nous es devenu plus forte, peut-être m’avait-il croisé dans ces rêves…. » 

Yuuri était gêné, mais Gunter était encore plus blanc que sa chemise. Le pauvre homme était figé ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire. Son professeur avait une sacrée imagination. Pour sûr, il aurait fait un sacré écrivain dans son monde, à défaut devenir mannequin. 

« C’est pas mal éloigné de la vérité Gunter… Reprenez votre livre… S’il vous plaît.   
\- Désolé…  
\- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus… C’est trop gênant. Éloigner votre fanfiction sur moi.  
\- Oui. »

L’homme reprit son journal les joues très rouges et le serra contre lui avant de partir sans demander son reste de la chambre de Yuuri et Wolfram pour rejoindre la sienne. Le mazoku blond fit la moue avant de s’allonger à nouveau. Le maoh lâcha un soupir avant de caresser les cheveux de son fiancé par accident doucement. Il s’habituait vraiment à ce genre de contact avec cet homme d’un autre monde. Il ne s'imaginait pas faire ça à Murata. Il n’y avait bien qu’avec cette tempête blonde que ça semblait presque naturel. 

Pendant ce temps dans le château Gwendal, Conrad sortait du château. Son grand frère lâcha un soupir en ne sachant pas comment pouvait se passer les négociations. Il espérait qu’il retrouvait son demi-frère entier. Il caressa la tête d’un petit chaton d’un blanc immaculé aux yeux sombres qui ronronna contre ses doigts.

« Tu es loin de tous les ennuis, toi. N’aie pas peur, tonton Gwen prendra soin de toi. Il t’éloignera de ces méchants humains qui pourrait te faire du mal par ce que tu es un chat. J’espère que tout va bien pour Yuuri. Il faudra que vous présente tous les deux.  
\- Mia.  
\- En attendant, si on te brossait un peu.  
\- Miaou.  
\- Je sais que tu n’aimes pas ça, mais laisse-moi faire. C’est pour ton bien. »

Le félin sauta des mains de Gwendal et fuit dans le château. Laissant Conrad dans son voyage vers les humains. Yuuri avec Wolfram et Gunter iront bien.


	13. Bal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : J'ai pris le parti de suivre mon hypothèse avec Wolfram. Le pauvre, il souffre, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Yuuri ne s’attendait pas vraiment à grand-chose dans son voyage. Mais les personnes voguant sur les flots avaient mis en place une sorte de bal. En tant que passager de prestige, en témoigne sa chambre immense, il devait participer. Gunther lui passa une tenue habillée, mais qui n’était pas noire, par contre les manches et le col était d’un joli bleu marine. Sa longue veste était blanche alors que celle de Gunter était grise. Lui aussi était élégamment habillé, bien que son habit de cérémonie était plus beau, ces vêtements mettaient en valeur sa beauté.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de bal, Wolfram étant toujours malade, c’était Gunter qui l’accompagnait. Heureusement pour lui, la longue veste cachait ses bras qui avait été bombardés d’objets divers lancés par son fiancé. Il n’avait pas aimé le récit de son professeur, parfois le maoh ne comprenait pas le mazoku blond. Un vrai tsundere. Il n’allait pas lui dire, parce que de un, son fiancé ne connaissait pas son monde et de deux, mettre sur le fait accompli n’allait pas le rendre doux. Ça serait trop facile. Du coup, Gunter avait des bleus sur ses bras qui avaient servi de bouclier contre les projectiles. 

Yuuri avait l’impression à nouveau d’être dans un film européen sur une période inconnue ou un fameux Louis faisait le fier. Les costumes était tous en raccord avec cette époque humaine d’Europe. Même ses vêtements ne faisaient pas tâche dans le décor. Il avait été forcé par Wolfram de porter un jabot. Tous les hommes en portaient un. Donc, il était bien content que son squatteur de lit l’ai forcé à mettre cette chose. 

Le maoh grimaça un peu en voyant les invités manger comme des sauvages, jetant leurs déchets sir le sol. Ils ne savaient pas que c’était une poubelle ou que ce genre de comportement pouvait être dangereux pour autrui. Yuuri sentit une colère monter en lui, ainsi qu’une main rassurante sur son bras. 

« Restez calme…  
\- Dans mon monde, la propreté est apprise très tôt. Voir de telles choses fait remonter en moi une certaine colère. C’est essentiel pour l’équilibre de la planète, mais aussi par respect pour autrui. T’imagines si quelqu’un tombait à cause de ces trucs qui jonchent le sol…  
\- Savez-vous danser votre majesté sinon ?  
\- Euh, la seule danse que je connais, c’est le para para. C’était populaire à un moment. »

Gunter regarda le maoh. Il sourit doucement. 

« Je vais vous aider à apprendre les pas de base. C’est assez simple. N’allez pas répéter ce moment à messire Wolfram.  
\- Je ne suis pas aussi cruel, et vos bras ?  
\- Ils iront bien, j’espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de danser avec un homme.  
\- Un peu, mais ce n’est pas de votre faute, ni celle de vos enseignements. C’est juste que ce n'est pas commun dans mon monde que deux hommes se fréquentent. »

L’enseignant rit doucement avant de prendre sa main doucement et le conduisit sur la piste de danse, loin des détritus proche de la table où le buffet était installé. Il se retrouva la main dans celle de cet homme. Proche, trop proche.

« Tu dois avant tout garder la main de ton partenaire en main, éventuellement, tu peux lui faire effectuer une pirouette. Comme ceci. » 

Gunter fit tourner Yuuri sur lui-même. Surpris, le jeune roi lâcha un petit pas très viril. 

« N’oubliez pas la main sur la hanche, plus bas ça serait un peu déplacé. Et suivez le rythme de la musique, n’allez pas plus vite que cette dernière, c’est essentiel.   
\- Vous semblez vous amuser Gunter.  
\- Dansez avec vous est un tel honneur pour moi. Mais je ne pense pas vous piquer la prochaine danse.. »

Comme pour l’avertir, la musique ralentit doucement, entamant une ballade ou un slow. Subir une colère de Wolfram était suffisant pour le professer qui lâcha sa main. 

« Je n’ai pas envie de plus déclenché sa colère en me collant à vous.   
\- Dans ce cas, je me permets de danser avec ce mignon jeune homme. »

Une grande femme aux cheveux roux qui portait une robe beige ornée de dentelle verte lui sourit. Elle était bien solide pour une demoiselle. C’était une femme transgenre, comme Yozak. 

« Quels biceps magnifique mademoiselle.  
\- Oh, merci, dit, je peux vraiment danser avec toi jeune homme.  
\- Je ne suis pas très bon, je ne connais pas très bien les danses de ce pays. Puis, je suis nerveux, je risque de marcher sur vos précieux pieds... »

Soudain, un cri raisonnait proche de lui. Une exclamation prononcée par différentes voix de demoiselles.

« Un instant ! »

Yuuri, surpris, papillonna des yeux en se demandant ce qu’il avait pu faire pour avoir ce genre d’attention. Les demoiselles se mirent à parler l’un après l’autre. 

« Je l’ai vu en premier ! Dis la première dame sur un ton fier.  
\- Bas les pattes, espèce de sorcière. Nos yeux se sont croisés en premiers, dis la deuxième avec conviction.  
\- Hors de question, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble pour toujours, déclara la troisième. »

Yuuri était un peu flatté par l’attention envers lui se mit à rougir. Les dames se mirent à se battre de façon peu noble pour l’obtenir. 

« Je pense que je n’ai pas été aussi populaire que sur ces terres.   
\- Votre beauté transcende les frontières et les déguisements, jeune maître. Je suis si heureux pour vous.  
\- Heureusement que ma tempête blonde est clouée au lit. »

Gunter pouffa face au surnom du dernier de la fratrie de la vingt-sixième maoh. Il s’écarta un peu un crépage de chignon, Gunter le suivait de loin. Puis, ils tombèrent sur Missnai qui avait retiré sa perruque pour ce soir. Son crâne brillait presque autant que Gunter en terre Mazoku. 

« Monsieur, quelle surprise de vous voir ici.   
\- Je suis un invité, c’est normal, sinon, je vois que vous êtes troublé par l’attention qu’on vous porte.  
\- C’est vrai.  
\- Je vous propose de danser avec ma fille, elle aussi débute dans ce genre d’événement. Béatrice, ça te conviens ? »

La jeune demoiselle hocha la tête timidement. Elle avait un côté adorable, difficile de voir ce qu’elle avait de commun avec ce soldat des force armée humaine qui menaçait son royaume. 

« Je sais que votre tuteur n’y verra aucun inconvénient. Ce n’est pas une petite demoiselle qui ferait peur à votre futur fiancé.   
\- Oh, Gunter ne sera jamais mon fiancé, j’ai un partenaire de vie excessivement jaloux. Mais si si mademoiselle le désire... »

Yuuri s’aida de ce qu’il avait vu dans ces films européens. Il fit une espèce de révérence avant de se baisser à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui rit doucement. Il prit avec douceur sa petite main.

« Si vous permettez mademoiselle.   
-Merci monsieur l’enseignant d’autre terres. »

Le père était content pour sa fille et apparemment l’invitation de la demoiselle miniature avait fait cessé la dispute des dames qui voulait de lui. 

« Venez avec moi. »

Beatrice le conduisit sur la piste de danse un peu plus loin de son père et de son enseignant. La jeune fille portait une joli robe rose pastel, des rubans de la même couleur retenait ses cheveux blond clair et les tout était décoré de petites roses rouge. Elle était mignonne. Yuuri avait peur de faire un geste déplacé.

« Vous avez coloré vos cheveux, ce n’est pas commun.   
\- Comment vous savez, jeune demoiselle ?  
\- Cela ne vous va pas, si je peux me permettre. »

Les enfants étaient d’une franchise déconcertante, il avait beau avoir quitté l’enfance il y a peu d’années, il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir été si direct. Les enfants voyaient des choses que les adultes oubliaient. Il en avait une belle preuve devant ses yeux. 

« Quel genre d’homme est ton père ? Il m’intrigue un peu.   
\- C’est le genre de personne qui fera tout pour l’amour. Vous ne dansez pas si mal que vous le disiez, professeur... »

Yuuri ne s’était pas rendu compte qui dansait plutôt correctement, tout ça en parlant à cette jeune fille. Il était plutôt fier de lui. 

« C’est quelqu’un de plutôt cool.  
\- Ah, vous êtes cool aussi, Monsieur le Professeur. Je suis sûre que vos élèves vous adore.  
\- Moi ? »

Elle hocha la tête et s’arrêta à la fin de la musique pour le saluer et retourne telle une fusée dans les bras de son père. 

« Papa, tu m’as vu ?  
\- Tu as été superbe, ma petite princesse. »

Il serra contre lui sa petite fille, Yuuri trouvait vraiment mignon. Derrière cette bataille qu’il n’avait pas cherchée, il y avait des hommes et des femmes bien. Et ce das les deux camps, comme le pouvait cette scène ravissante. 

« Je ressemble à une princesse ?  
\- Mais oui, ta mère serait si fière de toi, ma chérie. »

Yuuri s’essuya le front doucement. 

« C’était un peu embarrassant. » 

Il frotta trop près de son œil. Ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire glisser sa lentille. Il ne savait pas trop la remettre, il chercha du regard Gunter. Ce dernier était en charmante compagnie. Il était juste à côté de cette femme transgenre et souriait grandement en lui tenant l’épaule. Le Maoh ne pouvait pas gâcher un tel moment de complicité. Il ravala sa salive et partit de la salle de bal en prenant bien soin de masquer son œil duquel sa lentille était tombé à force de glisser. Yuuri ne pouvait briser une romance, qu’importe le genre de relation, c’était au final. 

Il marcha rapidement, courir dans ce genre d’endroit n’était pas simple. Surtout qu’il reprendrait vite son habitude du base-ball et se découvrirait l’œil. Ce n’était pas le bon plan. Il se hâtait tant qu’il avait du mal à voir ce qu’il avait devant lui. Il percuta quelqu’un. 

« Excusez-moi jeune maître, vous avez mal quelque part.   
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous heurter. Je dois retrouver ma chambre pour y remettre ma lentille de contact sans laquelle je ne vois plus très clair. Laisse-moi un moment tranquille.  
\- D’ac.. D’accord. »

Yuuri respira à fond, il stressait tellement qu’il projettais son état à une pauvre garçon qui n’avait rien demandé. Mais il n’était pas ce mousse qu’il avait défendu contre cet homme.

« Tu es ce jeune homme de tout à l’heure ?  
\- Je patrouille, c’est mon travail. J’ai encore des choses à apprendre. Je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangé tout à l’heure. Je ne devais pas me montrer. Les adultes n’aiment pas voir des jeunes garçons comme moi.  
\- Les adultes te traitent souvent comme ça ?  
\- Pas tant que ça, puis je suis content d’être sur ce bateau. J’ai toujours rêvé de naviguer sur les mers. Ce navire est vraiment magnifique, j’ai de la chance d’avoir trouvé cet apprentissage en tant que mousse.  
\- Je vois. Je suis désolé.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Votre lentille est sur votre veste, jeune maître.  
\- Merci, que serais-je sans elle.  
\- Je suis heureux.  
\- Merci jeune mousse.  
\- Je me nomme Rikku.  
\- Rikku, bon courage pour le reste de ta patrouille et ton travail. À la prochaine. »

Le jeune garçon sourit et le laissa partir. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l’envie de ce jeune matelot. Yuuri était certes un peu scandalisé de son âge. Mais qui était-il pour briser un rêve d’un garçon de cet âge ? Les buts dans ce genre de période, c’était important, il se souvenait de cette promesse qu’il avait faite avec Murata. De rester amis, ce qu’il avait fait, malgré leurs écoles différentes. Bon, il devait aussi remercier sa mère et son frère pour garder toujours contact avec ce garçon. Va savoir pourquoi d’ailleurs, mais le Maoh était content d’avoir un ami malgré son prénom assez féminin. Murata avait été le seul à ne pas s’en moquer en dehors de sa famille en vérité. 

La maoh n’avait pas le temps de remettre sa lentille quand il tombait sur Wolfram passablement en colère. Le mal de mer le rendait plus insupportable qu’il était déjà.

« Tu danses ?   
\- Euh…  
\- Je t’ai demandé si tu voulais danser, espèce de tricheur ! »

Il avait crié si fort que Yuuri se planqua contre la porte de la chambre. Il avait beau ne rien faire pour provoquer la colère de son fiancé, il trouvait toujours une manière de lui reprocher quelque chose. Il en avait un peu marre d’être celui sur lequel Wolfram évacuait sa colère.

« Tu étais malade, je n’allais pas t’embêter avec cette histoire de bal.   
\- Mais tu es encore fiable face à la tentation. Qui me dit que tu n’as pas été dragué la première femme que tu as vu. Et vu comment tu es, tu as dû attirer de cette minette en recherche d’un bon parti.   
\- Je n’ai dansé qu’avec Gunter et une petite fille, elle a à peine dix ans, tu n’es pas jaloux d’elle, j’espère. Ne m’en veux pas Wolfram. Je te promets que si on participe un bal se fait sur terre ferme, tu sera mon seul et unique partenaire de danse, je ne laisserai personne s’imposer entre nous, même la plus belle des femmes, même ta mère... En plus, je n’y connais pas grand-chose en danse, tu sais. Tu me critiques toujours sur ma fidélité. J’aimerais savoir pourquoi autant d’acharnement ? Pourquoi Wolfram. Je ne fais pas assez d’efforts comme ça. Il n'y a qu’avec toi que je suis aussi tactile. Je me pensais pas comme ça avant de t’avoir sur le dos. S’il te plaît, Wolfram, dis-moi pourquoi. » 

Wolfram resta un moment silencieux avant d’avoir un regard comme brisé, il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il voyait. Son fiancé lui reprochait des choses alors que lui avait vécu une relation avant lui. Il plissa les yeux. Il aurait dû s’en douter. 

« Je ne suis pas cette personne qui s’est moqué de toi. Ou qu’importe ce qui a pu se passer dans ta vie avec ces personnes.   
\- Tu es mon premier partenaire de vie sérieux. Père et mère m’ont déjà essayé de me marier, moi et mes frères. Seul Conrad était le plus proche de ce lien de vie. Mais il t’en parlera plus que moi quand il sera prêt à t'en dire plus sur cette relation importante pour lui. J’ai peur que tu veuilles plus de moi, que tu te lasses de ma personne. Alors ma colère vient s’emparer de moi. Puis tu n’es pas très proche pour un fiancé. Je suis un mazoku de feu, je m’emporte plus facilement que toi, un mazoku avec une affinité eau. Vous êtes plus calmes, comme le prouve le caractère de Gwendal.  
\- Désolé écoute... »

Un bruit comme le tonnerre raisonnait, interrompant les deux mazokus. Yuuri espéra que c’était l’orage et pas le volcan. Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il allait finir carbonisé. C’était à son tour d’avoir peur, non pour une quelconque relation, mais pour sa vie. À croire que ce monde s’amusait à le mettre dans des situations dangereuses sous prétexte qu’il était le premier maoh réincarné. 


	14. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennnet pas.

Le bruit changeait, mais ça ne rassurait pas une seconde Yuuri. Wolfram posa une main sur un paquet qui ressemblait à une épée emballée. Le maoh craignant le pire saisit le poignet de son fiancé. 

« Tu crois qu’on percuté quelque chose genre un iceberg ou un rocher.  
\- Il fait trop chaud pour iceberg.  
\- Qu’importe, si le bateau coule, il faut s’en aller. »

Yuuri se mit en route pour sortir de la cabine, c’était sans compter sur Gunter qui arriva le regard paniqué. 

« Votre majesté ! Vous êtes sain et sauf ?   
\- Vous savez ce qui se passe ? On a percuté quelque chose ?  
\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais ça ne présage rien de bon. Wolfram tiens-toi prêt à utiliser ton épée en cas de gros soucis. »

Le mazoku aux cheveux blonds hocha la tête. En tout cas le fait que le bateau n’avance plus arrangeait l’état du fiancé imprévu. 

« Bien, maintenant, cachez-vous dans cette armoire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais rester ici tant que je ne crie pas de fuir. Je crains que ça soit des pirates. Ils sont friands de ce genre de bateau… J’espère avoir tort. »

Gunter avait sorti un fleuret de ses vêtements. Yuuri ne l’avait jamais vu se battre à l’épée. Mais il regretta un peu d'avoir laissé Conrad négocier avec les humains. Si quelqu’un était doué au combat à l’arme blanche, c’était ce soldat. Son professeur savait se battre sûrement comme beaucoup de personne travaillant pour le maoh et ses proches. 

« Il ne faudrait pas plus te cacher Gunter, les pirates ne sont pas enfants de cœur. On n'est pas dans un truc que lit mon frère.   
\- J’ai promis de vous protéger. C’est mon devoir de prendre les armes pour gérer ce genre d’attaque. Si attaque il y a. Je compte aussi sur vous Wolfram pour le défendre au cas où.. »

Le mazoku blond fit un petit bruit pour montrer qu’il était parfaitement capable de protéger Yuuri. 

« Bien, prenez soin de vous, votre majesté.   
\- Ne mourrez pas, Gunter. On compte sur vous. »

Il hocha la tête, retenant sûrement une émotion envers le maoh. Le souverain avait peur, mais e n’était rien face au danger qu’affrontait son enseignant. Finalement, il préférait peut-être que le volcan soit en éruption. Au moins, ils pouvaient partir le temps que la nature se calme. Mais là, il était question d’hommes. Mazokus ou humains qui attaquait peut-être le bateau. Le placard étant assez grand pour lui et son fiancé. Il était rassuré l’air de rien. Que le mazoku blond soit près de lui. Son caractère de cochon ne comptait pas vraiment dans ce genre de situation. 

« Tu crois que Conrad va bien ?  
\- Mon frère se débrouille avec les humains. Et Gunter est un guerrier avant d’être un enseignant. Il saura se défendre comme un chef si les pirates tentent quelque chose.  
\- Tu y crois à ces pirates ?  
\- Vu le bruit de tout à l’heure, c’est une des options possibles. Les canons des pirates font un bruit semblable au tonnerre. » 

Yuuri n’avait pas d’autre de choix que d’accepter sa situation. Vu qu'il était coincé avec Wolfram, il en profiterai pour un peu lui parler pour se rassurer.

« Et ton mal de mer ?   
\- Je vais bien, tant que le bateau ne bouge pas trop. »

Le maoh avait ainsi confirmation que Wolfram était plus sujet à ce qui s’apparentait à un mal du transport. Même si le mazoku blond se sentait plutôt bien quand il chevauchait sur un fichu canasson. Il respira à fond, le bruit était toujours lointain pour le moment. Son épaule touchait celle de son voisin qui ne disait rien. Sa main tenant fermement son épée encore planquée dans son emballage étrange. La peur le faisant un peu trembler, il sentit la main de la tempête blond sur la sienne. Il avait tellement peur que le pire arrive non seulement à Gunter , mais aussi à Gwendal et Conrad toujours en plein combat avec les humains. Il s’était attaché à ces hommes quand bien même ils avaient fait de lui un roi. Yuuri voulut remercier son fiancé pour son geste, mais il montra du nez l porte. Ils devaient avant tout rester silencieux. Il murmura.

« Merci…  
\- de rien, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, ça va… Ne me lâche pas. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre... »

Yuuri se sentait si faible face à ce qu’il se passait. Même la magie d’habitude active lors des fortes émotions avait cessé de bouillir en lui pour le moment. La mer le bloquait lui dans son utilisation peut-être et il ne sait que vaguement que servir d’une épée. Lors d’une attaque, il serrait dépendant de Wolfram. Il avait beau être détestable, ce blond ne méritait pas un tel sort. Puis, il avait l’impression que cet homme changeait doucement. Ou c’était peut-être le fait qu’il soit à présent une personne de confiance qu’il semblait moins agressif à son regard. Jaloux, certes, mais moins dans l’attaque depuis qu’il le connaissait. 

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus que ça.   
\- J’avais déjà compris que cette vie dans cet autre monde ne t’a pas préparé au combat. J’ai compris que dans ce monde, c’est plus tranquille dans un sens. Mais ce monde est différent…  
\- Je sais, mais j’aimerais qu’on ne se batte pas….  
\- Je suis un soldat mazoku avant d’être ton fiancé… Je me battrai pour survivre et mon roi, ne l’oublie pas.. »

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur discussion à voix basse, car la porte grinçait annonçant l’arrivée d’un invité. Yuuri serra la main de son fiancé en tremblant en voyant deux hommes entrer. Il avait le parfait attirail des pirates. Un débardeur déchiré sur le torse, sabre recourbé dans la main et un bandana qui couvrait une partie de leurs cheveux, par contre, sur le débardeur, il y avait cette espèce de col qu’avaient les uniformes féminins au Japon. Le maoh avait ainsi la confirmation grâce à la vue que lui laissait les lattes de travers de la porte du placard. Il s’agissait bien de pirates. Ses deux hommes devaient avoir échappé à Gunter. 

« Il y personne ici. »

Le premier pirate semblait vouloir partir, ce n’était pas le cas du second qui retourna le lit et fouilla les tiroirs en quête d’un quelconque butin. Il s’approcha dangereusement près du couloir. Yuuri se colla plus à Wolfram percutant un peu la porte au passage. 

« Je crois qu’il y a quelqu’un là-dedans... »

Yuuri se sentit particulièrement débile d’avoir ainsi révélé sans faire exprès leur présence. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête, c’était d’imiter le bruit d’un animal. Un cheval ne pouvant pas rentrer dans cet étroit placard, ça l’enlevait des options. Mais connaissant encore mal ce monde. Il était un peu coincé. Il posa un regard sur son fiancé qui était paré à attaquer l’homme si celui-ci ouvrait la porte. Donc il n’avait plus qu’à se lancer et croiser les doigts que ce bruit était rattaché à un quelconque bruit d’animal. Il respira doucement et du mieux qu’il le put, il imita un chat. Un chat de son monde. Sa main faisant une sorte de patte pour appuyer son imitation. 

« Nyaaaaaah... »

Son miaulement ressemblait à celui d’un chat de quartier qui appelait un humain pour lui donner à manger. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il pouvait entendre avec ces oreilles, il savait qu’on s’entendait différemment que les autres en face de soi. Le son était déformé par beaucoup de choses. Mais l’heure n’était pas à une révision d’un cours de biologie humaine. 

« C’est un dragon Zomosagoly, même un bébé pourrait nous manger tout cru si on reste trop longtemps ici… Partons. Je n’ai pas envie de finir en repas pour dragoneau en colère. »

Yuuri se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler ce dragon en question. Il sentit le regard plein de reproches de son fiancé. Il se gratta la nuque en souriant. Il aurait des choses à se faire pardonner encore. 

« J’ai envie de vérifier, si tu as raison, prépare-toi à courir.   
\- D’accord. »

Le placard avait du mal à s’ouvrir. Il avait dû être verrouillé par Gunter lors de son départ. Les pirates continuaient à vouloir ouvrir le placard malgré tout. Quand elle s’ouvrit, Wolfram était en position d’attaque. Paré à défendre Yuuri envers et contre tout. Car c’était son devoir de soldat mazoku. 

« Ne faites rien que vous puissiez le regretter messieurs les pirates.   
\- Non Wolf, s’il te plaît... »

Les pirates n’attendait pas plus pour attaquer Wolfram, le soldat mazoku, même sans magie pouvait gérer deux bandits comme les pirates à lui tout seul. Il se défendait et attaquait parfois les hommes en face de lui. 

« Faites que tout ça s’arrête, s’il vous plaît... »

Sauf que les pirates n’avaient pas dit leurs derniers mots, pire, ils y avaient d’autres qui vinrent en renfort. Entourant le mazoku à l’affinité de feu. Mais aussi Yuuri. Le corsaire mit sa lame sous la gorge du maoh. 

« Tu vas te rendre gentiment avant que je tue ton chéri. »

Wolfram lâcha son arme en soupirant. Si pour protéger le maoh, il devait se rendre. Il le faisait. Les deux pirates du début attachèrent les mains du jeune homme aux yeux noir d’ordinaire et de son fiancée derrière le dos. Le garçon aux cheveux décolorés n’avait jamais vécu une prise d’otage, mais là, il en vivait une. Mais il ne savait pas ce que ces pirates voulaient. Mais ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Au moins, il savait qu’il comptait un pe pour Wolfram, mais en tant que roi ou que fiancé de force. Il ne saurait sûrement que dans longtemps. Trop Tsundere pour lui dire les choses directement. Savoir ça l’arrangeait dans un sens, il se sentait encore perdu face à Wolfram et ses chances de couple possible avec un type de ce genre. Le type de personne qu’il avait du mal à apprécier en temps normal. Sauf qu’il était dans un autre monde, il pouvait apprendre à connaître cette furie blonde et son caractère profond, derrière ses colères et ses répliques d’enfant gâté. Il sourit à cette idée de Wolfram caché. 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le pont où d’autres personnes étaient rassemblées. Un homme plus âgé aux cheveux gris, une barbe, une moustache ainsi qu’une cicatrice indiquait à Yuuri que c’était sûrement lui le chef. Il n’avait jamais imaginé des pirates avec une tresse et un uniforme féminin, mais pourquoi pas. Cet homme portait cet ensemble fièrement. Il y avait bien des hommes d’âge mûr qui se cosplayait en magical girl lors des festivals d’otaku dans son monde, alors un pirate fier de son habillage ici, c’était ordinaire. Ce monde lui apprenait des choses, mais il était en retard de façon technologique, mais avec un petit de jugeotte, il pourait les faire passer un p du genre.   
Ce qui gênait le plus le maoh, c’était qu’on voyait une belle partie de son torse sous l’uniforme un peu trop petit. Le pirate n'en était même pas gêné. Il posa un regard sur lui et Wolfram et sourit. 

« Que vois-je là ? Des jolis lots qui pourront plaire certains... »

Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour Yuuri pour comprendre qu’il était tombé sur des pirates qui commerçait des esclaves pour le compte d’humains ou mazokus. Parce qu’ils étaient non seulement les seuls hommes, mais aussi à la façon dont il les traitait les gens, y compris lui et Wolfram. Des marchandises. Ils n'en seront pas une, ni eux, ni ces femmes. Il devait agir d’une façon ou d’une autre. Faire de magie ici peut-être, si ça fonctionnait par miracle, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de choses se faire. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas vendre ces gens, juste parce que vous êtes des pirates. Soyez plus humains... »

Le chef s’approcha de lui et souleva son visage et sourit de façon sadique. Yuuri avait mal et envie de lui mettre un de ces coups de boule dans son crâne de magical boy au rabais. 

« Toi, on va te vendre plus cher. C’est rare, tu as un œil noir. Une belle prise que tu es, petit rebelle. »

L’homme avait saisi ses cheveux sans aucune doucement. Yuuri grimaça. Il avait beau balancer ses pieds pour défaire la prise de cet homme, rien n’y faisait. Il grigna de façon féroce. 

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Sauf si vous laissez ces femmes tranquille. Lachez-les ! Elles méritent la liberté... »

La voix d’un homme coupa l’action des pirates. Yuuri profita pour se détacher grâce à l’épée de son ravisseur. Il avait à présent les mains libres. Il pourrait se battre avec ces poings. Enfin, si ça continuait dans ce sens. 

« Béatrice ! »

Ce prénom, cette voix, c’était ce soldat humain qui était à bord. Ces vils personnages avaient kidnappé la petite Béatrice, et il ne l’avait pas vu. En tant que professeur dans sa couverture, c’était un peu une honte. Mais Yuuri était pris par sa colère face à l’esclavage devant lui. Un des pirates la poussait vers la barque, mais en entendant son père, la jeune fille voulait le rejoindre si bien qu’elle finit par basculer dangereusement. Utilisant ses capacités sportives, le maoh couru et attrapa in extremis la main de la jeune fille. Il était incroyablement penché contre le bateau. En situation de crise, la souplesse se révélait un peu au jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés. 

« Ne lâche pas ma main.   
\- C’est bon…  
\- Ne raconte pas des bêtises, je vais te remonter.  
\- Dites à ma mère et mon père que je les aimai, lâchez-moi monsieur.  
\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as encore de belles choses à vivre. »

Humains ou mazokus, personne ne méritait une mort aussi tragique. Loin de leur proche. Il rassembla tout son courage pour tenter de remonter la jeune fille. Elle n’était pas toute légère. Mais avec un peu de force et de volonté, il la remonterait. Qu’importe si après il devait faire face à des pirates armés jusqu’aux dents. Il respira et remonta la demoiselle. Il avait mal aux bras, mais il avait réussi. Il se laissa tomber sur le plancher du pont. Une dame rit un peu avant de dire ces mots.

« C’est de moi qu’on parlait ? »

Cette femme ne lui disait rien de bon, bien qu’elle était habillée comme les autres. Tout chez elle empestait la méchanceté. Béatrice avait parlé de sa mère et cette femme ne l’était pas. Mais était-elle de mèche avec ces pirates, ça expliquerait en partie l’uniforme. Mais pas tout.. Ces hommes, en tout cas, avaient fait quelque chose d’impardonnable. Au moins, Béatrice avait retrouvé son père. Yuuri pouvait sentir la magie en lui qui bouillonnait avec force. Mais il ne savait pas comment c’était possible en pleine mer. Il sentait que ça débordait et qu’il finirait par le regretter après. Mais comment freiner cette colère sourde. Même les mots de sa mère dans son esprit n’arrivaient pas à le calmer. Il allait finir par se consommer de l’intérieur s’il ne la lâchait pas.


	15. Maoh Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri avait beau serrer les poings, il savait que son pouvoir magique finirait par sortir. Parfois, il haïssait profondément son côté vertueux. Mais c’était trop pour lui. Les mots ne lui suffisaient plus, il devait rendre justice à ces pauvres femmes. Mais aussi à lui et à Wolfram. Il ne laisserait pas l’esclavage survivre à son règne. Il serait l’Abraham Lincoln de ce monde. Même si lui prenait des années, voir des siècles, les mazokus semblaient avoir une longue vie. Donc lui avec ses dix-neuf ans, il avait encore pas mal de choses à vivre dans ce monde qui avait choisi de le prendre comme roi. 

« Yuuri…  
\- Traiter les humains comme des objets, impardonnables. Je suis désolé d’avance, mais je crois que c’est trop pour moi. Je dois vous punir, et ma magie est d’accord... »

Le bateau sous leurs pieds se mit à s’agiter la mer répondant quand même un peu à la magie du maoh. L’élément répondant tout même à son utilisateur puissant, malgré le sel. Faisant tanguer le navire et rendre Wolfram aussi vert que ses yeux. Le mazoku blond serrait les dents et tentait de ne pas vomir. En plus, il n’avait pas vraiment mangé depuis qu’ils étaient à bord. Le mouvement le rendant très malade. Il avait rendu ses repas sur le bord du bateau avant de s’étaler dans la chambre de son fiancé. 

« Détruire et voler, j’aurai pu pardonner un peu… Seulement un peu, car ce n’est pas très bien de voler. Sauf quand on n'a pas le choix et qu’on meurt de faim. Mais ce n’était pas votre intention, de faire le bien, je l’ai compris. Vous n’êtes pas meilleurs que ceux que vous fournissez en esclaves. Les hommes comme vous ne sont que des déchets. Toujours prompt à kidnapper n’importe qui pour quelques pièces d’or. Je vais vous montrer ce que votre impudence à provoqué... Je serai sans pitié. Tant pis pour vous... »

La magie autour de lui crépitait à tel point qu’elle formait un halo de lumière autour du corps du souverain. Grillé ou non, Yuuri n’est plus lui-même. Il se tourna vers les pirates encore plus, laissant Wolfram derrière lui. Gunter entre temps était arrivé sur le pont, fatigué. Il avait peur de la suite, la suite qu’auraient les actions de son maoh sur son corps. La magie en territoire humain, c’était très risqué pour un mazoku. Son mazeki, aka la magie de leur espèce, finirait par le blesser. Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il s’appuya sur le bord du pont. Alors que le maoh était paré à faire son discours. 

« Votre comportement n’est pas digne de faire de vous des humains. Votre fierté est de prendre des vies et de les jeter en pâture à des nobliaux ou hommes avec assez d’argent, qu’importe comment il a obtenu. Je vous ferai voir ce qu’est ma justice.  
\- J’ai déjà entendu ça lors de notre combat... »

Gunter pouffa face aux mots de Wolfram. Il avait vu le combat et aussi le signe. Il avait demandé à Conrad ce que c’était, il avait parlé vaguement du pays dans un autre monde nommé Japon. Que l’espèce de dessin était un kanji, un signe ancien dans le monde d’adoption de son roi qui voulait dire justice. Car le professeur pensait que le roi était plus mazoku qu'humain, en regard de sa puissance, ça se valait. Mais biologiquement parlant, il était plus proche de Conrad. Un semi-mazoku, sauf que la magie l’avait choisi contrairement à d’autres sang-mêlés. Faisant de lui un mazoku à part entière, magiquement parlant.

« Pourtant, il ne devrait ne pas être aussi puissant en territoire humain. La magie mazoku a du mal dan ce genre de lieu.   
-Je sais, et ça m’inquiète Gunter… J’espère que seuls les éléments seront appelés... » 

Yuuri tendit la main et allait hurler. Wolfram pria tous les éléments afin de ne pas laisser Yuuri dans des ennuis plus gros que lui. 

« Jugement ! »

Un bruit ressemblant à un grouillement lointain qui s’approchait à grande vitesse du pont. Alors que Yuuri semblait s’élever dans le ciel, la magie crépitant toujours autour de lui. Seuls les fous s’approcheraient de lui dans ce genre moment. Ses yeux s’étaient fendus, enfin un deux, car l’autre était toujours planqué sous la lentille pour passer inaperçu. Le son s’intensifiait, créant des frissons chez les femmes et Wolfram. Quelles que soient les créatures venant, elles ne seraient pas très belles. 

Les premières créatures firent leur apparition, elles étaient composées de six pattes de couleur sable, fines comme les os des doigts. Leur abdomen central difforme comme un amas de chair ou d’os agglutinés de la même couleur que les pattes. Les créatures devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et se dirigeaient vers les pirates rapidement. Elles se jetèrent sur les hommes. Bientôt, il était difficile de distinguer chacune de ces bestioles tellement elles étaient nombreuses. Elles avaient envahi progressivement le pont et les corps du groupe de pirates qui hurlait de douleur. 

Quand la marée de ces insectes arriva près de Wolfram, le jeune mazoku se recula jusqu’à Gunter qui regardait les créatures avec un certain intérêt. 

« Gunter, fait quelque chose…  
\- Il semblerait que notre maoh a invoqué les restes des personnes mortes sur ce bateau à l’image d’un Kohi, les créatures ne t’attaqueront pas si tu restes calme. »

En effet, les créatures attaquaient avec plus d’ardeur les hommes qui paniquaient. L’amas de chair central se fendant pour aller mordre la chair à vue. Celui qui avait le plus de ces insectes fait d’os. C’était le chef qui pleurait. Il hurla.

« Ce gars est un monstre.   
\- Un monstre, tu dis ? Il y a quelque chose que tu oublies, je crois. »

Certains os s’étaient rassemblés rapidement pour former le Kanji de Justice. Wolfram le reconnaissant ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre le pire. Si après un dragon d’eau, il faisait un dragon d’os… Non, il ne voulait pas imaginer ça. 

Une dame proche du bord du pont s’exclama soudain. 

« Un bateau ! C’est la patrouille du Cimarron !  
\- Avoue tes crimes à cette patrouille. Accepte ta punition. Et surtout fait attention aux conséquences que ton acte à engendré, bientôt... »

Yuuri avait vu le bateau, et se sentait d’un coup très faible. Il perdit connaissance. Le maoh n’avait plus rien à faire. Les os se mirent à tomber et les insectes à se décomposer pour ne plus qu’être qu’un amas d’os plus ou moins ancien. Wolfram et Gunter se précipiter tout deux vers l’inconscient. Malgré la fatigue qu’on lisait sur le visage de l’enseignant, il prit le corps de son souverain, aidé par Wolfram. Mais c’était sans compter sur les humains découvrant que mazokus étaient sur ce bateau. Le maoh ne dormirait pas dans son lit. Mais sur le sol d’une prison.

Yuuri se leva quelque temps tard, ouvrant doucement les yeux, il tomba sur les pupilles vertes de son fiancé. 

« Oh, vous vous réveillez enfin votre majesté… Vous allez bien, je suis si heureux. »

Cette façon de parler à lui, c’était Gunter. Le souverain sourit faiblement avant de se concentrer sur les pupilles de la tempête blonde. 

« Regardez-le se réveiller comme s’il avait eu un cauchemar.  
\- Hein ? J’en ai fait un ?  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu te souviens de rien de ce qui s’est passé…  
\- J’ai encore fait quelque chose donc. Encore.  
\- Mais quel boulet ! Mais je crois que c’est mieux cette fois... »

Yuuri pouvait sentir le frisson de son fiancé. Qu’avait-il fait encore. Sa magie avait dû aller trop loin pour ne pas changer. Il remarqua les barreaux. Il se précipitait vers eux en paniquant. 

« Pourquoi on est en prison !  
\- Tu sembles avoir oublié qu’on était proche des terres Cimarron, donc d’un terrain humain, et non Mazoku…  
\- Et Béatrice ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Il s’était accroché à Gunter qui avait un vague sourire. Il se réinstalla sur Wolfram, sa tête tournait encore un peu. 

« Elle va bien et est heureuse avec ses parents. Après une démonstration de votre magie, tout le monde, même elle, ont été sauvé des pirates. Je suis tout même impressionné de ce que votre magie a fait. Utiliser les os venant des restes de repas était ingénieux. Ces créatures étaient composé donc des restes d’animaux venant du Shin Makoku. Ensuite, nous avons été surpris par la patrouille du Cimarron. Mais les pirates sont aussi sous les verrous, soyez rassurer. Vous avez dormi pendant deux jours. Je suis impressionné que vous ayez récupéré aussi vite alors que nous sommes sur le territoire humain. Vous n’avez plus une de vos lentilles, donc vous êtes identifié comme mazoku e nous aussi, vu qu’on était proche de vous.   
\- Désolé.  
\- On ne vous en veut pas, par contre on va rester un petit moment ici encore.  
\- Mais j’ai défendu les humaines dans ce bateau.  
\- Espérons que ça penche en notre faveur.  
\- J’ai fait tout échoué... »

Yuuri sentit une main caresser sa tête, c’était Wolfram qui tentait de le calmer à sa façon. C’était mieux que rien. 

« Je suis désolé pour le plan, il est fichu avec moi et ma stupidité.  
\- Ce n’est pas totalement de ta faute boulet. Les humains et ces pirates sont autant responsables que toi dans cette histoire.  
\- Merci Wolf... »

Il lâcha un soupir très noble, prétentieux, mais sourit par après. Ces mots avait tout de même touché son fiancé. Il sentait bien là, sur ses genoux. Il repensa à tous ces semi-mazokus. Il se demandait si Conrad n’était pas le seul semi-mazoku à travailler dans le château du fait qu’il était le fils de Cecilia. 

« Racontez-moi ce qui s’est passé, s’il vous plaît.   
\- Tu as changé un peu et volé grâce à ta magie, c’était impressionnant. Tu as encore formé un truc étrange avec des os. Sans parler des créatures horribles que tu as invoquées. Heureusement qu’elles nous attaquaient pas moi et Gunter. J’ai cru qu’elles allaient nous manger tout cru. Surtout quand on a vu ces choses mordre les fichus pirates. Mordre... Tu aurais vu leurs dents, je suis certains que certains en garderont des traces. »

Yuuri se mit à rougir. Au moins, il avait fait attention à ses amis. C’était bien. Bien qu’il se posait des questions, cette âme en lui s’était vraiment mélangée à lui ou non. Apparemment, pas totalement. Car il avait basculé en mode premier maoh revenu d’entre les morts. Et ça se déclenchait sous fortes émotions, comme sa colère et son indignation. 

« Je ne penserai pas que l’eau serait encore sous tes ordres. Mais ça doit aussi compter pour des os de créatures de nos terres. Je me demande ce que ces fichus passagers ont pu chasser sur nos terres ou acheté au marché… Malgré les échanges restreint entre mazokus et humains, il est possible de manger les créatures du Shin Makoku sur un bateau partant de terres humaines.   
\- Wolfram, oublie parfois que les maoh sont des mazokus puissant.  
\- Ouais, je le sais, mais avec Edwund qui tremble comme une feuille et j’ai que peu vu mère utiliser ses dons. J’ai plus vu Gwendal qu’elle...  
\- Les éléments aiment sa majesté, mais aussi la magie mazokus. Il ne fait pas oublier que nous sommes les premiers êtres vivat dans ce monde les humains sont venus qu’après. Certains semblaient gentils, mais d’autres ont déclenché le premier conflit Mazoku et humain. Notre premier maoh était un des combattants les plus fort. C’est donc très naturel qu’il était devenu notre souverain. Notre grand-prêtre de l’époque le soutenait s’assurait qu’il n’ai pas trop de victimes collatéral et élaborait des stratégies. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment de vous faire une leçon d’histoire, je crois. »

Gunter sourit à Wolfram. Ils étaient à trois dans une petite cellule faites de bois et de fer. Territoire humain oblige, son fiancé ne pouvait pas brûler l’endroit. Et de toute façon, c’était bien trop dangereux pour y penser une seconde. Il n’avait aucune envie de finir comme un poulet grillé. Il se leva doucement. Il avait un peu mal partout, ils étaient sans défense. Il se reposa sur le sol, il ne devait pas trop profiter de la patience limitée de Wolfram. Elle finirait par s’épuiser à force. Il le gênait de rester sur les jambes de son fiancé.

« - J’ai vraiment encore dépassé les limites, je crois.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Dormir deux jours est déjà un bon point. Réjouis-toi de ça, boulet. »

Yuuri se sentit particulièrement stupide, parfois, il méritait les mots insultants de Wolfram. Il se massa un peu quand son estomac se rappelait à lui. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas mangé. Il rougit avant que Wolfram commence à râler sur son côté boulet, la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas. Une femme aux cheveux roux apparaissait et cria. Même si ça ne devait pas être commun dans ce monde une femme portant un pantalon...

« Tadah ! La cavalerie est venue à la recouse. Désolé de l’attente, voici votre splendide repas. Je suis désolé votre majesté, ce n’est pas parfait, mais c’est tout ce que j’ai pu trouver. C’est le même menu que les autres invités. »

Elle déposa un plateau rempli de vivres diverses avec un sourire. Viandes, légumes s’étalait sur deux assiettes assez bien garnies. Si c’était ça le repas de base, à quoi ressemblait le plateau des nobles...

« J’espère que ça sera à votre goût…  
\- Attendez, vous avez dit votre majesté, comment savez-vous ce que je suis. Et comment m’avez-vous trouvé.  
\- Toujours aussi mignon mon petit maoh. »

La femme lui fit une étreinte d’ours en riant. Ce rire, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Ne soyez pas si dur avec sa majesté.  
\- Je sais, mais c’était plus fort que moi. Ces terres, c’est celle du seigneur Weller en quelque sorte… J’éprouve un peu de nostalgie. En plus de ça, sa majesté semble m’avoir oublié. Moi, une si belle créature... »

Yuurri regarda la dame, trop solide pour être une vraie femme. Même si la voix le menait à penser que c’était une demoiselle. C’était sûrement un de ces femmes transgenres. Mais rousse comme ça, il en n’avait pas des centaines.   
\- Madame jolis biceps du bal.  
\- C’est bien moi…  
\- Mais pourquoi porter un pantalon maintenant.  
\- La situation l’exigeait, même si je préfère m’habiller en femme. Je suis une amie d’enfance de seigneur Weller. On a vécu un moment Cimarron ensemble… On a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Je me suis vite rendu compte que j’aimais plus les robes que les pantalons. Mon nom est Yozak Grillet. Pour suivre Conrad, je devenu un informateur en quelque sorte pour les mazoku. Mais je suis humaine. Vous voir dans ce bain m’a rassuré. Au moins sa majesté prend soin de son anatomie et en plus mignon... »

Yuuri se mit à rougir, il n’était pas paré à entendre ce genre de choses. Femmes transgenres ou pas. 


	16. Evil Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri mangea rapidement, Wolfram, profitant de cette pause, ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Il se demandait si Yozak portait l’habit d’homme pour s’infiltrer plus facilement dans la prison. Mais il n’osait pas vraiment poser la question à cette femme transgenre. En voyant ses muscles, il avait bien peur de dégâts que ferait une de ses baffes. 

« Si vous avez fini bientôt, il sera temps de partir au plus vite. Vous n’êtes pas fatigué votre majesté.   
\- Moi ça va, par contre, je pense que Wolfram s’est assoupi. »

Yuuri secoua son fiancé doucement. 

« Quoi…  
\- Réveille-toi, on va s’échapper.  
\- D’accord... »

Le quatuor sortit de la cellule qui n'était étrangement pas gardée. Yozak avait dû se faire passer pour un garde. Cette femme transgenre était vraiment épatante. Gunter fermait la marche. 

« J’espère qu’ils n’ont pas détruit les barques.   
\- Non, elles sont très gardés, sauf un. Mon charme irrésistible a su séduire un matelot. »

Là, Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de pouffer. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’embarcation solitaire. Le garde était un homme que le souverain reconnaissait bien. C’était l’homme qui avait frappé le pauvre Rikku. Le maoh lâcha un soupir et descendit grâce à Gunter et Yozak de l’embarcation humaine qui l’avait retenu prisonnier. 

« Un peu de monnaie et une belle femme et voilà comment séduire simplement un homme. Yozak n’est pas l’amie de Conrad pour rien. »

La femme transgenre rit doucement de se mettre à chanter doucement. 

« L’île de rêve, perdu dans les flots.   
L’amour y est bon, faites juste attention.   
L’éruption peut vous rendre manchots.   
Ce volcan capricieux est pourtant un trésor de la nation. 

Île nommée van dar via saura vous accueillir.   
Aimez-là et elle vous aimera peut-être.   
Avec la lune comme seul juge et témoin... »

Gunter et Yozak ramaient avec un certain enthousiasme. Alors que lui-même tentait de suivre la cadence imposée par la mélodie que sifflait la dame malgré lui. Sauf que Wolfram était encore un peu fatigué en plus d’être malade parce qu’il bougeait dans cette coque de noix. Sans leurs efforts conjugués, ils ne pouvaient pas avancer. 

« Wolfram reste réveillé, s’il te plaît…  
\- Ouais, je sais… Pas facile…  
\- essaye de suivre le rythme donné par Yozak. S’il te plaît... »

Yuuri connaissant un peu son fiancé malade dans les transports en mouvement, en particulier les bateaux. Il l’encourageait du mieux qu’il le pouvait en marquant chaque plongée de rame d’un son particulier pour guider le mazoku blond qui se retenait de rendre le maigre repas qu’il avait avalé depuis qu’il était sur ces embarcations infernales. 

Après de longues minutes, leur embarcation toucha la terre. Wolfram en profita pour vomir un peu plus loin en mettant une main sur son cœur. Si le cœur des autres mazoku se trouvait au même endroit que le sien. Compréhensif, Yuuri frotta le dos de son fiancé. 

« On est enfin arrivé à notre destination.   
\- Je déteste les voyages en mer. Je suis sujet au mal de mer…  
\- Je l’avais deviné, tu as bien résisté jusque ici. »

ncore sur le coup de sa maladie passagère, Wolfram se contenta de sourire un peu avant de rejoindre Gunter et Yozak qui avait trouver un chemin. 

« Il nous reste à trouver le sommet du volcan. Par chance, il y a un chemin ici. Cette route, faite de pierre, est une aubaine.   
\- Il y a des gens assez fou pour faire un chemin qui mène au volcan ?  
\- La seule façon de vérifier, c’est de continuer notre route votre majesté. En plus, il faut savoir que le magma une fois refroidi forme des routes naturelles. »

Yuuri était bien obligé de suivre les personnes qui s’étaient engagées sur la route. Yozak menait la marche joyeusement. Malgré son habit très masculin, la dame transsexuelle s’amusait follement. La pente était la plus raide que le souverain avait vue de sa vie. Même ses sorties avec son école à Kyoto n’avait pas aussi ardues. Il faisait chaud, dans d’autres occasions, il aurait été content de se trouver sur une île presque paradisiaque. Presque. Il n’oubliait pas le volcan qui dormait encore. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il posa un regard sur Wolfram qui était toujours sur le fil de sa fatigue. Il espérait qu’ils aurait droit à une pause assez vite.

Ils continuèrent jusqu’à tomber sur une maison ressemblant terriblement à un endroit où on vendait des dangos et du thé. Le parasol juste à côté d’un banc. Il s’installa sur le bord et se recula pour laisser Wofram se poser à son tour. Pris de nostalgie, le jeune souverain ouvrit la bouge. 

« M.. Madame beaucoup de dangos et du thé.   
\- Tout de suite monsieur. »

Au moins, il ne s’était pas trompé dans le genre de la personne qui servait. La dame revint avec du thé fumant dans petite tasses typiquement anglaise et une quantité de cookies impressionnant. Il prit la tasse avec un regard interloqué. Il se demandait bien quel goût avait le thé de ce monde. En tous cas Gunter et Yozak buvait joyeusement leur thé. Alors que Wolfram peinait à rester éveillé. 

« Je ne peux pas te laisser nous accompagner. Tu vas rester ici. On va monter dans cette montagne.   
\- Je crois que je n’ai pas d’autre choix... »

La dame sourit avant de parler un peu de la montagne. 

« Cet endroit cache une source chaude, il parait. Mais il y a bientôt le festival du feu dans le village pas loin d’ici.   
\- On va voir si la rumeur est vraie. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour le festival, mais peut-être qu'on le verra. Merci pour vos petits gâteaux, ils sont vraiment bons. »

La dame rougissait sous les compliments de Gunter alors que Yozak le taquinait un peu en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes du pauvre professeur. 

« Merci monsieur, mais il fait vous méfier de cette source. Certaines disent qu’elle est maudite et quand ils vont plus loin dans la source, un visage semble attendre de manger les curieux qui passent trop près de son visage terrible. Sans parler des brûlures qui apparaissent sur les corps de certaines téméraires. Quoi qui se cache dans cet endroit, ce n’est pas très naturel et peut être magique. Je ne veux pas vous alarmer, mais renoncer à vérifier cette rumeur. » 

Yuuri le sentait un peu mal. Le feu n’était pas sa spécialité et hors de question d’épuiser plus Wolfram. Il posa une main sur la chevelure doré de l’autre garçon avant de caresser un peu cette dernière. 

« Si malédiction il y a, on s’en occupe. Vous en faites pas. On est un peu spécialisé dans le domaine. »

Le souverain venait presque à bénir d’avoir de lointain ancêtres démons qui le rendaient insensible à ce genre de sortilège. Si quelque chose était magique, il pourrait gérer. Ce n’était pas un peu d’eau chaude qui allait le faire reculer. 

« Prenez juste soin de ce garçon, il est épuisé. On viendra le reprendre.   
\- Désolé, je ne peux pas le laisser occuper ce banc. Je vous conseille de l’installer un peu plus loin. Je garderai un œil sur monsieur. »

Yuuri hocha la tête. Yozak prit avec une facilité déconcertante et le posa un peu plus loin. Le souverain soulagé sourit et partit en compagnie de la dame transgenre et son professeur qui partirent en exploration vers le volcan endormi en ayant tout de même fait un détour pour récupéré leur barque. 

« Pourquoi prendre la barque ?   
\- C’est une source d’eau chaude, avec un peu de chance ou non, on devra utiliser cette barque. Il faut que Gunter et moi, nous ramions si on doit naviguer sur cette eau chaude. »

Yuuri hocha la tête avant de reprendre le chemin vers le volcan. Ils trouvèrent une entrée creusée dans la roche d’où sortait une rivière plus que raisonnable. Le souverain toucha l’élément aquatique, elle était tiède. Ils étaient en bon chemin. Gunter plaça l’embarcation sur les flots où Yozak puis Yuuri y grimpèrent rapidement. Les deux hommes ramèrent avec force sur la rivière. Les flots n’était pas très fort, donc ils avançaient assez vite. La rivière devint une grotte avec voie navigable pour un petit bateau comme la barque. L’endroit n’était pas aussi sombre que l’imaginait, les murs luisait d’une couleur ocre. Yozak s’arrêta un moment pour se pencher près d’un mur. Il plissa des yeux. 

« Hum, il y a un avertissement sur le mur. Il nous dit presque avec gentillesse de faire demi-tour. Si vous tenez à la vie, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous avant de finir brûlé vif par l’eau bouillante. »

Grâce au sort d’Adalbert, Yuuri savait que l’écriture n’était pas celle des mazokus. C’était sûrement celle des humains. Elle ressemblait vaguement à la langue arabe de son monde, bien que les traits étaient plus raides. Il se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait graver un tel avertissement avant de finir à moitié brûlé par l’eau chaude. 

Alors qu’il reprennèrent leur route, une goutte d’eau vint sur la main de Yozak qui grimaça sur le coup. 

« Yozak ? Tout va bien.   
\- L’eau est vraiment chaude. Même celle des bains royaux semble froide à côté.  
\- Votre main va bien, Yozak ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Je vais voir si elle est si chaude. »

Yuuri se pencha pour approcher sa main de l’eau sous le regard de Gunter. 

« Votre majesté, cette eau est peut-être dangereuse, même pour vous. Elle a failli brûler la main de Yozak. Puis vous ne maîtrisez pas encore votre magie. » 

Mais il était trop tard, le bout des doigts du jeune homme étaient rentrés en contact avec l’eau chaude. Il remua un peu ces derniers ; C’était certes chaud, mais le bain où il était avec Ken était à cette température plus ou moins. Il remonta sa main en regardant l’eau sur sa main s’en aller doucement grâce à la gravité. Quand une goutte tomba sur son pantalon, il sentit à ce moment une brûlure là où la goutte était tombé. 

« L’eau est acide, mais elle ne semble pas m’affecter pour une raison que j’ignore. Désolé pour le pantalon. Mais au moins je suis fixé. Je crois que Morgif a décidé de me mettre à l’épreuve. Madame épée démoniaque, j’arrive. »

Yuuri enleva ses bottes et remonta son pantalon enfin de sortir de la barque. La température était supportable. Il sourit malgré lui à ses accompagnateurs du moment. 

« Je pense que Morgif est bien moins agressive avec moi parce que je suis le maoh. Gunter et Yozak restés dans la barque.  
\- Elle doit être sous l’eau, donc... Il faudrait que vous quittiez vos vêtements mignon maoh. »

Yuuri se sentit rougir, il ne voulait pas se montrer nu devant Gunter. Devant yozak, il avait été une fois nu. Mais que dirait son professeur face à la vue de son anatomie dans son journal. Il ne voulait pas y penser. 

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, c’est gênant. Si vous ne me regardez pas tous les deux, je pourrais peut-être consentir. Mais c’est incroyablement gênant. De me mettre à nu pour récupérer une épée maudite. »

Le duo se tournèrent laissant à Yuuri le soin de retirer un à un ses vêtements et les poser sur les planches de la barque. Y compris le fameux string masculin qu’il portait par habitude dans ce monde. Il lâcha un soupir doucement. Se retrouver nu n’était pas prévu au programme, mais à croire que cette épée légendaire avait décider de s’amuser à le gêner. Il avança et vit quelque chose briller au fond dans l’eau. Il plongea une partie de son corps dans l’eau. 

« Elle est bonne, par ici. Une bonne source comme au Japon. Je crois que je l’ai trouvé. Elle n’est pas très discrète... »

Le souverain pouffa avant de se rapprocher encore plus. Il sentait la puissance qui se dégageait de l’arme. Il tendit la main, mais elle était trop loin. Il n’allait pas devoir plonger… Il était à quelques centimètres de l’objet et frôlait l’aura de magie. Il sentit comme un picotement ou une morsure. Il leva un sourcil. Il n’allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Il devait sortir de cette source avec cette arme. Donc un pincement ne serait pas la chose qui l’arrêtera. Il avait vu pire que ça. Il se souvenait douloureusement de son agression qui l’avait conduit ici. Il prit l’épée, mais un truc mordait. 

« C’est que ça mord ce truc. Tu ne veux pas de maître, l’épée ? Rester ici te plaît tant que ça ? Je peux te laisser encore quelques siècles si tu veux. Ne fait pas la difficile madame l’épée ou ça serait un monsieur. »

Yuuri vit une bouche sur la garde à travers la lumière que dégageait l’arme avec sa magie. Plus qu’une bouche, il y avait visage digne d’un masque d’Halloween. Il trouvait ça un peu effrayant. Mais n’écoutant que son courage, il serra le poing sur la garde. 

« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal épée, je serai un bon maître. Je ne suis pas sûr de te donner autant de sang que ton précédent maître. Je suis peut-être trop bon pour une épée démoniaque. Je t’en prie... »

Mais l’épée ne voulait pas venir à lui. Il se sentait vraiment minable. Il serra son collier où pendait la pierre bleue donné par Conrad qu’il n’avait pas retirer et qui semblait immunisé face à l’acide de l’eau chaude. Yozak lâcha un soupir.

« N’insistez pas trop, on recommencera demain, ou pendant la cérémonie du feu. »

Yuuri ne voulait pas abandonner. Il devait prendre cette épée, sinon Conrad était en danger. 

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez votre majesté. Morgif ne semble pas d’humeur aujourd’hui. C’est une épée maudite. Elle a une sorte de vie l’air de rien. Je suppose que l’épée ne fait pas le maoh. Peut-être qu’un peu de repos serait bon pour vous. En plus vous avez utilisé il y a peu vos pouvoirs. Donc il est possible que le manque magie en vous fait de vous un être indigne. Même si elle vous accepte en partie. Mais il faudra revenir. »

Le souverain lâcha un soupir avant de revenir à la barque. Il regarda les hommes qui se tournèrent. Il grimpa dans la barque et sortit de l’eau. 

Le trio sortit de la grotte, il retrouva Wolfram endormi. Il était dans la maison de la dame au thé. Il caressait sa tête doucement. 

« Tu l’as eu…  
-Non, désolé, je peux venir... »

Wolfram haussa les épaules et Yuuri s’installa dans le lit en soupirant. 

« C’est si catastrophique que ça…  
\- J’ai besoin de repos… Laisse-moi tranquille, s’il te plaît. Je voulais qu’elle vienne, qu’elle m'obéisse…  
\- Je pense que la solution est dans ton cœur. N’essaye pas de te trahir toi-même... »

Wolfram avait peut-être raison. Il avait voulu être ce souverain assez bon pour stopper le conflit. Mais il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. L’adolescent aux cheveux décoloré se colla à son fiancé. Un peu de sommeil n’allait vraiment pas lui faire du mal. 


	17. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri posa son poignet gauche sur son front. Il n’était peut-être pas un maoh après tout… Il était la réincarnation du premier maoh d’accord. Alors pourquoi Morgif ne voulait pas de lui, peut-être qu’il était trop bon pour une épée démoniaque. Il lâcha un soupir, si seulement il avait une solution pour prendre cette épée sans qu’elle lui mange la moitié de la main. Il en avait besoin pour jouer au base-ball tout de même. Il sentit une caresse dans son dos, c’était sûrement Wolfram. 

« Je vais demander des renseignements à Gunter, il en sait plus que nous sur ce genre de choses. Je reviens.  
\- Merci Wolfram. »

Yuuri sentit un poids quitter le lit. Il se tourna pour voir son fiancé par accident sortir de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu’il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant juste pour plaire à l’épée. Elle finirait par le voir à travers son jeu. Surtout si elle avait pris son sang, elle devait lire dans la magie des mazokus plus clairement que d’autres mazokus, vu que c’était une épée forgée par les démons. Il était qu’à moitié mazoku dans son adn. Mais pas sûr que les gens de ce monde ai une notion de ce qu’était l’héritage du sang et ce que le métissage pouvait apporter. Par contre l’épée semblait s’y connaître un peu. Bizarre qu’un objet soit conscient de ce genre de choses. Un objet qui avait sa propre magie, donc une sorte d’âme…

Yuuri entendit clairement des bruits de ne pas s’approcher rapidement. Gunter arrivait bruyamment, comme à son habitude. Une aura de lumière l’entourant. Comme si être sur un territoire humain ne l’affectait pas tant que ça. 

« Votre majesté, l’épée obéis au maoh normalement. Elle ne se dérobe jamais. Elle doit être en colère…  
\- En colère ?  
\- On l’a abandonné dans cette montagne depuis des siècles. Elle boude. Il boude plutôt. »

Une épée pouvait bouder donc, mais c’était une épée démoniaque après tout. Ça ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié. Plusieurs siècles à attendre que quelqu’un vienne, et c’était lui qui était venu en voulant mettre fin au conflit et retirer de sa confortable sieste dans une grotte perdue. Donc pas compatible au premier abord avec une épée maudite qui devait se nourrir de désolation et de sang. Il lâcha un soupir. Il ouvrit les yeux, la chambre de l’auberge prenant des couleurs chaudes sous la lueur des bougies qui éclairait les lieux. C’était un bel endroit tout de même. 

« Je dois la récupérer.  
\- Je sais, mais je pense que vous aurez plus de chance demain. »

Wolfram rit doucement avant de se mettre devant Yuuri. Il avait une posture fière, digne du fils de l’ancienne maoh. Malgré les vêtements moins prestigieux, il était vraiment élégant avec cette tenue humaine. Il serait à coup sûr une cible de choix, lui aussi, pour les agences de mannequins au Japon, friand de visage étranger. Celui de son fiancé par accident correspondait à cette image. 

« Demain, je serai avec vous, je saurai convaincre que le boulet est un bon souverain avec qui se lier. Tu verras que mes mots sauront la convaincre. »

Vu comme ça, l’adolescent aux cheveux décoloré pouvait deviner que le mazoku aux cheveux blonds était non seulement fier, mais aussi qu’il s’était attaché à lui. Même si lui-même s’était habitué à sa tempête de feu. Il n’était pas encore paré à supporter ce garçon en tant que compagnon de vie. Son fichu caractère n’aidant pas. 

Déjà que finir en couple avec un garçon n’avait pas fini par s’installer dans son esprit. Changer de façon de penser n’état pas simple. Il pourrait étudier ces mangas dont se goinfrait certaines filles. Mais il faudrait que ces mangas soient réalistes et non fantastiques et plein de scènes étranges et sexuelles dont il n’avait aucune envie de voir. Yuuri trouvait certains hommes beaux, mais ça s’arrêtait là pour le moment. Il devait être bisexuel qui se découvrait donc. Il hocha la tête. Il s’était fait à l’idée que les deux genres lui plaisait. Il faudra qu’il en parle à sa famille à son retour. Par contre, il devait réfléchir à tout ce que ça allait déclencher dans ce monde qui l’avait vu grandir. Assumer était bien chouette, mais le Japon était limité. Très limité. Il acceptait la fiction, moins la réalité des choses qu’on pouvait aimer les gens pour ce qu’ils sont et pas pour leur genre.   
Il appréciait Yozak et pourtant, c’était une femme transgenre un peu folle. Heureusement qu'elle vivait ici.

En tout cas, il n’était pas encore paré à se lancer dans une relation amoureuse de toute façon, il haussa les épaules. Il avait le temps d’y penser plus tard. Ce n’était pas comme si en étant mazoku son temps de vie s’était rallongé d’une telle façon qu’il ne perdrait pas la vie dans les prochaines années, à moins de se retrouver dans des conflits qui épuiseraient sa vie et sa magie. Il repensa aux humains et aux mazokus toujours en conflit. Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour stopper cette guerre assassine silencieuse. Ce combat de coq entre deux peuples pleins de richesses propres. Magie ou non. 

« Je ne suis pas un boulet, je te le rappelle… Bien que ça fait un moment que je ne l’avais pas entendu sur ce ton. Ça me rassure dans un sens.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je le dis assez régulièrement pourtant.  
\- Pas comme tu viens de le faire.  
\- Dire qu’un boulet comme toi est le souverain d’un pays aussi prestigieux que le Shin Makoku.  
\- Je sais que je débute en tant que souverain, je compte m’améliorer grâce à Gunter, Conrad et toi. Je sais que malgré ton sale caractère, on peut compter sur toi. Il suffit juste que je prenne la base qui m’attends avec son receveur prêt à m’éliminer. Merci Wolf…  
\- Mais pourquoi. »

Yuuri se contenta de sourire au garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il avait peut-être une idée pour prendre l’épée, mais il pariait gros, il ne voulait pas laisser Wolfram se mettre en danger à cause de lui. Il s’en voudrait. Surtout qu’il était attaché à cet enfant capricieux au cœur d’or. Il voyait Gunter noter des choses dans son journal intime. Il n’avait pas hâte de lire sa fanfiction. Il savait que ça serait encore pleins de choses fantasmées. Il s’entendrait bien avec certaines filles de la terre. Il se demandait ce qu’ils trouvaient amusant de faire ces histoires. Mais il n’était pas un littéraire, il lisait que des mangas de temps en temps. Moins que son frère aîné qui avait une passion pour ses univers. Il sourit à Wolfram en ne prêtant pas attention ou bruit de la plume de Gunter. Ce dernier était sur le point d’exploser, mais Yuuri était paré, il se protégea de ses bras. 

« Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu réfléchis parfois boulet. Je suis sincère dans mes mots et toi avec tes trucs bizarres… Tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c’est un simple merci. Tu te rends compte de tous les efforts que je fais pour être un fiancé parfait. Je ne suis pas une plante que tu dois ignorer. Je suis ton futur mari. Ne l’oublie pas…  
\- Je n’ai pas oublié, j’ai juste du mal à m’y faire. Le monde où j’ai été élevé, ils sont moins permissif niveau relations sentimentales. Laisse-moi le temps. Et puis je ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir pour ce monde dans sa totalité. Del’affection ? Je ne sais pas… Alors toi, j’en suis encore un peu loin. Pardonne-moi. Mais c’est comme ça.  
-Pardon ? Juste un pardon. Et mon respect pour toi, pour ta culture de cet autre monde. D’autres mazokus aurait été vindicatifs que moi, ils t’auraient sûrement déjà sauté dessus. Fiancé au Maoh, quel honneur. Une nuit avec toi, tant de personnes en rêve, homme comme femme. Ils sont presque sûrs d’avoir un héritier puissant. Presque, il y a des exceptions. Alors juste un pardon, ça ne passe pas...  
\- Je me suis toujours imaginé dans les bras d’une jolie femme toute ma vie. Parce que c’est le modèle que l’on voit partout sur terre. Partout. Les couples homosexuels sont plus rares et colle aux fantasmes de certaines personnes. Donc j’essayerai de pas trop approcher des filles...  
\- Je suis beaucoup plus beau que toutes ces dindes. Tu n’es qu’un tricheur. »

Et il sortait de la chambre en claquant la porte. Gunter cesse d ‘écrire pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Wolfram et sa colère, il commençait à y être habitué. Son professeur lui sourit doucement. 

« Bonne chance pour demain. »

Demain avait lieu le festival, il se demandait si y participer allait l’aider pour récupérer Morgif. Mais il se doutait que Wolfram ne savait pas grand-chose, alors s’armant de courage, il appela son professeur. S’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui pouvait le renseigner, c’était lui ou Conrad. Le deuxième était trop loin pour qu’il lui demande quoi que ce soit. 

« Gunter que va t-il se passer demain ?   
\- À part votre nouvelle tentative ? Il y a un festival humain... Yozak dirait sûrement que vous êtes bien trop téméraire après un rejet de l’épée de vouloir y retourner. Mais elle ne peut rien y faire... Aussi, elle dirait que vous êtes vraiment jeune autant du point vue humain que mazoku… Elle veut que votre bien. Mais c’est pire aux yeux d’un mazoku, votre âge est celui d’un enfant. Yozak est une humaine au service du Shin Makoku grâce, entre autres, à son amitié avec Conrad. Une humaine qui ne voudrait pas qu’une personne de votre âge se mette ainsi en danger. Quand bien mêle ça fait des années qu’elles espionne pour notre compte. Juste par simple amitié. Je pense aussi qu’elle aime plus Conrad qu’elle le dit. Elle vous protégera encore un bon moment...  
\- Elle fait ça pourquoi ?  
\- Yozak vous apprécie, je suppose que ça fait partie du charme du maoh. Puis-je raconter l’histoire derrière le collier de Conrad… Je suis sûr qu’elle vous plaira et vous donnera à réfléchir un peu.   
\- Conrad ne vous en voudra pas ?  
\- Peut-être, mais ne lui dites pas que c’est moi qui vous l’ai raconté. Il ne serait pas très content que je vous ai dit tout ça. Mais je vous dois un peu d’histoire en tant qu’enseignant. »

Yuuri hocha la tête mettant la main sur la pierre bleue qui pendait à son cou. Gunter se mit près du jeune homme. Cette histoire semblait importante, car la pierre était presque chaude sous sa paume. Une chaleur qui témoignait d’une magie encore présente dans cet objet, travail de divers élément chimique qui composait ce monde. Voilà qu’il pensait à la chimie, il devrait sûrement réviser ses cours à son retour. Mais après le match. Espérant que le temps se distordrait encore. Que ces jours ne soit que des minutes sur terre. 

« Il était une fois un jeune soldat beau et honorable en pleine mission sur le territoire humain. Un jour, alors qu’il avait sauvé un village de son dirigeant humain esclavagiste. Une jolie femme s’approcha du joli soldat et donna un pendentif où pendait une pierre bleue vraiment belle. Le soldat avait voulu refuser, mais le sourire de cette femme ne laissait pas choix au soldat. Comme vous l’avez deviné ce soldat était Conrad et la femme qui lui donna le collier avait pour nom Julia.   
\- Avait ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il aimait Julia ?   
\- C’est une histoire qui vous sera contée par Conrad. Je ne peux pas parler plus à sa place. Ça serait assez irrespectueux pour lui. En tant que fils de l’ancienne maoh, il a mon respect. Même si ce garçon est moins puissant qu’un mazoku normal. Il donnerait sa vie pour vous, au point que s’en est parfois effrayant. Mais Yozalk est plus au courant que moi. C’est un espion après tout.   
\- C’est ce que j’ai pu comprendre sur le bateau avec Wolf.  
\- Vous lui donnez un surnom, c’est mignon, reposez-vous votre majesté... » 

Gunter prit congé, laissant un poids sur la conscience de Yuuri. La pierre qu’on lui avait donnée était celle de Julia. Alors pourquoi Conrad l’avait donné ? Elle devait sûrement contenir quelque chose que lui avait confié la prêtresse. Une énergie ? Non, peut-être les sentiments de Julia, ce qui le rattachait plus à Conrad, l’homme qui lui avait donné son prénom. Il devait récupérer cette épée Sinon Conrad aurait des ennuis bien plus grands, il ne pourrait pas l’accepter. Il ne voulait pas créer des soucis à cet homme qui avait la même place que son frère dans ce monde en le protégeant et lui souriant toujours. Une gentillesse pareille ça se croisait peu. Il devait le rendre fier. Fier de lui. Il mit sa veste silencieusement et tendit l’oreille. Wolfram dormait et Gunter aussi sûrement, car seules quelques respirations trahissait sa présence. Il posa sa main sur la porte qui le séparait de l’endroit où dormait ses amis aux pouvoirs étranges. Lui-même en avait quelques-uns et le prouverait à cette épée. Il n’était pas qu’un boulet, n’en déplaise à son fiancé. Il serait un bon souverain avec à sa ceinture une épée maudite au visage horrible sur la garde. Une épée qui apporterait cette fois-ci, la paix. La désolation, ce n’était pas pour lui. 

À pas feutrés, il quitta l’auberge où il était censé dormir. Il vit les étoiles dans ce ciel sombre. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas d’un monde à l’autre. Le ciel était magnifique, surtout loin de la pollution de la ville. Il se demandait l’espace de quelques secondes s’il avait aussi une constellation du dragon ou une constellation du Kohi... Il s’avança en silence dans l’obscurité modérée, la lune éclairant faiblement les chemins d’une lueur pâle. Il parvint à retrouver l’entrée de la grotte, pas besoin de barque cette fois. Il se dévêtit doucement et se mit à l’eau. Il posa un regard sur ses vêtements, ils étaient en sécurité à première vue. À moins de tomber sur un animal voleur comme la pie.

Le froid se fit sentir sur la peau dénudée du jeune homme. Yuuri rentra dans l’eau qui était chauffée un peu dans l’entrée. Au moins la température de l’élément auquel il avait des affinités lui permettait de ne pas avoir trop froid pendant longtemps. Il avançait doucement et touchait les mots gravé par les humains. Il espérait que les gardiens que citait le texte allaient le protéger. Il respira en priant ces hommes dont il ne connaissait que le titre. Les gardiens de Ruttenbelk. Le nom était digne d'un conte de fée européen. 

Après une quinzaine de minutes, il arriva à l’endroit où était immergée l’épée. Elle brillait d’une lumière un peu plus douce. Peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas aimé la présence de Yozak ou que son coté humain était moins présent. Il devait la prendre, à tout prix. Il respira à fond et tendit la main. 


	18. Morgif and curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri avait de l’eau jusqu’au-dessus de ses hanches. Bien que l’eau était agréablement chaude, il voulait avant tout récupérer l’épée. Le bout de ses doigts frôlait la garde l’épée. Morgif avait une sorte de gémissement sinistre. C’était digne de ce qu’elle devait être, maudite. 

« Morgif, je suis Yuuri, le nouveau maoh. Je sais que ton ancien propriétaire t’a abandonné, mais je te promet de te garder le plus longtemps possible. Pour un mazoku, je suis assez jeune. Donc j’ai encore un paquet d’années à vivre. Tu pourra à nouveau être à la ceinture d’un maoh. J’ai des choses à apprendre, certes, mais s’il te plaît… J’ai besoin de toi, de ton aide. Ne mords pas. »

L’épée eut comme un rire qui était inquiétant. Le jeune souverain n’avançait pas sa main, ses doigts frôlant toujours la garde. 

« Tu es vraiment vivante, dois-je être surpris ? Je ne sais pas. Mais cesse de te moquer de moi. Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Le peuple des mazoku est menacé. Un semi-mazoku est parti nous défendre pendant que je venais à toi. Ne gâche pas son travail. Tu n’as pas à bouder de ta situation... »

N’écoutant que son courage, il saisit avec force la garde de l’épée qui tenta de le mordre sans succès. Elle s’agita un bon moment avant de sourire. Yuuri sortit l’épée de l’eau toujours chaude. Il put voir que l’arme sur le dessus de sa garde avait un visage vraiment digne d’un masque de tueur de film américain. Il se demandait si le scénariste n’avait pas voyagé dans ce monde et rencontré Morgif. Ce qui pourrait expliquer la ressemblance plus que frappante. Ou peut-être un héritier mazoku qui avait traversé l’espace et le temps. Le maoh se disait que si c’était possible d’un côté, de l’autre, c’était possible aussi. Enfin normalement. Il ne connaissait que peu de la magie, juste un des affinités et qu’elle était plus présente chez les mazokus et que la magie des humains était différente. Ça lui rappelait un manga où deux sciences différentes se côtoyait en étant différentes, mais semblables sur certains points. 

« J’espère qu’on pourra s’entendre, en tout cas, tu m’a donné du fil à retordre. Bienvenue dans le monde actif Morgif. »

L’épée siffla un peu avant de sourire à nouveau. Des deux côtés du visage se trouvait des ailes de chauve-souris stylisées. Il retourna quelques secondes l’épée. Derrière le visage, il avait un ovale parfaitement vide de couleur nacre. Il aurait du s’en douter, l’arme lâchait des gémissements effrayants en souriant. Il avait parfois imaginé ce qu’était un objet maudit, il n’avait jamais pensé à ce genre de choses. Mais, plus à quelque chose d’ordinaire qui finirait par le tuer dans son sommeil avec comme arme principale, la peur. Il avait vu ça sur Internet. Mais cet endroit virtuel étaient l'abri de tout et de rien.

Yuuri se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, il n’avait pas à être pressé. Après tout le bain dans lequel il tait avant de venir dans ce monde était bien plus chaud que ça. Le chemin n’était pas long pour trouver la sortie. Il retrouva Yozak à cette dernière, toujours habillé en homme. Un peu gênée, elle sourit et fit un fit salut de la main à son souverain. 

« Bonsoir votre majesté…  
\- J’ai réussi.  
\- Je m’inquiétais pour vous, votre majesté. Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?  
\- Désolé Yozak… J’avais du mal à me dire que cet endroit avait pu faire du mal à quelqu’un qui me semble sympa. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Conrad est votre ami.  
\- Laissez-moi vous essuyer votre majesté. Et ne voyez aucun geste déplacé dans mes actions. » 

Il hocha la tête avant d’être enveloppé par une serviette immense. Il sourit en sentant que Yozak ne touchait rien de trop intime. Même s’il était assez peu à l’aise d’être pris ainsi dans les bras de cette femme transgenre. 

« Je suis tout de même contente que vous ayez réussi à l’avoir Conrad, Guter et Wolfram seront fier de vous. La prochaine fois,vous devriez penser à laisser un mot, ça m’empêchera de paniquer. Qu’aurais-je dit à Conrad si vous mourez stupidement durant votre aventure nocturne.   
\- J’ai fait très attention.  
\- Vous extraordinaire, il serait fier de vous. »

Yuuri se sentit rougir, il n’avait pas pensé que Yozak pouvait à ce point ressembler à son ami. Il sourit, il chercha du regard les vêtements qu’il avait quittés avant d’entrer dans ce lieu. 

« Ca prouvera à ceux qui doutait encore de moi que je suis le vrai maoh.   
\- Ils sont rares, Gwendal est clairement de votre côté et Wolfram, il grogne, mais il vous a accepté comme roi. Les humains qui n'était pas au courant la légende de Morgif seront sûrement effrayé. La terreur n’est pas une solution durable, mais elle fonctionnera le temps que vous en apprendrez plus sur ce monde. Mais je laisse le soin de vous enseigner à Gunter. Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur les humains, je suis là.  
\- Vous êtes humain ?  
\- Semi-mazoku ayant été élevé chez les humains. J’ai été surpris de l’apprendre. Mais je suis bien content d’avoir la même espérance de vie que mon ami d’enfance…  
\- En plus Gwendal adore tout ce qui est ignon, vous finirez par le remarquer... »

Yuuri avait du mal à le croire, mais si quelqu’un était au courant, c’était bien une espionne comme Yozak. Il retrouva ses vêtements. Les étaient toujours là. Ils avaient servi d’abri à des petits insectes qu’il avait bien du mal à identifier sous les rayons de la lune. 

Dans un château, plus loin, un certain homme aux cheveux sombres éternua. Gwendal sortit d’une de ses poches un mouchoir brodé avec les armoiries de la famille de son père. Il fusilla du regard un soldat qui tenait un animal mignon. 

« Lâchez cet animal !  
\- Messire, cette immonde créature a pénétré dans votre noble château.   
\- C’est son droit. Si vous touchez à une seule moustache de cet adorable chat, je vous jure que vous regretterez.  
\- Messire, vous ne pouvez pas laisser n’importe quoi rentrer dans le château de vos ancêtres.  
\- Laissez-les se reposer en paix. Cet animal est innocent.  
\- Comme vous le désirez messire. »

Le soldat reposa l’animal qui perdu avait du mal à se remettre du choc. Il se baissa pour être à la hauteur du petit félin. Il frotta un doigt contre sa douce fourrure. Il surit en voyant l’animal reprendre son exploration dans le jardin. Il se releva et posa un regard sur les soldats. 

« Ne touchez pas aux chats ou vous regrettez ! »

Les soldats firent un geste militaire. Satisfait, Gwendal retourna à son bureau. Il n’avait aucune nouvelle de Conrad et du Maoh. Ça l’inquiétait un peu. Il avait voulu respirer un peu et il était tombé sur cet homme qui voulait faire du mal à ces créatures trop mignonnes. Il caressa le bois du bureau avant de tomber sur les pelotes de laine aux jolies couleurs. Toute cette histoire le rendait nerveux, terriblement nerveux. Il se mit à tricoter malgré lui en regardant l’extérieur de sa fenêtre. Il attendait le retour d’un messager à défaut de son frère cadet. Plus le temps passait, plus il sera dangereux pour Conrad de rester avec les humains. 

Yuuri était de retour à l’auberge, Morgif gémissait toujours de façon lugubre. Elle ne serait pas toujours silencieuse. Pour la discrétion, le maoh ne pouvait pas compter sur Morgif qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire des bruits étranges. 

« Elle absorbe les âmes, tu es sûr de la prendre boulet ?   
\- Oui, je ne l’utiliserai pas pour prendre la vie. Mais pour me défendre.  
\- Elle finira par prendre une âme si ce n’est pas celle des humains, ça sera peut-être la tienne. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies par ce que tu es trop gentil avec ces humains qui nous attaquent, boulet.  
\- J’arriverai peut-être à changer aussi la malédiction de Morgif.  
\- Un putain d’optimiste, voilà ce que tu es, boulet. Par contre, tu te balades avec une malédiction. Tu te rends compte que tu risques de créer des problèmes ici…  
\- Mince…  
\- Tu es vraiment qu’un boulet ! »

Yuuri passa une bonne partie de la journée dans ce qui ressemblait à un hôpital dans son monde, pour calmer la malédiction de Morgif. Les médecins étaient surchargés de travail. Les clients souffraient d’une forte fièvre. Preuve que Morgif était rattaché à la chaleur. C’est peut-être son affinité pour l’eau qui faisait que cette épée maudite ne voulait pas de lui. Alors pourquoi elle avait été sous l’eau ? Il ne comprenait pas toujours les mazokus, alors les démons, il était encore loin de pouvoir tout saisir. 

Le maoh joignit les mains comme s’il faisait une prière. Il ignorait si ce genre de choses pouvait fonctionner. Mais il espérait que les malades se retrouvent soigner par miracle. Il avait beau être dans un territoire étranger, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs. Tout ça parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être indigné par l’injustice. Gunter, Yozak et Wolfram se mirent à l’imiter. Il frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Un patient se leva en hurlant, il avait attrapé Wolfram en courant en criant de joie. 

« Je suis vivant, vivant ! »

Une dame d’un âge moyen pleurait de joie et serra les mains de tout le monde. Y compris eux. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment jusqu’au moment où ils eurent faim. Le quatuor s’installa à une table. Ils étaient épuisés. Les patients moins malades étaient de véritables enfants. 

« J’espère que vous êtes paré à partir…  
\- Qu’on me nomme un ange de l’amour, c’est vraiment étrange. Je n’ai rien fait, j’ai juste suivi le boulet dans son rituel étrange.  
\- Les hôpitaux sont souvent des lieux où la mort plane toujours un peu, dit Yozak avec un air sombre.  
\- Mais c’est quand même horrible que la malédiction ne touche pas les mazokus et les semi-mazoku, dit Yuuri un peu agacé.  
\- Tout dépend du semi-mazoku, dit Gunter d’un air grave. Mais vous en faites pas votre majesté. Yozak s’en sort plutôt bien. »

Yuuri joua un peu avec légumes qui étaient sur le plateau repas. Il avait peur que ces humains finissent par mourir. Ce n’étaient pas eux qui les attaquaient. Dans tous les camps en guerre, il y avait toujours des innocents. 

« Gunter et moi, on va faire une ronde.   
\- Mais je peux faire aussi quelque chose.  
\- Non mon mignon, tu restes avec Wolf dans la cité. Des secrets se cachent ici, et c’est mon devoir d’en savoir plus. Qu’est qui poussé un ancien maoh a laissé Morgif ici. C’est la question que je me pose. Gunter est un professeur, mais il sait que peu de choses sur le monde humain. Comparé à d’autres mazokus, c’est déjà une pointe sur ce que pense les humains de ce monde. Conrad et moi-même nous étions des sources d’informations précieux pour le Shin Makoku. »

Les deux hommes s’en allèrent avec un sourire. Si Yozak avait troqué ses habits d’hommes pour ceux de femmes, c’était pour qu’elle se sente plus à l’aise. Elle fit un denier signe à Yuuri avant de disparaître au coin d’une rue. 

Le maoh lâcha un soupir, il ne pouvait donc pas rentrer tout de suite, ils dépendaient des allées et venues des bateaux. L’adolescent aux cheveux décoloré posa sa tête sur ses avants-bras, regardant la rue mollement. 

« Dis-moi Wolf…  
\- Qu’est qu’il y a boulet ?  
\- C’est quoi le lion de Luttenberg ?  
\- Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, je pense que c’était un surnom à Conrad dans le passé. Mais où as-tu lu ça et entendu ce nom.  
\- Le livre de Gunter… Je l’ai vu, lorsque tu le lisais à mes côtés. Le sort d’Adalbert, il est aussi éligible pour les écritures… D’ailleurs, je suis plus en doué en anglais sur terre.  
\- Ce fichu livre d’histoires fantasmé par un fou… Mais Luttenberg était l’endroit où est né mon grand frère. Bien qu’il soit brun, il était un des enfants aux enfants aux cheveux les plus sombres de l’endroit. Je suppose que ses capacités de soldats ont donné ce surnom.  
\- Et Julia ?  
\- Tout ce que je sais, c’est que c’est une bonne amie de Conrad, il a même failli se marier avec. Au Shin Makoku, trois femmes surpasse pas mal de mazokus dans leur magie. Bien sûr, il y a ma mère que tu as croisé. Il y a Anissina aux cheveux écarlate, elle et mon frère Gwendal ont une relation très particulière..  
\- Quel genre de relation particulière.  
\- Du genre un poil dangereux, mais je n’en dirai pas plus. Rien de me souvenir de cette folle me fait peur… Et il y a Julia, qui était une mazoku abandonné en vérité, une mazoku si douce qu’on la surnomme la blanche. Je ne l’ai jamais vu pleurer pendant que je l’ai connu, c’est-à-dire douze années. Presque rien pour un mazoku.  
\- Il était amoureux d’elle donc ?  
\- Oui, même moi, je l’avais compris. Il l’a sauvé, elle avait une affinité pour la terre. Ce qui explique cette pierre, ça doit être un résidu de sa magie.  
\- Je vois. Les gens prennent les noms des endroits où ils sont nés.  
\- Pas tous, mais oui, majoritairement, c’est ça. Par exemple le magicien qui t’a fait parler mazoku, son nom complet est Adalbert von Grantz. Ce semi-mazoku n’a jamais eu la magie comme il le souhaitait, je crois que le pire a été quand sa femme a été tuée par un mazoku. Depuis, il voue une haine au mazoku, y compris sa famille qu’il sûrement tué.  
-Pourquoi avoir tenté de me tuer ? À part pour sa vengeance ? Et Julia, dit m’en plus.   
\- Je ne peux pas... »

Yuuri s’approcha de wolfram qui fuyait en reculant, si bien qu’il trébucha et tomba. Le maoh trop proche fut emportée dans la chute. Il était au-dessus de son fiancé par accident. Il rougissait avec force. Et c’est pile à cet instant que Yozak se pointait. 

« Je dérange peut-être ? »

Les deux garçons regardèrent l’espionne qui pouffait derrière sa main en rougissant.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, on est juste tomber. Je te le jure Yozak.   
-Dommage, vous êtes mignons… Sinon on a des informations sur le centre de la subite malédiction des humains. Une maison de retraite. Je pense que le festival du feu est là pour canaliser la magie de Morgif. Et puis regardez ceci. »

Yozak posa une affiche. Elle ressemblait à une affiche digne de western, sauf qu’au lieu d’un criminel avec une mise à prix. Il y avait un dessin de deux hommes et des mots écrit de la langue humaine de ce monde. Yuuri plissa les yeux et lit tout haut.

« Nous recrutons pour votre vie... »

Il avait du mal à ne pas sentir mal ce qui était écris sur cette publicité pour un travail. Même les annonces dans les journaux sur terre sont moins effrayantes que cela. 


	19. Colliseum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un soldat mazoku aux cheveux vert s’avança d’un pas déterminé dans les couloirs du manoir de Gwendal, voilà presque un jour qu’il n’avait pas vu son seigneur. Depuis l’intervention qu’il avait eu avec son collègue à propos du chat. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa deux brefs coups sur la porte en bois qui donnait sur le bureau. Il espérait seulement ne pas tomber sur une scène d’intimité. Son inquiétude était si grande qu’il rentra tout de même, malgré le manque de réponse. Le rouge venant colorer ses joues. Il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, son cœur battant comme un dingue dans sa poitrine. 

« Seigneur Gwendal… Je suis navré de vous déranger… Mais ça fait presque un jour que... »

La porte avait fini par dévoiler son secret. Le seigneur de ses terres était dans une pièce à moitié éclairée par les rayons du soleil des premières heures du jour, il était légèrement penché, concentré à tricoter ce qui semblait être passa première peluche. La pièce était envahie de ces animaux fabriqués des mains du seigneur. Les jambes croisées, le pied surélevé semblait suivre une mélodie qui lui était propre. À ses pieds trônait une pelote de laine bien entamée. Le soldat la trouva un côté mignon, même s'il avait bien du mal à deviner quels animaux étaient déjà présent, il en avait tellement… Il s’avança.

« Pardon Seigneur… Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pendant votre activité. »

Gwendal posa un regard sur le soldat qui recula un peu effrayé par son seigneur. 

« Ce n’est pas qu’une activité pour passer le temps. Elle m’aide à me concentrer.   
\- Je ne permettrais pas de juger votre façon de vous concentrer, seigneur…  
\- Je m’inquiète non seulement pour Conrad, mais aussi pour Yuuri, il a l’âge qu’aurai pu avoir un de mes enfants. Sans parler que j’ai été sûrement trop violent avec votre collègue lors de cette histoire de chat. Désolé.  
\- Ne vous excusez pas seigneur, vous avez raison pour les animaux, les chats ne sont pas dangereux…  
\- Vous désirez une de mes créations.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’en être digne, mon seigneur. Après tout, je vous ai dérangé.  
\- J’insiste, prenez. »  
Gwendal prit une des peluches et la posa avec force dans la main du soldat. Il était bien inutile de refuser un cadeau de son seigneur. Mais où allait-il pouvoir mettre cette chose.   
\- Merci, seigneur.  
\- Votre nom, Soldat ?  
\- Bernold. C’est un cochon noir seigneur ?  
\- C’est un ours…  
\- Désolé ! »

Le soldat laissa son seigneur, non sans lui avoir laissé de quoi se restaurer un peu sur le bureau… Il posa ses yeux de couleur bordeaux sur le ciel. Il espérait revoir bientôt ceux qui s’étaient absentés. 

Dans une auberge, Wolfram tenait l’affiche qu’avait prise Yozak. L’espion semblait vraiment gêné par ce qui était écrit. L’affiche disait clairement qu’il recrutait des jeunes garçons de préférence beau et manieur d’épée. Il se demandait pourquoi une annonce si précise quand soudain l’évidence lui vint à l’esprit. Il était effrayé par cette perspective. 

« Un sacrifice, c’est une annonce pour trouver des volontaires pour mourir… C’est horrible…  
\- C’est sûrement pour calmer les ardeurs de Morgif, mais elle n’est plus dans le volcan. Donc il fait empêcher ça en vous infiltrant parmi le peuple.   
\- Je ne suis pas trop habillé ça ?   
\- Votre look est parfait, votre majesté. Je vous l’assure. Heureusement que votre teinture tient bien. Au moins vous faites un mazoku presque ordinaire.

Il ne savait pas s’il devait être flatté ou vexé. Il lâcha un soupir avant de sortir de la chambre. Il devait sauver ses gens et compter sur Wolfram et Gunter. Il espérait seulement que Morgif ne bougerait pas trop quand il se présenterait. Quand il arriva à l’adresse de l’affiche, il vit un homme d’un certain âge derrière une caisse en bois. Il eut un sourire quand il vit Yuuri. L’adolescent de l’autre monde s’avança en souriant le plus naturellement possible. N’ayant pas l’habitude de porter une épée. Il la serrait avec force dans ses bras bien content que le fourreau de tissus improvisé ne permettait pas à l’épée de couper ses mains. Il vit qu’il était loin d’être le premier jeune homme présent, il y avait trois garçons qui le regardait avec une certaine curiosité. Ses cours avec une épée dataient de son duel avec Wolfram. Conrad était un bon prof, mais il n’avait que les bases du combat en épée. Pouvait-il faire la différence dans un tournoi… Sûrement pas. 

« Votre métier avant ?   
\- Mercenaire…  
\- Hum, bien. C’est parfait, vous êtes pris. »

Yuuri papillonna des yeux, surpris par les mots de l’homme. 

« Par contre, je vous conseille de retirer votre veste. »

Finalement, il avait dû retirer un de ses vêtements. Il était bien content d’avoir une chemise en dessous. Il respira à fond un moment, mais c’était sans compter sur le vieil homme. Il était kidnappé par le recruteur. Apparemment, il était assez beau à ses yeux pour avoir passé le premier test. Même décoloré, il était une personne hors du commun. C’étaient sûrement ses yeux noirs qui faisaient la différence. 

« Nos clients seront contents de vous voir. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même, peut-être que vous vous sortirez vivant. »

L’homme lui avait tapoté les genoux avec une affection particulière. Pour sa couverture, il ne reculait pas. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d’être incroyablement gêné. Il avait beau avoir accepter d’avoir peut-être un homme dans sa vie, il n’avait aucune envie d’avoir ce genre d’homme dans sa vie. Sa moustache touffue lui faisait ressembler à un morse. Le turban autour de sa tête semblait dissimulé une absence plus que flagrante de cheveux. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se dire qu’il aimerait sûrement passer une main dans les cheveux de divers mazokus ou Conrad qu’il trouvait joli. Pour s’écarter poliment, il fit tomber la garde de Morgif sur le bras di vieil homme qui hurla. 

« Pardon, j’étais dans mes pensées.   
\- Ce n’est pas grave.  
\- Mon épée vous a pas fait mal ?  
\- Non... »

Quand ils arrivèrent, Yuuri descendit en compagnie du vieil homme. Il vit devant ses yeux un Colisée, comme ceux que faisaient les Romains dans une époque lointaine en Europe sur terre. Sauf que la bâtisse semblait solide, presque neuve. Le recruteur lui tapotait l’épaule avant de le laisser avec une imitation de soldat romain. Un haut gradé d’après son savoir qu’il avait accumulé lors de ses recherches sur l’Europe. Pendant un mois, le maoh s’était renseigné un peu plus sur cette partie du monde. Le shin Makoku semblait être presque calqué sur une Europe fantasmée. Les pouvoirs magiques et les batailles. Une l’attendait sûrement dans cette arène. Il regretta presque que les pokémons n’existent pas. Ce genre de lieu aurait fait un lieu de combat idéal pour ces créaures imaginaires provenant de l’univers vidéo ludique. 

Yuuri suivait le soldat qui le fit rentrer dans une salle après avoir marché le long d’un couloir en pierre ressemblant vaguement à des briques. 

« Vous attendrez ici. »

Il y avait dans la pièce immense plus d’une vingtaine d’hommes de tous âges. Certains le regardaient d’un air mauvais. Il longea le mur de façon prudente. Il reconnaissait de loin les pirates qui l’avait attaqué sur le bateau. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement leur parler. Il s’installa dans un coin tranquille, profitant du mutisme de Morgif. Comme quoi cette épée pouvait être discrète si elle le voulait. Ou elle trouvait la situation de son propriétaire drôle. Yuuri vit au loin une demoiselle, c’était peut-être un homme transgenre. Malgré l’épée longue qui pendait à sa ceinture. Elle semblait mal au point. Penchée et se tenant grâce au mur le plus proche. 

« Mademoiselle ?  
\- Désolé jeune homme…  
\- Vous allez bien ?  
\- J’ai du mal avec les endroits clos… Cela ira mieux après. Je suis un homme, aussi... »

Yuuri rougissait fortement, il faisait de son mieux pour ne mégenrer les gens. Il savait que parfois, c’était bien plus blessant pour la personne de lui parler avec un genre qui lui correspondait pas. 

« Pardon, si vous avez besoin d’eau.   
\- Rien de tout ça, juste d’être en dehors de cette pièce, j’ai l’impression d’étouffer. En plus de ça, on va participer à un massacre organisé. Tout ça pour une tradition… Je ne sais pas si c’est mieux que mal me sentir dans cette pièce trop petite pour les vingt personnes. Ma famille avait besoin de l’argent promis par l’annonce. Je leur ai donné. Que ma mort serve à quelque chose. J’espère que mon neveu sera guéri. Ce garçon ne mérite pas son sort.  
\- Pourquoi me parler alors ?  
\- Je crois que la mort qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes délie ma langue. Je sais que mes secrets seront gardés le temps de votre survie et de la mienne. »

Un homme aux cheveux roux s’approcha d’eux, il avait une énorme cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Elle allait d’une joue à l’autre. Il s’installa aux côtés de Maoh. 

« Voilà qui est rare, une personne bien dans ce monde de fou. Je m’installe ici, ça semble le meilleur endroit pour parler à quelqu’un qui vous écoute sans vous juger. Cette cérémonie sert d’excuse aux dirigeants de ces terres de se débarrasser de leurs criminels. J’espère que vous vivrez longtemps malgré ce qui nous attend. Vous semblez sympa pour un mazoku. Les gens comme vous sont si rares, c’est peut-être pour ça que vous êtes là. Pour mourir avant de mettre la honte sur le peuple mazoku. Ils sont parfois si fiers...  
\- Non, ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je voulais sauver le plus de monde possible…  
\- Impossible de sortir par les portes, j’ai déjà essayé. Qui plus est, quel que soit votre affinité, elle sera dangereuse avec autant de monde autour de vous. Quelqu'un finira blessé ou pire...  
\- Tu en sais beaucoup sur les mazokus…  
\- J’en ai servi pendant des années, se sont eux qui m’ont fait cadeau de ceci. »

Il posa un doigt sur la cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Ce monde était vraiment embourbé dans un cliché d’esclavage. Mais le voir aussi visible en la présence de cet homme roux dont les cheveux lui arrivait au milieu de la nuque. Il lâcha un soupir quand il entendit des portes s’ouvrit. Ce n’était pas la petite porte par laquelle il était rentré, lais deux immense porte faites d’acier qui s’ouvrait sur l’arène. Yuuri se demandait si pour distraire les gens, il aurait droit aux lions. Ou une autre créature du genre. Il ravala sa salive. Il était nerveux. Il vit l’homme transgenre aller dans les couloirs suivis de près par l’homme aux cheveux roux. Il rejoignit le duo. 

« J’espère que tu ne seras pas notre meurtrier. Tu as l’air d’être un bon garçon, donc tente de ne pas tuer. Ne deviens pas comme nous... » 

Le soldat les laissa passer un à un alors qu’il entra dans l’arène. Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. C’était la foule qui hurlait, sifflait et chantait des choses horrible. Il avait l’impression d’être au milieu d’un spectacle et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n’était pas un divertissement correct de voir des gens s’entre-tuer. Même chez lui, il n’aimait pas les œuvres de fiction qui s’inspirait de ce jeu de la mort. Ce monde avait besoin d’être changé. Il le savait. Le maoh ne pouvait pas sauver tous les gens ici. Il repensa à ceux avec qui il avait tissé des liens. Mazokus, semi-mazoku et peu d’humains. Seuls ces deux prisonniers semblaient un peu sympas. Il respira à fond, cette foule, qui s’agitait, n’aurait pas le spectacle qu’elle attendrait. Enfin, il ferait de son mieux pour faire cesser ce massacre programmé pour Morgif. Car l'épée était à luiet qu'aucune vie ne sacrifiée vainement.

« Il y aura deux mazoku dans le combat. J’espère que vous vous amuserez... »

La voix d’un seigneur fit taire la foule. Tous l’écoutaient. Si cette situation n’était pas si horrible, il aurait pu être admiratif du pouvoir qu’avait le seigneur de ces terres. Comme si deux mazokus pouvaient faire la différence. Il y avait dix-neuf humains paré à se battre et abattre lui et son condisciple. Le soldat traîna le corps d’un jeune homme qui semblait plus jeune que Yuuri. Les cheveux roux et des habits de marin. Ce n’était pas le petit Rikku.. Si ? Le garçon était jetté sans ménagement, alors le jeune mousse était un mazoku qui s’ignorait. Il sentait la rage monter en lui. Et il n’était pas le seul à sentir cette force car Morgif gémissait aussi. 

« Morgif… »

L’arme se mit à sourire, cette ambiance propice à la mort semblait lui convenir. Elle pulsait, il pouvait le sentir sur sa paume. 

« Désolé Morgif, je vais me servir de toi pour me défendre. J’espère que ça t’ira… »

L’arme ricana avant de cesser de trembler. Il espérait que la mort ne viendrait pas à s’accumuler à cause de son arme maudite. Les malédictions démoniaques étaient bien plus dangereuses pour les humains. Il ferait tout pour éviter de blesser ses deux compagnons de cellule. Pour les autres, tout dépendait de leur agressivité...

S’il pouvait défendre Rikku et le remettre sur un bateau au plus vite, tout irait bien. Il respira à fond, la foule se mit à s’agiter, apparemment le seigneur avait donné le signal pour le départ des combats. Plusieurs personnes se mirent à combattre. Sous le bruit assourdissant de la foule, Yuuri savait qu’il pourrait parler à garçon qui rêvait de naviguer sur les mers. Tel un vrai matelot

L’homme transgenre se battait avec force contre un des pirates qui portait le haut d’un uniforme féminin. Le rouquin se battait par contre deux hommes à l’air féroce, sûrement deux criminels. Quant à lui, il se retrouvait face à Rikku. 

« On peut s’en sortir si nous nous allions. S’il te plaît  
\- Désolé, je dois sortir vivant de ce combat, j’ai mon rêve à réaliser… Ma seule liberté en tant qu’esclave mazoku acheté par des familles nobles humaines… »

Le jeune homme se plaça avant de foncer sur Yuuri qui fit de son mieux pour se défendre en parant assez efficacement. Il remercia intérieurement les cours de Conrad et le base-ball qui lui donnait de bons réflexes. Bien que la leçon avait été brève, elle était des plus efficaces. Il croisa le fer quelques fois avec le mousse qui attaquait avec force, le métal se choquant entre eux. 

« S’il te plaît arrête.   
\- Je ne peux pas… Je dois te tuer pour espérer rester vivant après. C’est la condition pour ma liberté… »

Le souverain sera la garde de son épée. Il devait être plus sérieux sinon il allait finir en charpie. Il posa un regard sur Morgif. Son adversaire profita de cet instant pour lui foncer dessus et trancha son torse qui s’en sortit avec une égratignure superficielle. Il manquait clairement d’entraînement. Il allait peut-être mourir. Sans savoir ce qu’il ressentait pour Wolfram et les autres gens de ce monde...


	20. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri regarda son adversaire. Quelque chose avait changé dans le regard du jeune matelot. Il avait du mal à croire qu’il avait le même garçon devant lui. Il porta une main sur son tore. Il ne saignait plus. La magie l’avait soigné, c’était pratique, bien qu’il se demandait comment la terre gérait les personnes comme lui. Il n’avait pas reçu une lettre étrange à ses onze ans. Donc il n’y avait pas d’école comme dans Harry Potter. Par contre ses vêtements était déchiré. 

« Pourquoi Rikku…  
\- Je serai matelot, je réaliserai le rêve de mon frère et le mien. Il a été tué par un mazoku, car nous étions moins puissants, presque semi-mazoku… Je dois le venger, tuer un mazoku puissant avec une épée, j’attendais presque ça... »

Le garçon se mit à l’attaquer avec force, les leçons de Conrad aidant Yuuri. Mais ce n’était pas que grâce au soldat semi-mazoku qu’il arrivait à tenir. Morgif semblait le protéger. En témoignait ses gémissements déterminés. Ses mouvements étaient presque incontrôlés. Mais Morgif n’était pas infaillible. Il sentit l’épée du garçon toucher son bras gauche. Il grimaça. Il concentra un peu de sa magie sur la blessure. 

« Rikku, je pourrais punir ses mazokus, ils t’ont fait du mal. Mais je te promets que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.   
\- Des promesses en l’air. Les mazokus peuvent mentir. J’ai toujours pensé qu’un jour ça arriverai. Je connais la légende de Morgif. Donc je savais qu’en devenant mousse sur le bateau qui faisait la navette, je trouverai un mazoku en quête de l’épée maudite par nos ancêtres. Vous voilà. Quelle aubaine.  
\- Tu n’es pas toi-même Rikku. Reprends-toi.  
\- Ah la foule… Elle m’encourage, prépare tes dernières volonté mazoku ! »

Rikku se remit à attaquer Yuuri avec plus de violence, les cris de la foule lui donnant le rythme de chacun de ses parades. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir le coup. La douleur de son bras droit diminuait, certes. Mais ça n’allait pas l’aider dans l’immédiat dans son combat. 

« Mon destin peut changer si je te tue. Je ne serai plus un simple mousse utilisé pour les basses besognes. Je serai bien vu par les humains certes, mais je serai bien vu. Les miens m’ont trahis c’est normal que j’en fasse de même... »

Morgif adait Yuuri du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L’épée maudite grognait de façon féroce. Elle ne laisserait pas son nouveau propriétaire mourir. Le maoh pouvait sentir cette détermination qu’avait l’objet. Qu’il ai une conscience, Cela n’étonnait pas vraiment le souverain. Il supplia l’épée de ne pas tuer son adversaire. Il n’était pas dans son état normal. Pas du tout. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais ce n’était pas facile de réfléchir en se défendant. Ce garçon était à peine assez âgé pour aller au collège. Il ne devait pas lui faire du mal. Quand une voix dans sa tête résonnait. Une voix presque dangereuse. Elle n’était pas sa propre voix. Sa voix intérieure était souvent plus douce. 

« Tu peux le faire… Seul toi peux le faire... »

C’était l’épée qui lui parlait. Il l’avait vite compris. Mais il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu’elle voulait dire. Pouvait-il défaire l’emprise de la haine sur ce garçon. Le tout sans le tuer ; il ne méritait pas la mort. Il devait vivre, traverser les mers pour lui. 

« Ma valeur en tant mazoku sera plus grande si je réussis à te vaincre... » 

Yuuri respira avant de se mettre en position de frappe de la balle. Comme s’il était en plein match de base-ball. En prennant son épée à deux mains, le coup serait assez fort pour assommer le garçon. Même s’il utilisait le plat de son arme.

« Seul toi peux le faire... »

Encore Morgif qui l’encourageait. Il préférait la voix dans sa tête que ses gémissements flippants. Les mots de l’épée maudite étaient plus compréhensibles comme ça. Mais il devina que ça consommait pas mal de magie. Rapidement, il frappa le crâne de Rikku avec le plat de la lame. Surpris, le garçon tomba sur le sol. C’était le but. Un cri de joie s’échappa de la foule. Il grimaça sur le coup. Il détestait tous ces gens.

« Désolé, je devais te défaire de l’emprise qui avait sur toi, jeune homme. Je ne suis pas un manieur d’épée comme d’autres personnes ici. Mais on peut sortir d’ici. Je te le jure. »

La foule se mit à scander.

« Tuez-le ! »

Yuuri serra son épée, il ne voulait pas tuer ce garçon. Il se pencha pour vérifier son poul. Il était toujours vivant. Les mazokus avait le même pouls que les humains de son monde. Ça le rassurait. 

« Damnation… Ce n’est pas un jeu. Voir des gens s’entre-tuer n’est pas spectacle. C’est de la barbarie. Rien que de la barbarie. Je ne le tuerai pas. Que ça vous plaise ou non. »

La voix du maoh était amplifiée par la magie, si bien qu’elle dépassa les réclamations de la foule qui voulait voir de sang. Il ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Jamais. Il prit le corps de Rikku doucement. Il pouvait le porter, le garçon était léger. À quel point être un mazoku pouvait si affamé. 

« Je te laisserai naviguer sur un navire mazoku, je choisirai les hommes qui s’occuperont de toi. Tu seras bien traité. Je suis sûr que ta magie est plus forte que tu l’imagines. Tu ouvres déjà les yeux. C’est bien une preuve de ta force. N’abandonne pas Rikku... »

Yuuri pouvait presque le tenir quand un sifflement si fit entendre, pas loin de lui. Un sifflement qui s’approcha et finit par s’arrêter. Une flèche dans le dos du jeune garçon. Qui avait fait ça. Il regarda autour de lui. La foule était en liesse. Mais les soldats, comme celui qu’il avait vu, ne devait pas être loin. Le sang commençait à tâcher le haut du jeune garçon. Mais le souverain ne pouvait pas retirer cette chose de sa place sans savoir ce qu’il faisait était bon ou non. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. 

« Vous n’avez aucune honte ! Se réjouir de la mort de quelqu’un. Mazoku ou non, ça ne veux rien dire. Je ne permettrais pas d’autres actions du genre. »

Les soldats le maintenaient e joue. Leurs arcs pointés sur lui. Le souverain savait qu’il ne pourrait pas tout éviter, même avec Morgif à ses côtés.

« Toute cette violence n’est pas saine. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes pires que mes ancêtres en faisant ce genre d’événements. Pourquoi vous trouvez ça bien. Ça me dépasse… Ne tirez pas. Je suis un mazoku et je sais que cette terre est nourrie de la magie de mes ancêtres. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Cette magie qui semblait être toujours à ses côtés comme une amie. Le bruit des combats n’avait pas cessé à ses côtés, si bien qu’un homme d’un certain âge tomba. Il était blessé. Quelque chose s’échappa de sa bouche. Une boule d’une lueur pâle. Elle fonça sur Morgif. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n’aimait pas ce qui arrivait. La boule arriva et était mangée par la bouche de l’arme. C’était une âme. Il avait beau être naïf sur beaucoup de choses. Il savait à quoi plus ou moins qu'il pouvait ressembler une âme. L’arme avait mangé une âme. Celle d’une pauvre victime de ce spectacle horrible. Le visage semblait vraiment heureux. Yuuri aurait voulu qu’il évite de faire ça. Il fusilla du regard la garde qui ne fermait pas ce qui lui servait de bouche. Puis elle sembla avaler l’âme. Elle se mit à rire avec force. 

« Ce n’est pas drôle Morgif. Vraiment, ce pauvre homme n’avait rien demandé.   
-Il ne restait plus beaucoup de vie à cette âme, je lui ai rendu un fier service. »

L’épée lui avait répondu, dans sa tête, comme elle l’avait fait avant. 

« J’en avais besoin pour pouvoir te garder en vie. Tu ne regretteras pas ce sacrifice. »

L’arme semblait s’illuminer d’une lumière inquiétante. L’arme débordait d’énergie. La chaleur sous sa paume devenant forte. Presque qu’il devina qu’un autre poserait sa main sur l’arme serait brûlé. Son repas depuis des siècles à attendre dans un volcan endormi avait rendu cette arme presque affamée. Morgif se mit à crier, que même Yuuri était surpris. Les vagues de magies s’échappant d’elle. Des éclairs visant la foule. Cette dernière se mit à fuir en hurlant que cette arme était l’épée maudite. Celle pour laquelle il faisait ce festival. Qu’elle alliait tous les tuer pour leur impudence. Et ce genre de choses.

« Yuuri ! »

Cette voix, depuis quand Conrad était là. Peut-être que leur escale avait été trop longue. Du coup, il était là. Il avait sur lui son uniforme de soldat. Il avait sûrement convaincu les humains. Le souverain était heureux de retrouver cet homme qu’il considérerait comme un second grand frère. 

« Votre majesté, que faites-vous ici ? Cet endroit est dangereux. Heureusement que j’étais là… Je vais vous aider... »

Yuuri voulut lui dire de ne pas toucher l’arme, mais c’était trop tard. L’homme avait posé ses mains sur celle de son souverain et ami. Son corps solidement bâti servant d’appui au jeune roi-démon. 

« Il suffit de baisser votre épée pour qu’elle cesse son attaque. Elle ne faisait que répondre à votre magie en chassant la foule.   
\- Mais vous allez finir brûlé par l’épée.  
\- Je vais bien, on dit cesser les actions de cette épée… Baissez-la doucement. Les mouvements brusques seraient un signal que le combat n’est pas fini. »

Le maoh grimaça avec force alors que la chaleur semblait de plus en plus forte. Il devait tenir sinon les mains de Conrad seront blessées. Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. 

« Appelle-moi par mon nom… Tu pourras me stopper. Il suffit de prononcer tout mon nom. Tu le connais. Si ce n’est pas le cas, le voici. Mon nom est…   
\- Mullen Desoive Eligh, Morgif ! »

Une pierre apparaissait sur le front de visage sculpté. Une pierre qui brillait d’un bleu magnifique. Il supposait que c’était à cause de son affinité avec l’eau. 

« Cesse cette action, c’est un ordre de ton nouveau maître. Je ne t’abandonnerais pas. Tu resteras à mes côtés tant que je suis ici. Je t’en fais la promesse. Ne prendre plus d’âme devant moi. Je t’en supplie. »

L’épée se mit à rire avant de fermer sa bouche. Le cri cessa de s’éparpiller dans la foule. L’émotion était si forte, qui manqua de le faire tomber. Il était rattrapé par Conrad qui lui sourit doucement. 

« Je crois que je suis arrivé au bon moment. Heureusement que ma mission était finie et que je savais où vous alliez. »

Pour peu, il l’aurait serré dans ses bras. Il sourit s’appuya sur Morgif pour se lever. Conrad prit le corps de Rikku. Le jeune garçon était un mazoku certes, mais contrairement à lui, il n’avait pas fini de cicatriser sa blessure. 

« Tu crois qu’on peut contrôler un mazoku avec de la magie humaine ?   
\- C’est possible, il faudrait que le mage humain soit puissant et qu’il regarde un long moment le mazoku. Ce garçon est un mazoku, mais un mazoku aux racines moins nobles. Donc moins puissant. Mais il s’en sortira. Sortons. Je le porte. Gunter le soignera. »

Yuuri se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était rentré. Il passa la pièce qui n’était pas si petite. C’était juste la foule qui l’avait rendu minuscule. Il se dirigea vers le couloir avec l’arcade. Là, il croisa divers combattants qui pensait leur blessure. Il salua l’homme à la cicatrice qui lui rendit avec un petit sourire. Il avait perdu un bras dans la bataille. Il marcha jusqu’à croiser l’homme transgenre. 

« Jeune homme…  
\- Ne me maudissez pas, je suis un humain plutôt bon. Je n’ai rien fait aux mazokus.  
\- Laisse-moi t’aider. Les mazoku sont assez ouvert aux questions du genre. N’hésite pas à passer  
\- Okura, c’est mon nom. J’espère que tes soldats seront me laisser passer. Je suis un humain après tout. Je n’ai aucune garantie de rentrer vivant dans votre château. Qui plus, je suis sensible à la malédiction qui pèse sur votre arme ? Votre ami est sûrement semi-mazoku pour être moins touché…  
\- Je ne souhaite aucune guerre avec les humains, sachez-le. Cette épée est là pour cesser le conflit que des humains ont commencé.  
\- Je réfléchirai... »

L’homme transgenre parti sans un mot, laissant Yuuri avec ses pensées. Il serra contre lui ce qui lui serait de fourreau à Morgif. 

« Mon père humain était amoureux de mère…  
\- il était maudit ?  
\- Non, il a vécu assez vieux pour un humain. Presque nonante ans.  
\- Les humains chez moi peuvent parfois vivre plus vieux.   
\- Je n’en doute aucunement. Mais mon père a bien failli être celui de Wolfram, sauf que mère n’est pas du genre à se fixer à long terme... » 

Yuuri hocha la tête, il suivit Conrad jusqu’à un bateau encore plus grand que celui qu’il avait prit à l’aller. Sur le pont, il avait une jolie femme. Elle hurla.

« Votre majesté ! »

Impossible pour Yuuri de se tromper. C’était elle, ça ne pouvait être qu’elle. Cecilia était là. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la tenue de la dame. Elle était certes belle, mais comment faisait-elle pour ne pas s’attirer les ennuis avec une telle tenue. Elle portait une espèce de bikini qui ne couvrait pas grand chose de chair. Il grimpa à l’échelle et vit Gunter, Yozak et Wolfram qui le regardait. 

À bord, il était câliné par la dame. Elle frottait sa joue contre la sienne ; 

« J’ai arrêté mon aventure pour l’amour pour vous voir votre majesté. Vous et mon petit Wolf. Vous êtes si mignons ensemble. J’espère que vous avez pu avancer dans votre relation. Je suis sûre qu’un jour j’aurai un petit-fils. Il serait tellement mignon...  
– C… Comment ? Lâchez-moi. Je suis juste attaché à vos fils. Plus à Wolfram, il est vrai. Mais on a rien fait de bizarre. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que je finirai avec un garçon pour compagnon. »

Conrad se baissa un moment puis regarda sa mère. 

« Mère, nous avons un mazoku blessé. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez l’aider grâce à votre magie. Aidez-le mère.   
\- Bien sûr. »

Conrad se releva avec un regard mauvais, il se dirigea lentement vers Yozak. Gunter sauta en arrière. La colère du soldat semblait être effrayante, même pour un mazoku. Il saisissait par le col de la robe Yozak.

« Quelle était ton attention en envoyant Yuuri dans sa bataille. Il aurait pu se tuer. C’est ça que tu voulais ? Tu étais déçu que je vous accompagne pas, c’est ça Yozak ? Réponds-moi. »

L’espionne posa un regard sur son ami. Yuuri ne savait pas comment se finirait cette dispute. Mais il ne se mettrait pas entre eux, trop dangereux... 


	21. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Conrad plaqua contre le mur l’espionne qui levait toujours ses mains en signe de reddition. La poigne sur le col du haut de Yozak, les yeux de la demoiselle chercha la compassion dans celui de son ami. La colère émanait en lui. Il était peut-être un semi-mazoku, mais Yuuri pouvait voir la magie du soldat l’entourer. 

« Tu as de la chance que j’ai parlé à Wolfram qui s’inquiétait pour sa majesté. Sans lui, je ne saurai pas quel danger, il vivait. Les humains m’ont à la bonne. Surtout au Shimaron. Tu as de la chance. Sans Morgif, il aurait pu mourir. Tu as mis notre roi en danger. Tu cherches à l’assassiner ?   
\- Non, la cérémonie allait avoir lieu, et il voulait aider les humains. Je l’ai juste aidé à accomplir son objectif. J’avais confiance en Morgif et en la magie de notre souverain. »

Le soldat serra avec plus de force sa prise, si bien qu’en tendant l’oreille, il pouvait entendre des coutures de la robe de Yozak craquer. 

« Il a su convaincre le recruteur, on n'était pas loin. J’allais intervenir s’il était vraiment en danger comme le prouve la robe que je porte, Conrad. J’aime les robes mazokus, les humaines ne me vont pas toujours au teint. Tu le sais bien. En plus, Morgif a fait du bon boulot. Il a protégé notre roi, sans cette arme, il aurait fini embroché même si je serai intervenue. Je ne veux que son bien, une personne si mignonne, il serait dommage de la faire mourir. Si tu veux desserrer ta prise, même si j’apprécie un pe de me faire plaquer contre un mur. Je vais finir par manquer d’air. »

Conrad ne décolérait pas, Yuuri savait que son intervention ne ferait que mettre de l’huile sur du feu. Voyant ces deux amis d’enfance se déchirer comme ça. C’était douloureux. Le souverain n’avait pas envie de perdre Yozak. Oui, la femme transgenre était particulière. Mais elle n’était pas méchante. C’était de sa faute s’il avait été en danger. 

« Les humain auraient pu croire qu’on les envahissait aussi. As-tu pensé à ça ?   
\- Bien sûr, notre souverain ne veut pas de conflit. l’as-tu entendu crier sur les gens de ce Colisée ? Moi si ! Ce qu’il a dit a dû atteindre quelques humains et semi-mazokus rebelles. En montrant qu’il possédait Morgif, ils seraient moins prompts à lancer une attaque pour un oui ou un non. Sa puissance est légendaire au cas où tu l’aurais oublié. Pas moi en tout cas. »

Le soldat lâcha le col de la robe de Yozak et frappa le mur derrière lui avec force que les autres parois tremblaient autour. Il s’approchait du visage de l’espionne avec toujours cette colère. Sans elle, Yuuri aurait pu croire qu’un baiser aurait pu se faire entre eux. 

« Toi, sais-tu ce qu’aurait ressenti sa majesté s’il avait tué quelqu’un. Tu as eu de la chance que c’était Morgif et non lui qui a pris une vie. Le danger n’était pas que présent dans l’arène, mais aussi dans le cœur de notre roi. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il soit brisé… Pas du tout.   
\- Ce garçon est vraiment précieux pour toi, je suis presque jalouse. Mais que puis-je contre ce garçon. Il est si gentil. Je ne suis qu’une fourbe. Sache que ces mots consternant une possible entente entre mazoku, semi-mazoku et Humains ‘ont touché. Tu peux demander à Gunter. C’était lui qui était avec nous alors que tu négociais. J’ai bien failli t’attendre mon beau. Maintenant si tu me permets, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Yozak se baissa et passa sous les bras de Conrad avec lequel il avait frappé le mur. La main du soldat tremblait de rage. L’espionne sourit doucement avant de frotter avec affection les cheveux de son ami d’enfance. 

« Je ne souhaite que ce garçon soit un bon roi. Il a encore des choses à apprendre. Mais sa voie semble belle. Je serai là pour suivre. Après tout, c’est toi qui m’a convaincu d’entrer dans l’armée du château et que mon statut de semi-mazoku me permet d’espionner.   
\- Yozak…  
\- Je vous verrai la prochaine fois, chaton. »

L’espionne frotta les cheveux du souverain un moment, puis elle partirait un peu plus loin. Le bâteau était assez grand pour que ces deux personnes arrivent à ne plus se croiser. 

« On se reverra, Yuuri. »

Et elle fila laissa Conrad seul avec sa colère. Ce dernier resta un moment ainsi un moment avant de tomber. Ses jambes ayant du mal à supporter toute cette peur additionner à la colère. Il tremblait. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il posa une main en douceur sur l’épaule du soldat. 

« Je suis désolé de cette scène… Je me sens responsable de vous. Un peu, comme je me sens de Wolfram. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Sans votre collier, la personne qui manipulait le garçon en aurait fait de même avec vous. Je ne l’aurait pas supporter de vous voir brisé à cause de ce que vous aurez pu faire. N’en voulez pas trop à morgif d’avoir une vie, je vous en prie Yuuri. J’ai eu si peur de vous perdre. Si votre magie n’aurait pas voulu de Morgoif ? Que serait-il advenu de vous. Je ne veux pas penser à tout ça.   
\- Je vais bien, bien sur j’en veux peu à Morgif. Mais dites moi pourquoi vous vous en voulez tellement. Je vous jure que je saurai entendre.  
\- Je ne pourrai rien vous dire dans mon état, désolé votre majesté. »

Yuuri serra contre lui le soldat quelques instants. Sur terre, il n'aurait jamais songé à ça. Mais cette famille avait un pouvoir particulier sur lui. Il se sentait plutôt bien à les sentir si proches de lui que le prouvait son acceptation de Wolfram malgré son caractère de cochon. Il sentit la colère de Conrad faire place à une grande tristesse. Il caressa ses cheveux. Heureusement qu’il état tombé, sans ça, il n’aurait pas été assez grand pour faire ce geste. Il sentit doucement des bras solides le serre. Il avait besoin de soutien. Le jeune maoh faisait de son mieux pour être cet appui. Il laissa le semi-mazoku contre lui attendant que son humeur soit meilleur. Il avait senti les larmes, c’était sûrement dû à sa peur couplé à quelque chose en rapport avec cette Julia dont il portait le collier. 

« Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre… Pas maintenant que je vous connais, ça serait terrible. Affreusement horrible... »

Yurri le serra avec la force dont il capable l’homme contre lui. 

« Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez témoin de ça. Pas du tout. Ni de ce qui me pèse.   
\- Ce n’est pas grave, sur terre, on dirait que c’est humain. Mais j’ignore quelle expression conviendrait. Mais le fait qu’on est pas invicibles. Nous sommes remplis de faiblesses et de forces. Ce sont elles qui construisent les gens que nous sommes. J’aimerai que cet endroit change. Il ne sera pas parfait. Je sais que c’est impossible. Quand bien même je suis mazoku et que j’ai une longue vie derrière moi. Un monde parfait est une utopie. »

Il hocha la tête doucement, l’épaule droite de la chemise qu’il portait était trempée. Mais il savait que sans son intervention peut-être que Conrad aurait fini par ruminer dans son coin. Les sentiments pouvaient conduire à des choses dont Yuuri ne voulait pas penser. Perdre son grand frère dans ce monde serait très douloureux. 

« Qui plus est, je dois encore apprendre de ce monde, de toi Conrad Mes leçons ont été utiles dans l’arène. Mais elles n'ont pas suffit. Je compte sur toi et ton enseignement pour que je puisse me battre avec Morgif de façon correcte. J’espère que sera moins violent que certains de mes entraîneurs.   
-Je ne promets rien Yuuri, mais je vais essayer. Je veillerai sur vous. C'est mon devoir après tout.  
\- N’hésitez pas à me parler, vraiment Conrad, vous ne pouvez pas supporter toutes ces choses, seul. Je serai votre confident. » 

Il entendit le petit rire du soldat. Des bras l’entourant toujours. Yuuri savait que si Wolfram apprendrait ça, il serait jaloux. Mais il finirait par gérer ce garçon. Il n’était pas méchant. Il était tard. Mais Yuuri ne sentait pas la fatigue. 

« Je suis assez grand pour supporter des choses, en contrepartie, je vous apprendrai des choses de la terre. Après tout, même si vous y êtes passé, vous n’avez pu tout voir.   
\- Oh, j’ai vu beaucoup de choses durant mon séjour. »

Le maoh pouffa, il repensait à ces hommes qui lui avait appris un tas de choses. Comme se contrôler, apprendre à bien tenir une batte et ce genre de chose. Le sport était formateur de beaucoup de choses. Sans lui, il serait un peu seul. Il n’était pas titulaire dans l’équipe de son école. Et c’était tant mieux s’il prenait compte de ce monde qui l’enlevait pour en être son roi. Cet univers différent dans lequel il avait grandi dont il appréciait son ouverture d’esprit. Il regrettait cependant ses mauvaises habitudes comme l’esclavage.

« Je n’en doute pas une seconde, mais c’est différent d’y vivre aussi longtemps que moi. Bien sûr, j’ai fait des erreurs, j’ai même frappé un des adultes qui m’entraînait à mon sport. Comme vous, je ne suis pas parfait, mais ce qui nous rend uniques. Nous ne vous en faites pas pour moi plus que d’habitude. J’ai bien compris que Morgif avait pris l’âme de cet homme pour me sauver et que ce dernier était en fin de vie… J’apprends encore à gérer mes émotions. Avant, je crois que j’aurai eu encore de problèmes avec Wolfram. J’étais un sacré bagarreur. Mes émotions trop fortes enclenchent ma magie de façon trop brutale. Je dois faire gaffe.  
\- J’ai pu voir ça lors de votre duel avec mon petit frère.  
\- Changer n’est pas toujours facile, alors ne vous en voulez pas d’être celui que vous êtes. Les personnes qui savent vous apprécier, elles sauront vous accepter tel que vous êtes. Alors décharger un peu de lest et amusez-vous un peu. Jevous préviens... Je serai parfois un élève têtu.  
\- Merci Yuuri, je retiens. »

Leur étreinte leur faisait du bien aux deux. Yuuri voyait que derrière le garçon solide se cachait un cœur en or. Un semi-mazoku qu’il pouvait compter parmi les gens qu’il appréciait beaucoup. Il s’habituait encore aux autres. Il appréciait Wolfram et Gunther. Il était encore un peu mitigé avec Yozak, mais il savait qu’il n’était vraiment pas méchant. Juste spécial. 

« Je vous transmettrai mon savoir. C’est un honneur pour moi d’être un des tuteurs de mon souverain. Je ne mérite presque pas cet honneur.   
\- Oh que si tu le mérites. J’espère juste que la malédiction que donne Morgif cessera enfin.  
\- Elle cessera parce qu’elle vous a trouvé. Vous avez fini par vous harmoniser. C’est pour ça qu’elle a briller avec autant d’intensité dans l’arène. Par contre, elle gardera cette pierre bleue sur sa tête. Je parie que si elle se serait harmonisé avec ma mère, la pierre aurait été rouge. »

Yuuri pouffa un moment avant d’entendre des bruits qui se rapprochait à une vitesse folle d’eux. Lui et Conrad étaient encore serrer l’un contre l’autre. C’est donc sans surprise qu’un Wolfram se fit entendre.

« Vous deux, boulet… Qu’est que tu fais avec mon frère, c’est moi ton fiancé. Moi que tu dois serrer contre toi. Pas lui.   
\- Il en avait besoin Wolfram, s’il te plaît. Comprends-le.  
-Non, mais de quel droit... »

Le souverain lâcha un soupir avant de regarder le soldat avec un sourire d’excuse. Son fiancé par accident était du genre très jaloux. Il s’écarta de l’homme doucement, ses doigts caressant ce qui passaient sous leur passage. Pour rassurer Conrad que malgré la scène de jalousie, il le soutenait toujours. Il voulait que cet homme soit heureux. Il alla serrer contre lui Wolfram.

« Content ?   
\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas venu à cause de ça. IL y a quelque chose avec Morgif. Ma mère m’a ordonné de te chercher. Voilà que je te retrouve serrer contre mon frère. C’est une trahison. »

Yuuri roula des yeux et suivit malgré lui le mazoku aux cheveux blonds. Laissant Conrad seul. Il savait qu’il avait aidé cet homme. Il espérait juste avoir été utile pour son état émotionnel fragile dû à la dispute avec son ami d’enfance. Il arriva dans sa chambre où Morgif semblait comme figée. Cecilia était proche de l’arme un air désolé sur son visage. 

« Désolé, j’ai voulu la voir de plusprès. Depuis elle s’est figée.   
\- Elle est harmonisée avec moi. Je suppose que c’est normal. Elle doit dormir parce que je l’ai laissé. Ou bouder. Désolé Morgif... Je voulais pas te blesser... »

Il prit l’épée dans sa main, cette dernière ne bougea pas d’un poil. Il souffla doucement. Le souverain porta un doigt de sa main à sa bouche pour le mordre à sang. La douleur n’était rien. Il pourrait faire rien avec une épée inactive. L’arme trembla un peu, il laissa la goutte de sang atterrir dans ce qui lui servait de bouche. L’arme commença à lui parler dans sa tête. 

« La pierre a été perdue, mais j’ai pu la retrouver grâce à toi, jeune maoh. Sans toi, je serai encore dans l’eau en train d’attendre. J’ai bien cru perdre ma magie tout à l’heure. Et te perdre aussi au passage. Je trouve enfin une personne digne de moi et je la perds. Ça serait un drame. »

Yuuri se tourna vers Wolfram et Cecilia, il était le seul à entendre ses mots. Car ils n’avaient pas changé d’expression depuis qu’il avait Morgif en main. 

« Je suppose que je suis le seul à entendre ce que cette épée me dit ?   
\- Je pense aussi boulet. Ce qui explique ton air plus que surpris. »

L’épée reprit la parole. 

« Sans la pierre sur mon front, je ne peux pas m’acclimater çà mon nouveau propriétaire rapidement. Je sais que vous n’aimer pas prendre de vie. Confier cette pierre qui pourrait me pousser à prendre une vie, je resterai en sommeil jusqu’à ce que votre magie et la mienne finissent leur lien d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Yuuri hocha négativement sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il voulait que l’épée se prive de ses pouvoirs pour lui. Il voulait juste éviter de sacrifier des âmes. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il prit la pierre entre ses doigts. 

« Je n’’ai pas envie de voir d’autres personnes mourir, promets-moi de plus prendre d’âme si je le fais.   
-Je le promets.  
-Merci. »

Il parlait à une voix dans sa tête ce monde était vraiment particulier pour le faire agir de la sorte. Il prit la pierre et se tourna vers Yozak. L’espionne était rentrée discrètement dans la pièce où était l'épée

« J’ai envie de vous faire confiance, excusez-vous auprès de Conrad et prenez cette pierre. Je compte sur vous pour lui trouver une planque digne de ce nom.   
\- Elle sera mieux proche de vous, confiez-là peut-être à wolfram. De toute façon, l’épée restera un peu active. Juste moins friande d’âme. La cacher est une solution peu viable, on sait que votre magie pourrait recréer une pierre aussi bleue et belle que celle-ci... »


	22. Sushis ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yozak referma doucement la main de Yuuri avec un léger sourire. Il poussa cette dernière près de son cœur. 

« Un peu de votre magie et celle d’épée ont fusionné pour donner cette pierre ? Vous pouvez le sentir avec plus de force que moi-même en tant que mazoku. »

Le souverain resta un moment comme ça à sentir la pierre minuscule dans le creux de sa main. Elle semblait palpiter. Il regarda l’espionne, puis les autres personnes présente dans la pièce. C’est à dire l’ancienne maoh et deux de ses fils. Le soldat semblait attendre et son fiancé par accident était paré à lancer son insulte préférée. Il roula des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas jeter cette pierre, mais la conserver dans un de ses poches devrait être suffisant. Il la laisserait peut-être à son retour sur terre. Peut-être. Il ne savait pas toujours quel effet la magie de ce monde pouvait agir sur terre. Il devait tenter au moins une fois. Peut-être qu’en le souhaitant fort, il pourrait revenir ici grâce à elle. 

« Je vais la garder, mais elle ne retournera pas sur l’épée. Au pire, Gwendal pourra la garder si elle ne passe pas pour le transfert.   
\- Il sera plus que ravi de vous aider. Pourquoi Gwendal ?  
\- Je sais que c’est lui qui gère beaucoup de choses au Shin Makoku. Je suis encore en formation et il fait de son mieux pour que je ne sois pas perdu dans mon rôle. Au début, il n’était pas partant pour me laisser diriger ce royaume. Il a sûrement raison dans un sens, je ne suis pas paré à la diriger comme ça. Malgré les différents que vous pouvez avoir avec Conrad, je préfère faire confiance en Yozak. Elle s’est vraiment occupée de moi durant notre périple avec Gunter et Wolfram. Ces moments m’ont permis de voir qu’elle tenait à nous, à toi Conrad. Son travail d’espionne ne doit pas te faire douter d’elle... »

Yozak lâcha la main du souverain pour faire une faible grimace. Elle savait sûrement que Conrad n’allait pas totalement lui pardonner pour l’avoir mis en danger ? Mais c’était à lui déporter ce poids, pas à elle. 

« Je suis responsable autant qu’elle de ce qui est arrivé. Nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité. Je serai un roi juste, et donc qui saura réparer ses erreurs quand il le faut. »

Yozak le serra contre elle, elle sourit et frotta ses cheveux. L’espionne sortit avec un sourire chaleureux. Conrad partit un moment après Yuuri suivit pour aller voir Gunter. Si quelqu’un en savait quelque chose, c’était lui. Il était train de lire quelque chose dans un fauteuil, des lunettes ovales sur le nez. Ses cheveux attachés en queue-de-cheval. Il avait une sorte d’imperméable blanc et violet richement décoré. Il signala sa présence en toussant légèrement. Le professeur sursauta, un peu surpris. 

« Ah désolé pour tout ça, mais je…  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute Gunter.  
\- Sa majesté est trop bonne. Vous voulez en savoir plus je suppose.  
\- Oui, sur Morgif.  
\- Un excellent choix, installez-vous. »

L’enseignant lui présenta le second canapé qui était vide. Il vit l’homme aux cheveux argentés heureux d’apprendre de nouvelles choses à son protégé. 

« Comme on vous l’a sûrement dit, cette épée et vous, vous êtes harmonisé. Il y a normalement quelque chose de grave au dos. Je vous laisse le soin de lire. Je sais que le sort de traduction est encore actif sur vous. Il semble ne pas vouloir partir. C’est mieux comme ça. » 

Yuuri retourna Morgif pour y voir des écritures. Au début, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle pouvait dire. Mais il resta concentré dessus pour déchiffrer l’écriture. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Appelez-moi par mon nom et je dépasserai nos limites. Mon nom est Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif. La gemme n’est pas vraiment perdue, mais je suis une épée presque ordinaire, soyez heureux. Je serai votre loyal servant pour vous aider au combat. Alors ne m’oubliez pas trop. Je vais finir par croire que vous ne m'aimez pas... »

Cette épée se servait des gravures pour communiquer, il parlait comme un enfant, tout content de montrer à un aîné tout ce qu’il pouvait faire. Yuuri lâcha un soupir. Il devait se faire à cette façon de communiquer. Il regretterait presque les paroles dans sa tête.

« Une épée digne de vous, comme prévu. Je suis content d’avoir pu vous éclairer dans un apprentissage. J’aurai encore un tas de choses à vous raconter sur l’histoire de ce monde quand vous vous sentirez prêt à l’entendre. En attendant, je lirai un max de livre pour en savoir encore plus. C’est mon devoir de tuteur du souverain après tout. »

Ils rentrèrent au Shin Makoku, enfin pas tous, Cecilia toujours en quête de son prochain chéri parti avec à son bord Yozak et Rikku. Le jeune mazoku était content de servir sur un si beau bateau. Il retrouvait ses objectifs loin de la peur de se faire mal traite par un mazoku bien plus fort que lui. L’espionne et le mousse avaient salué Yuuri. La maoh était content que quelqu’un le guide. La semi-mazoku ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à leformer. Elle avait endossé pas mal de rôles. Celui de marin en faisait partie. 

Quand il arriva dans le bureau de Gwendal, il vit dans un coin un soldat aux cheveux verts, Bernold surveillait son seigneur avec un sourire. Le maoh s’avança sous le regard bienveillant du soldat. Il était agréable de revenir sur la terre ferme. Le voyage avait été long. Surtout pour Wolfram qui était malade en bateau. 

« Merci d’être rapidement venu me voir, je m’inquiétais pour vous. On a entendu parler de vos exploits jusqu’ici. Je suis fier d’avoir un souverain comme vous. Même si j’aurais préféré que ne courriez pas au-devant du danger. Félicitation d’avoir eu Morgif. Voilà des siècles qu’elle n’avaient plus été en possessions du maoh. Les humains devraient moins nous attaquer, merci. Au moins votre paix tant désirée sera plus facile à obtenir avec cette arme. Plus personne ne pourra nier votre règne. Vous êtes le maoh aux yeux de tous les peuples. »

Yuuri ne savait pas s’il se devait de se réjouir ou non. Mais il se gratta l’arrière du crâne. Cette épée n’était pas toute la solution, juste une aide pour arriver à son but. Une épée démoniaque comme aide, ce monde avait le don de le surprendre. Ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Car l’arme avait compris quel genre de personne, il était. 

La château s’agita ensuite dans les jours qui suivirent Gunte expliqua que c’était une façon pour le peuple de fêter leur roi. Vu qu’il n'avait pas pu le faire avant son départ sur terre. Comme si Yuuri pouvait prévoir ce genre de choses. Ce n’était pas sa faute si le portail s’était ouvert lors de la cérémonie. Les servantes et les soldats dansaient dans le château. Dans ce genre de moment, il se préparait mentalement au pire. Ce monde avait le don de mêler ancien et modernité. Ce n’était pas rien comme mélange. 

Il retrouva bientôt Conrad devant une caisse aussi grande qu’une piscine. Entièrement remplie de poisson fraîchement péché. Certains frétillaient encore. Wolfram regardait tout ça avec une certaine curiosité. Comme s’il avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Yuuri ne reconnut aucun poisson. Il se demandait même s’il pouvait faire des sushis avec ce genre d’animal. 

« Je me suis dit qu’on pourrait faire des sushis pour le palais. Je mets à contribution votre savoir de la terre pour monter ça aux personnes habitant au palais... »

Yuuri n'avait pas s’il devait se montrer vexer ou non. Il n’avait jamais fait de sushis de sa vie. Il n’était pas un pro en cuisine. De plus, les cours étaient souvent peuplés par les filles. Sauf quelques exceptions. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir faire. Le poisson qu’il voyait n’avait rien d’un thon ou un autre poisson utilisé, c’est une étrange créature. Il avait une crâne plus rond qu’un saumon, la couleur d’une banane. Quel goût avait cette chose ? Il en prit un qui s’agita faiblement. Toujours vivant, ça l’étonnait. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas douter plus de la fraîcheur de cette pêche. Il lâcha un soupir, comment allait-il s’en sortir ? Il ne savait pas.

« Votre majesté ! »

C’était Conrad qui était rentré en trombe. Il était presque soulagé de le voir venir à ce moment précis. Il évitait de se retrouver complétement nul à ne savoir confectionner un sushi. C’était à peine s’il arrivait à faire une omellette correcte. 

« Qu’est qu'est-ce qui se passe Gunter ?   
\- C’est la cavalcade qui demande une audience auprès de sa majesté.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Ils veulent quoi au juste ?  
\- Récemment, ils ont été sauvés par vous, mais ils ne vous ont pas reconnu. Du coup, il voudrait remercier le mazoku en question pour sa gratitude malgré que les humains et les mazokus ont été en conflit toutes ses années. Le soldat et venu avec sa fille, Béatrice. Vous le connaissez bien votre majesté.  
\- C’est cet homme chauve qui portait une perruque.  
\- C’est bien lui, j’ai appris plus tard, dans un livre sur les humains que c’était un noble et qu’il s’était marié avec une marchande. Il était un des héritiers des nobles de ses terres. Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne la succession chez les humains, mais s’il est chef de la cavalcade, ce n’est pas pour rien.  
\- Ce qui fait de Béatrice une sorte de princesse, elle n’avait pas tout fait tord. »

Conrod pouffa un peu avant de dire. 

« Il y a un proverbe sur terre qui dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants… J’espère qu’elle n’espère pas un mariage. Je pense pas que Wolfram soit d’accord.   
\- Conrad, sa majesté, n’est pas comme votre mère. Il n’ira pas voir ailleurs comme ça. Bon, votre frère a des doutes, mais Yuuri n’est habitué à tout ça. Même moi, j’ai fini par le comprendre. Pourtant ça ne partait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Donc je disais que votre majesté les a sauvés de pirates qui pratiquait l’esclavagisme. Vous auriez dû le voir quand il s’est pbattu contre ces hommes. J’étais si ému.  
\- Cela devait être beau, même si utiliser sa magie en pleine mer a dû le fatiguer beaucoup. J’espère que vous vous n'êtes pas prommis à une autre personne. Malgré son fichu caractère, mon frère mérite le bonheur. Vivez un peu avec lui avant de penser à un remplaçant. »

Yuuri lâcha un soupir avant de regarder le plafond un peu songeur. Il s’approcha de la fenêtre et posa sa main contre les vitres froides. 

« Conrad, entre un lion et un tigre, lequel, selon vous serait le plus fort.   
\- Je dirai le lion.  
\- Les deux ont leur force et leur faiblesse. J’aurai choisi aussi le lion sans trop y réfléchir. Mais le tigre est féroce, je le sais que trop bien... Gunter, dites à cet homme que je le verrai demain. Je suis un peu fatigué... » 

Gunter hocha la tête et s’en alla. Yuuri profita de son excuse pour partir de ce simili-banquet. Il sortit de la pièce en bâillant. Le pire ce n'était pas que sa journée l’avait un peu fait travailler, c'était autre chose... Tout ce protocle l'écrasait.

Gunter lui avait passé un livre entièrement écrit dans le langage Mazoku qu’il nommait Akuma. Ils étaient dans le thème jusqu’au bout. Il n’était pas surpris que d’autres mots utilisé par les mazokus soient en rapport avec leurs ancêtres, ô combien illustres. Il lâcha un soupir avant d’ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se reposer. Il ouvrit le robinet pour prendre un bain afin de pouvoir se détendre. La journée avait été épuisante. Très épuisante. Il se mit à siffler doucement en écoutant l’eau qui coulait. Alors qu’il était concentré sur l’eau, il entendit des bruits de couvertures. Il souleva un sourcil, il se doutait bien que c’était Wolfram qui était en dessous. Il souleva tout de même la couverture. Il trouva son fiancé par accident habillé d’une longue chemise, aussi longue qu’un kimono. Le tissus brillait un peu sous les pâles lumières de la magie qui éclairait les lieux. 

« J’aurai dû m’en douter.   
\- Il est normal que je sois ici après tout. Je serai un bien mauvais fiancé si je manquais une nuit à tes côtés. Puis je sais que n’est pas si récalcitrant que ça à ma présence. Je compte bien en profiter. Viens avec moi.  
-Euh, je dois prendre mon bain… L’eau coule… »

Clairement, l’habit ne présageait rien bon. Il n’était pas encore prêt pour aller plus loin que d’éventuels câlins. Ce qu’il donnait avec grand plaisir quand il s’agissait de la fratrie né de Cecilia et Gunter, juste pour les étreintes.. Pas pour ça... Il recula vers la salle d’eau. Heureusement que la salle était assez grande pour lui permettre de tourner le dos. Mais c’était sans compter sur Wolfram qui lui prit poignet et le plaqua contre le lit. Lui au-dessus. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Yuuri devait fuir. Il le devait. Il était en train de paniquer.

« Wolf, s’il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Je n'en ai pas envie. En plus, j’ai travaillé beaucoup. »

Le mazoku aux cheveux blond approcha du souverain, son souffle caressant son cou. Il était encore avec son fameux string masculin. Il était facile pour son opposant de le mettre au fait de ses désirs intérieurs. Il proofita de fait que Wolfram ne bougeait pas pour se glisser tel un serpent hors de l’étreinte dont il avait du mal à vouloir la suite. Il courut et s’enferma dans la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre la colère de Wolfram. 

« Il est toujours aussi bruyant… Je pense que je peux m’en prendre qu’à moi-même. Si je ne m’étais pas déshabillé pour prendre mon bain… Peut-être... D’ailleurs, il m’attends ce bain... »

Yuuri s’approcha et posa sa main sur l’eau à température moyenne. Il sourit et se mit dedans, c’était compter sur le tourbillon du portail qui le rammenait chez lui. 

« Cela presque trop bien... »

Il ne se laissa pas emporter pour autant, il n'avait pas fini de découvrir, et il n’avait pas parlé au père de Béatrice. Il devait être là. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il avait fait ce qu’il devait faire. Et il laissait donc Morgif sans maître. Mais pour combien de temps. Il espérait seulement que son arme ne le bouderait pas. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il se retourna, il acceptait son sort. Il rentrait sur terre. T la première chose qu’il vit. C’était Ken. Il avait un air inquiet. Combien de temps était passé en combien de minutes cette semaine avait eu lieu. Il ne comprenait pas la temporalité de l’autre monde. Elle semblait si aléatoire. 

« Shibuya ça va ?  
-Je… Je vais bien…  
\- Tu étais tellement impatient pour la partie que tu as fini par laisser l’eau te détendre au point de t’endormir. Tu as de la chance de ne pas t’avoir noyé.   
\- La partie ? Elle a commencé ?  
\- Pas encore, tu devrais mettre autre chose que ce que tu portes. Même si je commence à me demander si tu n’aimes pas ce genre de dessous…  
\- C’est le genre de dessous qu'ils portent beaucoup là-bas…  
\- Là-bas ?  
\- Dans ce pays que je suis censé dirigé.  
\- Tu es loin dans ton délire. Mais tu es au Japon. Pas de ce monde imaginaire... Tu es sûr que ça va? »

Si Ken savait à quel point ce monde imaginaire pouvait être réel. Il serait sûrement surpris. Il se demandait s’il serait longtemps le seul Terrien qui faisait des voyages d’un univers à l’autre. Il avait du sang japonais, mais était un mazoku, un mazoku dans un monde où les humains ne connaissait rien à la magie. Ou elle n’était qu’un conte. Pourtant, elle était là. Là pour le faire voyager. Il se demandait quand serait son prochain voyage. Il avait hâte. Très hâte. Mais comment serait l'autre monde? Il lâcha un soupir. 


	23. Double ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La vie avait repris sur terre, il avait participé à son match et à présent, il mangeait son déjeuner avec sa famille un peu pressé. Yuuri tendit son bol vide pour se faire resservir par sa mère. 

« Voici Yuu !  
\- Merci maman !  
\- Pourquoi tu es si pressé ? »

C’était la voix de son grand frère, ce dernier tenait dans sa main un light novel parlant d’autre monde. Il sourit face à ce clin d’oeil de son autre vie dans ce monde avec la présence de son aîné. 

« Je dois voir quelqu’un à l’aquarium. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.   
\- Quoi ? C’est un rendez-vous ! S’exclama son frère.  
\- Yuu, tu sais que ça ressemble à un début de rancard. Ajouta son père tout aussi surpris que son premier fils.  
\- Ce n’en est pas un, c’est avec Murata... Mon ami. »

Yuuri enfila ses chaussures en pensant à Wolfram et à la scène de jalousie qu’il aurait fait en sachant qu’il avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu’un. Qu’importe son genre ou position dans la noblesse.

« Je suis parti.   
\- Bonne journée mon chéri ! »

Et le jeune homme parti, laissant sa famille derrière lui. Le père de famille agita son journal devant lui avec un air songeur. 

« Je suppose qu’il est trop tard pour que je prévienne… Peut-être que l’autre monde l’aidera. Un jour, je lui dirais que nous sommes fier de lui. De sa place dans ce monde qui n’est plus le mien... »

La mère de famille serra contre elle l’homme qu’elle aimait. Le couple sourit. Leur deuxième fils grandissait bien. Ils étaient heureux. 

Yuuri quant à lui avait fait rapidement le voyage grâce au métro. Il n’était pas bien compliqué de s’y retrouver. Murata lui faisait des signes. Impossible de le rater. Ils rentrèrent. Trois mois sans aller dans cet autre monde. Quand bien même ça lui manquait un peu. Il ne voulait pas y aller dans l’immédiat. Trop content de pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Il n’avait pas à penser à son acceptation de contact avec d’autres hommes. Le maoh avait joué au base-ball avec des gens sans rien penser d’autre que de pratiquer ce sport. 

« Pour une fois, nous n'allons pas voir un match, nous allons dans un autre endroit. Quelle est cette entourloupe Shibuya ?   
\- Aucune, je ne suis pas titulaire, donc je ne suis pas invité au camp d’été. Donc coup, j’ai demandé ce que je pourrais faire. Une des filles m’a donné ça… Du coup, je me suis dit que je viendrai avec toi.  
\- Pauvre fille, rejetée ainsi, que tu es cruel.  
\- Tu crois qu’elle m’aimait bien.  
\- Shibuya, tu me désespères... »

Ils marchèrent un moment en s’extasiant devant les créatures marines qui évoluaient sous leurs yeux. Le monde marin avait toujours cette espèce de magie sur lui. Son affinité avec l’eau y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il s’approcha de la vitre où une raie manta nageait paisiblement sans aucun risque de les électrocuter avec sa queue. 

« J’ai été stupide, j’aurai pu sortir avec cette gentille fille. Mas bon, je n’y ai pas pensé. Puis ce n’est pas comme si j’étais vraiment populaire... Il y a bien que dans ce monde qu’on ne me coure pas trop après. Dommage.   
\- Tu ne peux que t’en prendre à toi-même Shibuya. Je te l’ai déjà dit. Même si c’est très gentil à toi de m’inviter. »

Yuuri sourit et continua sa ballade avec son ami, s’arrêtant devant la boutique de souvenir, il lâcha un soupir un peu las. Il pouvait voir les petits objets en rapport avec le monde marin s’aligner dans un ordre vraiment joli. 

« Dire demain, c’est mon anniversaire. Et je n’ai pas de petite amie pour fêter ça.   
\- J’avais presque oublié ton anniversaire Shibuya. Voilà qui est embêtant. Que pourrais-je trouver en moins d’une journée?  
\- Je ne sais pas, j’aurai bien pris un petit strap pour mon téléphone portable, mais il est mort. »

Ce que le jeune homme ne disait pas, c’est qu’il avait perdu au début ses repères temporels avec ces séjours au Shin Makoku. Et que son téléphone s’était perdu entre les deux mondes. Il se gratta le crâne en se demandant qui pourrait ou quoi tomberait dessus. Il devait opter pour un téléphone qui avait une gamme d’accessoires pour lui permettre de fonctionner sans électricité de ce monde étrange. Pour ça, il économisait. 

Le duo arriva devant une piscine où se déroulait un spectacle aquatique avec des dauphins. Yuuri ne se sentait pas bien par rapport à ces pauvres créatures privées de liberté. Pourtant, elles semblaient si joyeuses. Contentes de jouer avec les humains qui leur servaient de soigneurs 

« Le spectacle va commencer Shibuya… »

Le maoh s’installa sur le rebord d’un banc. Il secoua sa tête. Il devait apprendre à se détendre. Une dame commença à présenter le spectacle avec une bonne humeur contagieuse. Elle contamina le souverain de l’autre monde. Il sourit. Elle rit doucement avant de passer à la suite. 

« Pour m’accompagner, je vais avoir besoin d’un assistant et c’est un heureux élu parmi vous qui pourra me rejoindre. Pour ça, je vous demande de regarder le numéro sur votre siège. J’appelle le numéro vingt-sept ! »

Yuuri vit les gens s’agiter un moment sans voir un seul qui se levait pour la rejoindre. Ce n’était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il s’agita et vit le numéro sous ses pieds. 

« Génial, tu as gagné Shibuya. Vas-y… Allez ! »

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le bassin qui semblait bien plus grand à présent. Peut-être qu’il y avait assez d’espace pour un dauphin. La dame sourit.

« Et voici un cadeau pour assistant du jour, un porte-clé dauphin. »

Le public s’extasia un moment dans un gémissement de ravissement. 

« Merci, que dois-je faire au juste ?   
\- Tout d’abord serrer la nageoire de notre idole. Dolphy ! »

L’eau autour de l’animal semblait briller. Cette lumière, il la connaissait bien. c’était celle de la magie de l’autre monde. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans cette eau. L’aquarium aurait une mauvaise réputation s’il apparaissait presque nu à son retour. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet endroit fermer à cause de lui. Ils semblaient vraiment bien. Loin de tout ces endroits dépourvus de soupçons. La dame et Murata, qui s’était levé pour l’aider, traînait Yuuri vers le bassin. Le souverain d’un autre monde s’agita, mais il était dos au mur. Il était devant l’animal. 

« Bonjour Dolphy, je ne te déteste pas ; mais je ne voudrais pas que tes humains finissent par avoir des soucis à cause de moi. Tu comprends j’espère... Les animaux sont plus malin que nous pour ressentir l’énergie. Tu la sens ? »

L’animal sauta, surpris, Yuuri sursauta et son pied gauche glissa le conduisant inexorablement vers l’eau. Il tomba sous le cri de son ami. Il était déjà sous l’eau. Car la magie l’absorbait. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit Dolphy lui faire une espèce de sourire. Cette piscine était vraiment profonde. Il serra la nageoire de l’animal. Mais rien, il s’enfonça plus dans les profondeurs. Il avait eu autrefois peur de ces créatures avant de voir à quel point elle avait sauvé des vies sur Internet. Depuis, il les appréciait et souhaitait leur liberté. Le voyage était plutôt agréable, encore une fois, il ne se noyait pas malgré qu’il soit sous l’eau. Son affinité avec l’eau l’aidant à rester de longs moment dans le liquide à la fois transparent et si coloré. Il repensa un peu à sa mère. Il devait revenir pour son anniversaire. Elle serait si déçue si elle était privée de ce moment. 

Il retrouva surface, il était au milieu de nul part dans un endroit où l’eau semblait être reine. Un aileron s’approcha, peut-être s’était Dolhy. Mais vu la forme, il avait de fort doutes. Il ne devait pas trop bouger. Sinon le requin attaquerait. Car il se doutait que c’était ce genre d’animal qui nageait si proche de lui. L’animal s’approcha avant de sortir le bout de son museau. Okey, il allait se faire manger tout cru. 

« Au secours ! »

Au loin, une voix se fit entendre. 

« Votre majesté ! »

Ce timbre, ça ne pouvait être que Gunter. Le professer pagayait avec tant de force qu’il approchait rapidement, agitant autour de son embarcation plutôt modeste des flots d’eau. Il n’était pas seul dans ce bateau, Conrad était là. Il aidait le souverain à rentrer dans la barque alors que Gunter frappait d’une rame le nez du requin.

« Je t’apprendrai à manquer de respect à sa majesté, foutu requin de malheur.  
\- Merci de m’avoir sauvé, Gunter et Conrad. J’ai bien cru que j’allais finir en casse-croûte pour requin. Soupira Yuri en s’écroulant dans les bras de Conrad. .  
Tout va bien… Car les requins ici sont végétariens... »

Yuuri se sentit un peu con, mais c’est lui, ils étaient plutôt carnivore. Donc il s’était méfié. Ce monde n’était pas la terre. Elle le prouvait avec cet animal aux dents pointues, mais qui mangeait des fruits et légumes.

« Je suis sûr qu’il voulait juste jouer avec vous. Ils sont très joueurs. Qui plus est votre lien avec l’élément aquatique rends les créatures marines plus amicale avec vous.   
-D’accord… C’est l’été ici aussi.  
\- En effet. »

Le maoh retira son haut complètement mouillé qu’il laissa sécher dans un coin du bateau. 

« Vous êtes plus musclé que la dernière fois.   
\- Juste un peu, je ne devais pas abandonner mon entraînement sous prétexte que je ne suis pas titulaire. Et puis je pourrai mieux tenir Morgif.  
\- Nous reprendront votre entraînement plus tard. Vous grandissez, c’est bien, vous allez être un homme bon. » 

Plus ils approchaient de la terre, plus Yuuri se rendait compte qu’ils n’étaient pas au Shin Makoku. Mais dans un autre pays. Il descendit dès que le bateau touchait terre. Conrad lui passa un tas de vêtements. Il alla se changer dans une autre pièce. Il enfila un haut et une veste légère. Il retira son pantalon mouillé sur lequel pendait le porte-clé dauphin. Il le décrocha et le mit dans une de ses poches. Il sortit de la pièce. Il tomba directement sur un Gunter des plus entousiaste. 

« Il fait vraiment chaud, mais la brise est agréable... »

Mais Yuuri avait l’attention attirée par la monture qu’on lui avait préparé. Il n’avait qu’une pensée en le voyant. Il avait trouvé un monde peuplé de chocobos. Il avait presque la musique de ces créatures de jeux vidéos en tête. Sauf que le crâne était moins ebourrifé, C’était plus une tête ronde comme une boule presque lisse. Le souverain les trouvait mignons en un sens. Il s’approcha de la créature qui fini par se calmer doucement. 

« Sa majesté est douée avec les animaux, je suis tellement heureux. Nous sommes en territoire mazoku, donc ce lieu fait aussi partie de Shin Makoku. Mais si vous voulez savoir comment se nomme exactement ce milieu. On le nomme Ommited. Je vous ferais une leçon de géographie un jour.   
\- Avec grand plaisir professeur. »

Et Yuuri s’inclina pour montrer à quel point il s’en voulait de ne pas connaître ce lieu ou vivant une espèce ressemblant à un poussin-autruche géant. 

« Un élève comme vous, votre majesté est si rare. Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Disait Gunter en pleurant. Il tapota son épaule en signe de réconfort quand après un moment, des bruits de pas s’approchait. 

« Gunter ! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que Yuuri serait là.   
\- Parce qu’on l’on ignorait avant de partir en bateau. On a senti sa magie clairement et on l’a retrouvé rapidement. Et on sait très bien que tu n’es pas à l’aise sur l’eau….  
\- Ce n’est pas une excuse ! »

Wolfram s’approcha de Yuuri et le serra avec possessivité en fusillant du regard l’enseignant et son grand frère. 

« Je me suis inquiété pour toi, boulet. »

Pour se venger, le mazoku aux cheveux blonds se mit à tirer les joues du souverain. 

« Arrête, ça fait mal Wolf… Je ne suis pas un boulet...  
\- C’est bien le vrai et pas une imitation. Ce qui veut dire qu’il y a un faux Yuuri avec Gwendal.  
\- Je ne comprends pas... »

Conrad et Gunter avaient pris leur visage sérieux. Et l’étreinte de Wolf sur lui était plus douce. Son fiancé frotta même ses joues endolories. 

« Quelqu’un utilise votre nom pour conquérir des terres au nom de la paix et des mazokus. Comme les terres Harajuku Furi, ce sont des terres au sud de Conanshea où nous sommes en ce moment. Nous étions à la recherche d’un indice de la véracité des dire de ce Yuuri quand on a senti votre magie pas loin de ses terres.   
\- Bien sûr, c’est à vous de décider ce que nous faisons de ce faussaire. Vous pouvez ordionner de l’exécuter comme le garder en vie. »

Ajouta Conrad avec un taon très calme. Presque trop posé. On parlait de mort. Yuuri ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de choses se faire. Imposteur ou non. 

« Conduisez-moi à Gwendal. Je dois me confronter à cet homme qui se fait passer pour moi. Ça ne doit être plus compliqué de serrer la nageoire de Dolphy.   
\- Dolphy ? C’est un autre homme, c’est ça.  
\- C’est un dauphin et j’ignore si c’est un mâle ou non Wolf. Tu sais que tu fais partie des gens que je ne rejette pas les câlins. Même ma mère n’a pas autant de contact avec moi que toi. »

Gunter s’approcha et serra l’épaule de son souverain. 

« En tout cas, il en sait pas mal sur vous et les mazokus. Ce qui veut dire que Yozak n’a pas su éliminer les espions qui traînent parfois dans le château.   
\- Une espionne seule peut pas tout faire.  
\- Oh, elle n’est pas seule... Cette personne doit être sacrément maligne pour passer entre les mailles du filet tendu par Yozak... »

Yuuri se gratta le menton, les espions assez rusés, ça se voyait dans le films. Il n’était pas impossible que quelqu’un échappe à la surveillance de Yozak et son équipe. 

« Grisela était surpris de trouver le nouveau maoh sur ses terres. Il s’attendait à votre visite un jour ou l’autre, mais pas comme ça.   
\- Qui est Grisela?  
\- Le père de Gwendal, dit Wolfram pour répondre à sa question. »

Il espérait qu’il pourrait tirer tout ça au clair avec cette personne. 

« Ce qui m’étonne le plus, c’est qu’il jouait de Sverrela, une flûte précieuse pour les mazokus... »

Morgif n’était pas la seule relique, il s’en doutait. Une flûte magique. Heureusement qu’il avait appris à en jouer quand il était enfant. Mais que pouvait faire cet instrument ? Il craignait le pire. Cet imposteur avait entre les mains une arme magique. Donc un mazoku ou un mage humain, particulièrement puissant pour tromper l’objet. 


	24. Bonus : Mazokus without Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Bernold et Edwund
> 
> Note : Le chapitre précédent présentait un bonus dans le manga. Je me suis donc dis que j'en ferai une parfaite excuse pour aborder le lore un peu.

Pendant que Yuuri était sur terre… Les mazokus avaient eu des soucis a réglé. Comme l’affaire de Béatrice. Le père de famille voulait lier la demoiselle avec son sauveur. Pour éclaircir le tout sans que Wolfram ne gâche la paix que voulait Yuuri, c’était Gwendal et Conrad qui avait fini par avouer que le maoh était fiancé. Que si le souverain se séparait officiellement de son fiancé actuel, elle aurait une chance. Soulagé, Le mazoku aux cheveux blonds s’était réfugié ans la chambre.

« Ce boulet m’a fui… »

Il lâcha un soupir, le fiancé se sentait parfois de trop dans la vie de son futur amant. Il avait voulu le détendre un peu. Il avait un certain âge et savait que le sexe pouvait avoir ce pouvoir. Mais il devait se faire une raison, il n’était pas encore paré à faire ce genre de chose. Oui, il était frustré. Mais sa patience serait récompensée. Il en était sûr. Il serra contre lui les couvertures, encore imprégné de l’odeur de cette personne qui prenait tant de place dans sa vie…

Les jours suivant étaient d’un ennui sans fin, sauf quand Conrad parla d’un truc alors qu’il mangeait tranquillement dans une pièce du château.

« Tu dis que sa majesté est née le vingt-neuf juillet d’après le calendrier terrestre. Et que c’est bientôt.

\- Bien entendu... »

Repondirent en même temps Wolfram et Conrad. Le premier souhaitait intérieurement qu’il soit dans ce monde pour fêter son anniversaire. Et le deuxième le fêterait à son arrivée.

« Il se nomme Yuuri à cause de ça en partie. C’est un dérivé du nom du mois où il est né. Mais ça veut dire autre chose dans le territoire où il a vu le jour.

\- C’est vrai que vous êtes en partie responsable de son nom. »

Gunter était jaloux, mais il tentait de pas trop le faire voir. Ce qui était un peu inutile vu qu’il avait pris son mouchoir et le mordait en signe de frustration. N’en pouvant plus, il frappa avec force la table qu’il avait devant lui.

« Et ça lui fera quel âge.

\- Si j’ai bien compris, il a dix-sept ans pour le moment. Donc il aura dix-huit ans... »

Wolfram pensa à cet instant qu’il avait bien de la chance de faire partie de la vie d’un si jeune mazoku. Il espérait qu’il resterait encore un moment à ses côtés. Qu’il ne se laisserait pas séduire comme sa mère par les gens qui lui semblait être un bon parti. Il était peut-être trop jeune pour ne pas avoir connu des plaisir comme celui qu’il avait tenté de commencer. Il s’en voulut un peu. La gorge nouée, il avala on repas.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose pour sa majesté. Un anniversaire, c’est important sur terre. En tant Mazoku adulte, on pourrait faire des tas de choses. C’est à dix-sept ans qu’un mazoku quitte l’enfance pour devenir un adulte. Un banquet, un spectacle et de la musique, voilà ce qu’il faut. J’apporterai ça pour sa majesté. »

Et Gunter se mit à courir en dehors de la pièce où il mangeait. Son enthousiasme était touchant. Le mazoku aux cheveux blonds se leva à son tour, bien décidé d’offrir à Yuuri quelque chose qu’il n’oublierait pas. Et il ne devait pas proposer son corps, pas tout de suite. Même s’il en avait terriblement envie. 

« J’aimerais qu’il soit là.

\- J’y travaille avec Ulricke. Notre prêtresse est plutôt compréhensive. Ce qui te laisse un moment pour trouver un cadeau pour Yuuri…

\- Je ne peux plus nier que je suis attaché à lui ?

\- Tu ne peux plus depuis que je t’ai vu le serrer dans tes bras sans ton regard agacé. Tu étais même soulagé de l’avoir dans tes bras ce matin-là…

\- Ce n’est pas ton travail d’espionner.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais parler à sa majesté d’un truc. J’avais juste oublié l’heure…

\- Tu me tiendras au courant de ton avancée.

\- Oui, j’ai déjà fait appel aux marchands pour la nourriture. Je dois chercher de bons musiciens. J’espère que la musique mazoku lui plaira. Les soldats seront là aussi. Je sais que Gwendal apporte une partie de sa garde. Mais ils cacheront leurs armes pour ce jour si particulier.

\- Je vais éviter d’amener ma garde personnelle, et puis j’ai donné ma vie aux maoh. Je suis un soldat mazoku. On pourra tenter de faire ces fameux sushis.

\- Bonne idée. Maiême si j’ignore comment faire…

\- Tu as vu à quoi, il ressemblait sur terre.

\- Oui.

\- Débrouillons-nous avec ça.

\- Merci de me faire confiance petit frère. »

Conrad frotta les cheveux blonds de son benjamin. Ce dernier pouffa en voyant comment quelqu’un d’aussi respectable que Gunter pouvait changer en parlant de Yuuri. Il avait cette magie de changer les personnes autour de lui d’une façon ou d’une autre. Un dirigeant imprévu, mais qu’on peut s’empêcher de suivre malgré lui. Il se souvenait qu’un jour, Conrad lui avait expliqué que c’était Gunter qui lui avait donné les bases en escrime. Qu’ensuite, il s’était amélioré avec d’autres maîtres humains comme mazokus.

« J’espère qu’il se reprendra… Gunter, on compte sur toi pour éduquer ce boulet un peu. »

Un autre soir, Gwendal était rentré dans la salle à manger avec un air grave.

« C’est terrible ! Le maoh a été vu avec la flûte démoniaque célèbre ? Dans d’autres terres que celles-ci.

\- Ulricke m’a signalé que le voyage entre les dimensions n’avait pas encore commencé à être invoqué. C’est impossible. Il faut voir si notre souverain n’aurait pas laissé trop échapper de sa magie dans son monde humain. Nous devons aller sur place. Et le plus vite sera le mieux. Je vais demander à Yozak de rester auprès de notre prêtresse.

\- Tu as fini par lui pardonner...

\- En partie, c’est une espionne très douée. Trop parfois pour son propre bien…

\- Bon, je prends mes meilleurs gardes avec moi. Wolfram et Conrad, je compte sur vous pour ressembler le plus de volontaire parmi nos soldats. » 

Les deux hommes avaient fini leur repas rapidement ce soir-là. Gunter était triste, il avait voulu faire la fête au château. Mais ce n’était que partie remise. Peut-être qu’il pourrait le ramener ici. L’enseignant se demandait comment il avait mis la main sur la flûte. Peut-être qu’en voyageant d’un monde à l’autre, il l’avait trouvé. Dans le couloir qui séparait les mondes. Il faudrait qu’il demande plus de renseignements à la prêtresse ou d’autres personne utilisant les pouvoirs des hautes créatures démoniaques grâce à un contrat de sang.

Gunter fit une lettre à toutes les personnes qui avait déjà dit qu’elles seraient là pour l’anniversaire du Maoh. Elles feront la fête plus tard avec le souverain. Après avoir envoyé ses lettres aux quatre coins du territoire où régnait yuuri. Le preofesseur ressembla es affaires pour suivre la fratrie de Cecilia pour retrouver leur souverain qui s’était perdu dans des terres éloignées du château. Mais qui sur le papier lui appartenait. Il faudra qu’il lui explique ça. Il prit avec lui une carte soigneusement tracé par une jolie mazoku aux cheveux mauves. Les joues légèrement rouge à la simple pensée de la demoiselle, le tuteur de biens des mazokus et humains devait enseigner les bases des choses à son souverain. Il se demandait seulement s’il pouvait à la fois garder la flûte et Morgif. Si c’était le cas, c’est que Yuuri était bien plus puissant qu’il avait espéré.

« Sa majesté est si forte qu’elle dépasse peut-être notre premier souverain…. »

Tout content d’avoir un Maoh aussi gentil en plus d’être incroyablement puissant. Le professeur fit ses bagages en chantant. Sa liesse ne cessa pas, même quand ce fut Gwendal qui vint le chercher. L’homme avait à ses côtés quelques-uns de ses gardes qui prirent les valises bien remplie de Gunter.

« Tu pars avec tout ton attirail ?

\- Non, je limite pas mal de choses. Mais je pense qu’une leçon de magie et de géographie ne fera pas de mal à notre seigneur.

\- Ne le surcharge pas de travail, il doit aussi voir le côté moins ennuyant de sa fonction.

\- Il sait si peu de notre monde. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir d’autres accidents que Wolfram.

\- Mon frère a fini par s’attacher à son fiancé par erreur. Et je me doute qu’il a fini par rêver de notre souverain. J’espère seulement qu’il ne brûle pas les étapes avec lui.

\- Votre frère a un caractère très proche de son élément…

\- Malheureusement. Allons-y.

\- Tu n’as pas peur de laisser le château.

\- Un peu, mais des soldats restent ici. Il n’est pas sans défense. » 

Le duo de mazokus sortit de la chambre. Les soldats de Gwendal portaient les bagages non seulement les bagages du professeur, mais ceux de leur seigneur et de ses deux frères.

Rassemblé, le groupe prit la direction du port le plus proche ; sachant qu’il devait prendre la mer. Wolfram ne se sentit pas très bien. Il resta la plupart du temps en cabine à serrer une couverture légère. Sûrement celle de la chambre du château. Mais aucun des hommes n’avait fait la remarque au jeune homme. Trop préoccupé à ce que faisait Sverella dans les mains du maoh. Ils craignaient le pire. Ils avaient aussi emporté Morgif qui dormait à poings fermé. L’épée maudite n’avait pas beaucoup bougé depuis la disparition du souverain. Peut-être qu’à son contact, elle s’animerait. Ils l’espéraient en en-tout-cas.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre notoire. Le teint de Wolfram était si pâle que ses deux frères lui ordonnèrent de rester au lit pendant deux jours, au moins. Le soldat mazoku râla pour la forme. Mais il fini par y aller de lui-même. Trop fatigué par le voyage et sa maladie. Il détestait profondément les transports marin. Mais il devait s’y habituer. Des fois, il aurait aimé qu’un humain le débarrasse de ce genre de soucis. Dès qu’il se sentait en déséquilibre. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Wolfram devait se l’avouer. Il aimait avoir une position sûre pour attaquer ou se défendre. En perte d’équilibre, il était inutile. Totalement inutile. C’était pour ça que les sorts d'Adalbert l’avait autant touché. Car il avait senti cette sensation désagréable. Que son équilibre lui manquait. Il se roula en boule et espéra retrouver Yuuri au plus vite. Il devait se faire pardonner. Mais arriverait-il à oublier sa fierté ? Il en doutait fort.

Conrad de son côté prenait le commandement des soldats qui s’étaient déplacés. Il laissa Gwendal avec son soldat aux cheveux verts. Les deux hommes semblaient bien proches. Souriant, il laissait son frère vivre son éventuelle idylle avec ce garde des plus gentil en plus d’être un mazoku puissant. Il voulait que le bonheur pour sa famille. Ils le méritaient et qu’importe leurs caractères un peu atypique… Julia lui manqua à cet instant. Son esprit était encore en partie hanté par les souvenirs qui lui restaient avec cette mazoku puissante. Lui le simple semi-mazoku sans pouvoir. Une mazoku né dans le monde des humains, car ces parents semi-mazokus avaient eu comme lui, aucun don magique. Il lâcha un soupir doucement. Il espérait que son souverain ferait honneur à cette partie de pouvoir que lui avait légué celle qu’il avait aimé si fort. Il serra son poing et se recentra sur sa tâche avec une légère grimace.

Gwendal et Bernold étaient en train d’étaler une carte maritime sur une table. Les deux hommes se demandaient où avait émergé le souverain. 

« On sait qu’il a une affinité forte avec l’eau. Donc il n’est pas exclu qu’il est apparu au milieu de la mer. On sait que la magie d’un maoh est bien plus puissante que n’importe quel mazoku. Donc c’est une hypothèse des plus viable.

\- Bernold, tu penses que mon frère à toutes ses chances avec sa majesté. Tu sais que j’ai dû refuser la proposition de Beatrice. Son père est plutôt compréhensif et nous aidera peut-être dans le futur. Mais une partie de moi a peur. Suis-je un trouillard ?

\- Je ne pense pas mon seigneur. Je pense que vous assurez le mandat comme personne, retirant même des charges à notre roi. Il doit vous en être reconaissant. Pour votre frère, ils semblent moins distants avec lui. Mais aussi avec vous et Gunter. Il n’est pas tactile, je pense. Il faudra que je tente de le serrer. Vous connaissez mon affinité pour le vent. Je dois être le mazoku le plus puisant avec cette affinité.

\- Il faudra voir, mais avant, il faut le retrouver. Pour ça, il faudra traverser les mers.

\- Seigneur Von Bielfield est encore malade à cause de notre voyage...

\- Le jour terrestre de son anniversaire approche, nous n’avons pas le temps de chipoter. Je laisse Gunter, Conrad et Wolfram derrière. Je vais prendre quelques soldats et rencontrer sa majesté sur les terres environnantes. Je sais qu’il sera content de me voir. Je fais partie de ces personnes les plus proches. »

Le soldat sourit grandement, il était content que son seigneur se sente à l’aise avec le maoh. C’était mieux pour le pays et pour lui. Il sortit et demanda quelques soldats paré à faire une nouvelle balade en mer. La plupart n’étaient pas vraiment partants. Mais avec les bons mots, il arriva à ressembler au moins une trentaine de soldats. Satisfait, il prévenait son seigneur. Ils partirent rapidement avec les hommes volontaires. Il restait une vingtaine d’hommes là où étaient Wolfram malade. 

Gunter de son côté commençait à prévoir ses cours à donner au maoh. Il fit rouler sa plume avant de consigner les exploits qu’il avait vu de la part de son souverain dans son journal qu’il gardait à présent le plus proche de lui. Il n’avait aucune envie que quelqu’un d’autre lise ces lignes. Il sourit, il était bien content de pouvoir retrouver son roi si vite. Ce garçon était bien trop modeste pour son propre bien. Il devait flatter son ego afin qu’il soit fier de sa position. Pas trop non plus. Peut-être que Wolfram était assez fier pour deux. Il lâcha un soupir. Il regrettait de ne pas être celui que son souverain avait choisi. Mais le point positif de ce lien entre eux, c’est que les flammes du jeune fils de la dernière maoh étaient plus douces. Agréables. Son affinité de la foudre se manifesta. Il sourit, avant l’arrivée de ce garçon, à chaque rencontre avec Wolfram s’était soldée par une surcharge de moryoku. La magie de mazoku. Il espérait seulement qu’ils pourraient retrouver leur roi. Gwendal était parti pour l’île, donc en attendant des nouvelles par Kohi. Il devait simplement attendre. Il se mit à chanter. Il la chanterait pour l’anniversaire de son roi. Il serait des plus ravis. Il sourit et referma son journal.

« Yuuri, nous t’attendons... »

La prêtresse passa une main au-dessus d’un bassin d’eau. Son sourire fin peint sur son visage. 


	25. Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une flûte démoniaque… Yuuri se demandait si à l’image de son affinité avec l’eau, elle déclencherait une tempête. Connaissant un peu ce qu’avait crée Morgif. Il craignait le pire. Ce double de lui-même avait entre les mains une arme dangereuse. Très dangereuse… Il devait le reprendre et la ranger dans le palais. Il se tourna vers les mazokus qui en savait plus que lui. Surtout Wolfram qui semblait en connaître un rayon au regard de son sourire. Son regard interrogateur suffit à déclencher ce qu’il voulait. Une réponse à sa question muette.

« Une simple note invoquerait des vagues immenses, un tremblement de tête en plus d’une tempête bien sentie.

\- J’aurai dû m’en douter.. Et les animaux ?

\- Généralement, ils sentent ce genre de choses…

\- Oui, sans doute, déjà que sur terre, on leur prête certains dons... »

Wolfram était plutôt calme dans ses explications. Il s’était calmé depuis la dernière fois. Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Le maoh serra contre lui son fiancé. La façon d’agir de ce garçon l’inquiétait. Il avait plus l’habitude de faire face à sa colère.

« Boulet, lâche-moi, je sais que tu as du mal avec ça. Reprenons sur la flûte. Je l’ai entendu une fois. Ce qui me donne un avantage certains sur les autres pour ces effets. La son bien qu’agréablement beau peut provoquer les divers éléments, qu’importe ton affinité. Et plus le souverain est doué avec cet instrument, plus les éléments répondent. Conrad m’a raconté que vous étudier cet instrument sur terre.

\- Je ne veux pas créer une catastrophe, donc c’est non ! »

Conrad racla sa gorge doucement. Le duo se tourna vers le soldat qui avait un air grave. La situation devait être vraiment grave pour qu’il ai ce genre de regard. D’habitude, il aurait souri en les voyant si proches.

« En sachant que vous êtes ici, il est fort possible que votre double soit tué. C’est ainsi que sont condamné nos criminels.

\- Le tuer juste pour usurpation d’identité, c’est un peu fort. Il y a d’autres chose à faire pour punir le coupable. Je ne sais pas, vous avez sûrement des donjons pour y mettre les gens à l’intérieur. Des pièces où ils pourraient faire de mal à personne. Je suis d’accord que c’est un crime, mais il doit avoir ses raisons. Ne faisons pas couler le sang inutilement…

\- Mais prendre votre place, se faire passer pour vous…

\- Je sais Conrad. Je sais, mais j’aimerai votre mon double. »

Yuuri, pour se sentir plus léger, se colla à Wolfram, parce qu’il savait que s’il ferait ça avec Conrad. Il aurait droit à énième scène de jalousie. Il avait eu besoin de se sentir rassuré, de sentir que quelqu’un était à ses côtés dans son objectif. Même si Wolfram n’était pas toujours d‘accord, il finissait souvent par le suivre. C’était rassurant.

« Nous allons le sauver de sa folie. Il ne sait sûrement ce qu’il pourrait provoquer.

-Décidément, tu es trop gentil, boulet. »

Le souverain sourit, il avait plus l’habitude des insultes de Wolfram que sa tendresse. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais ce mazoku plein de caractère lui avait manqué. Toutes les personnes à qui il s’était attaché lui avait manqué. Ce monde commençait à prendre une grande place dans sa vie. C’était mieux ainsi.

C’est ainsi qu’une vingtaine d’hommes prirent la route vers le pont qui reliait les deux endroits. Encore un peu mal à l’aise avec les animaux. Yuuri choisis d’être derrière Conrad. Le voyage entre les deux endroits était plus long qu’en bateau. Mais au moins, Wolfram ne serait pas malade. La ville commença à disparaître pour se retrouver dans une plaine, presque désertique. Ce qui annonçait rien de bien pour la suite. Le pont était fait de pierres polies collées entre elles. Il semblait partir bien plus loin qu’il ne pouvait l’imaginer. Il était bien content d’être à cheval pour le coup. Ils seraient plus vite plus près de son double. Qui se planquait bien. Il avait peur des conséquences de se faire passer pour lui sûrement. Se protégeant avec sa magie et la flûte comme moyen de persuasion. Il serra le haut de l’uniforme du soldat semi-mazoku.

C’est donc à presque après une demi-journée qu’ils arrivèrent à destination. Le souverain avait un peu mal au derrière, mais rien de dramatique. Au loin, il pouvait voir les soldats devant une habitation. Au centre de la foule, se détachait la silhouette imposante de Gwendal. Il se tourna vers son frère qui aidait à faire descendre Yuuri qui avait des courbatures un peu partout. Bien qu’il soit plus à l’aise accompagné. La ballade sur un cheval n’était pas son moyen de transport préféré. L’aîné des frères s’avança près du souverain et le fusilla du regard. Le maoh n’avait plus vu Gwendal comme ça depuis son combat contre Wolf. Il faisait un peu peur...

« Que ce gars fait ici ?

\- Le joueur de flûte est un faux Yuuri. On est venu lui demander des explications.

\- Qu’est qui me prouve que celui-ci est le vrai ? »

L’aîné de la fratrie lui saisi le menton. Il le fixa un moment. Ses yeux bruns, fixant ceux sombres de son souverain. Il posait des questions silencieusement. Yuuri se dit que vraiment cet homme était un bon roi de remplacement. Il avait ce charisme qui lui manquait parfois. 

« Je suis le vrai, fiancé à Wolfram et maître de Morgif. Passionné de base-ball. Maintenant, je ne sais pas à quoi cette flûte démoniaque. Nous devons retrouver cet individu. Est-il ici ?

\- Non, Conrad ? Ne laisse pas ce garçon s’échapper. Je dois vérifier son identité par moi-même. Et on n'a pas le temps de palabrer des heures. Il est déjà parti loin, le fourbe... Mais surtout rattraper celui qui a la flûte. Surtout si c’est le faux, comme vous semblez le croire. Suivez-moi ! »

Le soldat posa une main sur l’épaule de Yuuri en souriant.

« Désolé, je ne suis que les ordres de sa majesté. Tu dois l’avoir senti comme moi, cette magie.

\- Oui, mais qui me dit que ce n’est pas une très bonne imitation ? Qu’importe, j’espère que vous êtes paré à traverser les rivières et terres qui nous mène à Sverrela. J’aurai des occasion de voir que c’est le vrai. »

Yuuri savait qu’il avait plus ou moins convaincu Gwendal. Mais qu’il manquait quelque chose pour qu’ils finissent par le croire. Et c’est ce détail qui finirait par mettre cet homme de son côté. Il devait agir comme il faisait comme d’habitude pour ça. Pas besoin de forcer. Sa façon d’agir était différente de beaucoup d’habitants de ce monde. C’était ça qui manquait. Juste ça...

Gunther de son côté était resté à l’endroit où avait dormi Wolfram. Il tenait contre lui le haut qu’avait porté son souverain. Il respira son odeur un moment.

« J’espère qu’il va bien, je n’ai pas envie de perdre un roi comme ce garçon… Wolfram, tu as une sacrée chance de l’avoir comme fiancé… Sverrela et ses alentours sont de belles étendues désertiques. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire. Je suis désolé. J’espère que vous penserez à ne pas vous laisser sans eau… Pensez à utiliser votre magie… Mais il ne la maîtrise pas encore. Je suis pitoyable… Un professeur pitoyable... »

Gunter enfonça son nez dans les plis du vêtement. Cette odeur, elle lui plaisait un peu trop pour son propre bien. Comme l’affection qu’il ressentait pour ce jeune Mazoku.

« Vous me détestez Gunter ? »

Cette voix, c’était Cecilia. Il lâcha un soupir et écarta le tissu de son visage, un peu gêné. Il vit la précédente maoh lui sourire. Elle était vêtue d’une rode échancrée qui révélait dans des endroits stratégique sa peau. Comme le début de sa poitrine, ses jambes magnifiques et ventre plat.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, mais par pitié, arrêtez de tenter de séduire sa majesté. Il est fiancé à votre fils.

\- Dit celui qui renifle ses vêtements. Je vous prends ceci. C’est à sa majesté. »

Elle prit le vêtement sans aucune forme de pitié des mains de Gunter. Elle tendit le vêtement.

« Oh, il est imprégné de magie… Il doit avoir traversé les mondes avec ce vêtement. Ce n’est pas un truc qu’on renifle, mais qu’on lave pour lui rendre... »

Gunter lâcha un soupir et laissa l’ancienne maoh partir avec le vêtement. Il devait se l’avouer, il se faisait du mal à espérer plus qu’une belle amitié avec son roi.

Yuuri était derrière Wolfram, il portait une longue cape blanche. Il devina que le soleil devait taper avec force dans les environs de Relaver. Le cheval avançait dans une lande désertique digne d’un far west. Le bruit des sabots rythmait leur avancée. Il avait quelques creux, mais aucune trace d’eau. Même sa magie semblait un peu plus faible sous ce soleil de plomb. 

« Je ne vois aucune rivière, ni aucun signe d’eau.

\- La plupart des points d’eau se sont tari à cause des hommes et des mazokus qui se sont fait la guerre sur ces terres. Pour une personne qui veut la paix, tu devrais savoir quels conflits ont traversé les terres Mazokus.

\- Gunter n’a pas eu le temps de m’enseigner ce genre de choses.

\- Tiens-toi bien... »

Yuuri écouta son fiancé et serra du mieux qui le pouvait son guide du jour, il sentait qu’il devait être à ses côtés aujourd’hui. Pour une raison qu’il ignorait. Mais ce n’était pas wolfram qui allait s’en plaindre. La dernière fois qu’il avait grimpé derrière son fiancé, c’était pour affronter Adalbert.

Les cheveux marchaient à bonne allure et pouvaient voir une clôture de bois dominer les environs par son imposante présence. Le maoh espéra que sa grandeur le protégerait peut des cruels rayons de soleil qui avait pesé le long de voyage. Mais plus il avançait, plus il remarqua que le soleil ne projetait pas d’ombre de son côté du moins. Ça ne devait pas être la bonne heure.

« Nous allons rentrer en territoire humain, fait attention à toi. »

Yuuri pour se faire plus discret baissa la capuche de sa cape blanche. Le tissus était si chaud qu’il avait du mal à le faire correctement. Nerveux, il se réfugia une partie de son visage dans la cape de Wolfram.

Les chevaux rentrèrent dans le territoire et un soupir audible vint aux oreilles du souverain. Soupir repris par la plupart des gens autour de lui. Il releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Les humains s’étaient éloignés d’eux avec une expression de peur sur leur visage. Son double avait dû leur faire peur. Il serra la cape de son fiancé.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Je vais bien, c’est juste que j’ai encore un peu de mal avec les humains. Ils ont sûrement leur raison de te craindre. Tu es un mazoku après tout. Même si tu dis parfois l’inverse. La magie en toi ne ment pas.

\- Désolé de t’imposer ma vision des choses.

\- Ne t’excuse pas, boulet. J’ai bien compris que je n’étais que dans le bon. J’ai été élevé un peu dans ce sens par mon père. Jaloux sûrement du père à Conrad... » 

Sentant la colère de son fiancé, Yuuri le câlina doucement. Malgré la chaleur qui l’accablait. Ils continuèrent leur route. Les humains les laissant passer sans soucis. Il se l’avouait, son fiancé était loin d’être moche. C‘était son caractère qui parfois coinçait pour lui. Il aimerait voir ce que donnait ce mazoku sans sa jalousie excessive. Il perdrait sûrement une partie de lui en devenant plus tolérant... Il se sentait vaciller. Il avait si chaud.

« Si chaud, comment ça se fait que vous sembler pas touché par cette chaleur.

\- Pour ma part, c’est l’entraînement, dit Conrad.

\- Moi, j’ai une affinité au feu, la plupart des mazokus ne souffre pas des changements de température. Il faut que tu t’exerces à ta magie. En attendant... »

Wolfram posa une main sur sa tête. Il put sentir une chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Mais elle n’était pas désagréable. Loin de là. Il devina que c’était la magie de son fiancé qui agissait sur lui.

« Maintenant tu auras moins chaud. La prochaine fois essaye de faire appel à ta propre magie. Ça sera plus efficace, en plus de t’exercer à la pratiquer. Ça ferait plaisir à Gunter.

\- Wolf, je crois que j’ai des hallucinations, ou c’est un mirage. Il y a un animal trop mignon qui lève le bras à moitié dans le sable. Tu penses qu’il nous salue. En tout cas, il est très adorable.

\- Je n’ai rien vu de la sorte. Tu poses de drôle de questions. »

Un soldat devant eux se mit à tomber, sans qu’on explique pourquoi. L’homme semblait être pris dans un piège fait par une sorte de fourmilion. Mais à la place de pince de fourmis géante. C’était l’animal mignon qui était au centre. D’un coup, il paraissait bien moins adorable aux yeux de Yuuri. Car la créature lançait de sable au point qu’il se fit emporter.

« Un ours des sables ! »

Donc un ours des sables était le fourmilion de ce monde. Il avait beau lutter pour alors lors du cône, ça glissait tellement. Le pire, c’était Wolfram semblait s’enfoncer de plus en plus dans le sable. D’abord, son torse puis sa tête commençaient à se faire engloutir. Il tendit la main et saisit celle de son fiancé. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant qu’il s’était attaché à lui. Il tenait la main dans deux bras le saisirent. C’était Conrad et Gwendal qui l’aidait à remonter en dehors du cône. Il finit par lâcher la main du mazoku blond à contre-cœur. Il se fit remonter malgré son envie de sauver son fiancé.

« Il faut sauver Wolfram, je ne peux pas le laisser se faire tuer par une créature à cause de moi. C’est moi qui ai vu cet ours des sables. Je dois le sortir de là, vous êtes ses frères, sauvez-le.

\- On le sait, mais c’est vous la priorité. Ce n’est pas du même niveau. Pas du tout. Sans notre roi, nous serons dans les soucis jusqu’au cou.

\- Mais Wolf… Je ne peux pas le laisser. Wolf ! »

C’est là qu’il comprit l’expression qu’on lui avait souvent dite : « On se rend compte de ce qu’on avait quand on le perd. ». Yuuri avait le cœur serré, il devait retrouver Wolfram.

Conrad sauta dans le trou, l’épée à la main. Il devait le sauver.

« Revenez tous les deux en vie.

\- À vos ordres, majesté. Nous reviendrons. »

Le voici seul avec Gwendal, le cœur encore douloureux. Il était plus attaché à cette teigne qu’aux deux autres frères. Il le voyait à présent. C’était à cause de ça qu’il avait senti qu’il devait grimper derrière Wolf. À cause de cet ours… 


	26. Desert crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri espéra que Gwendal ne lui en voulait pas d’avoir mis en danger non seulement son benjamin, mais aussi son cadet. Il s’accrocha du mieux qu’il le pouvait aux vêtements de son cavalier. Le cheval avançait avec une certaine rapidité, mais ça semblait un peu plus agréable à présent de chevaucher, enfin, il commençait à en avoir l’habitude. Même si la chaleur le touchait moins, il y avait cette douleur qu’il avait du mal à expliquer. Il devait vraiment profiter de ce moment pour remettre un peu d’ordre dans ses sentiments. 

Wolfram lui avait manqué, c’était un fait. Mais que devait-il se dire ? Qu’il avait fini par accepter d’être avec un homme ? Oui, en partie. Mais qu’est qui le retenait encore ? Son éducation ? Sa mère était plutôt ouverte, son père l’était encore plus, ça devait être lui le mazoku. Mais comment était-il arrivé ? Comme lui. Avec l’eau. Peut-être. C’était la façon du Japon voyait tout ça alors. Tout ça, c’était perturbant. Comment pouvait-il agir afin que personne soit blessé. Oui, son fiancé avait fini par dépasser les limites. Mais était-ce totalement trop tôt. Il était majeur, donc avec des envies… Il ne serait pas en plein désert, il aurait passé une main dans ses cheveux. Mais à la place, il serra avec plus de force la cape de voyage. Il imaginait d’abord le pire, alors qu’il y avait le meilleur...

Conrad trouverait un moyen de sauver son fiancé. Bien que ce dernier n’était pas sans défense. Avec ou sans magie. Il savait se battre avec une épée. Le semi-mazoku ne serait qu’un bonus pour vaincre cet animal. Certains de son monde d’origine dirait qu’il était cruel, mais c’était la vie de personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui et le royaume. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser disparaître. C’était hors de question. Il serra la cape en face de lui. Il espérait trouver bientôt l’imposteur et retrouver les deux frères. Il n’allait pas perdre le grand frère de conduire et son tsundere. Cette façon de s’approprier ce garçon… Il était influencé par le caractère de merde de ce garçon. Il n’avait personne pour le guider. Gunter était resté à l’autre château. Il aurait sûrement aidé. Ou pas. Il oubliait parfois que ce dernier le vénérait. Il lâcha un soupir. 

« Ai-je fait une erreur ?   
\- Aucunement, votre attachement réel pour Conrad et Wolfram est une preuve que vous êtes sûrement le vrai. Je suis désolé d’avoir autant douté de vous. Il fallait dire que votre double a convaincu pas mal de monde sur ces terres qui sont rattachées à mes ancêtres.  
\- Je ne comprends pas votre affinité à l’eau…  
\- C’est sûrement à cause parce que j’ai toujours été calme, même quand j’étais jeune mazoku. Ce qui ne m’empêche pas de m’emporter parfois. J’ai quelques années au compteur. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que Conrad. Je l’ai vu grandir. Donc, il reviendra, j’en suis sûr. Car il a le don de se sortir de situations bien plus graves.  
\- Tu me rassures un peu. Merci Gwendal… »

Pendant ce temps, quelque part, Gunter était encore en extase sur les vêtements de son souverain. Il repliait le vêtement avec une attention si forte qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de saigner du nez. Ils étaient propres. Donc pour les garder le plus dépourvu de traces imprévues. Il avait fini par l’éloigner un peu de lui. Il devait faire attention qu’aucun des vêtements que portait son roi soit abîmé. Pour ça, c’était lui qui s’en occupait. N’en déplaise aux servantes qui étaient bien gentilles. Bien qu’un peu envahissantes à son goût. Il se mit à tournoyer un peu. Ses vêtements n’étaient pas si différents que certains des mazokus. Il en avait vu assez pour comparer. 

Il pouvait sentir une présence auprès de lui. Il se tourna et vit que c’était l’ancienne maoh qui l’observait avec un drôle d’air. Le genre de regard qui le rendait coupable d’un crime qu’il n’avait pas commis. Il fusilla du regard la dame. Elle était toujours vécue.   
« Ce n’est pas ce que vous pensez, je prends soin des affaires de sa majesté. Il doit rentrer dans son monde avec ses vêtements de là. Même s’il est très beau avec les vêtements de ce monde. Ceux de l’autre monde ne sont pas en reste. Ils ont un style de mode différent du nôtre. Ils doivent être bien lavés pour notre souverain. Ils doivent être aussi frais que la rosée du matin. C’est ça être aussi un tuteur pour le maoh… Bon je suis plus qu’un enseignant, je suis aussi, je l’espère un guide. Je vais prendre soin de lui. Il sera content de moi. Il va me remercier. Me serrer, ah, j’ai hâte...  
-Oh, j’ai entendu des choses intéressantes, là. »

Cette voix, Gunter la reconnaissait, ce n’était pas celle de l’ancienne reine. Mais celle d’une mazoku puissante qui faisait vivre un enfer à tous ceux qui testait ses expériences. Un frisson le parcourrait. Il avait espéré ne pas la voir avant au moins une vingtaine d’années. Mais c’était sans compter sur son immense curiosité. Elle était entrée silencieusement. Mais là, inutile de l’ignorer. Sa posture fière, ses longs cheveux rouges magenta et ses yeux bleus le fixant. Sans compter sur la reine qui avait fini par couiner. 

« A… Anissina !  
\- C’est moi ! »

Cecilia, toute contente de retrouver une mazoku puissante comme elle la serra dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment contente.

« Anissina, oh par tous éléments, ça faisait un moment que l’on ne s'est pas vu. Je m’inquiétais pour toi. J’avais vaguement entendu tes exploits. Mais c’est tellement mieux de te voir. Quelle femme magnifique tu es devenue, c’est dans ce genre de cas que je ne regrette pas d’avoir proposé des fiançailles avec mon fils. Pour peu, je t’embrasserai bien. Par contre, si tu veux voir Gwen, tu devras attendre. Il est avec sa majesté. Oui, le nouveau. Il est vraiment mignon. Je suis sûre qu’il te plaira. Tu les verras sûrement ensemble. Ils sont proches.   
\- Oh, serais-ce ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas ce fils-là. Mais je t’expliquerai… Tu seras ravie d’écouter toute l’histoire. C’est passionnant.  
\- Je vois, Seigneur Von Christ... »

Il craignait le pire, ça allait retomber sur lui. Cette femme était l’amie d’enfance du Seigneur Gwendal, mais aussi celle qui lui avait appris à tricoter. C’était une grande mazoku avec des pouvoirs presque égaux aux maohs. On avait longtemps que ça serait cette femme qui hériterait du trône. Mais le destin avait choisi Yuuri. Gunter était bien content que ça soit le cas, mais elle aussi. Elle était amoureuse de sa liberté. De la science mazokus ou non. Elle entendrait parler du monde de sa majesté, elle ferait en sorte de trouver un équivalent pour ce monde. Même si le trois-quart de ses expériences finissait en fumée. Explosées et la dame se retrouvait couverte de suie. Elle semblait si fière, comme à son habitude. Enfin, c’était ce qu’il avait entendu d’elle. Et il vivre ça, de lui-même que les éléments le protègent. 

« Point de formalités, je sais que Gwen n’est pas ici. Je l’ai cherché partout dans le château. Sans succès. Il a réussi à m’échapper encore... Mais je finirai par l’avoir près de moi. J’ai entendu parler de ce nouveau roi. Mais cela n’excuse pas en rien son absence. Il a encore fui. Mais ça n’empêche que j’aie une nouvelle invention. Vous parliez de vêtements… Voilà qui tombe à pic, voici ma nouvelle création et j’ai besoin de quelque chose pour la tester. Tu pourrais me confier les vêtements de Gwen. Je sais qu’il sera d’accord. Il n’a pas vraiment le choix… Je finirai par trouver des choses à lui. Et qui sait à notre roi. » 

Elle frappa dans ses mains et des soldats firent rentrer dans la pièce une bassine assez grande pour s’y baigner sans se sentir à l’étroit. La mazoku se pencha avant de faire un geste gracieux pour montrer sa nouvelle création. 

« Voici la nouvelle machine pour laver les vêtements. Pour petits et grands mazokus. C’est avec fierté et joie que vous saurez les premiers à assister à sa puissance. Avec cette création, plus besoin de servantes pour laver vos affaires. La magie mazokus et la science des humains mélangées par moi. Elle est aussi capable de les faire sécher. Je veux alléger les tâches des pauvres employés du château et des nobles. Même des paysans… Qui sait. »

Elle posa sa main droite sur l’appareil. Car c’était cette bassine agrémentée d’étranges décorations autour d’elle qui allait servir pour laver les vêtements. Des tubes géants qui semblaient être là pour déverser l’eau et les plantes pour laver. Protégeant les vêtements de son roi. Gunter passa un de ses vêtements, il y tenait moins. Il était donc partant pour tester cette chose… Mais il n’avait pas le choix...

Yuuri sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il ignorait ce qui se passait ailleurs, mais ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui. Enfin, c’est qu’il sentait. Gwendal était le moins expansif des frères. Silencieux, la plupart du temps, c’était agréable, seulement au début. Il devait avouer que les jacassements des gens autour de lui étaient pratiques pour oublier le chemin qu’il parcourrait en cet instant. Il avait peut-être gagné l’approbation de Gwendal, mais il savait que cette histoire de double sur le territoire de ses ancêtres devait le perturber. Comment pouvait-il le rassurer ? Il en savait rien. Il n’avait pas encore l’habitude de se sentir propriétaire d’un lieu. Il était un jeune adulte certes, mais il habitait toujours chez ses parents sur terre. Et son frère venait si souvent qu’on remarquait à peine son absence. Donc il était le moins indiqué pour lui dire les bons mots. Il s’en voulait un peu. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se recentra sur son voyage. Ce silence l’aidait certes à se recentrer. Mais à force de trop réfléchir, il se perdait. Il n’aimait pas être perdu. Il prit quelques secondes, il secoua sa tête. Il devait continuer la route pour sauver son double...

Pour ne pas tomber, il s’était accroché à la longue cape de l’aîné de la fratrie. Il se mordit un peu de la lèvre. C’était plus fort que lui. Il devait communiquer. Et puis ça le rassurait. La voix de Gwendal était profonde et basse en plus...

« Cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous tient comme ça, je ne vous étrangle pas.  
\- Non, tout va bien. »

Clair net et précis. Il sembla fouiller sa cape. Après quelques secondes, il tendit à Yuuri ce qui ressemblait à une gourde faire de peau. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait Gwendal en lui donnait ceci. 

« Buvez avant que je commence à m’énerver et que les animaux marins fasse de vous leur repas…  
\- D’accord… Je Vais boire. »

Yuuri évitait de dire qu’il était plutôt proche des animaux marins. Il porta la gourde à ses lèvres et doucement laissait couler l’eau tiède dans sa gorge. Il était presque surpris qu’elle soit pas plus chaude que ça. Elle devait être protégée par la cape de l’homme qui la portait. Il espérait bientôt arriver en ville et comme pour réaliser son souhait. Il pouvait voir des reliefs se dégager dans l’étendue désertique. Il espérait que ce n’était pas juste son imagination. Il rendit la gourde à son propriétaire. 

L’animal progressa doucement jusqu’à ce qui ressemblait à une ville du moyen orient. Il avait vu ça dans quelques films. Les murs étaient blancs, signe qu’eux aussi étaient fait pour repousser la chaleur. La ville commençait à se dessiner avec plus de précision. Comme Yuuri avait hâte de descendre de sa monture. Mais il était soumis au rythme de son guide. Quand il arriva près de l’entrée. Il pouvait voir des hommes faire face, une lance à la main. Les vêtements légers couverts de plaques qui devaient sûrement bien chauffer leur corps. Pourtant, les soldats n’avaient pas trop bougé. Néanmoins, le souverain les vit suivre leur progression avec méfiance. Il espérait juste de ne pas se faire embrocher par ces personnes. Maoh ou pas, recevoir une lance en plein corps, ce n’était pas rien. Il continua sa progression, il croisa non seulement des femmes qui portait tout un tissu clair sur les cheveux pour la plupart sombre. On était bien en territoire mazoku. En tout cas, l’endroit semblait bien protéger. Gwendal arrêta son cheval, en face de lui, un groupe de gardes qui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Qu’ils appartiennent à la même famille, n’aurait pas surpris Yuuri. Les cheveux de ces hommes avaient la couleur des œufs de poisson qu’on mettait parfois sur les sushis. Rien que d’y penser. Il avait un peu faim. 

« Pas de chevaux dans la ville messieurs. Vous venez du désert et des dunes ?  
\- Oui, répondit clairement Gwendal en retirant sa capuche.  
\- Oh, incroyable, vous avez échappé à la rencontre de Hine-Mosu.  
\- Je pense... »

Yuuri ne captait pas de qui il parlait. Cet Hine-Mosu était un bandit qui sévissait dans les plaines désertiques. Ou c’était le nom de cet ours des sables monstrueux qui l’avait privé de Conrad et de Wolfram. 

« Vous êtes vraiment chanceux, messieurs.  
\- J’aimerais que notre cheval se repose. Il a fait un long chemin jusqu’ici. Je veux aussi avoir un peu d’eau pour la suite et de la nourriture. Il y a une auberge dans le coin ?  
\- On ne sait pas trop... »

Ils disaient ça en riant, apparemment, ils étaient dans un endroit hostile à leur présence. Cela ne sentait pas très bon pour eux. La maoh restait là. Il observait à quel point cet homme pouvait être charismatique. En tout cas, ces hommes étaient la parodie parfaite des méchants comme on pouvait en croiser beaucoup dans les mangas ou films de seconde zone. 

« Tout ce que je demande, c’est un endroit où on pourrait se reposer tranquillement. C’est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Votre aide sera récompensée. Donc accepter de partager un peu de vos ressources avec deux voyageurs. Nous ne restons pas ici de toute façon... »

Yuuri s’appuya s’installa sur une dalle froide. Il était presque soulagé par le contact. Il lâcha un soupir avant de lever la tête pour tomber sur un poster étrange avec des écritures qu’il n'arrivait pas encore à déchiffrer. Elle représentait deux personnes suivies d’un texte. Un spectacle ? Une affiche politique. Ou un avis de recherche, tout était possible. Mais ce genre d’affiche, il y en avait sûrement beaucoup en ville. Car plus personne, à part lui, n'y faisait attention. Il tourna sa tête. Il ne devait pas sembler suspect à trop longtemps regarder l’affiche. Il croisa les bras. Cet endroit, en dehors d’être un peu réfractaire à ce qu’ils viennent semblait normal pour un endroit du moyen orient. Des enfants jouant, leur peau légèrement tannée par le soleil et les femmes parlant entre elles.


	27. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri repensa à ces affiches qu’il y avait dans cette ville. Il se demandait encore ce qui était écrit. Il n’avait qu’à se concentrer un moment sur l’image et le texte. Le sort de traduction posé sur lui fonctionnerait. Il semblait vouloir rester, et il trouvait ça mieux. En plus ça lui donnait une avantage certain pour apprendre de nouvelles langues. 

« Peut-être que je devrais à nouveau regarder... »

Les enfants proches de lui jouaient avec un clou. Ce même objet fini par se loger près de sa chaussure. Il ramassa ce dernier avant de le tendre aux enfants qui le regardaient avec un drôle d’air, sûrement que son intervention avait arrêté leur jeu. 

« Pardon, vous pouvez le récupérer. Mais faites attention à vous. Un clou, c’est dangereux.   
\- Je sais que c’est dangereux. Plus tard quand je serai grand, je serai un soldat fier et fort. Je protégerai cet endroit et ma maman. Donc je ne me blesserai pas trop.  
\- Viens ici, cria une femme du village. »

Yuuri se demandait quel lien pouvait avoir cette femme et ce garçon. Peut-être qu’ils faisait partie de la même famille. Il ne pouvait pas deviner grand-chose avec le voile opaque qui recouvrait les cheveux de la dame.

« Viens vite et rentre à la maison. Vous aussi les autres. Ne restez pas ici.   
\- Je suppose que vous n’aurez plus besoin de ce clou. »

La femme le fixa un moment avant de lui faire un signe de la suivre. Il n’avait rien à perdre à suivre cette personne. Vu que Gwendal était en train de parler avec les gardes. Il pouvait en faire de même avec cette femme. Elle le conduisait dans une espèce de salle d’attente. Sauf qu’il y avait rien pour le distraire, si ce n’est que les murs colorés, pour combler son ennui. L’intérieur de la bâtisse ressemblait à ces bâtiments qu’il avait vu pour une publicité qui encourageait le voyage au Maroc. Devait-il son invitation à ses cheveux et ses yeux ? Il était un peu unique ici. Avait-il raison de suivre une parfaite inconnue. Une voix ressemblant à celle de Gunter lui hurlait que non dans son esprit. 

« Vous pourrez attendre votre compagnon de route dans cette église. C’est souvent un endroit relativement calme et sûr.   
\- D’accord, je l’attendrai ici donc... »

Il fallait dire que dehors, il avait la chaleur qui l’accablait. Ici, ça semblait plus frais. C’était agréable. Il avait été rendu moins sensible à la chaleur. Il la sentait encore. Il rentra dans le bâtiment en espérant réellement que Gwendal le rejoindrait ici. 

Yuuri ne vit rien au début, la pièce était sombre. Il pouvait entendre la porte derrière lui se fermer. Puis il s’habitua à la lumière faible. Il distingua d’immense silhouette faite de paille. Dans quel genre d’église était-il arrivé ? Il nageait en plein cauchemar, pas une imitation du vaudou. Par pitié. Il se demandait quelle divinité appelé à l’aide dans ce monde. Faudra vraiment que Gunter lui explique le lore des mythologie Mazoku. 

« Les gars, il faut croire en Dieu parfois. Vous ne pensez pas ? » 

La voix ne trompait pas Yuuri, c’était un homme et son ton lui faisait croire qu’il avait en face de lui une racaille. Ou un gros bras paré à lui faire sa fête. Quand il vit l’homme, il aperçut qu’il avait raison. Une lance posée négligemment sur son épaule, une armure mettant en valeur ses muscles et la cerise sur le gâteau, le sourire qui n’annonçait rien de bon. Bien entendu, la porte était toujours fermée. Il ne pouvait pas fuir.

« Ne vous en faites pas, on va faire ça rapidement. »

Un autre gars de la même corpulence, cette fois avec une épée sortit l’arme de son fourreau. Yuuri s’approcha du muret tenta de fuir. Il était vite rattrapé par les hommes qui était dans l’église. Il entendit au loin la voix de Gwendal. Alors qu’il allait prononcer le nom du frère aîné de la fratrie, une main se mit devant sa bouche pour l’empêcher de parler. Il voulut la mordre, mais l’homme devinant ses pensées l’avait retiré pour saisir le col. La cape qu’il portait fini par révéler au monde entier ses cheveux sombres. Ceux qu’il avait cachés pour paraître moins suspect. L’homme le fixa un moment et la porte s’ouvrit derrière elle se tenait un Gwendal entouré d’homme qui le menaçait de leurs lances. Dans quelle galère avaient-ils atterri ? Les hommes menèrent Gwendal auprès de Yuuri. Alors que ce dernier se fit emprisonner dans une étreinte bien moins agréable que celle de Wolfram. 

« Des guerriers mazoku dans une église, vous ne pouvez pas faire appel à la magie ici, cet endroit est sacré. Vous êtes bien obligé de faire confiance à votre propre puissance physique.   
\- Que voulez-vous ? De l’argent, je pourrais vous en donner si vous nous lâchez. Nous serons récompensés vos actions.  
\- Bien entendu, on pourrait demander de l’argent, mais ce qui nous intéresse actuellement n’a rien à voir. Voyez-vous. Il y a cette affiche en ville. »

Un des hommes sortit de son armure une feuille qu’il présenta aux deux mazokus l’affiche que Yuuri avait vu. Il put lire qu’il s’agissait d’un avis de recherche. Il avala sa salive. En quoi cette affiche avait en commun avec eux. 

« Est-ce vous ? C’est bien dit clairement qu’on cherche un grand Mazoku et une femme. »

La maoh ne savait pas en quoi il ressemblait à une femme. Il avait une voix certes moins grave que certaines personnes. Mais il n’était pas une femme. 

« Ces personnes on kidnapper des gens, il est normal qu’on vous soupçonne…. »

N’attendant pas qu’on lui demande la permission, un homme profita du fait qu’il était immobile pour toucher la poitrine inexistante de Yuuri. Le souverain était en train de se dire qu’il avait bel et bien un souci ici. L’homme était vraiment en train de le palper. Comme s’il était vraiment une femme. 

« Elle est plate, mais ça peut encore grandir. Son visage est vraiment mignon, cette personne va sûrement devenir une belle mazoku dans les années à venir. »

Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Bien qu’il ne pouvait pas frapper, il pourrait attaquer verbalement sur ce qui se passait. 

« J’aimerais que vous cessiez de toucher mon torse. Je suis un homme jusqu’à preuve du contraire. Et je vous interdis de toucher plus bas pour vérifier. Le consentement ? C’est pour les chiens ?   
\- C’est ridicule, cet avis de recherche nous ressemble pas du tout, protestait Gwendal. »

L’homme qui le touchait sortit sa main de ses vêtements, il prit ensuite sa main où était apposé le tampon de l’aquarium. 

« Regardez cette marque qu’il ou elle a sur la main. Cette personne a été marquée par les Elopers. C’est bien une preuve que vous êtes ces personnes que nous cherchons. Je ne peux pas lire ce qui est écrit, mais généralement les élopers marque leur criminel de cette façon surtout quand il s’agit de crime grave. Si j’en juge sur le dessin, il s’agit sûrement d’une infidélité contre un seigneur auquel vous êtes marié. »

Il n’était pas encore marié, ces gens délirait complètement, ce n’était qu’un tampon comme il y en avait des milliers sur terre. Il était puceau, comment pouvait-il tromper qui que ce soit ? Les hommes avaient fini par pousser Gwendal vers lui. 

« Tuez ce criminel, montrez votre bonne foi en privant de cette terre cette personne qui brise les cœurs. »

Le seul cœur qu’il avait brisé, c’était celui de Gunter, et à la limite celui de Wolfram en le fuyant la dernière fois. Il vit que l’homme aux cheveux bruns était clairement menacé par les lances alors qu’il s’avançait vers lui. Le regard fixé sur le sol. Yuuri ne lui voulait pas s’il faisait quelque chose. Même aussi solide qu’il pouvait l’être cet homme, contre une demi-douzaine d’hommes, il ne faisait sûrement pas le poids. Le souverain sentit qu'une main solide sur ses poignets. Il avait en main des menottes anciennes. Il sentit le poids autour de son poignet gauche. Il était innocent, mais devait-il se laisser faire ? Absolument pas. Il devait se défendre. N’écoutant que son courage. Il se souvenait de ces fils où les prisonniers se rebellait contre les policiers en frappant ces derniers avec tout ce qui pouvait servir. Là, c’était son corps qui était son arme. Il devait s’en servir. Les hommes s’en prendraient à lui, pas à Gwendal qui avait suivi leurs ordres. Il utilisa la proximité forcé avec son geôlier pour lui mettre un coup de tête. Utilisant l’egffet de surprise, il s’échappa de ses bars pour accrocher l’autre menotte sur le bras de Gwendal. Il ne partirait pas sans lui. Il savait qu’il agissait sur le coup de l’émotion. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. En un instant, il saisit une des hautes figures de paille. 

« Plus un geste, sinon je détruis cette chose qui doit rendre honneur à votre divinité. »

Les hommes restèrent immobiles. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire face à ce qui se passait. Ça se voyait. Gwendal se mit à courir. Il frappa le premier homme à portée, la confusion régnant toujours autour d’eux. L’homme profita de ce moment pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Courez, maintenant. »

Utilisant ses réflexes du base-ball. Yuuri se mit à courir vers la sortie. Les coups de pieds de Gwendal touchant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le chemin. Ils finirent par sortir, mais ils étaient attachés. Ils courraient aussi vite qui le pouvait. Le grand frère de Conrad étant plus grand que lui, il avait du mal à suivre parfois. Mais il devait fuir, l’église était donc un endroit où la magie était inutile, car bloqué. Il devait avoir des protections anciennes contre les mazokus. Comme l’église sur terre, ça devait une question purement rhétorique. Il y avait une manière d’apprendre la magie. Devait-il s’appuyer sur des incantations pour apprendre. Il en savait rien. Absolument rien. 

Ils coururent ainsi jusqu’à la nuit tombe. Ils étaient en plein désert et il faisait froid. Il avait entendu que c’était la même chose sur terre. Qu’une fois le soleil couché, le désert était glacé alors que des heures avant, c’était une fournaise. 

« Il n'y a pas une incantation que vous pourriez m’apprendre pour mieux comprendre la magie Mazoku, Gwendal ? Ou quelque chose qui pourrait m’aider à maîtriser au plus vite. Je sais, c’est le rôle de Gunter, mais s’il vous plaît. J’en ai assez d’être un gamin sans défense... »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il savait bien que cet homme était peu causant. Mais là, ils étaient seuls et en fuite. Il devait dire quelque chose. N’importe quoi… Mais rien, juste le silence, il posa un regard sur le ciel, la lune était bleue et les étoiles blanches. Ce n’était pas les mêmes étoiles que sur terres. C’était vraiment un autre monde. C’est avec ce genre de vue qu’il voyait la différence. Gwendal fi ni par faire du feu, il commençait à s’endormir doucement. Quand il entendit un bruissement, comme si quelque chose bougeait. Animal ou c’était juste son compagnon de galère qui bougeait. Il fallait dire qu’ils étaient attaché l’un à l’autre. C’était un peu gênant. Mais il opta pour la créature. Il ouvrit les yeux, paré à hurler devant l’animal pour le faire fuir. 

Il fit face à Gwendal qui était au-dessus de lui. Il avait regard de convoitise. Il avait vu une fois ce genre de regard chez Wolfram. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait fait à cette famille pour qu’elle soit si attirée par lui. Il recula, la chaîne cliquetant sous son geste. 

« Je suis fiancé à votre frère, je ne peux rien faire avec vous Gwendal.  
\- Je sais, mais vous avez quelque chose dans vos vêtements. Je dois vérifier que ces bandits ne nous ont pas laissé quelque chose qui permettrait de nous faire repérer par leur moyen de recherche. Genre une bouteille de parfum ou quelque chose du genre. Avec une odeur, on peut suivre quelqu’un. Je sais que vous êtes fiancé à mon frère. Je veux juste vérifier ça. S’il vous plaît. »

Yuuri glissa sa main libre dans son vêtement pour en sortir le porte-clé dauphin que la dame lui avait donné. Il ne savait même pas qu’il avait pris avec. Il était surpris de le revoir, surtout à cet endroit. Il y avait aucune poche intérieure. Il aurait pu tomber n’importe quand. Mais non. il était là. Il tendit l’objet à Gwendal. Ce dernier le prit et l’examina sur toutes ses coutures. Avant de sourire. Le souverain se souvint que Conrad lui disait qu’il aimait beaucoup les animaux, surtout ces derniers étaient mignons. Les dauphins étaient qualifiés de ce genre de compliments. Il sourit.

« Si vous le voulez, je vous le donne sans aucun souci. Je vous confie la réplique de Bando-kun.   
\- Vous êtes sûr.  
\- Oui, bien entendu. Je n’aime pas vraiment les dauphins, donc c’est presque avec soulagement que vous le cède.  
\- Quel est son nom ?  
\- Bando ou Eiji, comme tu veux.  
\- Eiji Bando, quel nom adorablement mignon. »

Il avait un sourire doux. Il pouvait voir en cet instant ce côté de la personnalité de cet homme qui jouait le rôle de ministre dans son royaume. Il était bien content de l’avoir pour sûr. Il savait que son porte-clé avait à présent un propriétaire bien plus soigneux que lui-même. Il avait peur, non seulement pour eux, mais aussi pour les deux autres frères. 

« J’espère que vous frères s’en sortiront avec cet ours des sables qui avait les couleurs d’un panda dans mon monde.   
\- Sa tête est mignonne, mais faut s’en méfier, c’est ça qui piège les plus crédules. Ils attirent les gens à eux. Mais c’est un piège. Je sais que mes frères sont forts, mais cet animal est puissant. Avec un nombre d’abris où il cache les choses qu’il piège. Les gens de cet endroit ont trouvé un tunnel de cet animal vide. Il était rempli de pierres. Cette grotte était à Svelera. Comme tu t’imagines, ça mené à des conflits. Car ces pierres en plus d’être belles, sont magiques. Du coup humains comme mazokus convoite cette richesse. Cette découverte a déclenché une guerre. Comme tu t’en doutes. »

Yuuri hocha la tête. 

« Si j’ai bien compris, le monde où vous vivez quand vous n’êtes pas là a eu des conflits. Les mazokus et humains ne sont pas le seul conflit. Ces pierres offrent un avantage certains pour ceux qui les possède. Avec ça, n’importe quel humain sensible à la magie peut devenir plus puissant qu’un maoh. Si la magie des mazokus est lié à sa naissance. Les humains eux, ont une forme de magie différente. La sorcellerie peut être pratiquée par tout le monde un peu près. Enfin, si tu suis les enseignements humains. Les pierres permettent aux humains de facilité leur apprentissage de ces forces qui les dépassent parfois. Certains s’appuie sur un dieu pour obtenir un peu de leur puissance. Nos prêtresses sont plus en lien avec nos ancêtres, les mazokus morts et les démons dont nous sommes les descendants. Certains diront que la technologie est une forme de magie, mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler. Le fait que vous avez vu l’ours des sable avant tout le monde est peut-être dû à vos pouvoirs dormants. Comme ce sort que vous a lancé ce sorcier humain qui reste actif. Ça doit être le fait que dans les faits, vous êtes un semi-mazoku qui possède des pouvoirs. Votre partie humaine a fixé le sort en vous. Je suis que peu de chose sur la magie humaine. Désolé…  
\- Ne vous excusez pas. C’est déjà pas mal ce que vous en dites. La magie humaine est si différente ?  
\- Comme vous le savez, nous avons plus d’affinité pour un élément, voir deux dans votre cas. Les humains peuvent imiter ce don, mais jamais l’égaler. Pour ce qui est de mes frères. L’ours qui nous a attaquées ne sait pas à qui s’est attaqué. Conrad et Wolfram sont de fier guerriers en plus d’être les fils de Cecilia. Le peuple parlera un bon moment s’il venait à périr aussi stupidement. Cet ours deviendrait une légende. »

Yuuri pouvait sentir la fatigue venir à lui. Il était rassuré, il y avait de forte de chances de revoir les deux hommes vivant de ce combat contre cette bête sauvage.

« Merci Gwendal de me rassurer et de m’expliquer du mieux que vous pouvez. Alors que ce n’est pas votre travail.   
\- J’officie depuis un moment comme suppléant du maoh. C’est pour moi un honneur de vous servir. »

Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus, Yuuri s’était endormi. Sa tête reposant sur l’épaule de Gwendal qui caressa les cheveux de son souverain. Il espérait vraiment que ces frères s’en sortaient…

De leur côté, l’expérience d'Anissina fut un véritable échec. Malgré la magie mise dans cette machine. La magie et la technologie avaient du mal à s’entendre. C’était une vérité que la jeune scientifique voulait reverser. Mais elle était encore loin de trouver le bon équilibre pour que ça fonctionne. 


	28. No wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gwendal avait fini par dormir lui aussi, car il se réveilla contre le fiancé de son frère. Il secoua Yuuri doucement qui ouvrit les yeux. 

« Bonjour…  
\- Nous devons nous débarrasser des menottes, le plus vite sera le mieux. Pour ça, il faut cacher nos mains liées par cette chose, les soldats pourraient avec notre apparence et cet objet. Donc restons prudents. C’est pour ça que je vais utiliser un mouchoir ordinaire pour masquer le plus cette chose. Nous devrons aller dans un temple mazoku pour se défaire de la sorcellerie des humains. Car impossible à délier, même avec toute mon affinité avec l’eau... »

Yuuri hocha la tête. Il avait deviné que la magie que faisaient les humains pouvait être gênante pour celle d’un mazoku. Elles ne semblaient pas reposer sur les mêmes principes. Il finit par aider Gwendal et partirent rejoindre la ville non sans vérifier une énième fois que leurs capes cachaient bien leurs cheveux, de tous les univers, le souverain était tombé dans un monde où sa capillarité était la rareté, non une chose normale. Les êtres de ce monde devait avoir peut-être plus de gènes en commun avec les plantes pour trouver ça normal les cheveux bleus ou verts. Le village était une étape importante pour arriver sur la terre des ancêtres de son ministre. Mais quand il vit les soldats encore plus nombreux, il s’accrocha avec force à l’aîné de la fratrie. Il ne voulait pas qu’on le reconnaisse et se retrouver piégé à nouveau. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Vraiment pas. Sont geste fit crier de joie de demoiselles. Sûrement des femmes qui étaient à la recherche de deux mâles qui s’aimaient. Chez lui, on nommait ça des yaoistes. Il roula des yeux, avançant à rythme plutôt bon. 

Quand ils arrivèrent à un temple Mazoku, ça ressemblait un peu à ses églises catholiques sur terre. Pas le temps de réfléchir plus car Gwendal frappa à la porte. Cette dernière semblait fermer à clé. Le comble pour une pale imitation de ces lieux d’habitude ouvert à tous. Le ministre mazoku insista, ne tenant plus sa frustration, il se mit à coup de pied à la porte. Déséquilibré par le lien qui les unissait en ce moment, Yuuri en fit de même. Ce qui avait pour résultat de faire un boucan pas possible en plus d’ouvrir les lieux avec fracas. La capuche de Gwendal tombant sur ses épaules. 

Le maoh vit les regards sur eux, ainsi qu’un jeune couple se mariant. Il se dit à cet instant qui ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Il se tourna vers Gwendal qui avait les joues rouges. Il avait du lui aussi remarquer. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de faire demi-tour. Mais c’était sans compter le prêtre qui les interpellait. 

« Voici qui tombe bien, un couple qui semble amoureux. Ils ont sûrement de l’expérience des mots parfois blessants, mais je vais les bénir. »

Yuuri aurait bien hurlé qu’il était déjà fiancé, mais le fait qu’il accepte en partie ce fiat n’allait pas être facile à dire pour lui. Voir des hommes si intimes. Ça le gênait un peu encore. 

« Vous vous trompez, messire. Ce garçon est fiancé mon plus jeune frère.  
\- Mais pourtant vous semblez bien plus proche que notre couple ici présent. J’aimerai leur montrer ce qu’est un amour véritable.  
\- Car c’est un mariage arrangé, je suppose.  
\- Vous supposez bien, jeune homme. » 

Le prêtre avait ri, comme si c’était comique. Là, il aurait aimé que Wolfram soit là pour dire ce qu’il pensait. Et là, peut-être, il aurait embrassé. 

« Oh voici que votre relation encore plus proche de luxure…  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas, j’ai encore du mal à me faire à ce que deux puisse avoir une relation autre qu’amicale. Et puis vous avez ces personnes à marier. Quand bien si c’est arrangé. Certains couples célèbre de là où je viens se sont fait comme ça. Ce n’est pas facile, car on ne connaît pas l’autre. Mais je suis sûr qu’en faisant des efforts tous les deux. Cet homme et cette femme se trouveront des points communs et s’aimeront. Ou pas, seul le temps le dira. Même si je préférerais qu’il se marie par amour. C’est dommage que les choses se passent de cette façon. Mais que puis-je faire contre la tradition... »

Même au fond de lui, Yuuri savait qu’il avait un certain pouvoir sur ça. Dans son royaume, celui où il gouvernait les mazokus et les quelques humains qui vivaient. La mariée s’avança vers eux avec un sourire. 

« C’est vrai ce que vous dites. J’aimerais me marier avec un autre partenaire. Pas seulement pour garder l’honneur de ma famille. J’ai droit à ma liberté. Je n’ai pas besoin de consentir à cette situation. »

Elle retira son voile soudainement. Yuuri put voir en face de lui, une belle femme à la coupe courte. Ces cheveux framboise et son sourire la rendait vraiment mignonne. Il était véritablement bisexuel. 

« Votre gant surpasse les miennes, malgré tout ce que vous avez pourrez me dire, ma décision est prise. Je m’en vais. Je ne veux pas de ce vieil homme qui veut simplement des enfants, car je suis jeune et belle et lui est vieux et laid. Merci de m’avoir aidé messieurs. Sans vous, j’aurai sûrement fini malheureuse avec ces enfants à charge. Hors de question que ça arrive. »

Ses yeux brillaient d’un rose foncé, elle était vraiment belle, elle posa un bref baiser aux deux mazokus et pris leurs mains. Et se mit à courir.

« Désolé, mais nous devons courir, la famille de vieil homme à de l’influence.   
\- On kidnappe la marié, arrêtez-les ! »

Mais leurs menottes étaient encore scellées, sans compter que c’était sur les chaînes que la main de la femme s’était posé. Il n’avait plus qu’à courir. Yuuri avait peut-être sauvé cette femme, mais pouvait-il se sortir de cette situation. En tous cas, il venait de gagner une alliée dans ces terres hostile. 

Quelque part dans le désert se tenait un groupe de cinq personnes qui semblaient à bout de souffle. La plus petite d’entre eux, toussait avec force. Obligeant l’homme qui tenait un cheval à taper dans son dos. 

« Regardez, tout le monde s’est échappé, c’est grâce à vous deux. Des hommes aussi bienveillants doivent être des seigneurs bons dans leur territoire.  
\- Pouah, j’ai du sable plein la bouche. »

Alors que l’homme aux cheveux blonds essayait de se défaire du sable, un homme avec une fine moustache s’approcha de l’homme au cheval.

« Il y un souci, messire.  
\- Quel est donc ce problème ?  
\- Chaque personne ou bêtes sont comptées dans le village qui mène à la capitale. Nombreuses personnes ont perdu la vie pour avoir offensé un seigneur qui est venu ici. Certains soldats lui obéissent au doigt et l’œil. Pas nous.  
\- Si je comprends bien, nous avons là des personnes qui ont déserté parce que vous avez peur. Mais vous avez finies piégés par cet ours des sable qui ne vous a pas mangé pour une mystérieuse raison.  
\- C’est simple, l’ours m’aimait bien, je lui fais quelques câlins, raconté des histoires. C’est un animal vraiment gentil quand on y pense messire Conrad.  
-Je Vois... »

Le soldat semi-mazoku avait devant lui un amoureux des bêtes. Il avait vite compris que ces personnes pouvait dresser presque n’importe quelle bête avec du temps,de l’amour et de la chance. Ce qui semblait être le cas de cet homme. 

« Je me nomme Ryan, je vous en suis reconnaissant de votre aide et de votre générosité de ne pas avoir tué cette bête adorable.   
\- Faites attention à vous et aux animaux que vous prenez sous votre aile Monsieur Ryan. Je ne vais pas vous réprimander. Ce n’est pas dans mes fonctions.  
\- Merci Messire. »

Conrad avait devant lui le premier dompteur d’ours des sables, c’était historique. Jamais un amoureux des animaux était parvenu à ce succès. 

« Wolf, qu’est que tu as ?   
\- Ce que j’ai ? Il y a que mon fiancé est avec mon grand frère. Mon grand frère, il ne peut pas me tromper comme ça. Il m’a dit qu’il était moins apeuré par nos contacts à nous. Ce tricheur doit vivre une belle idylle avec Gwendal.  
\- Tu sais que c’est impossible que ça arrive. Ce n’est pas toi qui disais qu’il avait fui la dernière fois où tu as tenté un rapprochement.  
\- Mais Gwendal est attiré par tout ce qui est mignon... Et Yuuri n’est pas si laid, il est même adorable. Je ne le laisserai pas mon frère me le prendre. C’est moi le fiancé de ce boulet ! »

L’attachement de son frère pour Yuuri était mignon. Il sourit grandement face aux mots de son benjamin. Si ce n’était pas de l’amour, il ne savait pas ce que c’était. Mais ça ne serait pas lui qui l’aiderait avec ce genre de sentiment. 

« Il aurait pu me sauver, mais non, il t’a envoyé. Alors que monsieur flirt avec Gwendal ? Je parie que c’est derrière lui qu’il a fini le voyage. C’est à moi qu’il doit s’accrocher. Il doit draguer la première fille un peu près jolie en plus. Mon couple d’hommes d’arme va tomber à l’eau. Je sais que tu es son professeur. Mais je suis sûr qu’il pourrait apprendre beaucoup de moi aussi. Si ce fichu ours ne nous a pas séparées, j’aurai pu avancer pour éloigner toute ta tentative de tromperie du boulet. Mais non, pourquoi je ne l’ai pas tué cet animal ?   
\- Parce que Ryan y tenait et qu’on pouvait sortir sans le tuer.  
\- Oui, si tu le dis. Je n’aime pas trop savoir qu’il est autant à l’aise avec quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Tu as peur et c’est normal... »

Wolfram fit un geste et Conrad ne put s’empêcher de sourire face aux actions de son frère. 

Du côté de Gwendal et Yuuri, les deux hommes avaient cessé de fuir, ils étaient avec celle qui aurait du se marier. Le voyageur des dimensions tentait d’expliquer le principe de pierre-feuille-ciseau. Mais ce n’était pas simple. Car aucun de deux habitant de ce monde ne comprenait ce qu’était des ciseaux. Ce monde pouvait être en avance sur certaines choses et en retard sur d’autres. Ça se confirmait. Vu ses cheveux, elle était soit mazoku, soit semi-mazoku. En tout cas, le souverain était heureux de la voir sourire plus naturellement. Ce n’était pas rien. Ils étaient dans une ruelle qui semblaient bien loin des soldats. 

« Vous fuyiez, messieurs... »

C’était un homme qui semblait avoir une cinquantaine d’années. Soit il était humain, soit un mazoku de plusieurs siècles. Il portait un fez et un haut semblable à celui dans Aladin ou d’un combattant chinois. 

« Oui, nous fuyons.   
\- Je fuis moi aussi ! S’exclama la jeune femme.  
\- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. Je vous conduit au bain qui vous libérera de vos chaînes. À plus d’un sens. »

L’homme partit, ne laissant que d’autres choix que le croire sur parole. Yuuri se demanda si ce n’était pas un piège ou quelque chose de ce genre. Imias l’homme les conduisit vers le quartier plus modeste. Un frappa quelques coups à une porte et un enfant leur ouvrit. Il fixa le vieil homme. 

« Nous avons des visiteurs.. »

L’enfant laissa rentrer le groupe dans la maison qui ne payait pas de mine. L’homme à la moustache posa un main sur l’épaule du jeune garçon ou jeune fille. Difficile de deviner pour le moment. 

« Je me nomme Shas et voici mon petit fils Gilta. Et il est sûrement surpris, car le trouple, on en traître assez peu. Qui plus est certains d’entre vous sont mazokus. Ça frise les Elopings, je n’aime pas ceux qui joue avec les sentiments des autres, alors j’aimerai savoir vos liens.   
\- Vous êtes des gens qui trompent leur compagnon de vie ? » 

Yuuri n’aimait pas la tournure des éventements ? Pas du tout. Mais il savait que Gwendal ne serait pas de ceux qui le convoitait. Il se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait battre son cœur. Le souverain souhaitait presque de le voir amoureux pour de vrai.

« Votre petit-fils a définitivement du sang mazoku en lui.   
\- C’est vrai, durant la guerre civile, ma fille est tombé sur le charme d’un soldat mazoku, et cet homme a été honnête et gentil avec elle. Alors qu’elle était définitivement humaine. Ils étaient bien partis pour vivre une belle histoire d’amour. Ce n’était pas au goût des autres soldats. L’homme qui aimait ma file a été tué et ma fille a été en prison. C’est que plus tard qu’un homme, sûrement un mazoku honnête m’a remis ce garçon alors qu’il était un nourrisson. Je sais que les mazokus ne sont pas tous mauvais grâce à ces personnes. Depuis, j’aide les mazokus du mieux que je peux. Mon petit-fils sera un bon mazoku. Je le sais. Je ne veux pas qu’ils voient les gens comme lui d’un mauvais œil…  
\- Je vois, ce qui vous pousse à aider des gens comme nous qui fuient les soldats de cette ville. Je demande ce que font mes cousins pour que ces terres soient à ce point diriger par des hommes armés et belliqueux. J’espère que votre bain pourra nous défaire de ces menottes.  
\- C’est pour ça que je vous aiderai avec la magie des humains. J’espère que je pourrais vivre un jour vivre dans des terres où je pourrais être avec mon petit-fils et que ce dernier apprennent la magie mazoku. L’homme qui m’a confié l’enfant vient parfois ici. Le grand mazoku me rappelle parfois. Ils ont un peu près la même voix…  
\- Je suis sûr que notre cher souverain vous tendra les bras si vous souhaitez venir à la capitale mazoku. Notre roi est plutôt ouvert aux humains et semi-mazoku sans pouvoir. Les villageois d’un village qui a brûlé ont été accueillis par notre roi. Bien que la plupart des personnes étaient dénuées de pouvoir mazoku. Et nous avons offert à un humain un abri plus d’une fois pour respecter son désir de paix. N’est-ce pas Yuuri ? »

Le maoh sentit que ses joues étaient rouges, il ne savait pas à quel point son désir de paix avait été respecté par Gwendal et les habitants autour du du château. Le peuple de mazoku commençait à évoluer dans le bon sens. La mariée les serra contre elle. 

« Merci, j’ai contrairement à cet enfant pas eu le choix que de détester les mazokus. Alors que moi-même, je suis une semi-mazoku. Je suis dénué de pouvoir, mais je comprends que votre royaume est paré à me faire une place. À moi, la mariée Fuyarde. Je me nomme Nicola. Enchanté, votre majesté. Quel est votre nom ?  
\- Y… Yuuri.  
\- Et… Quel est le nom de votre amoureux ici présent ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas amoureux, il est plus comme un frère pour moi. Je suis fiancé avec son jeune frère et il est du genre très jaloux. Je ne serai pas un eloper. Il serait capable de m’étrangler si c’était le cas. Il peut être violent... »

Gwendal arrêta la défense de Yuuri en sortant l’affiche. Celle avec laquelle ils avaient confondu. Le souverain ne savait pas en quoi cet élément pouvait les aider. Mais il préféra faire confiance à l’aînée de la fratrie de l’ancienne maoh. 

« Nous avons été confondus avec cet homme et cette femme…  
\- La femme, c’est moi… Désolé… C’était il y a quelques mois de ça… Ces terres sont gouvernés depuis trop longtemps par ces soldats. Je voulais me soulever avec mon meilleur ami… Vous avez deviné ce qui lui est arrivé.  
\- Vous avez voulu stopper ce qui se passait, mais vous êtes tombé sur plus fort que vous… Avez-vous parlé d’un homme ressemblant à Yuuri récemment ?  
\- Je l’ai vu, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient différents, mais c’était une véritablement une personne gentille… Désolé parler de mon meilleur ami me fait souvenir que Hube me manque tellement. »

La jeune femme pleurait un peu. Pour une fois, son sourire avait disparu pour exprimer que la tristesse. Elle était vraiment attaché à Hube. Un peu comme lui avec Wolfram. Yuuri espéra retrouver cet homme et que cette femme puisse vivre heureuse, dans la ville autour dui château. Là où était sa place. Une jolie femme était encore plus belle, heureuse...


	29. Elopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La dame pleurait encore, Yuuri ne savait pas quoi faire de plus que poser une main sur son épaule et lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais était-ce vrai ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il ne pouvait pas s’avancer sans savoir. 

« Hube me manque terriblement... »

Cet homme était celui qu’elle aimait, pas celui qu’elle aurait dû épouser. Sinon elle ne les aurait pas suivis aussi docilement, pire, elle n’aurait pas fait en sorte qu’ils s’enfouissent et trouve cet endroit. Pour ça, il serait prêt à la remercier, mais le souverain n’était pas sûr que ces mots soient ceux qui faut là. 

« Ne pleurez plus… Vous n’êtes plus obligée à épouser ce vieil homme à présent que nous sommes ensemble… En tout bien, tout honneur. »

La maoh agita ses bras un moment pour se défendre du sous-entendu sous-jacent. Déjà qu’on les prenait pour un trouple, aka un couple à trois. Il ne devait pas enfoncer des portes ouvertes. 

« Je vais le tuer... »

La voix de Gwendal était froide. Jamais Yuuri n’avait vu son ministre aussi en colère. Il ne savait pas qui était la cible, mais magie ou pas, il allait passer un sale quart d’heure. Il se mit soudainement à courir, il devait suivre, il était bien content d’avoir de la pratique en course. Merci le base-ball. 

Quelque part dans le désert, Conrad et son groupe était en train de marcher. Le dompteur d’ours paniquait légèrement. 

« Votre Excellence, Vous avez demandé que je recrute cette créature… Elle peut-être dangereuse, vous le savez.   
\- Je le sais. Mais il est facile pour moi de maîtriser avec votre aide. Sans compter que j’ai l’impression que c’est un bon plan de ne pas que compter sur les forces humaines. Même si mon cher frère est fort. Je ne suis qu’un semi-mazoku avec que peu de magie en moi. Contrairement à mon frère qui exécrait les humains, enfin, ça, c’était avant l’arrivée de notre souverain. Plus nous aurons de monde à nos côtés, plus notre roi aura réussi à réaliser son rêve. Wolfram le sait. Même s’il sera le premier à le nier.  
\- C’est faux, mon frère, s’exclama soudainement le susnommé. J’aimerais savoir comment contacter mon frère et ce boulet.  
\- Tu t’inquiètes pour Yuuri, c’est un fait. Et ta jalousie face à Gwendal est inutile. Je suis sûr qu’ils vont bien.  
\- Je sais… Mais il m’a demandé d’être là pour l’accompagner pour retrouver celui qui se faisait passer pour lui. Surtout retrouver cette maudite flûte, car monsieur avait peur des choses que cette personne pouvait accomplir. Ce boulet est trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il est mon devoir de l’aider, je suis son fiancé après tout.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas perdre ta place avec lui… Et la flûte est sûrement plus là où pensait notre frère. Mais plus à Gegenhuber. C’est plus probable, même si ça mène plus loin dans ce fichu désert… Ne t’imagines que ça veux dire quelque chose…  
\- Si tu le dis…  
\- Si vous n’étiez pas là, Yuuri serait totalement dépendant de ma personne. Ce boulet ne sait pas faire grand-chose tout seul. On doit toujours être là pour l’aider. Tu parles d’un roi. Il est dépendant des autres. Il doit régner, ne pas se laisser porter par les vagues. C’est un mazoku avec une affinité eau, pas une espèce d’animal flasque.  
\- Voyons, tout ce qu’on peut trouver comme information avant leur retour. Chaque chose peut être importante pour la suite... » 

C’est donc ainsi que le groupe de Conrad arriva dans la ville où était planqué Gwendal et Yuuri. Mais à la place des personnes recherchés, le soldat tomba sur une bande de soldats à la chevelure magenta. Il s’approcha du groupe avec un air méchant. 

« Un duo qui a une différence de taille ?   
\- Tu penses que ce sont eux ?  
\- Vous êtes eux ? »

Conrad ne comprenait rien, absolument rien. Il lui manquait des éléments de réponses pour reconstituer le puzzle. 

« Vous êtes deux, nous essayons de capturer ces deux personnes.. ; »

Un des soldats sortit une affiche où était dessiné vulgairement deux personnes de tailles différentes, mais à la teinte de cheveux proches. Il était bien content d’être brun sur le coup alors que Wolfram était blond et loin...

« Ils ont été capturés à un moment, nous les avons attaché, mais ils se sont enfuis..  
\- Comme vous voyez, je ne suis pas attaché à mon compagnon de route, sans compter que nous sommes plus de deux et bien différent que ce dessin. Désolé messieurs.  
\- Un de nos généraux s’est fait voler sa femme. Comment vous réagirez ?   
\- Volé ?  
\- Vous voyez pourquoi on cherche ces personnes, n’est-il pas ? »

Conrad se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer pour que cette histoire devienne la principale source de souci dans cette ville. Un général était certes important. Mais pas au point de rendre cette ville sur le pied de guerre pour retrouver deux personnes qui avaient pris une femme. Cette femme dont il ne savait rien. 

« Vous êtes un homme plutôt joli, donc votre général doit être du même acabit. Mais je pense que l’homme que vous chercher est probablement un mazoku. Ils sont connus pour être assez beaux. Vous êtes un peu malchanceux si cet individu a jeté son dévolu sur cette demoiselle. Je dois avouer que certains mazokus ont un drôle de sex-appeal. Vous en conviendrez ?   
\- Ce n’est pas faux, mais que ferait un mazoku alors qu’il a déjà un esclave qui a été marqué comme infidèle... »

Plus ça avançait, plus Conrad se demandait si ce n’était pas une plaisanterie. Il espéra que celle-ci serait bien vite interrompue par un miracle ou quelque chose du genre. 

« Tu penses qu’ils sont encore là ?  
\- Voilà qui serait particulièrement stupide de leur part. Sans compter que cet esclave avait une façon de parler un peu vulgaire. On n’a pas tout compris. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi il était devenu un esclave. Difficile à croire quand on voit sa marque. C’était impossible à nier... »

Conrad ne connaissait qu’une personne aussi ignorante avec aussi peu de chance, son souverain. Ils n’étaient plus loin de retrouver le maoh. Il devait juste les retrouver. Parce que c’était clair qu’ils s’étaient échappé. Même s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ajouté une femme à l’addition. Il finirait par avoir une explication. C’était sûr. Mais il espérait que Wolfram saurait se contenir un peu dans sa colère. Autant aller jouer avec un dragon, ça serait moins dangereux… 

« Mais ils se sont enfouis assez loin. On n'a pas eu la force de les poursuivre plus longtemps... »

L’homme prit une pause avant de rire grassement. Il savait que Yuuri n’avait rien fait de mal. Son désir de justice avait dû parler. 

« De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas se défaire facilement de leurs menottes, elles sont bien efficaces pour les mazokus. Je suis désolé pour vous, mais nous allons le trouver et le capturer. À nous l’énorme récompense du pays. Voilà qui sera parfait pour nos frères d’armes. Un mazoku et un Elopers, voilà une belle capture. »

Ils s’éloignèrent avec un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Une fois loin, Conrad s’autorisa un soupir. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Wolfram. Il n’en savait rien, mais Yuuri aurait droit à un sermon de son petit frère. C’était presque inévitable. Il craignait le pire. 

Qualque part en ville, Gwendal, Yuuri et Nicola étaient sur la terrasse de la maison. Yuuri regarda la jeune femme, vraiment jolie, mais c’était quelque chose que les mazokus avait naturellement. 

« J’aimerais avoir la vérité et un peu d’eau, s’il plaît. J’aimerais aussi aller dans un endroit frais, car l’ombre dans cette cour ne durera pas éternellement, mais je ne force à rien... »

Gwendal se pencha vers le jeune homme et sortit quelques pièces de sa cape. Combien d’argent pouvait-il avoir là-dessous. Ça reste un mystère. 

« Jeune homme, tu pourrais acheter quelque chose pour nous. Un peu de nourriture et des boissons non-alcoolisées. Je te donnes plus si tu me dis qu’il y a de quoi changer de vêtements ici. Tu peux ou pas jeune mazoku ?   
\- Je peux monsieur, j’ai bientôt dix ans, je suis un grand garçon. »

Gwendal passa au garçon une petite bourse bien remplie de monnaie. Yuuri ne lui aurait jamais donné dix ans, six ans à la rigueur, il se demandait si c’était un truc de mazokus de paraître si jeune. Sûrement, il avait toujours paru plus jeune que son âge sur terre… Il espérait que ce garçon trouverai de l’eau. Au milieu du désert, sur terre, c’était chose rare… Ce monde, surtout cette partie y ressemblait.

« De l’eau ça serait parfait, jeune homme.   
\- Vous savez Svelera… »

Le souverain aurait la vérité ? Il la voulait, mais était-il paré à l’entendre ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. 

« Ce lieu n’a pas d’eau naturelle. La pluie n’est plus tombée depuis presque deux années entière. Nous avons été forcés d’acheter nos ressources dans d’autres pays. Alcools et fruits viennent de nos négociations avec ces nations. Alors que Svelera est indépendante, elle a besoin de ses anciens ennemis pour survire un peu près correctement. Nous voulons un peu d’eau, de la pluie. Les plants et les animaux se meurent sur ces terres. Hube est tombé sur un objet qui pourrait mettre fin à ce calvaire. Mais voilà un moment que je ne l’ai pas vu.   
\- Gegenhuber… Vous dites qu’il s’est servi d’un objet pour sauver les gens d’ici. Y compris les humains.  
\- J’aimerais l’étrangler si possible. Et même le tuer, mais vous tenez à lui. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel. Je suis un mazoku, pas un être sans cœur. Sans compter que Yuuri a insister pour qu’on sauve la personne qui l’imitait. Alors qu’il était condamné.  
\- N’ayez pas peur de mon camarade, se précipitait Yuuri. Je sais, il est parfois effrayant, mais au fond de lui, c’est quelqu’un de très tendre. Il ne tuerait pas aussi facilement.  
\- Vraiment ? Demandait la jeune femme. Vous ne tuerez pas Hube ?  
\- Oui, je voulais juste mettre à l’abri la flûte afin qu’elle ne fasse pas trop de dégâts.  
\- Parce que je n’aimerais pas que mon bébé grandisse avec un autre…  
\- Nous allons… Hein ? » 

Yuuri ne s’y attendait pas à celle-là. Il n’avait pas vu que cette femme était enceinte. Ce n'était pas visible du tout, mais les premiers mois, c’était souvent comme ça sur terre. Peut-être que chez les mazokus, ce n’était pas visible pour il ne savait pas quelle raison. Ainsi, il pouvait comprendre un peu la jalousie qu’avait Wolfram quand il s’approchait trop des femmes avec un constat comme celui-ci. 

« Un bébé ? C’est prévu dans votre famille, soit c’est un bébé qui arrive bientôt.  
\- Vraiment bientôt… Cela a déjà commencé à grandir. Bien entendu, c’est l’enfant de Hube. »

Deux secondes, cette femme allait être marié à un vieux parce que sa famille n’avait pu la protéger de ses soldats. Mais depuis quand elle fréquentait cet homme ? Son hypothèse des Mazokus femmes qui avaient des grossesses peu voyantes se confirmait. 

« Voilà six mois que mon histoire avec cet homme a commencés. Hube est venu ici dans ce village, j’étais pas à l’aise avec les mazokus, bien que j’en suis une, question d’éducation et qu’un mazoku avait tué mon père. Je ne partais pas d’un bon pied avec cet homme. Vraiment pas. Mais il a su m’écouter comme personne dans ce royaume, j’ai vite ouvert mon cœur à cet homme.   
\- Alors que vous ne savez pas grand-chose sur lui et son passé. Vous êtes bien naïve…  
\- Du calme, vous savez l’amour, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on contrôle. Intervint Yuuri. C’est quelque chose qui vient de notre âme. Chez nous... »

Gwendal passablement énervé se mit à frotter vigoureusement ses cheveux. Sur le moment, Yuuri avait l’impression d’être un de ces garçons qu’on maltraitait dans les films de lycée aux Usa. Son cuir chevelu brûlait presque sous les actions de l’homme. 

« Stop... »

La femme les fixa un moment avant de reprendre son récit.

« J’ai cherché un trésor rare avec cet homme, un trésor pourrait nous invoquer la pluie. Je n’avais que peu d’indices, il y a pas mal de semi-mazoku et mazokus dans cette ville. Ce n’était pas facile de savoir où l’objet était. Et ce que c’était. C’est que plus tard qu’il a découvert que c’était une flûte… Dans mon village, il n’est pas rare que les femmes travaille, même dans la mine des gemmes. Les mains des demoiselles sont connues pour être plus fines que celles des hommes. Nous avons cherché dans les ruines d’une vielle mine l’objet. J’espérai que cette recherche dure toujours... »

Elle avait posé une main tendrement sur son ventre plat. Difficile de croire vraiment à ce qu’il ai de la vie à cet endroit. 

« Bien sûr, nos recherches ne furent pas longtemps secrètes et des soldats nous donnèrent l’ordre de ramener des gemmes en échange de nos recherches… Cette condition ne nous plaisait pas, mais elle était normale pour notre situation… Hube m’a promis que dès que le trésor trouvé, nous nous enfuirons. Il m’a même proposé, comme vous de venir au Shinmakoku. Nous avons tenté d’aller là-bas. C’était sans compter sur les gens d’ici. Pour eux, nous ne valions pas mieux que les elopers. Parce que nous ne sommes pas tous les deux des habitants de ces terres.   
\- Mais c’est raciste !  
\- Je sais que cet endroit n’est pas le paradis, mais c’est la terre natale de Hube. Je veux que notre enfant, il voit cet endroit. Vous donnez une raison de plus d’y venir y élever mon garçon ou ma fille. Vous êtes un souverain juste qui ne juge pas les origines. En ça, je dois vous remercier. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. Mais j’ai confiance en votre protection. »

Yuuri repensa à tous conflits sous-jacent du royaume. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme sans son mari. Bien qu’il savait déjà que son règne ne se ferait pas sans certaines batailles. Mais comment allait-il rendre la raison à cet homme. Il comprenait ce désir de rendre la pluie à ces terres, mais il s’était fait avoir par la flûte démoniaque. Il ferma les yeux. Le silence l’entoura. Il voulait tellement lui dire qu’elle serait vraiment bien, que le fascisme n’était pas en vigueur dans son royaume. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas après avoir entendu cette femme parler de son histoire, si belle et si tragique. Parce que les mazokus avaient leurs défauts. Mais devait-il les raconter ? Il en savait si peu. Il aurait aimé avoir Conrad ou Wolfram pour l’aider… Mais Gwendal cessa son frottage intensif pour juste caresser ses cheveux. Il devait sentir que Yuuri n’était pas dans son assiette...


	30. Flute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Notes : Si l'auteur fait du remplissage avec le base-ball, moi, je fais autrement en voulant expliquer un peu et en faisant des référence.

La femme avait pris une pause, Yuuri sentait que cette histoire avait un lien avec cette fichue flûte, le trésor que l’homme cherchait était la chose qui les avait séparés. Seul un objet démoniaque pouvait avoir ce pouvoir. 

« Hube et moi, on a couru jusqu’au village avec le trésor. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise d’y trouver les flûtes des éléments. On l’avait cherché sans espérer la trouver. Mais voilà qu’on tombait dessus. On pourrait sauver cet endroit. La sécheresse ne serait plus un souci. Je n’ai pas pu utiliser très longtemps la flûte, je me suis vite fatiguée. La pluie tombait, mais comment pouvais-je voir si ça servait à quelque chose. La magie de l’objet m’a rendu inconsciente. Qui me disait que la pluie continuait après mon sommeil impromptu. Bien sûr, mon utilisation a dû se faire connaître, et on m’a accusé d’être comme vous, un maoh. »

C’était cette femme et son fiancé qui étaient donc ces doubles. Il est vrai que la dame avait le cheveux court et des cheveux sombres, mais rouge sombre. Il pouvait comprendre que c’était confondant, surtout qu’il avait une apparence pas très imposante pour un homme, mais il y avait pire. Wolfram. 

« Si je résume, on vous a pris pour moi. Mais qu’avez-vous fait lors de votre réveil. C’est très important pour moi. Vous êtes allé vérifier que votre action a aidé les gens.  
\- Et c’était le cas, un moment seulement. On exigé que me marie avec cet homme. Pour que le maoh donne de la pluie à ce lieu. Pour les soldats en ville, il devait garder leur pouvoir qu’ils ont sur cette ville. Qu’importent les moyens. Je devais me marier, ou Hube… Ils vont tuer Hube… Aidez-le, je vous prie... »

Yuuri passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Il ferma les yeux. 

« Il est vrai que vous me ressemblez un peu, mais il ne fait pas pousser. Je suis un garçon. Et j’aime en être un. Je ne désire aucune devenir une demoiselle. Je laisse aux gens concernées. »

Le souverain n’aimait pas vraiment comment la situation tournait. Certes, ces gens avaient trouvé la flûte et avaient voulu en faire usage pour autrui. Chose qu’il pourrait difficilement réfuter. Il aurait sûrement fait pareil en connaissant les difficultés qu’avait traversées ce lieu… Mais quand même…

« On vous a pris pour moi et cet homme est sûrement un parent lointain de cet homme. Peut-être au cousin au second degré. Les mazokus ici semblent être peu nombreux que sur les terres qui entourent le château du Serment de sang.  
\- Ah… Euh… Enchanté de vous connaître. Je suis dans une relation sérieuse avec Hube et…  
\- Et ? Que s’est-il passé avec la flûte et Hube ?  
\- Il a été libéré, voilà un moment… Enfin, je crois… Je ne l’ai pas revu depuis quelques semaines. Je m’inquiète. Pour la flûte… Elle est ici... »

Elle fouilla dans sa robe de marié, celle qu’elle portait depuis leur fuite. Dans le haut près de poitrine, Yuuri pouvait voir la flûte faire son apparition. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle sur terre. Elle avait plus la forme d’un tube. Comme si on avait grossi un tube de flûte de pan pour faire une simple flûte. L’objet qu’ils avaient cherché était là devant eux. Quand le souverain la vit, il avait l’impression de la connaître déjà. Comme une vielle amie. Voilà un sentiment des plus étrange. Il n’avait jamais vu un instrument de ce genre. Les flûtes de son monde ressemblaient plus à des objets phalliques. C’était vraiment étrange dont les époques se mêlaient dans un ensemble cohérent dans ce monde. 

« C’est donc elle ?   
\- Oui, mais elle n’a plus travaillé pour un mazoku puissant depuis bien longtemps... »

Elle avait posé l’instrument dans la main de Gwendal. Ce dernier était redevenu silencieux. Comme s’il réfléchissait déjà à ce qu’il pouvait faire de cet instrument maléfique. Il la soupesa et puis la serra avant de regarder son roi. Le souverain en question tendit sa main, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir comme une connexion entre eux. Comme avec Morgif, qui était sûrement au château… Elle finirait par faire beaucoup de bruit à son retour.

« Cette flûte a été créée pour obéir aux maoh, un peu comme Morgif. La puissance d’un bon mazoku maoh peut maîtriser au mieux ces pouvoirs le contrôle des éléments sera plus facile avec cet objet. Non seulement l’eau, mais aussi, les autres... »

Il lui proposait de devenir l’avatar avec un simple instrument. Cet animé Américain avait fini par faire son apparition dans les programmes télévisés. Bien que l’histoire était basique. Les enjeux a avait fini par être passionné un peu le maoh. Par curiosité, il avait cherché comme ça se finissait ; il avait été surpris et un peu triste. Il aimait bien certains pesos et certains avaient des destins bien tragiques. Mais il ne captait pas comment cette chose fonctionnait. Il la fixa un moment. Une flûte de maoh… C’était bien sa veine…

Dans le château où était resté Gunter, ce dernier s’inquiétait un peu des rumeurs qu’il entendait. Du joueur de flûte et de son roi à l’honneur bafoué. Il lâcha un soupir un peu las. 

« J’espère que sa majesté et Hube pourront se rencontrer bientôt. J’espère seulement être là s’ils font un Mateki. Ça serait une belle performance, emplie de la musique de cette flûte enchantée.   
\- Tu as reçu le kohi de Gwendal ?  
\- Oui, j’ai peur pour eux. Cet Hube voulait bien faire, mais il a été forcé de partir à cause des gens du village. Je suis sûr que sa majesté produira un merveilleux son. Plein de paix et de joie, ça lui irait tellement bien.  
\- Concentrez-vous un peu, seigneur Von christ. J’ai juste mentionné une lettre de Gwendal et tu pars dans un délire tout seul. Cet Hube dont on ne connaît pas grand-chose outre le fait qu’il est un mazoku et qu’il s’est peut-être fait passer pour le roi pourquoi encore. Donnes-moi cette lettre. »

Anissina était du genre à avoir assez rapidement ce qu’elle voulait. Elle était une des mazokus les plus puissantes après les maohs. Donc, Gunter, malgré tout la puissance qu’il pouvait avoir ne faisait pas le poids face à cette dame. Il était privé des nouvelles de son souverain. Elle parcourait les lignes rapidement. 

« Quelque chose me dit qu’il a voulu aider aussi des humains, ça n’a pas du plaire aux mazokus extrémistes de la région. Ceux qui disent souvent que semi-mazokus ne sont parfois pas mieux que les humains eux-mêmes et que les semi-mazokus donnant naissance à de jolis mazokus n’en sont pas véritablement. Tout ça parce que la magie a sauté une génération ou deux. Des mariages entre races, notre roi doit être plus du genre à accepter que la plupart des nobles de ces lieux. Il n’y aura pas de Mateki. Gwendal a fait son jugement, j’ai confiance en lui et ses capacités en tant que second du roi... » 

La femme avait mis sur le dos une espèce de carapace de tortue géante et sur la tête un bonnet. L’ensemble lui faisait ressembler à un Kapa. Yokai du folklore japonais. 

« Anissina, qu’est que c’est ?  
\- Oh ça, comme la lettre parlait de faire venir la pluie. Je me suis dit que cette machine serait l’idéal pour l’invoquer. Ainsi, nous n'aurons pas besoin de flûte. Ni de ses pouvoirs au combien dangereux. Rien que faire tomber la pluie pourrait se transformer en déluge si ce n’est pas bien fait. C’est pour ça... »

Elle marqua une pause pour tendre les bras comme pour montrer son invention dont elle était fière. 

« C’est pour cela que tu portes mon magnifique bébé, amplification magique pour invoquer la pluie version deux.   
\- Version deux ?  
\- Maintenant mange des concombres ?  
\- Hein ? »

De leur côté, Yuuri, Gwendal et Nicola étaient en train de se regarder sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Pour tester, le maoh inspira avant de souffler dans un des trous de la flûte. Difficile de savoir ce qui permettait de faire du son. Alors comme une flûte traversière, qui ressemblait plus à celle qu’il avait en main. Sauf que les flûtes de ce genre n’étaient pas majoritairement argentées ? Pas dans ce monde peut-être… Un son sorti de l’instrument, comme une note étouffée. Il avait mal prise. Il se gratta la tête.

« Désolé, je dois l’avoir mal pris pour jouer, ça doit se faire autrement... »

Il la tourna en se sentant complètement idiot. Au regard des autres mazokus. Il était évident qu(‘il évitait de dire au souverain qu’il avait mal fait. Il inspira et compta un peu avant de la mettre dans le bon sens de souffler doucement. Ce qui déclencha presque automatiquement un cri dehors. Pensant la flûte responsable de ce cri, ils allèrent dehors. Tous les trois. Mais au lieu d’y voir une pluie diluvienne. Ils virent le jeune homme de la source se faire frapper par des enfants de plus âgés que lui. 

« Attaquez-vous à quelqu’un de votre taille ! »

Son côté justicier se réveillait, mais il était content de ne pas sentir son sang bouillir, ni sa magie sur le point d’exploser. Créant plus d’ennuis qu’au départ. Il était resté relativement calme. 

« La ferme ! Tu es encore plus âgé que nous. Tu n’as rien à nous dire alors. Tu comprends ?   
\- Je sais, mais... »

Yuuri n’aimait pas voir les gens maltraiter les autres, qu’importent les raisons. Si Gilta grandissait moins vite, c’était sûrement à cause de son sang mazoku. Vu qu’il était soumis moins aux caprices du temps qui passait inexorablement. 

« Un enfant qui ne grandit pas, c’est juste une grosse perte d’argent, d’accord ?   
\- Comment vous pouvez dire des choses pareilles ?   
\- Quoi ? Tout ça parce qu’il a été sympa avec toi, tu as décidé de le défendre. Et que c’est un bon enfant. Nous sommes de futurs soldats, on deviendra grands et on te mettra en prison. Comme le prouve la marque autour de ton poignet. Tu es un criminel. »

D’un côté, il pouvait comprendre qu’un enfant souhaite grandir, lui-même était passé par là. Mais il avait du mal à se dire qu’on voulait devenir un oppresseur. Il avait l’impression de vivre de monde fantastique qui s’amusait à imiter les pensées dignes d’un certain Allemand mort sur terre. Mais avant qu’il dise un mot de plus, Gwendal frappa l’enfant. 

« Merde pourquoi vous me traitez ainsi. Je ne vous ai rien fait. Contrairement à vous qui êtes un criminel comme la marque que vous avez au poignet comme votre collègue. Je vais vous dénoncer à la police. Frapper un enfant, voilà qui risque de se payer cher. Après ça, je dénoncerais ce vieil homme et sa fille.   
\- Quoi ? C’est un garçon ! »

Mais c’était trop tard, le garçon était parti en courant, hurlant à qui le voulait ou non qu’il avait trouvé des criminels. Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas bien longtemps pour qu’une marre de soldat vienne à leur rencontre. Armés jusqu’aux dents, ils regardaient le duo d’un air patibulaire. Il espérait que le vieil homme s'était mis à l’abri avec son petit-fils. Il était de dos et protégeait son petit-fils comme un lion. 

« J’ai reçu similaire à votre apparence. Vous êtes le duo qui a kidnappé la mariée ? »

Yuuri ne savait que répondre, vérité ou mensonge, il allait payé pour être un mazoku. Paradoxal quand on savait que plus loin, se tenait la terre natale de Gwendal. Un mazoku des plus puissants. Mais il était paré à se sacrifier pour le bien de cet enfant et de Nicola. Elle devait retrouver son Hube chéri. Il inspira un instant pour se contenter de sourire. 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler…  
\- C’est exact, nous avons été arrêtés parce que nous sommes des élopers. D’ailleurs, qu’est que nous ferons d’une femme. Vu que nous nous sommes rencontrées ?  
\- Oh oui, je suppose qu’on peut dire qu’on a mis du temps pour se trouver mon cœur.  
\- Tu as raison, ce qui rend notre amour plus solide, tu ne penses pas ? »

Le soldat les interrompit d’un geste. 

« Peu importe, nous voulons savoir à qui nous parlons. Vos noms.. ;  
\- Je suis Blanc Bonnet, dit avec aplomb Gwendal.   
\- Et moi Bonnet Blanc... »

Yuuri était surpris qu'Alice était connue dans ce monde aussi. Mais qui sait peut-être que le monde des mazokus et celui des merveilles n’étaient pas si éloigné. Ils furent mis dans une espèce de carriole en fer. Il avait l’impression d’être dans un sauna fait d’acier, tellement il faisait chaud là-dedans. Il finit par s’endormir contre le l’autre homme. Alors que la chose avançait sans faire attention à leur cargaison. Qui était chahuté dans tous les sens. Une secousse plus forte réveilla le maoh. 

« Pardon, je me suis encore endormi sur toi.  
\- Ce n’est rien. En tant que second, je peux être fier que mon souverain dors sur mes solides épaules. Ce n’est pas facile de rester debout dans telles conditions de transport. J’ai manqué, moi aussi de tomber de sommeil. Et puis nous sommes supposé être un couple d’élopers.  
\- Cela doit être étrange pour toi ?  
\- Pas tant que ça, ce qui me trouble le plus c’est comment les soldats tiennent cette partie du territoire. Ce n’est pas moi qui suis le plus à plaindre. Mais tu sais, cette demoiselle. J’espère qu’elle arrivera à temps. Vous êtes le roi, vous êtes aussi au centre que je peux l’être. On ne donne pas notre indulgence à tout-va. Voilà ce qui peut arriver. Ne pas avoir donner des barrièress à ces gens a fait que les soldats ont mis sous leur joug ces pauvres gens. Sans parler de la sècheresse qui coupe tout espoir d’un meilleur avenir.  
\- Je suppose que j’ai encore des choses à apprendre à ce royaume, comme lui doit m’en apprendre. C’est cet échange qui me fait peur comme me fait espérer d’un monde meilleur. Je sais que les limites ont là pour nous aider. On étudie un peu ça à l’université. Ce n’est pas ma passion première.  
\- C’est ce fameux base-ball ?  
\- Oui, j’en ai parlé quelques fois. Ce sport semble être important pour vous.  
\- Cela fait longtemps que j’ai cette passion.  
\- C’est une préoccupation de noble… Je vois mal nos petits mazokus moins noble se lancer dans un tel sport. Beaucoup, comme ces enfants seront soit soldats, soit serviteur, chevalier ou paysan. Le temps libre est un luxe.  
\- On pourra un peu en accorder à ces gens moins muni en argent. Un peu pour trouver autre chose qui les sort de leur quotidien.  
\- Vous êtes trop gentil, vraiment trop gentil.  
\- J’aimerais rendre ces terres plus agréables.  
\- Vous parlez comme un vrai souverain. »

Gwendal sourit grandement, ce qui gênait Yuuri. 


	31. Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri et Gwendal ne se connaissaient que peu et le voyage pouvait être encore long. Pour le rendre plus agréable, le maoh parlait de choses et d’autres. En apprendre plus sur ce monde passait par en savoir plus sur cette fratrie qui brisait tous ces codes auxquels il était habitué.

« J’ai suivi ce plan parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais vous si, vous êtes vraiment quelqu’un exceptionnel. Un bon ministre comme on en fait plus sur terre.   
\- Peut-être, mais je ne fais que suivre mon instinct pour cette histoire. C’est étrange sûrement pour vous. J’ai plus l’image de l’homme sévère. »

Le souverain ne pouvait pas totalement nier ce que disait cet homme. Mais il était du genre protecteur envers lui en plus de lui expliquer certaines choses. Pour lui qui ne comprenait pas beaucoup, il était content d’avoir une personne proche de lui qui pouvait lui expliquer, sans pour autant s’extasier sur ces faits et gestes. Car ce que faisait Gunter, c’était un chouette instructeur, mais un poil laxiste sur certains points. Il faisait un bon fiancé, il se demandait s’il verrait la personne que cet homme aimerait au point d’épouser. 

« Pourtant, j’aurais aimé prendre quelques-uns de mes protégés… Ce nom que j’ai pris, c’est celui d’un de mes enfants.   
\- Attendez ? Vous avez des enfants ?  
\- Pas exactement. C’est un lapin…  
\- Oh un lapin. »

Il était à la fois fort et attentionné. Surtout envers les animaux. Il aurait fait un excellent défenseur de la cause animale sur terre. En apprendre sur lui, faisait plaisir et en plus était utile pour la suite. Comment rester crédible en sachant peu sur son faux fiancé. Il espérait seulement qu’il n’allait pas se prendre le retour de bâton. 

Ils finirent par arriver après un long moment où Yuuri apprenait non seulement qu’il avait un lapin, mais aussi une multitude d’animaux. Ce qui semblait impossible, ils ne les avaient jamais vus et entendus. Il se demanda si ces derniers étaient vraiment là et non pas dans une histoire. Ou c’étaient des peluches… Après tout, il avait une de ses créations dans sa chambre quand il y réfléchissait. Ils descendirent, les bras enchaînés à nouveau. Ils étaient devant un bâtiment qui ressemblait une maison tout de travers comme l’aurait fait un personnage d’une bande dessiné ou un architecte complètement fou. 

« Quel est cet endroit ?  
\- Un tribunal, spécialisé dans notre genre d’affaire et de conflits familiaux.  
\- Voilà qui annonce la couleur. Même si je me demande par quel endroit, on rentre… Il est tout de travers. Les affaires d'elopers sont donc traités ici...Gwendal ? »

L’homme semblait avoir perdu des couleurs et se tenait avec fermeté à sa cape de voyage. Les yeux fermés, on voyait qu’il se concentrait pour ne pas être plus mal physiquement devant lui. 

« Gwendal, vous êtes pâle, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?   
\- La magie humaine, elle est partout, elle s’accorde que peu à ma magie mazoku contrairement à vous. Cette sorcellerie me rend littéralement malade. »  
Pour un mazoku normal, la magie humaine était comme une espèce de poison. Il savait que le sommeil partiel de ses pouvoirs le protégeait, ou c’était pierre qui chauffait doucement contre son torse. Il n’en savait rien, mais en tout cas, il était bien content d’être là pour soutenir Gwendal dans cette épreuve.

« Entrez, messieurs. »

Ils suivirent un homme avec de long de cheveux blond platine à l’intérieur. L’homme ouvrit une porte, supposant que c’était là que se déroulait leur procès, les deux hommes entrèrent sans faire d’histoires. 

« Blanc Bonnet et Bonnet Blanc, vous êtes bien des elopers ? Ce n’était pas le procès prévu, mais tant que vous êtes là. Autant faire vite, qui sait quels cœurs vous briserez encore. Et ainsi, je serai votre juge. Ma décision sera irrévocable. À moins que vous renonciez à tous vos liens ici et maintenant. Alors dans ce cas, je pourrai vous juger comme innocents messieurs. »

Yuuri malgré sa protection commençait à sentir un sentiment de malaise en lui. Il restait pourtant moins atteint par la magie étrangère. Pourtant, c’est le souffle court qu’il prenait la parole. Même faible, il dégageait une aura digne de sa position de prince et de ministre. C’était quelque chose qu’aucune magie pour cacher.

« Nous avons été pourchassés par des hommes, oui, nous avons fauté par le passé ; mais notre rencontre a tout changé. Avant, nous avons été des hommes ignobles, c’était parce qu’on n’avait pas rencontré l’autre. Je sais que nos liens, une fois coupé feront encore des dégâts. On connaît le passé de l’autre, donc si l’un venait à disparaître, on saurait que l’autre aura fini par se lasser. Je sais, ce n’est pas très correct… Mais laissez-nous une chance.   
\- Bien, pourquoi ce que dit votre partenaire pourrait résoudre notre souci ?  
\- Parce que malgré nos passés respectifs, et nos tromperies, si c’était pour trouver l’autre. On ne le regrette pas. Couper ce lien qui lie à présent serait fâcheux ? Je ne dis pas que ça toujours été une évidence entre nous. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Il m’a vu longtemps comme un enfant, un bébé qui était incapable de convenir à ses besoins. C’était sur d’autres terres, mais nous sommes venus ici pour autre chose que pour nous faire juger à cause de nos sentiments. C’est en restant ensemble qu’on s’est plus entendu. Nos expériences passées ne sont que des chapitres un peu superficielles faces à ce qui nous arrive. Alors si vous pensez que je mens, enfermez-moi... »

Yuuri voulait en finir avec cet ersatz de procès. Oui, il appréciait Gwendal pour sa droiture. Mais il ne se sentait pas si proche que lui que ça. Il avait plus une figure de grand frère à ses yeux. Un fr ère qui avait ses côtés adorables malgré sa face sérieuse, voire glaciale. 

« Je ne suis pas le plus malin des hommes et je ne sais pas tenir sur un cheval. Je suis désolé d’être aussi inutile... »

Le souverain savait que malgré les enseignements de Gunter, il n’avait encore concrètement rien fait pour le royaume. Il espérait aussi qu’on le sauve. Qu’il n'a pas trop à s’étaler sur cette relation presque inexistante entre eux. Il finirait par les trahir. D’une façon ou d’une autre. Son regard se perdit sur les chaînes, celles qui le liaient à cet homme. 

« Vous n’êtes pas une mauvaise personne, qu’importent vos actions. Vous avez fait selon ce qui vous semblait juste. Blesser quelqu’un par ses actions est quelque chose d’inéluctable. » 

Yuuri savait qu’au fond, Gwendal avait raison. Ça réchauffait son cœur. Cette fratrie avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Le maoh sourit brièvement. 

« Je ne suis toujours pas certain que vous pourriez prendre soin l’un de l’autre. Rien ne me prouve que vous ne recommencerez pas. Que vous finirez par briser d’autres cœurs. D’autres âmes innocentes à jamais dans la peine, vous pourrez créer... »

L’homme fouilla ses poches et en sortit un poignard à la lame courbée. Digne d’une arme perse qu’il avait vue dans un trailer de jeu vidéo. Il lança l’arme à leurs pieds. Prudent, il recula d’un pas pour ne pas être écorché par cette chose. 

« Prenez-le, et surtout faites en sorte que l’un d’entre vous, n’importe qui poignarde l’autre. »

Yuuri resta un moment stupéfait par la demande de l’autre homme. De toutes les choses qui pouvaient arriver. Celle-ci était une des pires. Déjà qu’en tant que souverain, il ne voulait tuer personne. Mettre en prison, mais torturer, blesser ou tuer. Ce n’était pas son genre. Définitivement. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et il voyait mal Gwendal le faire.

« Ce ne devraient pas être un problème, surtout si votre relation est fausse.Et quelle fin honorable de mourir de la main de l‘autre pour des criminels dans votre genre. C’est tout ce que vous mériter. L’amour n’est pas quelque chose avec laquelle on joue. »

Les lois de ce monde étaient plus dures avec les briseurs de ménage et de cœur. C’était à la fois cool et moins pour eux, surtout en ce moment. 

« L’un de vous partira libre, sans avoir de souci avec la justice. Voir l’amour de votre vie sacrifié vous brisera le cœur, comme vous l’avez fait. Cela ne sera qu’un juste retour des choses. Vous conviendrez. Allez, puis vous serez débarrassé des chaînes en plus. »

Gwendal se baissa et ramassa le poignard étrange. Il la regarda un instant avant de la tendre à Yuuri.

« Vous êtes droitier, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- C’est juste, mais je ne peux pas…  
\- Je ne te demande pas de me tuer, mais de te sauver. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant toutes les choses que tu as à vivre avec ou sans moi. Je sais que tu auras mal, mais tu finiras par te relever. Je sais que tu es fort. Donc maintenant, hâte-toi et plante ce couteau dans mon corps… Ce n’est pas la première fois que vous prenez une lame entre les mains… »

Il était vrai qu’il avait pris les armes, mais contre Wolfram et les bandits. Mais avant de venir dans ce monde, il n’avait pas pris d’arme de ce genre. Même un sabre-laser, il n’y avait pas touché. Se défendre et défendre les autres étaient différents de tuer. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. 

« Vous ne deviendrez pas un tueur en me poignardant, ça ne sera sûrement qu’une blessure qui pourra cicatriser. Si vous vous y prenez bien.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Vraiment pas… Je me fiche bien ce que ce juge veut. Il veut juste un spectacle, il doit avoir d’autres chose à voir que des gens se blesser. Ce monde a besoin de distractions plus saines. Loin du sang... »

Yuuri lança au loin le poignard, remerciant dans sa tête sa pratique du base-ball. 

« Maintenant, on s’en va !  
\- Attendez, vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose sans vous avoir libéré de ses chaînes. Vous ne pourrez pas être libre de vos mouvements, vous savez. »

Gwendal et Yuuri avaient bien une idée qui leur permettraient de se débarrasser de ce lien artificiel entre eux. L’air de rien, cette captivité, ensemble, avait créer une certaine complicité entre eux. Pour ça, le souverain pourrait presque remercier ces fichus soldats. Presque…

« Il a dit qu’on ne pourrait pas l’enlever. Puis je suis votre juge, vous devez m’obéir. Vous ne pouvez pas défiler à la justice. Garde, saisissez-vous d’eux. »

Suite aux mots du juge, une dizaine d’hommes armé jusqu’aux dents s’approchèrent d’eux, la lance en avant. Ne voulant pas finir en brochette, il s’était reculé jusqu’à se retrouver coincés.

« Je ne comprends pas comment des hommes comme vous peuvent avoir de tels sentiments après les erreurs que vous avez faites.   
\- Qui ne fait pas d’erreurs ? Personne ! Absolument personne !  
\- Si vous êtes si déterminé, je ne peux que vous aider. Je vais faire en sorte que ce monde soit libéré de vos pêchés. J’en prends l’entière responsabilité. Donc, je ne m'excuse pas pour ce qui arrivera dans quelques instants…  
\- Que ? »

Il n’avait plus le temps de rien dire de plus qu’il sentit un coup être porté à sa nuque. Immédiatement, il sentit ses forces le quitter et il tombait alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Il ne devait pas mourir. Le Shin Makoku comptait sur lui. Mais il sombra dans l’inconscience malgré tout. 

« Yuuri ! »

Tel était le cri de Gwendal en voyant son souverain sur le sol… Il devait faire en sorte qu’ils vivent. Et pour ça, il s’approcha et le serra contre lui. Son regard fixant les gardes d’un air méchant. 

En ville, Conrad et Wolfram marchaient tranquillement. Enfin tranquillement, tout était relatif. Le mazoku blond mettait sa main devant sa bouche, comme s’il était en pleine mer. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Pourtant, il était bien loin de la mer.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, cet endroit est rempli de magie humaine. D’objets qui servent à la magie humaine. Ma magie mazoku n’a qu’une envie partir loin.  
\- Je sais que ce n’est pas facile, mais on peut se reposer dans une auberge.  
\- Tais-toi. »

Cette ville avait bien changé, elle vivait presque exclusivement du commerce de ces gemmes magiques. Ce qui faisait empester la magie des humains au nez de son demi-frère. Il avait aussi entendu que des femmes et des enfants travaillaient dans les mines. Il était sûr que Yuuri n’aimerai pas ça. Conrad se demandait ou son frère et son roi était. Pourtant l’un comme l’autre n’était pas simple à planquer. 

« Sur ces terres, il est plus facile de user de la magie humaine que mazoku. Mais les deux semblent s’accepter dans une espèce de mélange étrange. Les sorts et les incantations peuvent mêler les deux sans qu’elle explose de trop. Mais c’est un jeu dangereux que peu de magiciens et de mazokus peuvent faire ce genre de choses. Je ne pourrais pas me risquer à ça, il faudrait avoir de sacré pouvoir. Un peu comme le maoh ou…  
\- Votre fiancé Julia, c’est la seule qui a réussi devant mes yeux. Même si j’ignore comme elle s’y est pris. Ça reste un mystère. »

Il sourit, son fiancé, c’était toujours un peu douloureux pour lui. Mais il sourit simplement à son frère. Il avait fini par faire son deuil pour se consacrer à son souverain qui dansait avec le danger. Avec lui, il y avait peu de temps pour se reposer et se souvenir de ces bons moments. 

« L’idéal, ça serait de rencontrer quelqu’un qui a rencontré récemment sa majesté. On ne peut pas attendre ici éternellement. On finira par le rater. Et je veux le voir le plus rapidement. Pas d’hôtel pour le moment, le plus urgent, c’est de retrouver ce boulet. Si quelque chose arrivait à cause de notre absence, je ne pourrait jamais me pardonner... »

Alors que Wolfram palabrait avec passion ses sentiments plus ou moins dissimulés à son frère cadet, une femme les percuta. Une femme qui portait des cheveux rouge sombre et de jolis yeux foncés. Une mazoku, ça ne faisait aucun doute. 

« D… Désolé…  
\- Yuuri ?  
\- Tu débloques complètement Conrad, c’est une fille.  
\- J’avais deviné, mais avoue, elle lui ressemble un peu.  
\- Quand bien même, il a plus de classe que ça et plus poli aussi. Presque trop pour son propre bien, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Attendez ! Vous connaissez Yuuri ? S’exclama la femme. Vous êtes des mazokus n’est-ce pas ? Parce que vous êtes vraiment beaux. Des amis à Yuri ?  
\- Yuuri est mon fiancé ! Disait fièrement Wolfram en bombant le torse. »

La femme les regarda avec un étonnement visible sur le visage. 

« Oh, vous êtes le jeune frère qui est le vrai fiancé de ce garçon. J’ai cru un moment qu’il préférait les plus âgés, c’est pour ça qu’il était avec votre frère et a interrompu quelque chose qui allait me priver de ma liberté.  
\- Les plus âgés ? Voilà qui tombe bien, je suis plus âgé que lui. Si ce boulet profite de mon absence pour flirter avec Gwen, je l’étripe.  
\- Je suis sûr qu’ils ne font rien de fâcheux.  
\- Non, ils sont juste attaché et enchaînés ensemble, disait calmement la jeune femme.  
\- Enchainés ! Hurla Wolfram. »

Quelque chose se tramait ici, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas le sentir. Conrad n’aimait pas ça. 


	32. Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Conrad pouvait voir la colère s’afficher de plus en plus franchement sur le visage de son frère. Ce qui était sûr, c’est que Yuuri aurait encore droit à remontage de bretelles. Il le souhaitait déjà tout le courage pour supporter la rage qui semblait habiter son jeune demi-frère.

« Tu dis que mon fiancé et mon frère son attaché ensemble, genre vraiment ? Et que sans clé, ils resteront ensemble ?

\- oui, mais s’il vous plaît garder votre calme. Ne vous énervez pas sur lui. Il a été gentil, il a pris un faux nom pour me sauver moi, et un vieil homme. Sans compter qu’ils ont pris un faux nom et prétendu être un couple. Ils étaient si convaincants que j’ai souhaité tout le bonheur du monde à leur couple ! »

Voyant la rage poindre chez Wolfram, le soldat saisit l’épaule du mazoku blond. Il savait qu’il allait sauter sur cette femme pour en savoir plus sur ce qu’avait dit le souverain et le lui reprocher. Quel était le mot qu’avait employé Yuuri ? Tsundere. Il ignorait ce que ça voulait dire, mais il semblait lui coller à la peau. Qu’importe les intentions de son protégé, il ne pouvait le protéger de la jalousie de son jeune frère.

« Ce n’est pas tout, voilà un moment qu’ils sont partis. Le mieux c’est vous les sauviez. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose personnellement pour lui donner un coup de main. Alors qu’il m’a tendu la main. Je suis désolée.

\- Donc Yuuri a été emmené quelque part.

\- C’est correct, officiellement, leur affaire concerne des Elopers.

\- Mince, je crains le pire... »

Même Wolfram n’aurait pas été jusqu’à traiter le souverain d'Elopers. Tricheur ou boulet, mais ça n’allait pas plus loin. Son jeune frère devait se douter que ça allait mal tourner pour son fiancé. Il était agité, paré à partir dans l’instant. Retenu par sa seule envie d’en savoir plus.

Dans une cellule, Yuuri était allongé sur le sol, la douleur se manifestant sur la majorité de son corps. Il avait été roué de coups par des soldats. Au moins, il avait été détaché de Gwendal.

« Pourquoi on l’a envoyé. Ce n’est pas une fille. Qui plus est. Il a aucune gemme sur lui. Si ça serait la personne qu’on cherche, elle en aurait une sur lui. On ne peut pas l’aider ? Le libérer pour qu’il vive heureux avec son amant dans la capitale.

\- C’est la fin du monde ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais laissons-le ici... »

Les deux hommes partirent, laissant Yuuri sur le sol. Incapable de lever tellement la douleur était intense. Mais il savait qu’il était dans un endroit rempli de femmes. Il ressemblait vraiment à une femme ? Il est vrai qu’il était moins bien battit que Gwendal, mais on l’avait confondu avec une dame que dans ce monde et en jupe une fois au collège. Mais c’était à cause de sa classe qui avait fait un café cosplay.

« Pauvre petit…

\- Oh, c’est vraiment un garçon ? Tu a été envoyé dans cette partie comme nous… Cet enfant…

\- Vous avez bien entendu les gardes, il devait avoir des pierres sur lui. Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. »

Yuuri se redressa un peu pour voir une dame aux cheveux brun ternes qui avait des cernes, ; signes qu’elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Elle portait une robe de prisonnier qu’il avait vu dans les films. Elle était sûrement bien maigre dans ce tissu. Mais il ne voyait rien de plus que cette longue robe couverte de poussière. 

« C’est la cellule des femmes qui ont fait divers crimes, envers les dieux et le pays. La plupart des femmes ici sont là pour avoir miné des gemmes. Un peu comme ce que disait les gardes... »

Elle se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui faire face. Il pouvait voir avec plus de précision les rides de fatigue autour de ses yeux qui devaient être jolis sans cette semi-obscurité due à leur enfermement.

« Et pourquoi un garçon est ici ?

\- Je pense qu’il avait peur parce qu’on m’a pris un elopers.

\- Vous avez trompé ? C’est un peu comme Malta, mais elle dors là-bas. »

Elle fit un geste de la tête pour montrer une femme allongée dans un coin avec de jolis cheveux blonds. Il comprenait que c’était elle la fille eloper.

« C’est une affaire avec son patron avec qui elle était marié. Elle s’est échappé dans le pays voisin, mais on la vu avec un autre homme. Du coup, les soldats l’ont capturé. Sans aucune explication vraiment claire. »

La justice de ce monde était vraiment si peu évolué… Il ne pouvait pas tout changer de ce monde. C’était trop pour sa simple vie de mazoku. Il espérait qu’il pourrait avoir un héritier digne de ses objectifs.

« J’’ai entendu que votre amoureux est en prison aussi. Vous allez essayer de vous échapper avec lui ? Voilà qui serait romantique à souhait. Vous avez de la chance que cet homme vous aime… Quel est votre nom ?

\- Blanc Bonnet…

\- Et moi Norika. »

Après un moment, les gardes vinrent pour faire sortir toutes les personnes de la cellule. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement avec des menottes et des chaînes. Ils avancèrent jusqu’à une carrière de pierre. Digne d’un film de western de son monde. Il était au bagne. Il allait casser des cailloux avec les femmes. Vu qu’il était enfermé avec elles. Le travail forcé, il n’avait jamais vu ça d’un bon œil. Il y avait une autre façon que frapper avec un fouet les gens pour finir un travail. Il y avait d’autres manières de punir en travaillant. Le travail d’intérêt général pouvait être une solution. Sauf que les prisonniers ne nettoieront pas les routes, mais construiront des maisons pour les plus démunis. Une idée à creuser.

Afin de ne pas prendre des coups de fouet, il pris un des sac en tissus pour les rochers brisés et imita les femmes en les ramassant le plus rapidement possible. En remplissant presque à fond ce sac. Il souleva le sac et le mis sur son épaule, encore douloureuse par les coups. Il grimaçait. Ça faisait mal, si mal. Ils n’avaient pas été de mains mortes avec leurs coups. Il n’avait rien fait. Juste prétendus être un infidèle. Il n’avait rien à faire ici. Comme sûrement quelques-unes des femmes dans ces lieux. Il regarda le ciel, il faisait chaud, il remerciait le sort de le rendre moins gêné par cette chaleur étouffante. Il avait beau être un enfant de l’été. Il avait du mal au-dessus de plus de trente-sept degrés. Ce qui était sûrement le cas en ce moment. Peut-être que la magie continuerait à agir quand il reviendrait à son monde. Même si ça semblait loin. Devait-il s’en réjouir. Il s’était attaché à cet univers, un peu comme à ses habitants…

Encore plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit les coups de fouets être distribué comme des échantillons au Japon. Il devait s’empêcher de vouloir se donner justice. Quelqu’un finirait par le sauver de cette situation. Avant de tenter n’importe quoi, il devait connaître la position de Gwendal. Peut-être qu’il en saura plus en restant ici. Il continuait un moment son travail quand soudain…

« Hé toi, viens ici, Lord Dogurikoku te demandes. »

C’est ainsi que Yuuri suivi sans faire trop d’histoire les soldats qui le tenait par les chaînes. Il arriva dans un manoir de style européen, mais plus dans la période renaissance. Il entrait, de long escalier lui firent face et le soldat retira ses menottes ainsi que ses chênes. Ce qui l’empêchait de fuir, c’était surtout le regard qu’il sentait sur lui. Il releva la tête pour faire face à un homme avec une moustache digne d’un dessin animé et sur ses genoux un jeune garçon qui semblait ne pas vouloir tenir en place. Et les regards que le souverain captait de ce garçon ne présageait rien de bon.

« J’ai entendu dire que vous êtes arrivé de façon différente des autres. Pourquoi vous êtes si différent ?

\- C’est... »

Le soldat était vite interrompu par le garçon.

« Père est quelqu’un d’important, tu sais. Père est le seigneur qui règne sur les mines et ses exploitations. La meilleure mine de gemmes magique.

\- Vas et joue, mon enfant…

\- Vraiment père ?

\- Yeah ! »

Et immédiatement, le gamin fonça vers Yuuri tout sourire. Il allait servir de jouet un gamin pourri gâté. Il trouvait la situation vraiment dégradante, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus que de se plier pour le moment aux désirs du gamin…

« Allez, jouons !

\- Euh… Vous voulez jouer à quoi ?

\- Cheval ! Deviens mon cheval ! »

Il se mit à quatre patte et laisse paisiblement le garçon monter sur son dos. Il était bien content d’avoir assez de force pour supporter d’un enfant sans plier. Il commença à avancer doucement. Il était guidé par l’enfant dehors. Il allait servir un moment de monture. À l’extérieur, il vit deux soldats enterrer quelque chose.

« Ils enterrent quelques choses-là. Vaux mieux pas s’approcher.

\- Je sais, c’est ici que se trouve le cimeterre des bébés. C’est donc normal qui y enterre un bébé. C’est logique voyons. Ne soit pas stupide Cheval. »

Yuuri était choqué, déjà que ce gamin disait ça comme tout ceci était normal. Mais ce ne l’était pas. Quand était-ce normal d’enterrer des bébés ? Jamais. Il sentait une nausée monter. Il se retint pour ne pas montrer ses réactions à ca gamin pourri gâté et cruel.

« La vérité, c’est que se sont les enfants de ces femmes condamnées qui travaille beaucoup. Elles ne peuvent pas vraiment s’occuper de leur enfant. Donc c’est normal qu’ils se retrouvent ici. Père est très gentil de laisser ces enfants avoir le repos qu’ils méritent.

\- Pourquoi ne pas laisser ces femmes s’occuper de leurs enfants ?

\- Ce sont de mauvaises femmes, donc ces enfants sont aussi mauvais. On fait un cadeau au monde en faisant en sorte qu’ils ne vivent pas très longtemps. Certaines se sont unies aux mauvais hommes. On n'a pas envie de voir ces mauvais enfants grandir. »

Yuuri ne pouvait pas laisser ce garçon avec ce genre d’idée archaïque dans la tête. Hors de question. Il devait faire en sorte que la nouvelle génération change avec lui.

« Essaye, juste une fois ce que serait ce monde sans ta maman ? Comment elle se sentirait sans toi.

\- Qu’est que mère fait là ? Ça n’a rien à voir face à ces femmes mauvaises.

\- C’est vrai, elle différente. Mais ces femmes ne sont pas si différentes de ces personnes qui cuisinent pour toi ou tes enseignants. Personne n’est mauvais en soi. C’est les gens qui rendent les autres mauvais. Ta façon de penser te fait rapprocher plus de quelqu’un mauvais à mes yeux. Ce que j’essaye de te dire. Ce que l’amour de ces femmes est bien réel pour ces enfants qui n’ont pas pu vivre. Elles n'ont pas eu un parcours de vie facile. Tomber sur son partenaire idéal n’est pas facile. L’amour ne se contrôle pas. Et celui d’une mère est le plus précieux cadeau au monde... » 

A cet instant précis la femme cernée et une autre femme se mirent à hurler en courant vers le soldat qui tenait le bébé. Il était sûrement encore vivant. Enterrer vivant, quels monstres…

« C’est l’enfant de Malta, il n’a que quatre jours. Il ne peut pas être mort si rapidement. Laissez-nous le voir. Vous ne pouvez pas l’enterrer sans que sa mère vérifie de son état.

\- Il est mort, femme. »

Le noble de ses terres fit son apparition. Il sourit doucement.

« Un problème messieurs ?

\- Elle dit que son enfant est vivant. Elle veut le récupérer. »

Yuuri ne pouvait que compter sur lui face à ce qui se passait. Il se souvenait du jour où son père regardait un film avec un gars qui combattait les terroristes par sa seule force mentale et physique. Il se souvenait d’une phrase dite par le héros. Qui disait que parfois, c’est dur d’être seul. Même seul sur l’écran, il avait le soutien de ses amis dans son cœur. Lui aussi pouvait se battre, il avait un soutien, celui des mazokus et ses pouvoirs...

« Mort ou vivant, c’est la même chose ? Il est condamné.

\- C’est donc ça, mort ou vivant, vous allez faire ce geste horrible…

\- Que se passe t-il nouvel arrivant ? Tu es un guérisseur ? Ou médecin ?

\- Tais-toi ! Hurlait un soldat, celui-là même qui tenait l’enfant. »

Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il préférait subir mille tortures que de voir ces personnes faire quelque chose d’aussi horrible qu’enterrer un enfant qui n’avait rien demandé à personne. Juste à être auprès de sa mère. Il inspira un moment avant de crier.

« En premier lieu, cette femme a été condamnée sans qu’elle a pu se défendre parce qu’elle était avec un autre homme que son mari. Avez-vous vérifié avant de la mettre dans cette cellule ? Non. Et puis si je considère que le mariage forcé est encore de rigueur dans ce monde. Je suis sûr que cette femme était mieux avec son amant. Qui dit que ce n’est pas son fichu mari qui est coupable. Si c’était un mari aimant, elle n’aurait pas été voir ailleurs. Et peut-être que c’est lui le premier coupable de trahison. Si l’homme et la femme sont égaux ici, on est encore à se préoccuper de la noblesse en premier…

\- Arrêtez, mon bébé est vivant. Rendez-moi mon enfant... »

Le soldat s’était baissé pour mettre en terre l’enfant de Malta. N’écoutant que son courage, il fonça tel un joueur de foot américain vers l’homme. Sans qu’il n’avait aucune protection sur son corps. Il comptait que sur l’inertie pour faire tomber l’homme. Il percuta avec force le soldat qui vacillait sous le coup s’aidant de ses réflexes de base-ball, il rattrapa le bébé lâché par l’homme. Il le tenait sûrement, mal pour le moment. Mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ce minuscule corps contre lui.

« Le bébé est encore chaud... »

Il pleurnichait, preuve qu’il était encore vivant… Yuuri sentit sa magie se faire de plus en plus forte. Sa colère augmentant avec les signes de vie de l’enfant. Il passa le bé à la femme. Sentant la magie de plus en plus palpable autour de lui.

« Qu’allais-tu faire… C’est le destin que vous offerts à ces femmes et à ses enfant dans cette mine…. »

Il pouvait sentir une chaleur presque brûlante venir de son torse. C’était la pierre. Comme si ce qui arrivait sur ces personnes réveillait les pouvoirs de Julia concentrés dans la pierre. Yuuri se sentit envahir par une nouvelle puissance, une puissance qui le dépassait complètement.

Pas loin de toute cette agitation se tenait Wolfram et Conrad. Ils avaient fini par trouver où était leur souverain. Dans un camp de femmes. Bien sûr le mazoku blond avait été un peu jaloux, mais il voulait sauver avant tout son roi. Comme le prouvaient ces mots.

« Si on ouvre ces portes, tu peux être sûr que les gardes vont nous tomber dessus. Ils doivent être bien deux cent hommes derrière ces portes. Beaucoup de sécurité pour un simple camp de travail pour femmes. On voit bien que cet endroit est une mine au haut potentiel de gemmes.

\- Wolf, ressens-tu encore les effets de la magie humaine sur toi ? J’aimerais sauver Yuuri au plus vite.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, je peux parfaitement me battre sans magie.

\- Je sais Wolf, mais tu as des épines de cactus sur ta veste.

\- Ce n’est pas le moment pour s’attarder sur ce genre de détail Conrad.

\- Je sais, mais je faisais que te signaler. Tout va bien, Wolf.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne jouez pas les idiots, je sais que vous vous en faites pour sa majesté et Gwen.

\- Je ne suis pas si inquiet que tu le détends, oh cher frère. Il se passe quelque chose maintenant.

\- Bien, donc ces moments où tu parlais de sa majesté dans des propos peu élogieux durant notre voyage n’était pas de l’inquiétude. Ce n’était que le destin qui poursuit notre roi…

\- Oui, je ne suis pas inquiet, pas du tout !

\- Bien, je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour te changer. Mais je ne te crois pas quand tu dis ne pas être inquiet. Je sais que tu es attaché à notre souverain. Et ça, c’est un fait que je n’accepterais pas que tu nies par fierté.

\- Bien, mais comment je dois interpréter ce qu’a dit cette femme ?

\- Elle est amoureuse du cousin de Gwen, Hubert. Pour qu’elle retrouve notre roi nous a montré à nouveau de sa gentillesse. Tu le sais.

\- Nicola… Elle avait l’air sincère.

\- Je sais, mais tu oublies que Yuuri ne voulait que son bonheur, car c’est un homme bon.

\- Pour le bonheur de cette femme, tu serais paré à devenir le lord de Wincott. Ce contre quoi tu t’es battu pour aimer Julia.

\- C’est rien.

\- Ce n’est pas rien, ta fiancé a perdu la vie à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ce domaine. Et tu penses que c’est rien. Je suis outré.

\- Wolfram... »

Son jeune frère avait bien grandi depuis le jour où il l’avait tenu entre ses bras. Il était si petit à l’époque.

« Laissons le passé où il est. Et voyons ce que le présent et l’avenir nous réserve. Après tout, rien ne dit que Hubert voudra que je devienne un seigneur. Nicola et Hubert peuvent vivre sans ça. Et puis on doit sauver toujours notre roi et non palabrer sur ce genre de choses.  
\- Je sais... »

Wolfram et Conrad se tournèrent vers un petit groupe de personne. Le soldat sortit une carte dessinée. Il indiqua du doigt les entrées avec un air sérieux.

« Vous devez entrer là ! »

Mais c’était sans compter sur un grondement sourd qui fit trembler les environs. Un grondement rempli de magie. Il avait beau être assez bas magiquement parlant, il pouvait sentir cette puissance. Ça ne pouvait être que Yuuri. Que s’était-il passé pour qu’ils finissent par s’énerver si fort pour déployer avec telle force ces dons magiques.

« Il a été découvert ?

\- Non, c’est pire que ça, Wolf… C’est la colère de notre roi et sa magie.. ; »

Yuuri flottait littéralement dans les airs, sa magie l’entourant formant des éclairs qui partait dans tous les sens semblant visant les soldats. 


	33. Golem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennnt pas.

La magie crépitait, ce n’était pas censé être un endroit propice à la magie humaine. Le pouvoir qui sommeillait en Yuuri avait décidé autrement. Même lui pouvait sentir cette puissance énorme comme des vagues venant s’échouer contre son corps tout entier. Les éclairs qui partaient dans tous les sens, ce n’était pas de la foudre naturelle, mais magique. Conrad se tourna vers Wolfram. Ça ne sentait pas bon, autant pour les futures victimes que pour le souverain qui se retrouverait bien rapidement épuisé par cet éclat de colère. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou que faire de plus que de s’approcher autant que possible du Maoh qui flottait dans une aura menaçante, les yeux vides et les cheveux courts s’agitant avec force. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu’il avait mis lors de son arrivée. Un uniforme ocre devenu en peu plus brun à cause de sa saleté et des longues bottes sombres abîmées. 

« Que faire ?   
\- Je me pose la même question. Mais je n’ai pas la réponse et toi non plus… En tout cas, il n’est pas bon d’être l’ennemi du boulet en ce moment. »

Yuuri eut un vague sourire et commençait à descendre, la magie toujours autour de lui. Il s’approcha des soldats. Son regard vide était encore plus flagrant pour Conrad, vu que certains hommes s’étaient approché de lui pour le saisir. Mais ce n’était pas au goût du souverain. Qui était là, la magie menaçant en partie à ça place…

« Je le savais, mais c’est toujours impressionnant de le voir dans cet état.  
\- Ces lentilles sont tombées, je suis qu’à moitié surpris de ça... »

Les lèvres du souverain commencèrent à s’ouvrir. Mais à la place de sa voix habituelle, le ton était plus profond. Plus dangereux. Et Autoritaire. La lumière qui habitait normalement le souverain s’était éteinte. 

« Ces femmes ont donné leur vie courageusement ainsi que leur amour sans limite à ses enfants. Ces mêmes enfants que vous leur avez retiré pour des raisons de santé soi-disant. Elles vous ont confiance. Elles croyaient en vous et votre bonté. Mais au lieu de leur rendre leur progéniture. Vous avez encore plus traîné dans la boue. Et même fouetter sans aucune forme de pitié. Mais à la place que de la cruauté. Je ne pense pas qu’elles sont coupables des crimes que vous les accusez. Vous préférez croire à des témoignages dirigés pour enrichir encore plus cette exploitation et ces terres. Mais à force de creuser ou de mettre toutes ces femmes au bagne. Vous perdez de la population. Sans femmes, aucun homme ici présent ne serait là. À moins qu’on m’explique l’inverse. Tout ça parce que cette main d’œuvre gratuite vous est donnée par la justice injuste. C’est un peu un comble. Si vous vouliez de la main d’œuvre, vous auriez pu en trouver sûrement. Mais non, c’est tellement plus simple de faire confiance à ce juge qui les envoie une à une ici même. Vous êtes responsable, responsable, en plus votre fils trouve ça normal de punir ces mères et que ces enfants sont pires que des démons. Vous êtes fier de votre éducation ? Nobliau de bas étage. »

Yuuri volait à quelques mètres du sol et pointait un homme d’un certain âge. Ce dernier portait une moustache et semblait effrayer. Mais qui ne le serait pas. Sans son amitié avec le souverain, lui aussi aurait pris peur. 

« Rompre les liens, ce sont bien des mots d’un homme qui n’a eu que peu d’amour dans sa vie ou ceux d’une courtisane. Qui dit que ces femmes ne sont pas des victimes de votre système archaïque ? Qu’elle se retrouve forcé à se lier à des types dont elles n’ont aucune envie. Leur avis ? On s’en cogne, c’est ça ? Je pensais ces terres plus évolué que ça. Que les femmes pouvaient avoir autant pouvoir qu’un homme. Mais non ! » 

Les éclairs semblaient s’intensifier, mais aucun ne les touchaient. La magie du souverain était contre ces hommes et ce noble. Conrad avait bien conscience qu’il devrait sûrement récupérer un roi épuisé après ces actions. 

« Enterrer ces enfants vivant a été votre plus terrible erreur. Pire, vous avez laissé ces hommes le faire à votre place. Il est bien facile de déléguer à des personnes serviles prêtes à tout pour un peu d’argent. Vos décisions vous font ressembler plus aux démons que les mazokus. Je suis écœuré , dégoûté et peiné. C’est vous les plus inhumains… Si vous vous entêtez à rester ces ordures. Je n’ai pas plus de choix que ça… Nous te tuerons... »

La terre se mit à bouger proche de Conrad et Wolfram. Mais sans qu’elle les déstabilise. Un grondement digne d’un ours géant se fit entendre et des mains de boue firent leur apparition. Celles-ci semblaient chercher quelque chose. La terre formait de plus en plus de ces mains qui s’agitaient. Les mains devinrent des bras, puis des silhouette de boue. Ressemblant vaguement à des humains qui s’avançaient vers les soldats et le noble. 

« Les morts ! C’est un nécromancien ? »

Hurla un des soldats qui tremblait littéralement dans son armure alors qu’un de ses collègues prenait la poudre d’escampette. Pourtant impossible d’échapper à ces personnes faites de terre qu’avait faites le roi Car elles semblaient être partout. La plupart d’entre elles se rassemblèrent pour former lentement et sûrement une silhouette géante. Les soldats étaient tétanisés et le noble pleurait de peur sur le sol.

« Ce n’est pas vraiment les morts, juste des hommes faits de boue et de sable. On appelle parfois ça un golem. Et là, il forme un géant… Sa majesté a dû apprendre ce genre de chose dans son monde. Il y a un appareil nommé télévision. Ils ont un tas de choses faites dans cet appareil. Mais je soupçonne que notre souverain s’est inspiré de ces héros qu’il a vu. En tout cas, l’effet est bien là. Impressionnant, il a l’air d’être le redresseur de torts. »

Le roi tendit le bras comme pour diriger le golem géant. 

« Maintenant, je vais voir ce que vous allez faire contre le destin. Celui de ces âmes prise trop tôt. J’espère que vous savez danser. Car ça sera très utile pour éviter les coups de ma créature. »

Le golem géant se mit en mouvement, créant la panique parmi les soldats qui couraient et hurlaient en cherchant un lieu pour se mettre à l’abri du courroux de cet homme. Le noble quant à lui était toujours sur le sol paralysé par la peur qui lisait dans ses pupilles. 

« C’est un démon, un messager des enfers.  
\- Un messager des enfers, tu dis ? Rappelle-moi un peu ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu as mis en place contre les gens d’ici ? Comment ces femmes ont été traités... »

Le Yuuri enragé allait vraiment tuer un homme. Le si gentil maoh était enragé à un tel point que ça inquiétait fortement Conrad.

« Bien, maintenant, comment on le stoppe vraiment ?   
\- Ne demande pas ça à moi, j’en sais rien, hurla Wolfram. »

Au loin, une silhouette s’approcha à vive allure. Si au début, il était difficile de reconnaître la personne qui était sur un cheval qui s’avançait. Il était de plus en plus évident que la personne était un homme d’une bonne taille. Puis soudain, le soldat reconnaissait son frère aîné. Il avait un air sombre sur le visage. Il galopait à toute allure. Semblant ne pas vouloir s’arrêter. Quand il arriva proche d’eux. Il ne les salua pas, il fixait Yuuri et le golem qui marchait lentement. 

« Mon frère…  
Que faites-vous donc Yuuri !? »

Le cri de son frère surprit un peu Conrad. Depuis leur séparation, le rapprochement entre son aîné et son souverain était réel. 

« Vous allez tuer quelqu’un. Est-ce que cela vous satisfera t-il vraiment ?   
\- Je ne pourrais pas reconnaître ça... »

Gwendal s’était approché à tel point que la magie du maoh l’entourait sans lui faire aucune mal. L’homme posa sa tête contre le torse de son souverain et sa main vint saisir le bras gauche du maoh qui le fixait avec le même regard vide en silence. 

« Sors de cet état Yuuri, ça ne te ressemble pas. Rappelle ce montre de sable et de boue.   
\- Tu es magnifiquement résolu à me faire arrêter. C’était risqué de venir si proche de moi. Pourtant, tu es venu sans crainte et acceptant les risques. Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix alors. Devant autant de courage et de loyauté, je ne peux que m’incliner... »

Suite à ces mots, il commence doucement à tomber et la magie autour de lui diminuer progressivement. 

« Nous allons conclure cette affaire... »

Et il tombait, bien vite rattrapé par Gwendal qui descendit de sa monture pour mieux tenir son roi. Il était vite rejoint par Wolfram et Conrad. Le soldat vérifierait si son roi respirait alors que le mazoku blond les regardais. Le semi-mazoku sourit en se disant qu’il aurait aimé que Gunther voit leur souverain si fort et si puissant. 

Le vent frais sur ses joues finit par réveiller Yuuri de son sommeil. Il avait un peu mal partout. Mais ce n’était pas si grave. Il pouvait sentir les rayons de soleil réchauffer un peu son corps. Il avait un peu froid. Signe que quelque chose avait changé. L’atmosphère semblait moins écrasante, presque accueillante. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit des cheveux blonds qu’il connaissait que trop bien. L’esprit encore embrumé, il entendit Wolfram hurlé.

« Hey ! »

Le soir commençait à tomber rendant presque l’homme en face de lui, brillant. Il se sentait encore étourdit par tout ce qui se passait. 

« Quoi ?  
\- C’est tout ce que tu as dire, boulet ?  
\- Wolf, ce n’est pas ce que…  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- J’aimerai un peu d’eau.  
\- De l’eau, alors. »

Sans une once de douceur, le mazoku blond pris son fiancé et le plongea la tête la première dans une bassine d’eau. Il y avait plus délicat comme réveil. Mais il savait que c’était dû à la colère que ressentait son fiancé. Il fallait qu’il lise un peu les livres sur la gestion de la colère dans son monde. Peut-être que ça pourrai aider à calmer un peu ce garçon. 

« Bois maintenant si tu as si soif. »   
Yuuri dans l’eau laissa échapper un soupir, il avait presque oublié son affinité avec l’eau. En tout cas, ça le sauvais bien à présent. Il sentit la pression sur son crâne se retirer. Il sortit sa tête de l’eau pour faire face à Wolfram dont la colère et la peur se lisait dans le visage.

« S’il te plaît, Wolf, laisse-moi le temps d’expliquer… Par pitié…  
\- Sais-tu à quel point je me suis tracassé pour toi, espèce de boulet. J’avais peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose de vraiment grave. Je te retrouve en furie paré à tuer un homme comme si de rien n’était alors que tu es contre la violence… Et tu te laisses convaincre d’arrêter par Gwen,… Par Gwen… Mon frère en plus !  
\- Wolfram... »

Le souverain respira à fond avant de saisir les joues de son fiancé et de poser un bref baiser sur les lèvres de l’autre garçon. Il avait bien vu l’attachement qu’il avait pour ce garçon et l’inverse. Oui, il ne pouvait pas tout voir. Mais il devait se rendre compte que cette colère était juste de la peur. La peur de le perdre. Il posa son front contre celui du mazoku blond au fort caractère. 

« Maintenant, je peux savoir où est Conrad et peut-être Gwen, s’il te plaît Wolf... »

Il entendit clairement le grognement de l’autre homme. Il savait que son geste avait rassuré son fiancé. Il faisait un pas. Maintenant, il ne savait pas encore où tout ça allait finir. Mais c’était fini le garçon centré sur lui. À la place, il avait un jeune homme inquiet pour lui. Même plus que lui-même. Wolfram tentait de le protéger. Par devoir ? Pas seulement, il avait l’impression. 

« Tout ça ne réponds pas à toutes les questions que je me suis posés. Tout ça parce que je m’en fais pour toi. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de l’avouer.   
\- Je sais, mais je veux savoir si eux aussi vont bien.  
\- Très bien, allons parler à tous le monde. Si tu le désires ! »

Il savait que Wolfram était légèrement vexé, mais Yuuri appréciait ces hommes et voulait que leur santé et leur bonheur. Il suivit son fiancé. il espérait se faire pardonner plus tard. En tout cas, il l’avait embrassé, et il se sentait plutôt fier de ça. 

« Gwen s’est assis un peu plus loin et bois. Je pense qu’il est parti sans prendre le temps de penser à son hydratation pour te sauver. Gwen est devenu proche de toi…  
\- Il est mon ministre. C’est normal en un sens... »

Ils marchèrent un moment sous les rayons de la lune qui était bien pleine aujourd’hui. C’était étrange qu’il y en avait qu’une d’ailleurs. Mais peut-être que les autres étaient ailleurs. Elle était d’un bleu clair et vraiment belle. Brillant parmi les étoiles. Ils croisèrent non pas Gwendal, mais Conrad. Il tenait dans sa main une lanterne digne des films se passant dans une mine. Elle éclairait le sol d’un rayon lumineux blafard. 

« Ah votre majesté, c’est vous.  
\- Que se passe-til... »

Mais à peine la question était posée qu’il pouvait voir la femme qui l’avait aidé en prison creuser le sol avec détermination. Elle faisait donc partie de ses mères dont on avait arraché l’enfant. Pour faire face à l’horreur, il s’accrocha au premier vêtement de Wolfram à sa portée, donc sa veste.

« Norika…  
\- C’est bien elle…  
\- Pourquoi elle creuse en pleine nuit. Elle cherche quelque chose. Quelque chose qui sommeille ici.  
\- Son enfant… Yozak et moi sommes chanceux, nous connaissons cet endroit… Et il est connu pour avoir fait d’autres dégâts du genre à de nombreuses familles. Les autorités mentent en montrant une belle face aux étrangers. Mais le destin de ces femmes et enfants est partagé par de nombreux habitants de ces régions. Je suis navré de vous le dire Yuuri... »

Le souverain serra dans sa main le tissu qu’il tenait. Rien que sentir Wolfram proche de lui et le soutenant à sa manière calme la tristesse et l’horreur que dépeignait la situation. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler… Mais il ne pouvait que regarder Norika creuser le sol avec espoir. Que pouvait-il dire ? Sa voix ne serait pas teintée par la peine ? Sûrement. Il se demandait aussi en quoi Yozak et lui avait été si chanceux ? Yuuri se dit qu’il était sûrement déjà venu sur ces terres et qu’il avait perdu en route, laissant seuls survivant de ce terrible voyage...


	34. Again the flute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Norika avait les mains sales et ensanglantées. Toutes ses mères qui avaient été mises en prison sans l’ombre d’une pitié. Elle était la seule à creuser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Portant sur ces épaules le poids de ces êtres disparus trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Que pouvait-il dire ? Yuuri devait faire en sorte que cette femme ne se blesse pas plus. Alors, lâchant la chemise de Wolfram, il avança vers la femme. Il devait rassembler tout son courage pour être celui qui annoncerait cette mauvaise nouvelle. Quel rôle infect. 

« Norika…  
\- Je vais bien. C’est mon enfant, c’est moi qui le trouverais…  
\- Votre enfant, vous savez…  
\- Je dois vous remercier, vous avez sauvé l’enfant de Malta. Pour avoir châtié ces hommes qui nous les ont pris... »

Il n’avait pas fait grand-chose, il s’était encore énervé et sa magie avait fait le reste. Maintenant Norika lui faisait face. Ses yeux déjà fatigués l’étaient encore plus. Ses poings rouge carmin tapissé de l’hémoglobine qu’elle perdait lentement. Il espérait seulement que le fait qu’il soit un mazoku ne lui porterait pas préjudice. Car il savait qu’avec son coup d’éclat, il était plus que grillé. Même un humain ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de magie. Quoique, il n’avait pas vu grand-chose de la magie des humains. Si seulement les humains et les mazokus pouvaient mieux s’entendre. 

« Votre nom, c’est bien Bonnet blanc ?   
\- Vous n’êtes pas effrayé par mes yeux. Ils sont noirs, pas de chance.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai effrayée par vous. Laissez-moi mieux vous regarder... »

Norika posa sa main sur la joue du maoh en douceur. Elle caressa sa joue avec une douceur infinie, malgré le sang qui tâchait sa peau, Yuuri la laissait faire. 

« Je n’ai jamais vu de si beaux yeux. Il m’a dit un jour qu’il avait vu une fois un portrait. Celui d’un sage venant d’un lointain passé à la capitale royale. Il avait selon ces dires les mêmes yeux que vous et ces mêmes cheveux sombres.  
\- De qui parlez-vous ? »

Norika lui fit un petit sourire avant de s’éloigner. Cette personne, ça devait être l’homme qu’elle avait aimé. Il avait donc vécu à la capitale et dans le château du serment de sang pour avoir vu les portraits. Il faudrait qu’il s’attarde un jour à observer ses anciens maoh et sages qui avait laissé leur trace dans le château. 

« Il était comme vous, un Mazoku. »

Elle avait tout l’air d’être humaine, mais absolument adorable. Il pouvait comprendre pour ce mystérieux mazoku avait craqué pour cette femme si forte. 

« Je peux vous chercher une pelle si vous voulez.   
\- Tout ira bien. Je veux creuser ce trou avec mes mains sales. Je vous demande juste de me laisser trouver mon cher enfant de mes mains. Je sais que je trouverai sûrement que des os et la couverture dans laquelle il était entouré. Après tout, ça fait dix années qu’il est né ici. Il ne verra jamais son fils. Son magnifique enfant. » 

Elle creusait et il ne pouvait pas l’empêcher de le faire. Rein que d’y penser, il avait la boule au ventre. Il se sentait si triste pour ces pauvres femmes qui avaient tout perdu. Même leur dignité. Il s’approcha de Conrad, il connaissait cet endroit. Donc c’était lui le plus renseigné sur ce qui se passait sur ces terres. En dehors de Gwendal qui était de toute façon trop fatigué pour lui répondre. 

« Qu’arrive t-il à ces femmes quand elles arrivent ici ? Et pourquoi elles sont là ? Pour une histoire de tromperie, c’est un peu gros.   
\- Toutes ces personnes sont en prison grâce au juge que tu as pu voir. Elles sont parfois relâchées, mais souvent. Elles sortent que peu vivant. C’est plus souvent morte qu’elle quittent cet endroit. Tous les soldats sont vraiment partis. Ils ont déserté cet endroit. J’espère qu’on organisera bientôt une poursuite de ces hommes, mais...  
\- Mais… Conrad ? Tu as l’air presque heureux…  
\- En quoi ma voix fait de moi quelqu’un d’heureux.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça... »

Mais Yuuri pouvait voir dans son regard une certaine joie, car toutes les femmes à part Norika étaient parties. Ces femmes, qui avaient souffert de cette activité, étaient libres. Libres de faire ce qu’elles désiraient. C’était sûrement ça qui faisait sourire cet homme.

« Outre le fait que vous êtes libres, c’est aussi le cas pour ces quatorze femmes. Dont certaines ont des relations plus que romantiques avec des mazokus. C’est sûrement un crime pour les humains de tomber amoureux de mazokus. Comme ça l’est dans certains territoires mazous. Mais tout change. Je sais que vous aimerez qu’elles soient heureuses avec leur amant dans leur maison.. ; »

Au Shin Makoku, c’est le seul endroit dans lequel il avait presque les pleins pouvoirs. Il pouvait les protéger sur ces terres qu’il avait obtenu en devenant roi.

« J’aimerais qu’elles vivent heureuses avec les personnes qu’elles aiment. J’en prendrai l’entière responsabilité si elles sont coupables de quoi que ce soit d’autre que leur amour envers ces persopnnes. Elles doivent être heureuses, ce monde a besoin d’apprendre à aimer. Il n’y a pas que moi qui est concerné par cette histoire d’apprentissage.   
\- Vous avez encore parlé avec votre instinct ? N’est-ce pas… Mais dans certains cas, ça s’avère correct. Votre confiance est touchante Yuuri... »

Il rougit un peu face aux mots du soldat. Il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de compliment. Il savait qu’il était peut-être trop généreux pour ces personnes. Mais il voulait croire en la rédemption. Quelque chose que cet univers semble ignorer. Il vit Norika toujours en train de creuser. Elle était vraiment déterminée à trouver les os son enfant.

« Pas ici... Je n’ai pas trouvé son squelette. C’est comme s’il n’avait jamais été là. Comme s’il n’avait jamais existé… Je suis sûre pourtant qu’il est né. C’était il y a dix ans… Peut-être qu’il a fini par rejoindre la terre. Mais qu’est que c’est ? »

Elle ne sortit pas des os, mais des morceau d’instrument qu’il connaissait bien. Ce qui manquait au tube qu’avait passé Nicola. Le bec et le derrière de la flûte. Qui attendait là, dans cette terre. Proche de cadavres d’enfants. Il s’approcha de Norika et prit en douceur les deux morceaux qu’elle tenait avec force dans ces mains crispées. Il fallait dire qu’elle cherchait encore les restes de son fils. Il finit par récupérer les morceaux en souriant avec tendresse à cette femme qui avait tant perdu. Il s’écarta pour fouiller sa veste. C’était là qu’était le tube sombre muni de trou qui servait de corps à l’instrument. Il avait retrouvé cet objet sans trop avoir eu à affronter un boss ou parcouru un donjon. À la place, il avait fait à la tyrannie des soldats qui gardaient le village. 

Il finit par trouver le tube dans ses vêtements. Il le fit rouler dans ses mains et avec précaution et en enlevant la terre sur les deux autres morceaux. Il commença à assembler l’instrument. Qui se visait. Ce qui était plutôt pratique pour la construction. Il n’avait pas vraiment plus cherché que ça cet objet. Hube n’était pas si loin d’avoir tout rassembler. Le corps était noir et les décors étaient faits d’argent. La flûte était belle. Vraiment belle. Alors voici la flûte démoniaque qui permettait d’invoquer les autres éléments sans crainte. C’était un peu de la triche. Mais d’autres Maoh ont du s’en servir. Lui, il ne ferait que le bien avec. 

« C’est une flûte à bec soprano… Je dois me rappeler du cours de musique au collège... »

Yuuri lâcha un soupir. Il espérait que les mélodies sur terre fonctionnaient dans ce monde. 

« Conrad, nous avons enfin la flûte démoniaque à présent. Cette forme me rappelle des souvenirs. C’est étrange, car ils ne viennent pas que de mon enfance sur terre.   
\- Est-ce la vérité ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais quelque chose me dit que c’est incroyable d’en jouer. Je dois essayer... »

Ce lien qu’il avait senti avec Morgif n’était si puissant qu’avec cet instrument. Il inspira avant de jouer quelques notes suivant ses souvenirs. 

« C’est comme ces nombreux jours où j’ai joué à une flûte. Elle a l’air des plus normale. Bizarre. Pourquoi elle fait le même son qu’une flûte ordinaire. Elle pourrait pas, je ne sais pas être baroque ?   
\- Mais c’est génial Yuuri, tu sais déjà jouer de cet instrument sans qu’on te l’enseigne.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça Conrad…  
\- C’est à cause que beaucoup de Japonais, y compris moi-même s’entraînent durant six ans sur cet instrument. Si ces derniers n’en ont pas d’autres. Donc je n’ai aucun mérite.  
\- Toutefois… Je peux savoir où avez eu cette autre partie ?  
\- Oh, c’est quelque chose qui vient de Nicola. Nicolas est…  
\- Nicola ? Tu as dit Nicola, la fiancée de Hubert ?  
\- Tu la connais ?  
\- Nous nous sommes rencontré en chemin et nous avons voyagé ensemble. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. »

En effet, la jeune femme agitait avec énergie sa main et rejoignait Conrad et Yuuri avec un immense sourire. Mais pourquoi les morceaux était dans un cimetière d’enfants. Qu’avait pu faire cet homme sous l’influence de cette flûte. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu’il imaginait le pire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir sacrifié un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça alors que Nicola était enceinte de lui. Non, ça devait être quelque chose d’autre. Il devait penser à autre chose. Par exemple à Norika.

« Norika, quel est le nom de votre père ? »

Il ne voulait pas que Hubert ait fait une erreur trop grave. Mais il sentait que cet enfant que cherchait cette femme n’était pas vraiment mort. Même mieux, qu’il l’avait rencontré. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas sa magie qui lui soufflait cette idée. Mais savoir que cet enfant que cherchait depuis des heures la femme était quelque part vivant gonflait son cœur de bonheur. Il aimait bien cette idée soufflée par ses pouvoirs. 

« C’est Shas, mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je l’ai rencontré ! » 

Et pas qu’un peu, c’était lui qui l’avait aidé lorsqu’il était attaché à Gwendal. Il avait présenté son petit-fils. C’était sûrement lui le fils de cette femme. Ce fils qu’elle cherchait. Un jeune mazoku né d’une union humaine et mazoku. Gilta pourrait retrouver sa mère…

« Norika, votre enfant, il est vivant ! Il est vivant et en bonne santé. Avant que l’armée de Svelera soit envoyé en expédition punitive. Il serait mieux pour vous d’aller autre part. Je vous propose humblement de venir au Shin Makoku. Votre enfant pourra grandir entouré d’enfant comme lui. »

La femme grimpa sur un des chevaux présents. Elle fila à toute allure vers la ville. Yuuri se doutait que cette mère de famille n’avait qu’une envie. Retrouver son enfant et son père. Le Maoh grimpa à l’arrière de Wolfram qui chevauchait un cheval lui aussi. Il avançait lentement, suivant le rythme des pas des soldats qui avait servaient de renfort pour le sauver. 

« Je me sens un peu coupable. Vous avez prévu de me sauver. Mais j’ai laissé encore ma magie faire qu’à sa tête. Je me sens coupable d’être à cheval alors qu’il marche dans cette sinistre carrière.   
\- Ils sont sûrement donnés ces chevaux à ses femmes, celles qui sont parties lors de ton coup d’éclat. Elles se sont échappées.  
\- J’espère qu’elles iront bien.  
\- Je pense que tu en verras certaines au Shin Makoku. Certaines d’entre elles aimait un mazoku. Comme le prouve Norika... »

Yuuri s’accrocha alors que Nicola était derrière Conrad, elle rit doucement. Ne voyant pas ce qui avait de drôle, il la fixa. 

« Ne tombe pas, boulet. Je sais qu’utiliser ta magie t’épuise normalement.   
\- Je vais bien, imbécile pompeux. Pourquoi tu voudrais que je m’endorme, ça te rendrai heureux.  
\- Comme si ça me rendait heureux de servir de cousin, boulet ! »

Et les deux hommes se crièrent un bon moment dessus, sous le rire de Norika qui s’amusait clairement de leur conflit. Shas, Norika et Gilta se retrouveront rapidement et pourront vivre heureux ensemble. Qu’importerait si Gilta était le fruit d’une union extraconjugal en vérité. Elle méritaient cette deuxième chance. Celle que ne lui avait pas accorder ce monde. Il pouvait comprendre que la tromperie pouvait faire mal. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus abuser dans l’autre sens. Il espérait que Nicola pourrait bientôt retrouver Hubert. Toutes ces personnes sans endroit où vivre. Il pouvait les laisser vivre au Shin Makoku. Bien sûr, il savait que son baiser, donné à Wolfram, ne serait pas le dernier. Mais il avait imaginé un premier baiser plus romantique. Deux secondes… Il avait imaginé. Il était perdu. Il laissait cet abruti de noble faire une place dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça. 

« Conrad, je me demandais si vous n’avez pas été surpris de voir quelqu’un me ressemblant. Réclamer quelque chose.   
\- Surpris, sûrement, mais quelque chose me disait que quelque chose clochait. Par contre Gwendal, il a été sûr que c’était vous. Ce qui explique sa réaction lors de votre rencontre. Puis, vous avez pu parler à mon grand frère. Je suis content. Gwen n’est pas quelqu’un de mauvais. Juste un peu trop sérieux. Je suis content que vous vous êtes rapprochés. En tout bien tout honneur petit frère… »

Il entendit clairement le grognement du mazoku blond. Yuuri roula des yeux et sera un peu plus son cavalier aux cheveux dorés. Sa jalousie était si visible que s’en était parfois ridicule. Il savait qu’il restait proche de Gwen et Conrad malgré tout. N'en déplaise pas à ce garçon au caractère de cochon. Bon, il avait des bons côtés. Seulement, il se demandait souvent ce qui faisait pencher le cœur en sa faveur. Oh, il n’avouerait pas à voix haute que cet imbécile avait fini par obtenir son affection. Il n’avait pas que ce garçon pour cacher ses sentiments. Il pouvait très bien le faire, lui aussi. Sans compter que ça lui permettait de tester ce qu’il ressentait en situation réelle. 

En tout cas, il pouvait aussi considérer Gwen comme un ministre et un grand frère un peu sévère, mais infiniment protecteur. En tant que petit frère de cœur, il ferait tout pour que ce grand homme finisse par trouver la personne idéale pour lui. Qu’importe son sexe. Venir dans ce monde avait changer tout dans sa vie. Il se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même. Cette bisexualité était donc en lui depuis toutes ses années. C’est pour ça qu’il était resté calme quand il avait rendu son yaoi à une fille lors de ses études. Peut-être, ou parce qu’il n’avait rien vu de choquant à ses yeux. 

Yuuri pouvait voir à nouveau la ville qui s’approchait. Mais où était Hubert ? Qu’avait-il fait ? Tant de mystère autour de cet homme...


	35. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 
> 
> Note : malgré que je reste un peu proche du canon, de plus en plus, je peux voir les différences.

Yuuri était plutôt bien installé derrière Wolfram, il n’était pas bien loin de Conrad, ce qui le laissait parler avec cet homme qu’il considérait vraiment comme son frère dans ce monde. Pas sûr que son véritable aîné sur terre aurait agis de la même manière que le faisait ce soldat. Mais il avait ce côté affectif qu’il trouvait à ces deux personnes. Un côté protecteur aussi. Même s’il savait se défendre, c’était bien plus rassurant. 

« Vous êtes frères, je sais, mais je suis vraiment heureux d’avoir découvert Gwen de façon plus détendue. Sans la paperasse et les responsabilités qui vont avec. On voit son coté protecteur, mais aussi sensible. Une personne bien, définitivement. J’espère qu’il trouvera comme on dit dans mon monde, chaussure à son pied.   
\- Quel drôle d’expression, boulet.  
\- Sur terre, les chaussures ne sont pas faites sur-mesure… En tout cas, j’éprouve de l’affection pour lui. Malgré qu’il arrive après vous. Si je devais classer... »

Autant dire que sur son échelle, il ne savait comment placer tout ce monde. Mais il savait que ça finirait par s’éclaircir avec le temps. Il n’était pas le malin des rois, pourtant, il tentait de faire de son mieux. 

Yuuri regarda les environs, il s’inquiétait de chaque dénivelé, si un ours des sables s’y cachait, les femmes fatiguées des carrières ne pourrait pas lutter contre l’attaque de l’animal. Un bien étrange animal, mais devait-il être rassuré par la présence de Wolfram et Conrad. Ils avaient survécu à une attaque d’une de ces créatures. Donc, elles n’avaient pas à craindre une seconde vague. En tout cas, le chemin qu’il avait fait avec ceux qui l’avait conduit semblait calme, bien loin de ces animaux. Il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir peur. Alors pourquoi il sentait que quelque chose pouvait se passer dans ce désert ? Et comme prévu, un ours des sables fit apparition. C’était si prévisible qu’il roula des yeux. Il sentit le cheval de Wolfram reculer. Pareil du côté de Conrad. 

« Pourquoi un ours des sables est ici ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, mais on doit vous protéger, vous et ces femmes. Je vais voir si elles n’ont rien. Pardon si je m’absente, votre majesté.  
\- Fait assure-toi qu’elle vont bien.  
\- C’est peut-être la fuite des soldats de cet endroit qui a réveille cet animal. »

Yuuri se sentit un peu coupable d’avoir provoqué cet événement, mais il savait qu’il avait bien fait de les avoir chassés. Mais il regrettait que cette action pouvait mettre en danger ses mères déjà bien plus fatigué que lui-même. Voulant absolument quelque chose. Il fouilla ses vêtements à la recherche de la flûte qu’il avait cachée dans ses vêtements. Savoir qu’elle pouvait appeler la pluie plus facilement à cause de son affinité forte avec l’eau. Il pourrait faire fuir l’animal sans lui faire mal. Il la trouva et sourit. 

« Je vais en sorte qu’il pleuve. Wolfram, s’il plaît, ne fais pas d'embardées trop violentes.   
\- D’accord, mais fait vite. Je n'aime cette situation. » 

Yuuri inspira, quelle musique était la plus appropriée ? Il espérait être à hauteur de ce grand compositeur, qu’il ne ferait pas trop de faute. Il avait bien tête l’air et la créature imaginaire du film tenant un parapluie à un arrêt de bus. Un parapluie de la même couleur des yeux de Wolfram. Il ferma les yeux et commença la mélodie. D’abord timide, elle augmenta progressivement de volume, car le roi se sentait de plus en plus à l’aise avec l’instrument. Ça semblait si facile de jouer de cette flûte. Jamais il ne s’était autant en symbiose avec un objet sur terre. La seule chose à quoi il pouvait comparer, c’était Morgif, son épée. Les deux objets étaient peut-être nés de la même magie. Ce n’était pas impossible, vu que les mazokus vivait des centaines d’années sans que le temps ne les marque comme les humains. Il remercierait son prof de solfège au collège à son retour sur terre. Il était au premier couplet quand une voix se fit entendre. Une voix plutôt enjouée. Il éloigna l’instrument de sa bouche pour voir qui criait ainsi. Deux silhouettes se détachaient au loin. Une plus grande que la seconde, plus de taille humaine. Il haussa un sourcil avant de voir un homme accompagné d’un ours des sables vraiment adorable. Même ses petites oreilles noires étaient baissées, comme si cet animal voulait s’excuser d’une bêtise. Pour le coup avait plus devant les yeux un gros animal qui avait un comportement digne d’un chien de son monde. 

« Ryan ?  
\- Tu le connais, Conrad ?  
\- On l'a rencontré durant notre périple avec un ours des sables. Je m’attendais pas à la voir ici…  
\- Il a vraiment apprivoisé cet animal ?  
\- Oui. J’ignore comment il fait, mais il arrive à les dresser. »

Voilà un étrange homme, mais il n’était pas surpris que ça de sa capacité. Après tout, ce monde était sujet à la magie, il n’était pas à ça près. Un grondement, semblable au tonnerre se fit entendre. Alors qu’il s’attendait à ce que la foudre viennent à frapper le sable créant ainsi des cristaux à cause de la forte chaleur concentrée. Une pluie commençait à tomber, d’abord finement, comme si elle n’osait pas se montrer pour se faire de plus en plus forte. À l’image de cette scène de ce film d’animation. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas de parapluie, et à part un ours des sables, il n’y avait aucune créature étrange. Celle-ci semblait amicale. 

« C’est un miracle, il pleut ! »

Ils étaient si proches de la ville que la plupart des habitants couraient sous la trombe d’eau en riant. Semblant avoir attendu une averse depuis des années. Hommes et femmes riaient sous cette eau. Celle qu’avait invoquée Yuuri. Son affinité avec l’eau avait permis à ce que le premier couplet suffit à faire tomber la pluie. Il tendit les mains. C’était lui qui avait fait que le temps change. Que le désert sans eau laisse place à une averse digne de la mousson. Une part de lui se sentait fier. Pour peu, il aurait presque embrassé Wolfram, mais il ne le ferait pas. Trop de monde. 

Nicola comme les autres femmes riait, Gwen se contentait de sourire. Il tournait vers Conrad et descendit de son cheval pour s’approcher doucement de l’ours apprivoisé. Il était impressionnant et mignon. Vraiment mignon. Il avait envie de le câliner. C’est son bon sens qui l’empêchait d’agir. Yuuri était raisonnable. 

« Donc voici Ryan, le dresseur d’ours des sables. Il a réussi à dresser totalement ou presque ce féroce animal en cinq jours.   
\- Je suis impressionné. » 

L’homme était gêné, mais grâce à son affinité avec l’animal, il conduisait le groupe et quelques femmes dans les tunnels qui les mèneront au Shin Makoku plus rapidement et surtout bien loin des soldats qui surveillaient l’endroit jalousement. Ils purent rapidement trouver le port et rejoindre Gunter qui était resté de l’autre coté de la rive. L’homme le serra et fit son discours habituel qui exprimait son inquiétude profonde pour son souverain. La traversée les avait laissé trempée, comme si la pluie voulait suivre son invocateur. De retour dans ce château, il se changea et remit son uniforme scolaire noir ou une des imitation faites par les mazokus du château du serment de sang. La copie était si parfaite qu’il avait déjà porté l’uniforme confectionné dans ce monde pour l’autre. 

Par contre, il ne savait pas ce qu’était devenu le fiancé de Nicola. Elle était belle dans les robes de mazoku, assez large pour permettre à un enfant de grandir à l’intérieur d’elle. Il rit doucement avant de venir à lui en lui prenant la main. Faisant grogner Wolfram au passage. 

« Je vais nommer mon enfant d’après votre, Yuri. »

Ce n’était pas exactement le même prénom, mais il était touché par cette attention. Il avait forte impression à femme. Par contre, il n’avait pas remarqué le changement de vêtements de Gunter. Il portait un t-shirt foncé qui laissait à vue de tous son nombril. 

« Gunther, c’est quoi ces vêtements ?   
\- J’ai copié les vêtements de sa majesté.  
\- C’est vrai, c’est les mêmes, cependant, il fallait adapter la taille pour qu’elle soit mieux sur vous.  
\- J’ai appris que vous avez pu jouer de la flûte, c’est fantastique. Je retirer ces leçons de mon instruction.  
\- C’est juste que les Japonais sont entraînés des années à jouer cet instrument.  
\- Incroyable !  
\- S’il vous plaît, Gunter, changez-vous... »

L’homme parti en faisant des étincelles et laissa le reste du groupe seul avec Yuuri. Conrad sourit et tendit une peluche tricoté. Elle était très mignonne, des oreilles de chat et un nez de cochon. Il savait pas à quoi pouvait ressembler tel ou tel animal ici. Donc il préférait poser la question...

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?   
\- C’est un cadeau de Gwendal.  
\- Elle est très mignonne ? C’est un très beau… Cochon ?  
\- Je pense que c’est supposé être un lion blanc.  
\- Ce qui explique sa couleur immaculé…  
\- Il me donne cette peluche ?  
\- Oui, elle vous appartient à présent et c’est une fille.  
\- Donc elle se nommera Leona. »

L’animal garnirait un des meubles de la chambre. Il savait que s’il était sur son lit, elle finirait par être dégagée par un Wolfram des plus jaloux. En parlant de lui, il devait faire quelque chose. Il s’approcha de son fiancé et pris sa main pour le sortir de cette pièce trop occupée. Une fois en dehors, il souffla doucement. 

« Désolé, mais j’aimerais qu’on prenne un bain ensemble. Voilà une invitation imprévue, mais ça me plaît. Je vais prendre de quoi se laver tous les deux dans notre chambre. »

Le mazoku blond parti à la vitesse de l’éclair récupérer, il ne savait quoi dans la chambre. Il avait sûrement attendu ce genre de moments entre eux. Mais il n'avait pas été des plus réceptifs. Bien sûr, il se laverait chacun de leur côté. Embrasser, c’était une étape, laver l’autre, il n’était pas encore paré pour ça. Il voulait juste un moment entre eux. Afin de resserrer leurs liens. 

« Me revoici, tu ne m'as pas trop attendu ?   
\- Non.  
\- J’aurai jamais cru que m’invite si tôt à prendre notre bain ensemble. J’ai même pris un canard en plastique. Il es mignon ?  
\- Euh, mais on ne se lave pas, s’il te plaît, c’est déjà assez gênant pour moi d’être seul et tout nu dans une même pièce.  
\- Je ne t'approcherai pas plus que nécessaire.  
\- Parfait ! »

Yuuri prit la main de Wolfram et le conduisait dans la pièce prévue pour les maohs. Voilà un moment qu’il ne s’était pas lavé dans cette pièce et elle lui plaisait toujours autant. Si tout était redevenu à la normale, il devait tester quelque chose avant de plonger dans le bain avec Wolfram. 

« Pardon, je dois essayer... »

Il prit son élan et plongea tout habillé dans l’eau. Mais rien. Il n’était pas passé dans l’autre monde. Il pouvait se laver sans risquer d’être aspiré par le trou dimensionnel. Il refit surface. 

« Qu’est qui se passe ?   
\- Je voulais savoir si le passage entre le monde où j’ai vécu et ici était relié.  
\- Dans ce cas, je saute aussi. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le mazoku blond sauta et rejoignait Yuuri tout habillé dans l’eau tiède. Il serra contre lui le souverain de ces terres. Le maoh ne pouvait pas emporter Wolfram avec lui. Bien qu’il aimerait voir la réaction de sa mère face à ce garçon. Mais ce n’était pas le moment. 

« Je ne peux pas rentrer sur terre, ma maison.   
\- Ta maison, c’est aussi ici, boulet. Ne l’oublie pas.  
\- Je sais, mais j’ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire sur terre. Et ce monde m’est pas mal étranger.  
\- Je peux comprendre, mais n’oublie pas à quel point, tu comptes pour nous tous. Pour l’avenir de ces terres.  
\- Je sais…  
\- Si tu ne dois pas rentrer maintenant, c’est que tu as encore quelque chose à faire ici. Je ne pense pas que la prêtresse te retient ici pour son simple plaisir. Ça demande beaucoup de pouvoir de créer un passage.  
\- J’aimerais revoir ma famille…  
\- Elle te manque, c’est normal... »

Yuuri posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres sur celles de Wolfram. Il le serra à son tour. Vivre entre deux mondes devenait dur, mais il ne pouvait pas nier son attachement envers les gens d’ici. Embrasser ce garçon était preuve parmi tant d’autres. 

« Tu va apprendre un peu plus à être un maoh, et ainsi soulager un Gwen de son travail. N’aie pas peur. Gunter, Gwen et moi-même nous t’apprendrons ce qu’il faut. Je sais que Conrad va poursuivre ses leçons d’escrime. Maîtriser Morgif sera mieux avec de bonnes bases.   
\- C’est beaucoup, je veux vivre ma vie tranquille, jouer au baseball, discuter avec Murata et mon grand frère, je dois lui manquer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps de là-bas, je suis parti… Mais ils vont finir par s’en faire. Je ne veux pas les abandonner, pas sans leur avoir dit que j’allais vivre ailleurs. Pas avant d’avoir eu mon diplôme… »

Wolfram ne disait rien, il caressait ses cheveux sombres. Yuuri était content qu’il se taise. Qu’il puisse dire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur à ce garçon. Oui, il avait un sale caractère. Mais c’était un homme gentil dans le fond et profondément protecteur avec ceux qu’il aimait. Et il devait se compter dans cette protection. Il soupirait doucement et serra les vêtements trempés de son fiancé. 

« Je sais que tu t’inquiètes pour ceux que tu as laissé, car tu es comme ça. Tu penses un peu trop aux autres et peu à toi. Tu devrais plus écouter ce que te dit ton âme. C’est elle qui te fait rester un peu plus parmi nous. La magie fait en sorte de protéger. Jamais un mazoku n’a été autant protégé par elle, si on oublie le premier maoh dont tu es la réincarnation. Mais je me fiche bien du premier maoh. C’est toi qui comptes. Tu ne peux pas fuir tes responsabilités. Quel genre de roi veux-tu être pour ce peuple ? C’est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes. Je suis même paré à me montrer moins collant s’il faut. Je veux que tu cherches cette solution qui est en toi. Prends le temps d’y réfléchir durant ton bain et la suite s’il faut. Je serai là si tu as besoin de bras pour t’y réfugier. Maintenant qu’on s’est embrassés, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Prends-le comme tu veux. Mais mon attachement est véritable. Malgré que tu restes un boulet. On te suivre, moi et mes frères. »

Il le savait, mais l’entendre alors qu’il restait dans ce monde pour une raison inconnue, c’était autre chose. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu’il pourrait découvrir dans le passé, présent et avenir des mazokus. Profondément peur. 


	36. Slice of life ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Murata sourit voir disparaître son ami devenait une habitude. Pour savoir se défendre, il avait même appris le karaté, dans un livre certes, mais il connaissait les bases en théorie. Il avait envie de dire à cet idiot qu’à présent, il n’avait plus besoin de son aide. Qu’il n’était pas autant victime de harcèlement que ça. Même s’il avait compté à ce point pour son ami. Il avait voulu parler de ça alors qu’ils seraient en chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Mais non, il avait encore disparu. Les minutes semblaient presque s’étirer quand on attendait. Pourquoi ce garçon qui l’avait sauvé était né ? Et qui était-il en réalité ? Il avait une vague d’idée, mais il n’osait pas y croire. Il tirerait les choses au clair peut-être à son retour. 

Yuuri de son côté rêvait, plutôt, il faisait un mauvais rêve, il était entouré d’eau et au lieu de s’y sentir comme chez lui. Il étouffait, ça lui rappelait un peu son premier voyage dans ce monde. Il s’était vraiment senti presque à l’agonie. Il avait beau vouloir remonter à la surface, il y avait un dauphin qui lui bloquait l’ascension. Il se sentait si mal. Il bougeait comme un fou dans son lit, le souffle court, comme s'il se noyait vraiment. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite les attentions de Conrad. Le soldat le secouait dans l’espoir d’éveiller l’homme. 

« Il est plus que l’heure... »

Le souverain ouvrit les yeux brièvement, il ne vit pas tout de suite l’homme. Il n’avait qu’une envie, dormir. Il était sûrement trop tôt. Il grogna. Il devait vraiment se réveiller son mauvais songe l’avait déjà bien entamé dans son énergie. Il finit par regarder Conrad au-dessus de lui. 

« Votre majesté, il est temps de vous réveiller.   
\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça. J’ai déjà dit que je préférais que tu me nommes par mon prénom.  
\- Désolé, c’est l’habitude.  
\- Tu la perds aléatoirement cette habitude, il me semble.  
\- Le troisième oiseau d’alarme a déjà crié.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? »

Le souverain leva son torse précipitamment en fixant Conrad qui se grattait l’arrière du crâne. Il portait un jogging digne des sportifs de son monde. Il avait dû l’acheter lors de son voyage sur terre. Parfois, Yuuri oubliait que le soldat avait fait un séjour sur le monde dans lequel il avait été élevé et né. Dire qu’il était parti plusieurs déjà. Un jour d’été dans son monde valait combien de temps dans ce monde. Ça semblait aléatoire. Il était parti simplement visiter un parc aquatique avec un ami. Il avait serré la nageoire d’un dauphin. Mais c’était sans compter sur son manque de chance. Il était tombé et était revenu dans ce monde plongé dans un étrange mélange entre moyen-âge fantastique, uniforme des guerres mondiales de son monde et personnes trop belle pour être réelles. Avec tout ça, il était ici depuis presque cent vingt jours. Pas que ça le dérange, que du contraire, mais il savait combien c’est trois mois, plus ou moins, pouvait se répercuter. Était-il disparu depuis une heure ? Une journée ? Cette question l’obsédait. 

« C’est encore ce rêve.   
\- Oui, avec Bando.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas. Vous finirez par aller à nouveau sur terre... »

Il avait essayé de rentrer, sans succès. Du coup, il avait profité de la présence de Wolfram pour prendre un bain en gardant une bonne distance. Il avait beau avoir accepté un peu que ce garçon dans sa vie, il n’était pas encore paré à passer à l’étape suivante. 

« Bientôt quatre mois que je suis ici… »  
Il posa un regard autour de lui, il trouva Wolfram sur lui. Il était pelotonné comme un chat. Cela ne devait pas être très confortable de dormir comme ça. 

« Wolfram, réveille-toi, je ne suis pas confortable, puis si Gunter nous voit ainsi… S’il te plaît Wolf. »

Il avait beau vouloir dégager le mazoku aux cheveux blonds, ce dernier s’accrochait à lui et aux couvertures. Il était bien content que ça soit Conrad qui le réveille. La position était vraiment équivoque. Il lâcha un soupir. Il passa une main sur ses joues, elles étaient si chaudes, il devait sûrement rougir. Il savait que son professeur se ferait des films. Il n’avait pas besoin de ça. Il n’était pas encore paré. Il avait s’assumer en tant que bisexuel, il n'était pas encore prêt pour l’avouer à tous. Deux frappes se firent entendre. Il insista d’autant plus pour défaire l’emprise de son fiancé. 

« Ouvrez-moi votre majesté. S’il vous plaît. Je veux savoir si vous allez bien. Si vous vous sentez bien. Ouvrez cette porte. »

Il finit par dégager Wolfram doucement enfila rapidement un jogging semblable à celui de Conrad ; Sauf qu’il était plus petit. Yuuri se sentait à l’aise dans cette tenue. Il était bien content que Conrad ai verrouillé la porte derrière lui. Il dormait certes avec le mazoku blond, mais il savait que cette position aurait déclenché une tempête dont il sentait qu’il aurait du mal à y survivre mentalement et physiquement. 

« Tu me sauves à nouveau.   
\- Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude Yuuri. »

Gunter fini par rentrer, l’air paniqué, il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait, mais le maoh se sentait plus de courir avec Conrad que d’écouter les mots de son professeur. 

« Je vais courir à plus tard Gunter.   
\- Votre majesté... »

Il était déjà en train de partir en trottinant qu’il entendit l’enseignant s’exclamer. 

« Wolfram, pourquoi êtes-vous dans le lit du maoh ? Tu possèdes ta propre chambre en plus.   
\- Encore quelques instants...  
\- C’est la chambre de sa majesté... »

Yuuri ne voulant pas en entendre plus fila à l’Anglaise. Hors de question de s’expliquer pour le moment de la présence de ce garçon. Il courrait aux côtés de Conrad. Conscient que le soldat devait sûrement ralentir le rythme pour qu’il arrive à suivre. 

« De tous les endroits où il pouvait dormir, il a choisi ma chambre et sur moi. Il a une chambre dans le château en plus. Il doit bien avoir d’autres chambres pour les invités dans ce château immense. Ou carrément des suites pour les prestigieux d’entre eux. » 

Ce château si grand était à présent le sien, parce qu’il était le roi de ce royaume. Avec toutes les responsabilités qui incombait un monarque dans un monde de fantaisie. Il finit son tour avec Conrad et alla se changer. Il devait soulager un peu Gwendal de cette paperasse. Ce n’était pas l’écriture des mazokus qui le freinait, il la comprenait parfaitement. C’était surtout que certains termes lui semblait totalement inconnus. Heureusement, que Gunter était là pour tenter de lui faire comprendre. Et d’un côté ça le désespérait, et d’un autre, il se disait qu’il avait la partie la plus facile. Gwendal lui mâchait bien le travail. Il n’avait plus qu’à signer. Écrire son nom en mazeki était une étrange sensation. Il se sentait vraiment important. Son nom formait des signes élégants, peut-être même trop de son point de vue. Il remercierait le travail de Gwendal plus tard. Sa façon de tracer les symbooles étaient encore un peu maladroite, mais il progressait bien. Grâce à la magie qui permettait de tout traduire. 

« Vous allez bien ?  
\- Oui, ne t’en fais pas Gunter. C’est juste ces mots parfois, je ne les comprends pas trop. Je peux comprendre en lisant le reste. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi les mazokus se complique la vie avec des mots si complexes.  
\- Si vous avez besoin de plus de renseignements sur un terme, n’hésitez pas. Je suis là aussi pour ça.  
\- Merci Gunter. »

Toutes ses responsabilités, il aurait pu les fuir, mais non, il avait promis à Gwendal et d’autres personnes qui serait là pour les protéger. Il se forçait un peu, mais c’était un bon sacrifice à faire. Il voulait que cet endroit soit plus agréable. Ou la liberté serait un choix pour tous. Yuuri savait qu’il y avait d’autres formes de servitudes, mais chaque travail méritait salaire. Il souffla quand il sentit son estomac crier famine.

« Je pense qu’il est temps de manger un peu. Allons déjeuner. »

Il marcha en compagnie de Gunter le long des couloirs. Il retrouva rapidement Conrad et Wolfram qui semblaient parler à quelqu’un. Mais de là où il était. Yurri ne pouvait pas voir avec qui ils discutaient avec autant de passion ? Il s’approcha un peu plus. Il put voir Nicola, son ventre s’était bien arrondi, mais elle restait incroyablement belle. C’était donc à ça que ressemblait une mazoku attendant la vie. Comme les humaines sur terre, mais un petit truc de magique en plus. 

« Votre majesté !  
\- Nicola, vous êtes venue, je suis si content que vous soyez là. Vous êtes magnifique.  
\- Merci, je devais répondre à votre invitation. »

Yuuri sourit en la voyant si rayonnante et heureuse, malgré l’absence de ce Hube, enfin Hubert d’après Gwendal. Pour lui ça serait Hube un bon moment. Il savait qu’il n’était pas toujours conseillé de monter à cheval lorsqu’on attendait un enfant, donc il devait avoir des carrosses ou des charrettes dans ce monde. Car elle semblait en forme, malgré son état. 

« Vous êtes arrivé donc ici, je suis soulagé.   
\- J’ai été fortement escorté jusqu’ici. Il faut dire que l’armée mazoku tient à ce que les invités de leur roi soient présent à ses côtés. Je vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça.  
\- Ce n’est rien vraiment… Toujours pas de nouvelle de Hube ?  
\- D’après Gwendal, nous ne savons pas encore où il est. Il est cherché non seulement par les humains, mais aussi par les mazokus, je suppose que je ne le verrai pas encore avant un moment. Cet homme a été vraiment gentil avec moi…  
\- Gwendal est un homme bon. »

Il était très bien, l’air de rien, il y avait la fratrie de l’ancienne Maoh qui le soutenait. Il se sentait fort proche d’eux et Gunter, son professeur. Il apprenait de plus en plus sur ce monde, sur les mazokus et d’autres choses grâce à ces hommes qui n’étaient pas mal à regarder. Toutes ces personnes qui le supportaient et l’aidaient sans faillir. Il ne pouvait qu’en être flatté. 

Même si parfois Gunter était un peu fou et semblait vouloir défendre l'honneur de son roi et contre tous, malgré son souverain d'ailleurs. C’est pour ça qu’il était bien moins tactile avec cet homme qu’avec les trois frères. Il commençait à peine à accepter cette proximité sans le gêne de toute manière. En parlant du loup. Il profita de la présence de Wolfram pour lui faire un sermon. 

« Un fiancé ? Un fiancé, ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes le compagnon de sa majesté. Dans votre infamie, vous avez dormi avec notre roi. Alors que vous n’êtes pas encore marié. Sans les vœux, vous n’avez rien à faire dans la chambre de sa majesté. »

Wolfram lâcha un soupir. Il fixait l’enseignant. 

« Tu es juste jaloux et tu es vraiment de l’ancienne génération. Ce n’est pas avec tes cent cinquante ans que tu pourrais comprendre ma génération et celle de notre roi. Il te faut une autre lecture. On ne fait que dormir. Je n’ai pas encore consommé son corps. Si c’est ce que sous-entends. Dormir ne veut rien dire. Puis Yuuri ne s’en plaind pas trop.   
\- C’est parce que vous ne lui laissez pas le choix. Vous vous imposez dans sa vie. Un fiancé ça sait quand cesser d’être aux côtés de son promis. Notre roi ne connaît pas nos traditions et ne profite pas de ça.  
\- Tu es juste jaloux ! »

Yuuri ne voyait pas comment cesser la dispute entre ces deux-là. Mais il l’espérait que ça cesserait rapidement. 

« Excusez-moi, mais j’avais oublié de vous dire que Gwendal vous attend. Il m’a chargé de faire passé le message. Et puis ça m’a fait plaisir de voir sa majesté, il a été si gentil avec moi.  
\- C’est bien Yuuri d’être comme ça. Même s’il a encore du mal à se faire qu’un mâle sera son compagnon de vie. »

Yuuri rougit, une pique de ce genre de la bouche de Conrad le surpris et le gêna. Ce n’était pas sa faute si son éducation et son monde n’était pas très ouvert à ce genre de relation. Avec un Wolf féminin, il n’aurait pas hésité autant. Il s’était assez attaché à lui pour l’embrasser de temps en temps. Mais ça ce crétin ne le savait pas. Deux coups se firent entendre. Ça venait de la porte pas loin d’eux. Conrad ouvrit la porte et un soldat aux cheveux bleu clair qui lui arrivait dans le cou fit son apparition. Il portait le même type d’uniforme que Wolfram, mais semblait moins gradé que son fiancé.

« Que se passe t-il ?  
\- Je viens faire mon rapport votre seigneurie… Je sais que je peux déranger, surtout que le maoh travaille en ce moment, c’est son heure d’enseignement avec le seigneur Von Christ ou avec vous, seigneur... »

Comme il faisait face à Conrad, il devinait qu’il parlait de son entraînement physique et l’épée. Yuuri le trouva adorable, un truc de mazoku. Soit mignon, soit si classe. Ces gens étaient vraiment trop beau comparé à lui. 

« Ne soyez pas si formel, je venais juste de finir une leçon et de me mettre en route pour manger un morceau.  
-Bien entendu seigneur, je vous demande pardon, mais la vérité… C’est que quelqu’un est à l’entrée vous demande une audience.  
\- C’est juste ça, je vais manger un morceau et je pourrais le recevoir. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop Gunter, je sais que tu avais prévu une autre leçon.  
\- Ce n’est pas faux, mais votre devoir de roi avant tout, majesté. Disait calmement Gunter.  
\- Merci et ça serait mieux que le roi soit seul durant l’entretien. La personne veut à tout prix que ça reste secret. Disait paniqué le pauvre soldat mazoku. »  
Il semblait vraiment sur le point de s’évanouir, et Yuuri voyant ça ne sentait pas trop ce qui allait lui arriver. Il posa un regard sur Conrad. Ce dernier lui sourit. 

« Toutes les personnes ici pourront garder le secret, ne t’en fait pas. Même cette chère Nicola... »

Mais la jeune femme était partie, elle avait dû profiter de l’arrivée de ce soldat pour filer à l’Anglaise. Le souverain se disait que lui n’aurait pas cette chance de passer inaperçu avec trois chaperons l’observant. 

« Très bien, je vais parler. Notre souverain, celui qui règne sur le territoire du Shin Makoku, celui qui est le plus fort des mazoku… Notre souverain Yuri, vingt-septième maoh… A eut un enfant illégitime ! »

Yuuri resta sous le choc, incapable de bouger et il n’était pas le seul. Il était puceau, comment il aurait eut un enfant illégitime sans qu’il soit au courant. Même Wolfram restait sans voix, c’est pour dire à quel point la situation semblait impensable... 


	37. A Child ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un enfant, Yuuri n’osait pas y croire. Il y avait sûrement une explication rationnelle. Oui, ce monde était un de ces univers rempli de magie. Mais un enfant ne pouvait pas naître sans qu’il le sache. Comment tout ça pouvait arriver. C’était donc à cause de ça qu’il était resté dans ce monde. Pour qu’il assume ou se défende de cette apparition soudaine d’un bâtard. Vu que ces terres étaient dans une époque plus proche du moyen-âge et malgré leur vêtement parfois du vingtième siècle européen. C’était le terme, même s’il ne l’appréciait pas des masses. 

« Un enfant ? Mais comment ? Dites-moi à quoi il ressemble…  
\- Yuuri, comment as-tu osé ? Quand as-tu pu semer la vie ? C’était durant tes soi-disant absences ? Comment tu as pu te donner à une autre personne sans que je le sache.  
\- Mais je n’ai rien fait. Je suis toujours vierge d’ailleurs. »

Wolfram qui l’avait saisit par le col pour frapper lâcha un peu de lest avant de regarder avec étonnement son souverain. Ce dernier essayait de ne pas mettre de l’huile sur le feu. Il avait levé les mains pour montrer à quel point, il était innocent et que cette situation l’étonnait autant qu’eux. 

« Puis, j’ignore comment a été conçu. Je sais que peu de chose sur ce monde. J’étudie encore avec Gunter comment fonctionne ce monde. Il ne m’a pas encore parlé de ce genre de sujet… Et c’est peut-être mieux ainsi... »

Yuuri connaissait la manière dont Gunter l’admirait. Et il craignait le jour où il lui expliquerait comment la magie faisait pour donner la vie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet enfant le considérait comme un père. Oui, ; il était puissant magiquement parlant. Mais les seules fois où il avait utilisé ses dons, il finissait généralement fatigué. Il pouvait en partie comprendre la colère de Wolfram. Mais que pouvait-il faire. Il était hors de question qu’il l’embrasse. Il y avait bien trop de monde. Il lâcha un soupir. Il était rapidement secoué par le mazoku blond. La colère du blond était légitime dans un sens. Il n’allait pas plus loin de simples baisers. C’est à peine s’il osait toucher la langue de son vis-à-vis. 

« Tu n’as jamais eu d’intention impure pour les filles de ton monde pendant toutes ces années ?   
\- J’en ai eu, certes, mais je n’ai pas été plus loin que lui tenir la main. Ou effleurer des lèvres. Rien de mal. Puis adolescent, il est normal parfois des pensées impures.  
\- Dans ce cas, je pense qu’il faudrait voir cet enfant de l’amour ou illégitime le plus rapidement possible. »

Le soldat aux cheveux bleus était gêné, il semblait vouloir disparaître et ne pas voir son souverain et son promis se chamailler. En plus, un d’entre eux était dans ses habits de nuit. Il respira quelques secondes avant de se tourner doucement vers la porte. 

« Il est actuellement ici, derrière cette porte mes seigneurs. En plus de ça, elle est en possession de l’insigne des maoh et sa famille possède... »

Donc, c’était peut-être la fille d’un ancien maoh. Ou encore la petite fille. Ce n’était pas impossible que ça soit une descendante d’Edwund. Vu que les enfants de Cecilia étaient à ses côtés et l’aidaient. Il excluait cette possibilité d’une énième surprise de l’ancienne maoh. Un insigne, c’était comme un titre de propriétés. Vraiment, il avait bien fait d’étudier un peu de l’histoire européenne dans son monde. Ça lui permettait de saisir certaines choses sans qu’on lui explique. Un sceau royal, ça ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié. 

« Vous avez le même insigne ?   
\- Oui et mon demi-frère possède celui de mon père. Il héritera des titres des Von Voltaire. Un des sept lords qui habitent sur les terres mazokus. La broche que je t’ai prêtée est le seul héritage que j’aurai.  
\- Ce qui explique combien tu tenais à ce que je te le rende.  
\- En effet. »

Gunter sortit de sa torpeur, il se mit proche de son souverain. 

« Ce n’est pas possible que ça soit un enfant de notre roi… Puisque je viens à peine de finir le blason ce matin même. Son blason personnel Donc cet enfant n’est pas le vôtre, mais celui d’un autre maoh. En plus il à peine dix-huit ans, c’est encore un jeune mazoku.   
\- Allons voir ! »

Jamais avant ça, il n’avait vu Gunter et Wolfram sur la même longueur d’onde. Le soldat aux cheveux bleu s’écarta pour laisser le mazoku aux cheveux blonds faire face à un enfant. La jeune fille mesurait à peine plus d’un mètre. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et ses pupilles étaient aussi sombres que celles de Yuuri, sauf qu’elle avait la peau encore plus bronzé que le souverain. Il était déjà sûr et certain que cet enfant était une mazoku à cause de ses cheveux et ses yeux. Elle portait des habits plutôt simple pour une héritière de mazoku, elle ne semblait pas très riche. Peut-être que c’était la raison de sa présence. 

Quand Yuuri la regarda, il lui donnait dix ans au grand maximum, mais sachant que les mazokus vivaient bien plus longtemps que les humains, elle ne pouvait pas être sa fille. Elle était très mignonne, enfin si elle ne fronçait pas autant les sourcils… 

« Elle ne peut pas être mon enfant, je sais que les mazokus vivent plus longtemps que les humains. Donc, il est possible qu’elle est née bien avant moi…  
\- Papa ! »

La jeune mazoku se jeta sur lui, mais vite arrêté par Conrad qui fit tomber un couteau. Elle était envoyée ici pour le tuer, mais pourquoi ? Il n’avait rien fait de si grave ? Si ? Il en savait rien, mais son cœur avait manqué un battement. Cet enfant était un jeune assassin mazoku. C’était pour ça qu’elle fronçait autant les sourcils. Les enfants-soldats ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. 

« Votre majesté, vous allez bien? Pas de blessure?  
\- Je vais bien Gunter, je te remercie. »

Le soldat aux cheveux bleu saisit la jeune fille et l’écarta du souverain. Il semblait apeuré. 

« Pardonnez-moi, je n’aurai jamais pu deviné que cet enfant qui se prétendait le vôtre pourrait être un assassin. Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je vais me charger d’elle. Pardonnez-moi, votre majesté. »

Yuuri savait qu’être roi pouvait être dangereux, mais être victime d’une attaque si tôt et surtout faite par un enfant mazoku. C’était vraiment trop étrange. Qu’est qui a pu se passer dans sa vie pour que cette mignonne petite fille vire comme ça. Ce monde, encore une fois, le surprenait. Et pas du bon sens. C’était bien beau de voir les personnes LGBT comme normales, mais au final, il manque quelques enseignements à ce monde. L’air de rien, il était tombé sous la surprise et il commençait à sentir la dureté du sol du château sans compter qu’il avait mal à sa cheville. Il avait du mal tombé, c’était bien sa veine. Gunter était indigné. 

« Même si c’est une enfant, tenter de tuer le maoh est un haut crime.   
\- Elle est à peine plus âgé qu’une enfant allant en primaire. »

Il tentait de se lever, mais il avait mal. Il s’était sûrement tordu la cheville. Il massa un peu l’endroit et ses alentours comme il avait vu faire lors de ses matchs de base-ball. Comme il n’était pas un titularisé, il avait eu le loisir d’observer les soigneurs agir. Il s’y prenait sûrement mal car la douleur était toujours là. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à sa magie pour l’aider. 

« Bon sang, c’est mon pied dominant en plus.   
\- Il est légèrement gonflé.  
\- Oh majesté, vous devez tellement souffrir. J’aimerais tellement souffrir à votre place, s’exclama Gunter en pleurant. »

C’était presque prévisible pour Yuuri que cet homme agisse de cette façon. 

« Je vais bien, Gunter. Ce n’est pas sérieux, je ne vais pas trop marcher et laisser le temps soigner cette blessure. Rien de très grave comme tu le supposes. Je suis désolé, mais je vais me reposer un peu plus sur vous les gars.   
\- Appelez un médecin ! Invoquer le meilleur docteur du royaume entier pour qu’il vienne au château.  
\- S’il vous plaît, appelez Gisela et faites-la venir. Aussi faites en sorte que des gardes s’occupe de cet enfant. Ne la tuer pas. Gardez-la juste. Disait calmement Conrad. »

Il était rassurant pour Yuuri de faire confiance au soldat. Le semi-mazoku le comprenait un peu plus que le reste des gens dans ce monde. Vu qu’il avait passé un moment sur terre. Wolfram insista pour aider le souverain à se déplacer. Il sourit et avançait au rythme effréné du mazoku blond dans les couloirs. Si bien qu’il se demandât s’il n’empirait pas son cas. 

Quand il arriva dans une pièce qui ressemblait à infirmerie, il vit au loin une demoiselle aux cheveux verts foncé et yeux émeraude. Elle avait un sourire tendre. Elle invita le roi à s’installer sur un des lits. Elle vint rapidement vers lui. Elle portait un espèce d’uniforme militaire majoritairement blanc, seul mes bords et les épaules était de couleur bleue. Elle s’agenouillait avant de prendre avec délicatesse sa cheville tordue. 

« Vous en faites pas mon seigneur, c’est juste une entorse.   
\- On s’est déjà rencontré avant ?  
\- Possible, mes mains sont souvent bien utiles quand il arrive quelque chose. Je suis une guérisseuse. Ma magie est centrée sur ça essentiellement. Il se peut qu’on se soit déjà croisé lors de la fin de vos aventures. Qui plus est, je pense que je me suis occupé de vos blessures quand vous êtes arrivée. Mon père s’en fait pour vous.  
\- Vous… Vous êtes la fille de Gunter ? »

La jeune femme rit un peu et sourit à son souverain. Comment un homme aussi vif que Gunter pouvait avoir une fille si douce. Il y avait de quoi être surpris. 

« Si je m’attendais à ça. Il est bien assez âgé pour père, voir grand-père. Mais ça ne me surprends pas qu’il a une fille. Je suis content qu’il a une. Je me demande qui était cette gentille femme qui a donné naissance à cette personne….  
\- Votre majesté ! »

Quand on parlait du loup, le voici qui venait à lui. L’homme avait couru dans les couloirs. Il pleurait. Le sourire de la dame ne fanait pas. 

« Je.. Je ne suis pas marié ?   
\- Vous êtes un père célibataire ? Ou divorcé ?  
\- Je n’ai pas divorcé, je me suis même pas marié. »

Yuuri ne comprenait pas vraiment. Alors que Gunter se mouchait plutôt bruyamment dans un mouchoir. Le maoh questionna du regard la jeune femme qui pouffa. 

« J’ai été adoptée… Essayez de pas trop marcher sur cette jambe pendant deux semaines. J’ai ce qu’il vous faut pour permettre de vous déplacer quand il il le faut. »

Le souverain n’avait même pas senti la dame qui avait soigné sa jambe. Mais il sentait qu’il avait besoin de temps. Il avait un peu moins mal. Il vit les bandage autour de sa cheville et elle lui tendit une cane. Elle était faire entièrement en bois et semblait être à sa taille. 

« Une canne ?   
\- Oui, elle se nomme Nodobue numéro un.  
\- Je vais utiliser une canne, pourtant, je suis jeune.  
\- Tu ressembleras à un aristocrate anglais de ton monde, intervint Conrad qui n’était pas loin. »

Il saisissait l’objet avec un petit soupir. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’accepter cet objet au nom des plus étrange. 

Conrad insista pour aller quelque part. Ne pouvant pas se déplacer à pied. Il était rapidement mis sur un cheval tenu par le soldat semi-mazoku. Ce dernier marchait et il n’était pas le seul à marcher. Cette situation gênait beaucoup Yuuri. Il aurait aimé aussi marcher. 

« Votre cheville est soignée, mais elle besoin de repos pour se remettre. Dois-je vous rappeler votre magie en partie endormie.  
\- Oui, je sais, mais pourquoi ce voyage.  
\- Vous devez connaître un peu plus le territoire sur lequel vous régnez.  
\- ça me rappelle un voyage scolaire en montagne. Je me demande s’il y a de l’écho ici aussi. Je veux entendre ça. »

Yuuri prit sa respiration, il devait avoir les poumons remplis d’air avant de se mettre à crier. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu par contre, c’était que des gens se mettent à le faire à sa place. 

« Yoohou ! »

Un groupe se mit à répéter le cri comme si ce dernier était important. 

« Quel est ce cri Conrad ?   
\- C’est une sorte de sort que tout le monde fait dans une montagne. Vous dites quoi au Japon ?  
\- On dit plus Yahou…  
\- C’est n’est pas très communicatif. Mais pourquoi pas. »

Il ne voyait pas en quoi un cri avait à être attirant ou non. Mais il devait avoir une raison pour laquelle ça fonctionnait comme ça dans ce monde. Un vieil homme s’approcha d’eux, il avait fait partie du groupe de crieur. 

« Voilà qui est fâcheux, vous avez une jambe blessée monsieur. Vous devriez aller dans cette direction, c’est le mausolée et le château de Shino par là. »

L’homme indiqua la ville au loin de son doigt.   
« Je suis sûr que vous souhaite seront réalisé.   
\- Merci pour votre gentillesse monsieur. »

Bien qu’il venait de cette direction, Yuuri n’avait jamais été dans le mausolée pour le moment. La ville où était le château était donc connue dans les environs. C’était tant mieux. 

« Tu veux un coup Yuri ? »

Conrad avait sorti un verre dans lequel il versa un liquide. La couleur était légèrement brune, c’était peut-être l’équivalent mazoku du café. Il buvait un peu avant de sentir le goût âcre de l’alcool contre son palais.

« Mais c’est de l’alcool ! Je n’ai pas l’âge légal pour ce genre de boisson Conrad.   
\- Je vois, il faut être plus âgé au Japon pour boire ? Mais pas ici, dès seize ans, les gens peuvent boire de l’alcool humain comme mazoku. C’est là que l’on considère que les gens sont assez mûrs.  
\- Mais les mazokus ne grandissent pas vite non ?  
\- Je suis à moitié mazoku, donc j’ai grandi comme un humain, je vieilli juste moins vite qu’un simple humain. Mais il est vrai que Wolfram a grandi lentement. Qui plus est, il est purement mazoku, vu que mère l’es et que son père l’es aussi depuis des générations. C’est à seize ans qu’un mazoku peut faire son choix de vie. Certains restent artisans, cultivateur, d’autres se voit à des postes plus importants. Cet enfant qui est venu auprès de vous est sûrement plus âgé que l’on croit, surtout s’il un sang bleu comme mon demi-frère. La fille de Gunter a décidé de consacrer sa vie aux soins des gens. Par exemple.  
\- Je vois, seize ans… Et moi, je suis le maoh à dix-huit ans…  
\- J’espère que Gunter ne voudra pas pour ça.  
\- Vous le connaissez bien, même si vous êtes parfois froid avec lui…  
\- Je ne suis pas froid, c’est lui qui est trop affectueux avec moi.  
\- Il veut simplement vous aider. C’est limite s’il ne m’embrasserait pas les pieds.  
\- Ce n’est pas faux. En tout cas, c’était agréable comme balade.  
\- Merci de m’avoir amené ici, Conrad. J’espère que cette jambe guérira vite…  
\- Moi aussi. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sur les flancs de cette montagne à profiter de la vue. 


	38. Holiday ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Bientôt, on me dira que Wolfram n’a pas fini de grandir.   
\- Il a atteint sa taille adulte. Il restera donc plus petit que toi, ça te rassure ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Comme ça, je me dis si votre relation évolue encore, il risque d’être freiné par ta taille si tu continues encore à grandir.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je vais beaucoup grandir, je suis en fin de croissance, moi aussi.  
\- Donc il n’y aura pas trop de souci pour les baisers.  
\- Cesse de me taquiner avec ça, tu sais que ce n’est pas facile pour moi.  
\- Je sais, mais avoue que tu avances.   
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Conrad. »

Yuuri avait senti ses joues se chauffer à cette réponse. Il n’y avait pas meilleur endroit pour se chamailler qu’un chemin qui menait au château de sang. Bien entendu. Pour les mazokus, avoir seize ans. C’était vraiment important. Un événement auquel il n’avait pas eu droit parce qu’il en avait dix-huit. C’était parfois si compliqué d’avoir vécu sur terre. La reconnaissance des adultes étaient pas toujours égale. 

Les nobles pour fêter la chose s’étaient ressemblé, il y avait bien entendu beaucoup de mazokus, peu de semi-mazoku. C’est donc sans surprise qu’on y vit Gunter, Anissina et d’autres mazokus bien connu du maoh discuter. Alors que les noble qui ne l’avait pas croisé semblaient silencieux. 

« Je me souviens de ma fête comme si c’était hier, je me suis ennuyé comme jamais. Trois des nobles ont même commencé à pleurer de ma décision de servir le pays. Ma loyauté va au roi et ses successeurs. Bien sûr, j’aurai pu choisir d’avoir des enfants et fonder une famille en vivant de mon titre de noblesse. Mais je n’avais pas voulu ça à l’époque. Je ne veux toujours pas. Et puis j’ai demandé comment fonctionnait le monde d’où venait notre souverain. Tout dépendait de la contrée où il habitait. L’organisation est bien plus saine et moins pompeuse. L’air de rien, les mazokus peuvent en prendre de la graine. On pourrait réorganiser le pouvoir pour que le peuple normal ai aussi son droit au chapitre.   
\- Je vois. Alors pourquoi tu as amené une de tes inventions ici ?  
\- Mais c’est logique voyons. C’est qui pourrait stocker de la magie et la distribuer à ceux qui peuvent en manquer. Le souci, c’est qu’elle utilise le sang. Je n’ai pas encore surmonté ce problème.  
\- Tu veux dire que j’ai ma main sur un objet dangereux.  
\- Ne dis pas ça de mon bébé, tu est méchant ! »

L’appareil gronda un moment avant de s’agiter faisant trembler la table qui faisait bouger les quelques documents posé sur cette dernière. 

« Mon doigt, cette chose m’a coupé le doigt. Arrête cette chose ! Anissina !  
\- Mais non, je n’ai pas encore stocké assez de magie de mazoku.   
\- Monstre !  
\- C’est grâce à ça que je pourrais alimenter une machine à tricoter automatique. Ainsi, personne n’aura froid cet hiver. Tout le monde sait que la saison froide peut être très dure pour ceux qui ne sont pas aussi habiles que nous. Tu dois être un des seuls homme mazoku à savoir le faire. Je suis si fier de mon disciple.  
\- Sinon, ça va bien, les chevilles ?  
\- Elles se portent comme un charme, voyons ! J’ai hâte de voir ce que cette énergie pas pouvoir tricoter.  
\- Une très longue écharpe... » 

Elle aidait Gunter à retirer sa main, Gunter se sentait un peu faible. Mais c’était typique de cette femme de le prendre comme cobaye. Elle faisait comme elle le sentait. Il s’étala sur la table, heureusement qu’elle ne tremblait plus. Il lâcha un soupir. Il espérait que son souverain n’aurait pas droit à servir de batterie de tests. 

Quelque part, proche du port, Yuuri en compagnie de Conrad et Wolfram se préparait à faire un séjour pour l’aider à récupérer de sa blessure. Il ne savait qu’il y avait ce genre de voyage ici aussi. Un voyage où il pourrait se reposer et juste profiter ne pouvait pas être si dangereux. Il supposait que si le mazoku blond était là, c’était parce qu’il était son fiancé. Il était bien content que Conrad à ses côtés. Avec une personne de plus, ça n’allait pas aller plus loin. Il n’en avait pas l’envie en ce moment… Et comme prévu, il se mit à crier avec force. Ses yeux verts exprimant sa colère encore que sa voix qui grimpait dans les aigus. Preuve qu’il n’était pas de bonne humeur. Il avait beau s’y faire, il n’était pas toujours paré à recevoir les remarques de l’autre homme. 

« Tu es en retard Yuuri ! Je voulais être sûr que tu ne fasse pas d’impair avec n’importe qui, ou n’importe quoi pendant ton voyage.  
\- Dis tout de suite que tu es jaloux des probable rencontre que je pourrai faire.  
\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi. C’est parce que tu n’es qu’un boulet, une crevette, une traînée. Donc oui, je m’inquiète.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas boulet, s’il te plaît, j’ai juste une éducation différente que celle d’un mazoku élevé ici. C’est tout. Je ne mérite pas tes remarques blessantes... »

Conrad posa sa main sur l’épaule de son souverain. Il savait que Wolfram ne pensait pas entièrement ce qu’il disait. Et heureusement. 

« On attend une quatrième personne, donc vous serez sûrement ensemble. Je suis là que pour assurer la sécurité de notre roi.   
\- Elle est là-dedans.  
\- Tu n’as pas peur des scandales… Un enfant dans une valise.  
\- J’ai vu ça dans un film, du coup, il fallait que je teste ça au moins une fois. Désolé... »

Il ouvrit la valise et on découvrait que c’était la jeune femme qui avait tenté de le tuer. La confiance qu’il avait en Conrad et Wolfram était-elle si forte pour qu’il la garde aussi proche de lui. 

« Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Dois-je appeler les gardes ?   
\- Je me demandais si on pouvait plus se parler en tant que supposé père et sa fille. Autant profiter de ce voyage pour apprendre plus sur cette demoiselle.  
\- C’est complètement idiot, boulet ! S’exclama Wolfram.  
\- Je suis désolé, je suis si stupide, mais je me demandais quel était son but et ses motivations derrière mon assassinat. Ce n’est pas avec un titre qu’elle pourrait devenir Maoh. C’est pour ça que je pense que ce voyage pourrait délier sa langue. Puis j’ai foi en Conrad et toi, Wolf. En plus, on ignore son nom. Ce n’est pas très sympa. »

Leurs regards se portèrent sur la mer qui se présentait devant eux. On ne pouvait pas nier en ce moment que leur regard était semblable. Ils montèrent dans le bateau. Bien vite, la jeune fille s’accrocha à proue fascinée. 

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais quel est ton nom ? J’aimerai t’appeler par prénom... »

La demoiselle restait silencieuse, il se recula pour voir Conrad. Étant sur un navire. Wolfram était sûrement en train de rendre ses repas dans l’eau à bâbord ou tribord. 

« S’il te plaît, je ne t’en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait. Vraiment.   
\- Votre majesté, ça ne sers à rien d’insister ainsi… Je ne pense pas que son prénom soit quelque chose de plus préoccupant à propos de cette fille. Elle a la fièvre. Elle a pris sûrement un coup de froid.  
\- De la fièvre ?  
\- Pas de source chaude pour cette demoiselle. Je vais la conduire dans une cabine... »

La jeune fille avait du mal à respirer, il pouvait voir qu’elle était vraiment pas bien. Qui plus est, l’océan était un bloqueur de la magie des mazokus. Mais ça permettait des échanges commerciaux étaient possible grâce à cet accès à la mer. C’est aussi par là qu’on pouvait atteindre des îles comme celle où il avait rencontré Nicola. Il ne voyait pas en quoi des sources pouvaient arranger sa jambe. Mais il se doutait que ça cachait autre chose. Cette envie de soigner le souverain servait d’excuse pour retrouver les parents et ceux qui avait envoyé cette jeune fille. Peut-être qu’il saurait bien son prénom. 

« J’espère qu’elle ira vite mieux.   
\- Vous vous attachez à votre assassin.  
\- Elle a l’âge qu’aurait pu avoir ma sœur, physiquement, j’entends.  
\- Elle doit être pas plus âgé que ça. Un mazoku grandit certes plus lentement, mais généralement, ils font leur âge jusqu’à ce que leur croissance cesse. Certains mazokus sont grand comme Gwendal ou plus menu, comme Wolfram.  
\- Je vois, ça veux dire que je pourrais être aussi grand que Gunter ou toi.  
\- Tout dépend de tes gênes, ta maman n’est pas bien grande, même si elle doit être de taille moyenne pour une humaine d’un autre monde. En parlant de notre cher professeur. L’avez-vous prévenu de votre choix. Je ne voudrais pas avoir des ennuis avec cet homme.  
\- Je lui ai laissé un mot, je ne maîtrise pas entièrement l’écriture mazoku, mais ça vient assez vite. Je suis fier de mes progrès. Je lui ai marqué que je reviendrai vite. Je dois dire que cette fille m’intrigue. En tout cas, le voyage risque d’être relativement calme. Entre un Mazoku blond malade et une petite mazoku avec de la fièvre. Je n’ai pas à m’en faire.  
\- Vous auriez pu lui parler directement.  
\- Depuis sa dernière leçon, je l’évite un peu. Il m’a expliqué quelque chose qui me perturbe grandement.  
\- Je ne vais pas te demander, c’était quelle leçon pour ne pas te gêner, mais sache que généralement ce qu’il raconte est la vérité. Il a tout de même pas mal d’années dans son compteur mazoku. Même s’il est bien plus jeune qu'Edwund. Il doit même avoir le même âge que Gwendal... »

Dans le château, Gunter trouva le mot. Il le lisait en diagonale, il y avait quelques fautes, mais il avait un mot qui lui était destiné écrit de la main de son roi. 

« Maintenant, je peux mourir heureux. »

Il pleurait, il collerait le mot de son souverain de son précieux livre. Car oui, il avait gardé l’habitude d’y confier sa vie et son point de vue, malgré l’intrusion de Wolfram et son roi…

Content, il se mit à voir tous les petits défauts dans l’écriture du Maoh. Ses traits droits l’étaient en majeure partie, les quelques arrondis était un peu trop carré. Mais il y avait vraiment du progrès. Il savait qu’avec ça. Il n’avait pas à s’en faire. Mais pourquoi partait-il ? Pour se soigner ? Ou pire encore. Si le roi se mettait en tête de partir vraiment pour de bon. S’il en avait marre de ces cours ? Il fallait dire que le dernier cours s’était mal passé entre eux. Il avait profité de son handicap pour parler de la sexualité des mazokus à travers les âges. Bien sûr, il avait vu le regard fuyant, les joues rouges. Mais il était si mignon, il devait comprendre qu’un mazoku pouvait avoir des enfants de diverses façons. Mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? Il lâcha un soupir. Il espérait seulement qu’il n’ai pas l’idée de se retirer au sanctuaire pour devenir un mazoku aux services des dieux mazokus. Ou leurs ancêtres. Il aurait bien du mal à l’accepter. 

« Où est parti notre roi ? « 

Pile à ce moment un soldat aux cheveux blonds qui formait une espèce de crête-de-coq fit son entrée. Il était aussi paniqué, ça devait un des gardes qui s’occupaient du château. Il arriva à ses côtés, le souffle court, apparemment, il avait cherché un moment quelqu’un de responsable pour dire ce qu’il devait. 

« Seigneur, l’enfant a disparu.   
\- L’enfant ?  
\- Celle qui a tenté de tuer sa majesté, celle qui s’est passé pour sa fille. Il a dit à mon collègue qu’il aimerait parler de père à fille. Mais c’est une criminelle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a disparu. Mais le roi est sorti avec une grande valise.  
\- Ne me dites pas… Il a fait ça, alors qu’elle pourrait le tuer. Il est blessé. A quoi pensait notre souverain ? Il est si généreux, il tend la main aux pauvres personnes en difficultés. Je suis si fier d’être son enseignant et serviteur. Mais il se met en danger en faisant ça. Je sais que les criminels ont besoin de seconde chance, je l’ai bien vu avec les femmes que notre souverain a emmenées ici. Des femmes qui pour la plupart sont enceintes. J’espère qu’elles donneront naissance à de jeunes mazokus.  
\- Mais que ?  
\- C’est clairement pas son enfant, mais il s’est servi de son prétendu statut pour tromper les gardes. Il est plus malin qu’il en a l’air. Ou je lui ai bien enseigné quelque chose. Dois en être heureux ? Je ne sais pas. Mais est-ce une raison pour consacrer sa vie aux dieux ? Si c’est la façon dont se prends Wolfram avec vous. Il fallait me le dire, votre majesté. »

Le soldat regardait le lord s’agiter, il était bien forcé d’écouter tout ce qu’il disait. Il se demandait si c’était pas ça que son roi avait fui. Même lui n’était pas tout à fait à l’aise avec cette admiration sans borne. 

« Quitter le domaine de lui-même pour aider ce pauvre enfant. Découvrir quel mazoku a pu lui donner la vie. C’est trop généreux de sa part. La beauté de cette jeune fille ne fait aucun doute qu’elle est une fille de Mazoku très puissant. Son regard de charbon, semblable à celui de notre roi. Il sera aisé pour lui de l’adopter. Je devrai peut-être lui dire comment ça fonctionne. Ou Conrad lui dira. J’imagine qu’il n’est pas parti seul. Je peux compter sur Wolfram pour le suivre comme son ombre. Je suis un mauvais enseignant. Le pire qui soit, j’ai gêné sa majesté et je ne lui ai pas dit l’essentiel. Je me suis contenté de lui apprendre certaines choses. Pas tout, impossible d’avoir toute son attention sur certains sujets. Pas faute de les rendre plus intéressants grâce aux cartes et aux illustrations. L’écriture en tout cas est presque acquise. Mais dois-je m’en réjouir ; revenez. Votre majesté.  
\- Lord von Christ…  
\- On doit le chercher, accepterait de devenir prêtre avec moi pour chercher sa majesté... »

Nul ne savait qu’avait en tête Gunter, mais il chercherait dans toute la ville entourant le château pour retrouver son roi. Ou au moins savoir où il était parti avec Conrad et Wolfram. Sans oublier une jeune assassin. 

La demoiselle était encore plus fiévreuse. Quand Yuuri posa le dos de sa main sur le front. Il grimaça. Il n’y avait pas aucune glace, bien entendu. Ou quelque chose de froid pour l’aider. Il était pied et poing et lié tant que ce monde ne lui expliquerait pas comment faire de la glace avec sa magie. Car pour lui, avec un peu d’entraînement, il pourrait en faire...


	39. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri lâcha un soupir, ce voyage pourrait l’aider à trouver la mère de cet enfant. Ou le père porteur. Il ne serait pas si surpris que ça que c’était possible dans ce monde. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l’endormie. Ils étaient étonnement doux. Elle s’agita un peu et puis se tourna vers le souverain. Les yeux encore un peu dans le monde des rêves. 

« Bonjour, dis-moi... Tu n’as pas un endroit d’où tu viens ? Ce pays ne te manque pas trop ? Quelqu’un pourrait t’y attendre ???  
\- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… Ce n’est pas ma maison…  
\- Pourquoi ? Si c’est un souci avec l’argent, ne t‘en fais pas. Je m’en occupe. Tout ce que je veux, c’est que tes parents ne s’inquiètent pas pour toi. Pour ça, il me faudra une adresse et ton nom. »

Elle serra le cousin de son poing avant de lancer un regard à Yuuri. Ce dernier recula un peu. Il fallait dire que si un regard pourrait tuer. Cette jeune fille aurait réussi sa mission première. Elle avait fini par se refermer sur elle-même. Son nom, était-il difficile à porter ? Ou n’en avait-elle pas ? Il n’en savait rien. Mais tout ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Il prit la couverture du lit et la posa sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il put voir rapidement une inscription en mazoku. Sa tête fit rapidement la traduction.

« Isla ? C’est ton nom ? En tout cas, c’est bien un prénom de fille. Il est même très joli. Je peux te nommer comme ça. »

La demoiselle cacha rapidement ses bras dans la couverture et tourna le dos à Yuuri. Des larmes commençant à perler sur le coin de ses yeux. 

« Non, c’est le nom de ma mère ! Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! »

Elle pleurait clairement, mais que pouvait-il faire ? La serrer dans ses bras ? Ça ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. À la place, avec douceur, il posa une main sur son épaule. Avec douceur, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui était encore en pleur. 

« Excuse-moi d’insister autant, mais je pourrais avoir ton prénom. Je te promets de te faire aucun mal.   
\- Greta… Pars, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi seule.  
\- Greta, je suis Yuuri. Je te laisse, désolé pour ça. »

La jeune fille pleurait encore. Quand il avait caressé ses cheveux plus tôt, il avait remarqué de belles boucles. Un peu comme celle de Cecilia. Cette jeune demoiselle deviendrait une mazoku séduisante avec l’âge. Il en était certain. Il alla voir Wolfram, il savait qu’il était encore malade de ce voyage. 

Quand il entra, il put y voir le mazoku blond encore plus pâle que d’habitude. Comme avec la jeune fille, il vérifia sa température. Il ne semblait pas malade comme elle. C’était rassurant. 

« Tu es en bien piteux état Wolf…  
\- Je sais, tu as été voir cette fille ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Tu ne peux t’en empêcher ? Il faut que tu sois galant avec toutes les femmes qui croise ta route. Et moi. Moi, j’ai rien. Deux ou trois bisous. Désolé de ne pas être une femme, que je sois un garçon te dérange ? Tu voudrais que comme Yozak, je porte des robes ?  
\- Je n’ai pas envie que tu changes pour moi, Wolf. Ce que je veux avant tout, c’est que tu t’améliores de ta propre initiative.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux, il est difficile de défaire toutes mes habitudes... » 

Le Maoh vit son fiancé se tordre un peu. Pour le rassurer, il massa un peu les épaules doucement ; il était si pâle qu’il avait l’impression de parler à une espèce de goule ou zombie. Sauf que Wolfram était bel et bien vivant. Mais malade. 

« Cette petite fille a voulu te tuer, et toi, tu cherches encore à lui donner une chance. Ta gentillesse finira par te causer des soucis.   
\- Je sais, mais j’ai senti quelque chose. C’est bel et bien une mazoku puissante. Sa magie est proche de la mienne. Je ne serais pas surpris de voir que son élément est l’eau. Comme moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a vécu avant, mais j’aimerais l’aider.  
\- je sais, mais ça m’agace qu’elle obtient plus d’attention de ta part.  
\- Tu es simplement jaloux…  
\- C’est faux. »

Il roula des yeux et posa un bref baiser sur le front de son fiancé.

Dans le château du serment de sang, Gwendal prit une pile de papier et en fit un beau tas. Il était plutôt fier de sa journée. Il posa un regard sur Anissina qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Il craignait le pire. 

« Tu vas m’écouter Gwendal, tu es un mazoku mal puissant pour ça que j’ai besoin de toi pour mon expérience.   
\- Tu n’as trouvé personne pour faire ça et du coup, tu tournes vers moi. Est-ce exact ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, les hommes sont plus tourné vers la magie de combat alors que les femmes sont plus tourné vers le soin et les arts ménagers.  
\- heureusement que Yuuri est loin, il dirait sûrement que ce monde a vraiment des failles à rattraper.  
\- C’est pour ça que je travaille, Gwendal, sans toi, je suis pieds et poings liés. Je ne vais pas laisser un soldat, tout mazoku qu’il soit m’aider avec sa magie faible. Et le Seigneur Von Christ est introuvable. Il doit être dans une de ses planques secrètes pour écrire que du bien de notre souverain. Pour que ce monde évolue dans le sens du maoh. On a besoin de toi. Afin de mettre à plat ses idées qui semblent d’un autre temps pour notre roi.  
\- Tu sembles avoir préparé ton discours.  
\- Un peu, j’avoue.  
\- Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup le choix... »

Il se leva et posa le paquet de feuilles rassemblées sur un coin de son bureau. Cette file lui avait appris à tricoter, avait été une parfaite camarade de jeu pour son enfance. Mais parfois, il se demandait ce qui passait par sa tête. Il se mit proche d’elle. La mazoku aux cheveux de feu sourit avant de sortir un bien étrange bâton. Après la batterie servant à tricoter. Il se demandait si ce bâton n’était pas un de ses artefacts inventé. Gwendal pria les précédent mazokus que rien arrive. 

« ceci, comme tu vois est un bâton, mais comme tu peux le deviner, il n’est pas ordinaire. Il peu de magie mazoku sur sa surface et il pourra se transformer en arme imaginée par son porteur. Bien sûr, ça demande une forte de dose de magie. Car je n’ai pas encore trouvé le moyen pour qu’elle prenne moins de magie à son utilisateur. Grâce à cet objet, notre roi pourra apprendre à maîtrise à la fois sa magie, et l’art de l’escrime. Il peut grâce à ma magie se transformer en six armes différentes. Je l’ai nommé modestement, épée magique. Maintenant, c’est à tour de voir en quoi ça va se transformer. »

Gwendal ne voulait pas toucher cet objet qui était encore instable, à en juger sa capacité de se transformer. Il y avait fort à parier. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans son château… Non apparemment, elle s’amusait à inventer et rester ici. Pour son plus grand malheur. 

Yuuri finit par débarquer du bateau vit de près par son étrange trio. Pour ce voyage, comme lors de la traversée du désert, ils avaient opté pour une cape de la couleur du sable. 

Bien sûr, ça avait jasé quand les gens virent la petite silhouette à côté de ses trois hommes adultes. Mais au moins, Greta semblait aller mieux, elle avait lâché un peu de magie quand Yuuri lui avait tendu la main pour aider à descendre du bateau. Il avait imaginé l’endroit plus flamboyant… Mais à la place, le village ressemblait plus à une ville du Japon. 

« J’aurai cru qu’on serait dans une imitation de Las Vegas, mais ça ressemble plus à la ville d’Atami avec ses sources chaudes… Mais si pas si désagréable. Au moins, je suppose que chacun pourra trouver quelque chose ici. La ville est vivante. C’est agréable de ne pas être traité comme un ennemi. Allons à l’hôtel... »

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à une arche, elle était surmontée par un miroir qui semblait ancien. Yuuri était fasciné par cet objet rempli sûrement de magie. 

« Pourquoi il est là ?  
\- C’est le symbole de cette ville du plaisir. Un miroir magique.  
\- Ce n’est pas un trésor mazoku ?  
\- Non… C’est juste un miroir imprégné de la magie mazoku, bien dosé, cette magie peut créer des choses extraordinaires. Comme regarder à vos pieds. Vous verrez le symbole. Ce même symbole gravé dans l’objet qui se reflète sur le sol grâce aux rayons du soleil. Magie mazoku et celle de la nature mêlée. Un symbole bien trouvé pour ville pareille.  
-C’est impressionnant... ».

Comme Conrad l’avait signalé le symbole de la ville était sur le sol semblait être là pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Voilà quelque chose qui faisait un peu plus Las Vegas à ses yeux. Même si un miroir magique, c’était typique de ce monde. Il rit un peu, chaque monde avait ses particularités. 

« Il y a un miroir magique dans la ville où est le château.  
\- Dis-moi en plus Wolf.  
\- Il montre ce qu’est la personne en vérité, sa beauté comme sa laideur. Peu de mazoku osent regarder un tel artefact, et pour cause, il renvoie le meilleur et le pire d’un individu. Il est parfois utilisé pour réveiller les potentiels cachés grâce à une cérémonie sous la bénédiction de Shinou. Nous ici pour une balnéothérapie. Non, pour chercher un énième trésor perdu mazoku. »

Yuuri leva les mains en signe de reddition, inutile d’en parler plus que ça à Wolfram. Il était légèrement en colère. Son voyage en bateau sûrement n’avait rien arrangé à son humeur déjà bien… Comme on pouvait le dire : chiante. Il était ici pour se détendre et en apprendre plus sur Greta. Celle qui se faisait passer pour sa fille. Il s’appuya sur sa canne et continua sa route lentement en suivant Conrad. Au loin, il pouvait voir une grande tente, un homme aux habits haut en couleur en sorti avec un immense sourire.

« Bienvenue filles et garçons. Que diriez-vous de vous arrêter pour voir ce qui se passe sous ma tente. »

Il écarta un peu les pans et il put y voir des créatures étranges, digne d’un livre de fantasy. Il était impressionné de voir de si près ces monstres légendaires ou imaginaire sur terre. Il n’était pas le seul curieux. Greta aussi observait les bêtes étranges avec curiosité. C’était beau de la voir presque normale. Il sourit et sentit cette dernière s’accrocher à lui avec une légère peur. 

« Ces animaux ne te feront pas de mal... » 

Elle secoua sa tête et indiqua de sa tête une direction. Une femme pas plus âgée que lui s’approcha. La prise de Greta augmenta sur sa cape. 

« Jeune homme, puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

Elle ressemblait vaguement à une jeune hôtesse des quartiers chauds de Tokyo. Une part de lui disait de se méfier. Une autre disait qu’il pouvait faire confiance. Il devait faire gaffe. 

« Vos amis peuvent venir aussi. »

Bientôt, elle ne fut plus seule. Deux belles jeunes femmes se présentèrent devant lui. Il y avait toujours cette partie qui lui disait de fuir. Il devait juste suivre Conrad pour trouver l’hôtel. Sans oublier que s’il suivait ces dames, il allait écoper d’une autre scène de dispute. Étrangement, il n'en avait pas très envie. 

« Vous devriez partir, vous êtes bien trop jeune, qui plus est. Nous avons une personne malade avec nous. Pour ça, je vous demanderai de rentrer et de vous demander ce qui diraient vos parents de cette situation. Vous semblez bien jeune pour faire du racolage. Désolé mesdames, mais ne m’intéressez pas. »

Autant mettre les chances de son côté. 

« Laissez-les filles... »

Une dame plus âgée fit son apparition, elle était vraiment belle. C’était que pensait Yuuri, même Cecilia l’était encore plus. Les deux jeunes hôtesses partirent sans demander leur reste. Elle savait à présent qu’elle n’avait aucune chance d’avoir cet homme proche d’elle pour lui soutirer de l’argent. 

« Désolé pour ce désagréament, les filles ne savent pas encore tout de leur métier. Qui plus est, notre nouvelle dame n’a pas eu le temps de finir leur formation. Par contre dans cinq ans, ou quelques mois, elles seront des hôtesses parfaites. Si vous vous débarrasser des enfants, je ne dirait pas non à une soirée avec un bel homme comme vous… »

Elle s’était approché de Conrad, avait fait glisser un doit sur l’ovale de son menton avec un sourire séducteur. Le soldat la fixa un moment, il était peut-être célibataire. Mais Yuuri se doutait qu’une part de lui était encore amoureux de Julia. 

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais je refuse votre offre. Je dois m’occuper de ces gens et une femme est présente dans mon cœur. J’en suis navré. Sans oublier que mon compagnon est fiancé à mon frère juste derrière la jeune fille.   
\- Je refuse que mon frère soit avec une traînée pareille. D’ailleurs, je retire ce que je t’ai dit l’autre fois. Tu n’en es pas une, Boulet. »

Yuuri lâcha un soupir. 

« Cesse de me nommer comme ça, Wolf, c’est vexant. Puis remarque que je suis resté fidèle.   
-J’ai vu ça, j’en suis heureux. Mais tu aurais pu partir avec ces fichues femmes.  
\- Je ne l’ai pas fait.  
\- Tu avais peur, avoue, espèce de crevette. » 

Le maoh roula des yeux. La jalousie de Wolfram était si gênante que Greta le regardait avec un air navré. Se faire draguer devant une petite fille. Voilà qui n’était pas très glorieux. Le côté positif, c’est qu’elle se tenait toujours à sa cape. Comme pour se rassurer. Elle avait fini par s’attacher à lui. Il l’espérait. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment méchante. Juste une fille qui avait eu un parcours difficile. En était-il de même de ces femmes ? Peut-être. En tout cas, il avait qu’une seule envie. Être à cet hôtel et masser sa cheville. Elle commençait à être douloureuse. Même en utilisant la cane. Ça commençait à être compliqué. Il sourit néanmoins à la jeune fille qui n'était pas très à l’aise. Il pouvait la comprendre. Le mazoku blond fini par se mettre à ses côtés.

« Appuis-toi sur moi. Je vais t’aider.   
\- Merci.  
\- C’est un service que je te rends, j’attends d'être récompensé.  
\- Bien sûr.. »

Quel fourbe, s’il serait dans un autre univers rempli de magie, pour sûr, il aurait fini soit chez les lions, soit chez serpents...


	40. Ramen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri lâcha un soupir, l’hôtel qu’il avait trouvé était plutôt bien placé. Bien entendu, il ne dormirait qu’avec Wolfram. Conrad s’installant avec la jeune fille qui avait tenter de la tuer. Il savait que l’aide du mazoku blond n’était pas totalement gratuite. 

« Il y a d’autres moyens pour avoir quelque chose de ma part. On appelle ça le chantage.   
\- Je ne te fais pas chanter. J’aimerai juste un peu plus de gestes.  
\- Tu ne pourrais pas le dire clairement ?  
\- Pas envie, puis tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ce que je dis.  
-ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est ton comportement parfois. Tu vacilles entre la tendresse et la violence.   
\- Je suis un Mazoku à l’affinité de feu. Je suis impulsif de nature, comme beaucoup des autres mazokus lié à cet élément. »

Le maoh lâcha un soupir avant de poser un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé. Une fois seuls, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d’avoir ce genre d’attention pour ce garçon. Mais par contre, il devait mettre au clair qu’il n’était pas un punching-ball. 

« Casse de me faire subir tes humeurs, je vais finir par vraiment m’éloigner de toi. Et ce n’est pas ce que tu veux.   
\- Non.  
\- Alors s’il te plaît fais quelque chose pour ça. Tes mots me font mal. Horriblement mal. Je te laisse, Greta a faim. »

Il voyait clairement Wolfram bouder, mais il n’allait pas le consoler ou le conforter dans son comportement puéril. Il lâcha un soupir. Il frappa à la porte de Conrad et ce dernier lui confia une demoiselle. 

« Pour ne pas être seul, j’ai demandé à une des dames de t’accompagner. Elle en sait beaucoup sur la ville.   
\- Ton frère va encore être jaloux.  
\- Je sais, mais je n’ai pas envie de te laisser seul totalement. Et ensuite parce que ça la changera de ses clients qui la paye pour juste du sexe. »

Le sexe sans amour, il savait ce que c’était, mais étant puceau, il avait du mal à voir sa première fois dénuée d’affection pour son ou sa partenaire. Lui qui était hétérosexuel à la base, ce genre d’idée purement bisexuel l’effrayait comme le rassurait. L’amour, oui, il avait de l’affection pour Conrad, mais c’était plus comme un frère, un ami. Pour Wolfram. Il ne savait pas encore. Mais le lien entre eux, était indéniable. Sinon l’embrasser serait d’autant plus gênant. Il passa une main sous sa cape et la remit en place. Personne ne devait trop voir ses cheveux sombres. Il était ici en vacances et pour retrouver la mère de Greta. Cette fameuse Isla. Pour ça, il partit en ville. Il n’avait jamais vu comment vivait véritablement les peuples de cet univers. Il en avait des brides à force. Mais pas tout. Un peu de tourisme ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. La demoiselle qui l’accompagnait était une de ses jeunes hôtesses, à peine plus âgée que lui ou moins. Il ne pouvait pas deviner si elle était humaine ou mazoku. 

Ils arrivèrent devant une échoppe où s’échappait une délicieuse odeur. Quand Yuuri s’approcha, il vit qu’il s’agissait de bol de ramen avec des produits de la mer. Logique vu que l’endroit était proche d’un port. 

« Venez goûter, c’est chaud et bon. » 

En face du souverain un marin comme on pouvait en voir dans les RPG. Il tenait entre ses mains une louche.

« Tenez mademoiselle, vous devez avoir faim. Puis ces ramens aux fruits de mer sont sûrement délicieux. Avec ça, j’en saurai peut-être plus sur cette ville et Isla.   
\- Monsieur, ce n’est pas une hôtesse comme moi et d’autres. Mais une prostituée. Pourquoi vous cherchez cette dame ?  
\- J’aimerais lui poser quelques questions. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Donc un mazoku a profité d’elle… J’espère que vous n'en faites pas de même. Ça serait horrible…. »

Elle partit le laissant seul, enfin ce qu’il croyait, car très vite, il repéra la jeune fille à la peau mate. Greta était en train de manger les ramens. Il s’écroula sur le comptoir. 

« Je suis le pire, je sais que je n’ai rien à lui dire. Je voulais juste qu’elle se respecte un peu.   
\- Voilà quelque chose qui fait de vous un gars bien. Il ne faut pas dire des choses comme ça. Manger ce Hinomokoh, c’est un trésor de famille. Et en plus de ça, il peut prédire ton avenir.  
\- Pourquoi le mien ?  
\- Parce que c’est pour toi que j’ai fait ce plat à l’origine. Du coup, si tu regardes bien le bouillon. Tu pourras voir quelque chose. Cette chose sera une partie de ton avenir. À toi de voir si tu l’acceptes ou non. »

Yuuri avait du mal à voir ce qu’un bol de ramens pouvait lui dire ce que serait son futur. Il pouffa, il n’était pas à l’abri d’une surprise. Il lâcha un soupir avant de regarder le bouillon qui restait. Les aliments solides avait fini dans l’estomac de la jeune fille. Il fixa un moment avant de juste voir le reflet de Greta. Cette jeune fille serait encore là dans son futur. Il n’en était pas si surpris. Il aimait bien cette jeune demoiselle. Il voulait la protéger. Pour une raison qu’il ignorait, il sentait que c’était la chose à faire. Il quitta la vision un peu particulière du futur. Il frotta la tête de la jeune fille. 

« Bon, si on allait voir plus loin. Mais sans guide, je vais avoir du mal à trouver ce que je cherche. C’est un peu compliqué. »

Le futur avec Greta, voilà une drôle d’idée. Cette soupe ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire comment ça irait avec Wolfram. Aurait-il cet homme ou une femme comme compagnon. Il était un peu perdu face à cette simple vision. Il marcha dans la rue étroite. La femme n’avait pas pu entrer tout de suite dans une maison. Surtout si elle était hôtesse, en tant que femme qui accompagnait des hommes. Elle devait être chez celle qu’on nommait parfois dans le milieu une Tante. 

Il marcha jusqu’à la fin de la route qui débouchait sur le cirque, le fameux endroit où était exposé toutes sortes d’animaux. Comment avait-il fait pour retomber sur cet endroit ? C’était vraiment étrange. Très étrange. Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne. Il avait un peu de monnaie sur lui, il posa les pièces sur le comptoir avant de rentrer. Le regard curieux de Greta lui faisait plaisir à voir. Si elle était née ici, elle devait en connaître plus que lui sur la faune de cet univers. Tant mieux. Il pénétra dans la tente. Il vit une créature qui ressemblait à tout point un ptérodactyle et l’autre un mélange entre un tigre et un lion aux dents de sabre. Ça ne semblait pas plus impressionné que ça la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir déjà vu ces deux choses. Par contre, elle se mit à courir vers une cage. Les joues rougies. 

« Quel est cet étrange animal ? »

Pour Yuuri, ça ressemblait à un jeune veau de son monde, avec des cornes. Deux belles cornes.

« C’est juste une vache normale.   
\- Mais normalement, ça n’a pas cinq cornes ?  
\- Peut-être. » 

Ce monde était vraiment particulier. Mais ça ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié de voir que pour lui, c’était un animal normal. Mais pour Greta, c’était plus rare. Gentil, il se laissa caresser. Venant même chercher sa main de sa tête. Adorable à souhait. Il aurait son téléphone portable, il aurait fait une photo. Il sourit avant de se baisser pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Des billets qui semblaient être la monnaie de ce monde. Il ignorait qu’il utilisait aussi ce genre de chose. Ils étaient donc assez avancés pour faire une série de billets. C’était logique, sans ça, la bibliothèque du château serait un peu moins fournie. Il prit entre ses mains une liasse plutôt épaisse. 

« Pourquoi, c’est à terre, en plus, elle est loin d’être toute seule cette liasse... »

Curieux, Yuuri se mit à feuilleté la liasse. Au premier regard, il remarqua rien de particulier, c’est quand il regarda une deuxième fois qu’il remarqua la supercherie. Ils étaient blancs sur la face du dessous. C’étaient des faux. À moins qu’on lui dise que c’était comme ça que fonctionnait la monnaie de ce monde. Il commençait à sentir un regard sur lui. Un regard hostile. Il tourna la tête et vit un homme d’une trentaine d’années tenir Greta et un couteau sous la gorge de la demoiselle. 

« Si tu veux que la petite reste vivante. Pose cette liasse et reste calme. »

Facile à dire. Il savait que sa magie, si elle voulait rendrait justice à sa place. Il pria les divinités de ce monde que rien arrive…

De son côté, Gunter, convaincu que son souverain était parti rejoindre les ordres s’était introduit dans le sanctuaire. Il avait même enfilé une des tenues de jeune prêtre. Un haut violet foncé ample, surmonter d’un chapelet fait de perle de bois clair. La robe de la même couleur finissait la tenue. Si le souverain était là, il aurait dit que ça ressemblait un peu à une tenue des moine tibétains. Mais il n’était pas là. Dans sa folie, il avait emmené le soldat qui était venu le voir. Pas de chance pour lui. Il perdit ses beaux cheveux dans la bagarre. Seuls les poils qui lui restaient, c'était ceux qui menait à son intimité. Il lâcha un soupir, le Seigneur Von Christ avait toujours ses longs cheveux gris avec des reflets mauves. Il était presque assorti à cette tenue qu’il portait plutôt bien. Bien entendu, il avait pris avec lui un sac qui contenait un tas de bricoles. 

« Les prêtres m’ont dit qu’il fallait se défaire de tous les plaisirs matériels. Donc, il serrait judicieux que vous fassiez de même. Si vous vous voulez vraiment rentrer.  
\- Je ne peux qu’approuver mon jeune collègue. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Vous serez avec ce genre de pensée, plus proche du divin. »

Le prêtre qui avait dit cela se mit à fouiller le sac, il y trouva bon seulement une bouteille qui contenait une lotion, mais un livre. Au vu de sa couverture, de ses dorures, ce n’était pas un livre qu’il fallait garder. Qui plus est, ils fonctionnaient par l’enseignement oral. Se transmettant les techniques de génération en génération. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas d’avoir quelques rouleaux sacrés. Il ouvrit le livre, et se mit à le lire tout haut. 

« Voyons voir… Je travaille activement pour l’éducation de sa majesté. Il y a même des fois où je suis son assistant. Un jour, alors que la fatigue venait doucement alourdir mes paupières lors d’une leçon longue et éreintante de géographie. Mon roi m’as dit ces quelques mots… Sans vous, ce royaume ne serait pas complet Gunter. S’il vous plaît, restez avec moi pour m’aider à faire l’histoire… Je ne pouvais retenir les larmes qui vinrent à mes yeux, j’étais tellement honoré d’être aussi important pour mon souverain. Je ne put m’empêcher d’embrasser ses pieds. Même chaussé, ils étaient incroyablement beaux…  
\- C’est un livre sur vous et vos fantasmes sur le roi.  
\- Je resterai avec sa majesté tout le temps qu’elle désire. J’aimerai tellement lui caresser…  
\- Non, arrêtez de lire, s’il plaît. Je suis embarrassé.  
\- Votre trouble est normal, mais rester calme jeune disciple. »

Le vieux prêtre referma le livre en soupirant. 

« Je vais garder cet ouvrage jusqu’au dernier jour de votre formation, cependant… Écrire ainsi vos journées avec notre souverain et les transformer en romance serviteur-roi. Ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle servir les intérêt de Shinoh. En tant que prêtre, je pardonne vos fantaisies. Par contre… Vous me dégouttez un peu, seigneur. Je vais pour me punir de mes mots et prier un moment. Faites-en de même…  
\- Vous êtes stupide, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point, j’aime notre Maoh ! »

Revenons à Yuuri qui se fit mener sans aucune douceur dans une pièce. L’homme les poussa si fort qu’ils manquèrent de tomber. 

« Restez ici et calmement. Que j’ai pas à me répéter. »

Cet homme était vraiment sympathique… Il posa un regard sur la pièce. Elle était remplie d’animaux de toutes sortes qui ne bougeait plus. Empaillés sûrement. Il trouvait ça un peu glauque. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus que garder en sécurité la jeune Greta. Rien… Il entendit des bruits de pas. Immédiatement, la jeune fille s’accrocha à lui. Elle tremblait. 

« Il y a quelqu’un ? »

C’était la fille qui l’avait laissé lorsqu’il avait parlé de la mère de Greta. Sa joue était recouverte d’une marque de main. Elle avait été frappée durement par le propriétaire. Vraiment sympa cet homme. Elle les mena à une femme encore plus mal au point. Ils étaient loin d’être les premiers à mettre les pieds dans l’envers du décor de ce cirque. Elle semblait vraiment souffrante. 

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?   
\- Nina a attrapé froid. Malgré que son client l’a frappé, elle est restée. Il lui a enlevé sa veste, elle est restée. Elle voulait vraiment rester pro. Mais les clients ne sont pas tous tendre avec nous comme vous pouvez l’être. »

Yuuri ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette femme avec la fille de Gunter serait vite guérie, mais il ignorait s’il pouvait faire ce genre de choses avec sa magie. 

« Yuuri peut la sauver !   
\- Quoi ? Qu’est que tu racontes Greta.  
\- Tu peux l’aider, après tout, c’est toi qui m’a aidé quand je me sentais pas bien. En tenant ta main, je me suis sentie mieux assez vite. Votre magie peut soigner. »

Il avait fait une magie de soin instinctive, sans s’en apercevoir. Il posa un regard sur sa main. Il avait un grand pouvoir, la plupart de sa magie dormait encore. Mais il la sentait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Il sourit et prit les mains froides et rugueuses de la femme. Elle lui raconta sa vie. Celle qu’elle avait vécue en partie dans ces carrières, celle qu’il avait quittée un peu plus tôt dans le mois. 

« Vous avez donc été à cet endroit, vous aussi, navré si vous avez perdu votre enfant.   
\- Je n’avais pas d’enfant, juste qu’un client trop riche et possessif m’a pris pour sa chose, du coup, j’ai été là. Je suis plus fragile depuis ce moment… »

Il hocha la tête en se concentrant sur sa magie. Il devait aider cette femme. Il sentait la magie sortir. Elle semblait aller de mieux en mieux. 

« Ma vrai maman a été à cette mine, j’ai failli y passer. Mais un seigneur s’est pris d’affection pour moi. Il a dit que je serais sa fille si je faisais ce qu’il disait. J’ai beau être mazoku, je déteste en être une… Il a dit qu’il deviendrait le maoh, je serais hautement récompensée en plus de ça... »

Cet homme, il ne l’aimait pas. 


	41. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Faire du mal à Greta qui ne semblait pas méchante, c’était déjà quelque chose qu’il avait du mal à comprendre. Il savait que les enfants pouvaient parfois être bien pires que les adultes en terme de mots. Car majoritairement, il pense ce qu’ils disent, même leurs mensonges. C’était quelque chose d’effrayant. La jeune devait se sentir à l’aise avec lui pour finir par parler… 

« La mère, elle est morte... »

Elle toucha de sa droite les lettres tatouées sur son bras. C’était caché avec sa tenue, mais Yuuri savait que c’était là. Cette jeune femme porterait à vie le nom de celle qui l’avait porté. Cette femme qu’en vérité, elle avait peu connue. Au vu des conditions de travail qu’imposait la carrière. 

« Pour moi, ma vie a commencé dans le château de Sverella. Cet homme avait une sœur qui n’avait jamais eu d’enfant. Et comme je suis une mazoku, j’ai dû lui taper dans l’œil pour me donner à cette femme. Vraiment gentille, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir de bébé. Elle était malade. Ses sourires, jamais, je ne les oublierais, ils étaient comme des rayons de soleil. Alors que cet homme m’apprenait à détester mes semblables. Au début, je ne voulais pas croire que j’en étais une. Je me détestais tellement à cette époque. Sans cette femme qui a été pour moi comme un père, je serait sûrement morte. Sa santé allait de plus en plus mal, c’était la faute des mazokus qu’elle était malade. Et que si je tuais le maoh, je serais la vraie fille de cette femme merveilleuse… Depuis que je suis arrivée au château, sa santé semblait aller mieux. J’espère qu’elle n’a rien…  
\- Je suis désolé de ce qui t’est arrivé, je sais que les mazokus ne sont pas tous bons, comme les êtres humains, nous avons nos failles ce qui fait des êtres intéressants et auquel on peut s’attacher. La perfection s'est vite surfait. Pour avoir vu ce que ça pouvait donner dans la fiction, je dois te dire que c’est ennuyant. Alors qu’une personne qui progresse est bien mieux.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit morte à cause de moi. À cause de notre lien. Je sais qu’elle ne va pas bien. Je ne sens plus sa présence, au moins depuis qu’on est dans le bateau. Comme si ma maladie était le dernier lien avec cette femme formidable qui s’était brisé. Je me sentais si vide que… je me suis senti pas bien. C’était ma faute. Seulement ma faute… Plus personne ne voudra de moi. Je suis une tueuse... »

Greta pleurait, preuve qu’elle était vraiment attaché à cette femme qu’elle avait considéré cette femme comme sa véritable mère. Qu’elle avait été là pour l’élever malgré la haine qu’on lui injectait dans son cerveau à force de leçons. L’amour, elle avait eu que par petites périodes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire…

« Je suis si désolée Yuuri, tu es quelqu’un de gentil… Je ne mérite pas ton pardon.   
\- Mais que dis-tu ? Tu es mon enfant, s’il faut que je fasse un rituel pour que ça vraiment le cas. Tu mérites cet amour. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours qu’on se connaît. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser. Deviens véritablement un membre de ma famille. Tant pis si Wolfram ou la perspo nne qui partage ma vie n’est pas d’accord. « 

Yuuri serait contre lui la petite fille. Elle pleurait toujours, elle était perdue. Il pouvait comprendre à quel point, c’était compliqué de se défaire d’une éducation. Il sortait à peine de son acceptation de sa bisexualité que d’autres choses lui tombait dessus. Il frotta ses cheveux bouclés, si doux. 

« Vraiment ?   
\- Vraiment, je demanderai quoi faire... » 

Un cri les fit sursauter, c’était la dame qu’il avait soignée. Elle s’était reculé soudainement, son dos touchant un des animaux empaillés qui décorait la pièce. Lui donnant un air de film d’horreur ou simplement une décoration d’un vieux chasseur trop fier. 

« Non… C’est vraiment un mazoku ? Un véritable mazoku ?   
\- Reste calme Nina… S’il te plaît.  
\- Par les dieux, il m’a touché. Je vais être maudit. Je vais mourir... »

Ce n’était pas au goût de Greta, car elle serrait les poings. 

« Cette personne dont vous avez peur vous a sauvez. C’est peut-être un mazoku, mais il vous a soigné. Il a fait ça de bonté de cœur. Ne dis pas du mal de mon futur papa.   
\- Tout va bien Greta, ne t’en fait pas. Je vais bien.  
\- Mais elle…  
\- Je sais, mais t’énerver ainsi ne sert à rien. Par contre, je dois te dire que dès que la porte s’ouvre, on tentera de s’échapper. Après ces vacances ou avant, tu seras ma fille. Tu seras une Mazoku respectée. »

Elle hocha la tête. Le maoh avait une fille, enfin, pas encore officiellement, mais avoir une fille, c’est une des dernières choses qu’il aurait imaginé lors de sa première venue. Il n’avait que dix-huit ans. Décidément, ce monde n’avait pas encore décidé de stopper ses surprises pour lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule. 

« Vous allez rester tranquille ! Je vais devoir vous punir. »

Yuuri et Greta étaient en train de courir quand il sentit quelqu’un le retenir avec force. C’était l’homme qui était rentré, il ressemblait à un mousse de bateau pirate dans les films. Il avait un sourire mauvais. Il serrait avec force son bras. Voulant sauver la petite, il se tourna vers elle. 

« Sauve-toi. Retourne à l’hôtel et parle à Conrad. Parle de ton adoption future… Pars... »

C’était sans compter sur l’intervention de l’hôtesse que le soldat avait payée. Elle s’était approchée doucement avant de se servir d’une tête de ce qui ressemblait à un cerf pour l’assommer. Ce qui fonctionna, un peu trop bien. Yuuri manqua de tomber. Il sortit son bras de son étreinte. 

« Pourquoi ?   
\- Partez !  
\- Mais vous, partez je vous dis. Je m’en sortirai. Partez ! Puis je ne partirai pas sans Nina, je suis désolé petite. Bien que je partage le nom de ta mère. Je ne suis pas elle. Je suis fière de porter le nom d’une femme qui a su donner la vie à une demoiselle si courageuse et belle. Et puis je peux l’assommer avec ceci. C’était sur le mur. »

Elle tenait fièrement la tête de cerf dans ses mains. Il n’avait aucun doute que ce genre d’objet pouvait faire mal. Il sourit et parti vite de cet endroit. Il se tournait de temps en temps pour voir si sa future fille le suivait. Et elle arrivait à le suivre. 

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce qui précédait la salle de chasse. Le cirque. Il y avait quelques femmes qui semblait sur le point de servir des hommes peu scrupuleux. Il ne pourrait pas passer pour un client, ils semblaient bien plus âgés que lui. Il serra la main de Greta.

« Fuis Greta.   
-Pas sans toi, je ne veux pas perdre mon futur père. »  
Ils ne pouvaient pas courir sans trop attirer l’attention. Ils étaient coincés. C’est pile à ce moment qu’une personne qu’il connaissait fit son apparition. L’homme du bateau qui n’avait pas de cheveux. Lors de son premier voyage. Il devait avoir son nom quelque part dans sa mémoire. En tout cas, avec une voix pareille, ça ne pouvait qu’être lui. Il se tourna, il était peut-être sauvé. Il suffisait qu’il reprenne son rôle de professeur particulier. Il portait sans aucun doute sa perruque, vu ses cheveux d’un joli blond surmonter d’un chapeau qui ressemblait a ceux qu’on portait lorsqu’on pêchait. Il portait un long manteau. Il se demandait ce que cet homme pouvait faire avec des trafiquants d’animaux et d’être vivant. S'il en jugeait les hôtesses qui étaient là, inquiètes. Les femmes de ce monde, comme le sien un peu, étaient parfois fortes, mais souvent des victimes. Il lâcha un soupir. Il tenait dans sa main, celle de Greta. 

« Oh, vous n’êtes pas seul. Bonjour jeune demoiselle. »

Immédiatement, la jeune fille s’était accrochée à Yuuri. Il rit doucement avant de soulever son chapeau qui supportait sa perruque du jour. Cet homme, difficile à croire qu’il était humain tellement il brillait. Il se mit à la hauteur de la jeune fille. 

« J’espère que tu n’as pas trop de souci et que tu n’a pas été séparé de ta mère.   
\- Monsieur, mon papa est gentil, il fera ce qu’il faut pour que je sois sa fille. C’est une personne gentille. Il m’a pardonné mes bêtises. Je suis sûre que je serai très bien avec lui.  
\- Oh une orpheline ? Des bêtises ? Je suis sûr que c’est rien du tout. J’espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t’engages. C’est une personne très importante. Qui je n’ai pas remercié la dernière fois. Désolé d’ailleurs. Merci d’avoir été favorable à mon entrée en pays étranger. Depuis, je suis plutôt bien, mon expérience est utile pour former les jeunes soldats..  
\- Merci... »

Yuuri retrouva son nom : Hyscliff. Il était rassuré que le nom était quelque part dans sa mémoire, l’air de rien. C’était lui qui avait voulu que sa fille devienne une fiancée potentielle. Même si sa fille était mignonne et avait bien dansé avec lui. Il n’imaginait rien avec elle, sinon, un rôle de grand frère. Il posa un regard sur cet homme. Il avait un immense sourire. 

« Que faites ici, je pensais que vous aviez une femme…  
\- Oh, je ne viens pas pour trouver une fiancée. Je viens pour parler de commerce. Même si je suis devenu instructeur,. Je reste un noble humain de par mon implication dans les batailles. Je voulais surtout rendre la liberté à une de ces créatures. Si voyez ce que je veux dire. Ma fille adore les animaux. La vôtre doit aussi les apprécier.  
\- En effet…  
\- L’adoption, cette petite a du vraiment vous toucher professeur.  
\- Elle voulait voir ces animaux dont on peut parler dans les livres. Et on allait rentrer pour qu’elle puisse se reposer correctement. »

Greta l’observait, il faut dire que cet homme brillait. Yuuri pouvait imaginer l’envie de toucher le crâne chauve de cet homme. Dans certaines nations de la terre, on disait que ça portait bonheur. 

« Quel est ton nom, jeune demoiselle ?   
\- Greta, ma fille que j’aime déjà beaucoup.  
\- Dans ce cas, mademoiselle Greta, pouvez-vous m’en dire sur votre père. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu. Il s’est échappé. J’ai compris qu’il était déjà pris. Mais j’avais l’impression qu’il ne m’aimait pas pour m’éviter ainsi. J’aurai aimé assister à un de ces cours. En tout bien, tout honneur. Avec un mentor comme le vôtre, ça ne peut qu’être bien. Je veux un avis honnête et franc. Pour ça, les enfants sont des champions... » 

Il ne savait pas s’il devait remercier l’entrée d’un type dans la pièce. Son air noble n’arrivait pas à la cheville de Wolfram. Il saluait le chauve. 

« Monsieur Hyscliff, le seigneur Biron vous attend. »

L’homme les conduisait plus loin, dans un e autre tente. Il se demandait si ces hommes avaient des roulottes, là, il avait sa réponse et c’était non. Ils possédaient tous des tentes dans lesquelles ils vivaient. Il se demandait comme une personne vivant de ce genre de commerce pouvait être noble. Mais bon, il devait chercher un plus sur comment était la noblesse européenne du époque reculée. Car il prenait beaucoup d’elle. S’en était à un point qu’il se demandait qui avait copié quoi. En tout cas, ça ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons, des voyages avaient été fait bien avant lui et Conrad. Peut-être qu’à l’origine, il n'y avait que les mazokus … Il devait y réfléchir. 

Yuuri suivait Hyscliff, parce qu’il semblait être une bonne porte de sortie. Rencontrer cet étrange lord ne lui présageait rien de bon. La tente ressemblait à celle qu’avait le peuple mongol sur terre. Il avait toujours été fasciné par comment ils faisaient ces choses avec trois fois rien. Il vit un homme qui aurait passé un peintre de la renaissance. Comment il savait ? Parce qu’il avait vu des autoportraits dans les musées avec son école. D’ailleurs, son ami était avec lui, la plupart du temps. Il tenait dans ses bras une mélange de langoustine et un homard. La taille d’un homard, mais les pinces dignes d’une grande langoustine. Ce dernier ne semblait pas effrayé pour un sou. Il prenait sûrement cette créature pour un chat… Car il caressait cette étrange créature avec une affection particulière. Il n’avait jamais eu de chat personnellement, mais il avait déjà été dans un de ces cafés où les chats étaient les stars. 

« Voilà longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu. Voilà qui me fait plaisir. Je suis heureux monsieur Hyscliff.  
\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Je vois que votre commerce est florissant. Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas seul. Le professeur Mitsu est avec moi. Il a l’air jeune, mais il semble compétent. En tous cas. Il est en bonne voie pour devenir un instructeur de génie. Un de ceux qui arrive une fois tous les siècles.  
\- Je vois, enchanter, et cette jeune fille ?  
\- La fille qu’il a adoptée. Il a un grand cœur. Il sauvé ma fille lors d’une attaque de pirate. Je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant.  
\- Asseyez-vous. Il n’est pas agréable de parler debout. Et j’espère que nos discussions de grands ne gêneront pas votre superbe jeune fille.  
\- Excusez-moi, mon cher ami. Mais ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler abrupte.  
\- Parlez, je vous prie. »

Il hocha la tête. Yuuri vit pas loin que ce noble était du genre beaucoup protégé. Bien que Hyscliff était un bon combattant, contre plusieurs personnes armée, il pourrait avoir des difficultés. Et il ne devait pas utiliser sa magie. Cet homme avait fait en sorte qu’on ne voit de lui que le côté humain. Pas le côté mazoku. Pour ça, il n’avait pas parlé un seul instant du Shin Makoku et du maoh. Le maoh qui était en vérité Yuuri. Au moins, depuis qu’il avait parlé sérieusement, il brillait moins, mais il avait un charisme fou. Le genre de personne qu’on ne peut que prendre au sérieux. Il avait à ses côté une personne déterminée à obtenir ce qu’elle voulait. Sa fille avait dû lui ouvrir les yeux sur le commerce crapuleux de cet homme. Il vendait non seulement des animaux, mais des femmes. Le trafic d’être humain, il en avait horreur. Il se battait encore contre l’esclavage des mazokus, il n'était pas encore paré pour faire face à celui qu’imposaient les humains. Cependant, il aiderait Hyscliff dans sa bataille. Pour le moment, il attendait et préparait à faire appel à sa magie. Si elle lui répondait. Car il avait un peu utilisé lors du soin de cette femme apeurée...


	42. Gard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette peur, de se retrouver piégé n’était pas agréable, Yuuri se demanda même si c’était aussi le cas de Greta. En tout cas, lui comme elle, il était suspendus aux événements. Spectateurs de ce moment de leurs vies respectives. La suite des choses seraient sûrement à l’image du reste de sa vie depuis qu’il était ici. Beaucoup d’événements qui semblaient ne pas s’imbriquer. Pourtant, chacun d’entre eux avait des conséquences et certaines revenaient. Que cet homme qu’il avait aidé revienne dans sa vie n’en était qu’un exemple. Il ignorait toute la grandeur ou non de ce monde. Il avait bien vu des cartes avec Gunter. Mais rien ne permettait de savoir la réelle superficie de ce monde. Un peu comme la terre, tout semblait si grand en réalité alors que le carte était plutôt petite. 

Hysclyff avait toujours ce regard sérieux. Il ne brillait plus. Les mots qui allaient suivre seraient importants pour la suite. 

« J’aimerais que vous changez votre manière de faire votre travail et celui de vos collaborateurs.   
\- Pourquoi ça ? Vous semblez plutôt pour normalement.  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais exposer ce qui me dérange tant. Que vous jouer de l’argent ne me dérange pas en soit. Ce qui est moins acceptable pour ma part, c’est qu’elle mets en jeu des vies, qu’elles soient humaines ou animales. Ce qui va à l’encontre de pas mal de lois. Certaines ont lieu ici même. Cette moralité douteuse va vous créer des ennuis à ne plus savoir qu’en faire. Bien entendu, vous serez tenté de ne pas croire que les problèmes arrivent. Ce qui je n’en doute pas, est difficile à croire avec ma simple parole. Mais j’ai parlé un peu à vos clients avant de vous demander une entrevue. Il est clair et net que ces personnes savent que vous mettez en jeu des animaux, mais aussi des prostitués. Des femmes et des hommes qui sont là pour assouvir les besoins sexuels de ces gens. Ces derniers ne sont pas tous à leur premier essai. C’est ça monsieur Biron qui me dérange. Ce trafic, mais aussi toutes les rumeurs qui viennent teinter d’une couleur horrible votre vie que je pensais bien plus vive et jolie à voir. C’est pour ça que je demande une seule chose. Cessez tout de suite cette façon de faire de l’argent. »

Il laissa un moment ces mots s’imprimer dans l’esprit de monsieur Biron. Mais Yuuri sentait que c’était loin d’être fini. Il avait plus d’un atout dans sa manche. Bien qu’il ne sache pas trop jouer au poker. Le maoh comprenait cette expression. Elle n’avait pas de meilleurs exemples que la situation actuelle. 

« Je serai bien obligé d’en référer à la monarchie de Hildyard pour votre façon de faire. Car c’est mon devoir en tant que soldat et homme de confiance. Et il n’est pas le seul monarque contre vos actions.  
\- Bien dit, Hyscliff est un soldat reconnu... »

Mais c’est à ce moment que l’homme reprit la parole, coupant ainsi Yuuri dans son élan. Il gardait secret qu’il était un de ces souverains à qui l’homme était précieux. Il formait ces hommes dénués de pouvoirs magiques, mais pas de volonté. C’était un allié précieux comme on en faisait plus. Le souverain l’avait bien compris lors de leur rencontre. 

« Vous êtes complètement stupide… C’est faire votre propre commerce ? Je suis à la tête d’une grande famille ici. Sans cet argent que je reçois par mon commerce, c'est utile et redistribué à mes employés et ma famille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes ici et en plus accompagnée. Si ce n’est pour appuyer vos propos un peu faiblards. Puisque je suis une personne occupée et plutôt bienveillante…  
\- Bienveillante ? La production de pierre amplificatrice de magie a été stoppée. Comment vous pouvez dire que vous êtes un homme occupé ? Occupé à chasser des jeunes personnes prêtes à tout pour sauver leurs vies misérables. Toutes ces personnes venant de Sverella…  
\- Pourquoi parler de ça ? C’est complètement pon. »

Là, Yuuri se demandait si c’était un mot intraduisible pour sa tête. Car il l’avait entendu comme ça. Il savait que certaines choses étaient intraduisibles. Cette langue qu’utilisaient les gens de ce monde avait donc ce genre de choses aussi. Comme il n’avait aucune expression qui lui expliquait ce mot. Ou Adjectif. Il écoutait la suite. Mais il était perdu. Complètement perdu. 

« J’ai des contrats avec les gardiens. Ils ne m’ont jamais déçu. Pourquoi je serai en manque de ces pierres. »

Les gardiens, ils avaient fui devant la manifestation de sa magie. Il y avait vachement mieux, comme gardiens. Mais il n’avait pas eu les conséquences de son acte. Ou ils étaient revenus dans les mines pour ramasser les pierres. Ce qui l’étonnerait fort. En tout cas, son expression faisait très méchant de série à la noix qui pouvait passer à la télévision sur Terre. C’était loin d’être fini. Il pouvait comprendre que c’était important pour cet homme de tout dire. Mais il ne savait pas comment tout ça allait finir. 

« Il est évident que n’avez pas lu le contrat que vous avez signé. Ou vous avez délibérément zappé le fait qu’il faisait travailler jusqu’à épuisement des hommes et des femmes pour seul plaisir personnels.   
\- J’ai aucun souci avec le gouvernement..  
\- Pour le moment, mais ça risque de changer. Je sais que vous êtes mobile et changer d’endroit selon vos envies. La vie de cirque, c’est ça aussi. Mais j’ai plus l’impression que vous fuyez les ennuis quand ceux-ci viennent vous embêter. Vous n’avez aucune envie de changer votre manière de faire. Je peux le deviner. Comment me direz-vous ? Parce que je suis moi-même un commerçant.  
\- Vous avez un plan pour relâcher ces personnes ? Parce que je ne pense pas avoir assez d’argent pour rendre la liberté à ces personnes.  
\- C’est vrai que sur le papier, je n’ai pas l’argent. Mais... »

Yuuri savait que la suite serait intéressante pour le futur. Il est vrai qu’il avait vu dans ce pays une imitation un peu bancale de Las Vegas. Mais c’était plus une ville concentrée sur le bien-être. Il y en avait quelques-unes au Japon. 

« Cette ville échange beaucoup de choses avec les villes voisines. Le district nord en fait partie. Certaines de ces bains m’appartiennent d’ailleurs.   
\- Quoi ? C’est à vous ces bains ?  
\- ce sont des endroits populaires envers les hommes et les femmes. Qui plus est, on ne veut que le bien-être de nos clients... »

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient à vitesse folle de lui. Yuuri espérait que ce n’était pas un soldat qui venait le tuer. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre sans mettre en danger Greta. Il tenait à cette jeune fille. Mais dans l’ouverture se tenait Wolfram et Conrad. Les deux hommes avaient dû courir et paniqué, car on pouvait voir dans les yeux du soldat semi-mazoku, du soulagement. 

« Wolfram, Conrad, je suis si heureux de vous revoir, vous arrivez juste à … »

Il n’avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la poigne de Wolfram attrapait son col pour le rapprocher de lui. La colère bien visible de ses yeux verts. Il allait encore passer un sale moment avec cet homme jaloux. Il savait très bien qu’il allait encore supporter les cris de ce garçon. 

« Yuuri, espèce de crétin. Tu allais jouer avec la lumière rouge du district sans moi. J’ai dû être avec Conrad à cause de ton absence. Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour te retrouver ici. Tu allais trouver une femelle ?   
\- Ce que veux dire mon cher frère, c’est qu'il s’est inquiété pour vous. Surtout qu’il savait que vous étiez avec la jeune fille. Il n’arrêtait pas de dire que vous pourriez mourir sans qu’il puisse vous défendre. »

Yuuri lâcha un soupir. C’était bien le genre de Wolfram ce genre de comportement. Encore une preuve que cet homme était un sacré tsundere. 

« Oh seigneur, tu as perdu ta veste. Je la remets tout de suite Yuuri. Quand la nuit tombera, il fera bien plus frais et sortir sans veste est dangereux.   
\- Dans ce cas, il faudra une pour Greta. Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes là.  
\- Conaissant votre chance, on s’est dit Wolfram et moi que vous aviez fini par tomber sur un marchant qui voyait en vous un potentiel. Savoir que vous seriez vendu. Ça rendu encore plus Wolfram qui a fait toutes les maisons de la ville qu’il trouvait suspectes. Et nous voici à présent, ici. Il pensait qu’il te retrouverait en train de faire quelque chose avec la personne qui t’aurait. D’ordre sexuel.  
\- Moi pourquoi, pourquoi je donnerai mon corps comme ça. Il le sait très bien en plus que je ne suis pas comme ça... »

L’homme qui était avec eux était perdu, et monsieur Biron, ce n’était pas mieux. Ils étaient bien obligés de faire en sorte que cet homme comprenne un peu.   
-  
« Professeur, qui sont ces Yuuri et Conrad ?   
\- Ah, désolé, c’est de ma faute. Mitsu d’Echigo, c’est moi aussi. Je suis aussi Yuuri. Désolé de vous avoir menti. »

Immédiatement, il sentit la prise sur lui se resserrer. La jalousie dévorante de Wolfram n’avait pas mieux à faire que s’exprimer. 

« Tu as d’autres noms, boulet ?   
\- Non, c’est plus complexe que ça. Je devais passer inaperçu une fois sur un bateau…  
\- Ces fichues choses venant de l’enfer... »

Yuuri trouvait ça comique que Wolfram parle des bateaux comme ça. C’était lui, le descendant lointain d’un démon. Il parlait de l’enfer comme si c’était quelque chose de mauvais. Les mazokus sont des êtres bien étranges.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez en bonne santé, mais je me demande. Greta vous a protégé.   
\- Non pas vraiment, disons qu’elle m’a défendu. Depuis nous sommes assez proches. »

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de parler plus qu’un des gardes présent dans la pièce se mit à vouloir les tuer de sa lame. Il ressemblait à un de ses samouraïs qui cachait leur identité sous un casque de bambou tressé. Impossible de savoir qui était là-dessous, mais en tout cas. Il voulait leur mort, à lui et ceux qui l’accompagnaient. Ce qui comptait Hycliff dans le lot. Bien entendu, il fallait pas bien longtemps pour que Conrad et Wolfram tiennent tête à cet homme. Voulant protéger sa future fille. Yuuri s’était reculé pour éviter les coups d’épée. Si seulement, il avait Morgif sur lui. Il était rapidement tiré en arrière par Wolfram. L’inquiétude dansant dans ses pupilles vertes. 

« Tu n’as rien ?   
\- Non.  
\- Génial. » 

Le souverain pouvait voir que seul Conrad faisait face à ce garde. Son épée dégainée. Les lames s’entrechoquant dans un bruit de métal qui se frappe à grande force. Il se savait visé par d’autres personne, mais le voir le choquait toujours autant. Pourquoi une personne aussi ordinaire que lui était une cible. Il était un roi. Donc, au fond, il savait pourquoi. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à s’y faire. Ça faisait peur. Si peur… Pourquoi le combat entre ces deux hommes semblait si violent. En tout cas le soldat le défendait avec beaucoup de conviction. 

« Yuuri, c’est ta chance pour sortir d’ici. Je te protégerai. Tu pourras ainsi sortir et récupérer ton arme.   
\- Ma canne ?  
\- Tu penses que c’est juste un simple appui, mais tu oublies un peu vite que c’est une invention d’une mazoku complètement folle. Elle est plus dangereuse qu’elle en a l’air. Tords-là et tu verras tout ce qu’elle peut faire. Elle est parfois surnommée la canne du vent, ce n’est pas pour rien. »

Anissina avait donc donné à Yuuri une arme. Pourquoi ça ne l’étonnait même pas ? Il se doutait bien que cet objet était plus que ce qu’il semblait être. Alors qu’il se résignait, il vit les autres gardes bouger à leur tour. Il sortit sa canne, en fait, elle était accrochée à sa taille depuis un moment. Les épées s’entrechoquant avaient cessé de résonner. Seul le bruit d’un corps tombant était perceptible. À leurs pieds, se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux sombres. Le sang couvrant une bonne partie de son visage. Inquiet, Yuuri s’approcha du garde. 

« Il est mort ?   
\- Je ne pense pas, mais par contre. Si j’en juge son état, il a été torturé et conditionné pour se battre.  
\- Mais c’est horrible... »

Greta le lâcha et alla vers l’homme. La panique clairement visible sur son visage. 

« Hube ! »

C’était le fameux Hube. Le mari de Nicola. Mais pourquoi cette jeune fille semblait connaître cet homme ? Peut-être que comme elle, il avait dû passer par le château pour être conditionné à tuer. Tuer ses semblables. Il ne savait pas quelle magie était responsable. Mais il la trouvait pour le moment, bien laide. Greta secoua le corps. 

« Il va mourir. Ne mourrez pas… S'il vous plaît...  
\- Greta fait attention !  
\- Mais c’est Hube. »

C’était aussi un cousin de Gwendal. Mais quels liens partageait-il avec cette jeune demoiselle ? Il l’ignorait. Mais son inquiétude indiquait à Yuuri que son sort était aussi important pour elle. 

« S’il vous plaît, soyez vivant. Je suis revenue, Hube. Comme promis Hube. Alors s’il vous plaît ne mourrez pas. Pas sans voir que j’ai enfin trouvé une famille. »

Elle avait glissé dans les mains de l’homme un objet ovale. Ce dernier ressemblait à un poudrier. On ne remercie pas son frère pour lui avoir mis dans la tête le nom de ce genre d’objet. 

« Greta, ce n’est peut-être pas lui, tu sais, on ne peut être sûr à cent pourcent qu’il s’agit de cet homme. »

La jeune fille ne l’écoutait pas. Elle était encore trop occupée à vouloir que l’homme se réveille. Il était vachement amoché, et ce n’était pas l’épée de Conrad qui lui avait mis dans cet état. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, c’était Conrad. Il fixait l’homme. 

« C’est bien lui, Hube, voilà des années que je ne l’ai pas vu. Mais certaines choses ne trompent pas. C’est bien lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a vécu pour devenir un soldat. Mais nous devons le soigner et s’occuper de lui.   
\- Mais c’est possible de conditionner comme ça les mazokus ?  
\- Tu vois bien que c’est possible. »

Voilà qui était inquiétant pour la suite. Il devait faire gaffe. Quand même ses pouvoirs magiques étaient forts. Il n’était pas à l’abri d’un mage puissant qui ferait de lui sa marionnette. Rien que d’y penser, c’était effrayant. Greta et Hube avaient été manipulés. Si la façon de faire était différente, le résultat était le même. Il rendrait son mari à Nicola. Il se l’était promis. Oui, il avait fait des bêtises, mais si à ce moment, il était déjà sous influence ? Pourquoi Nicola n’avait rien vu ? Pourquoi ? 


	43. Black Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les questions se bousculaient dans l’esprit de Yuuri. Hube… Il avait fait sûrement ça pour protéger les gens qu’il aimait. Aller jusque-là semblait presque logique. Même si une part de lui ne pouvait pas accepter ce sacrifice. Faire en sorte que soit puisse être heureux était compliqué. Il le savait. Mais il n’avait pas à frôler la mort pour ça. Oui, Conrad avait fait en sorte que son attaque soit stoppée. Mais à quel prix. Il saignait. Il se baissa pour voir le corps allongé sur le sol. Greta était toujours en train de pleurer. Elle devait faire de son mieux pour faire appel à sa magie. Mais cette dernière n’était pas là. Sa future fille adoptive avait le même souci que lui. 

« Cet homme est bien un cousin de Gwendal, sur certains points, ils ressemblent. C’est ça qui m’a permis de le reconnaître. Cela n’a pas dû être facile pour lui. Je suis sûrement la seule personne qui aurait pu faire face à lui déchaîner. Désolé Wolfram. Niveau attaque pure, il te dépasse largement. Il n’a fait aucune fois appel à la magie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé ; mais on va faire en sorte que vous vous remettiez sur pied. »

Yuuri prit sa main pour faire appel à nouveau à sa magie. Greta profita de ce moment pour parler à l’homme. 

« Le maoh n’est pas une femme, mais Yuuri, c’est vraiment une bonne personne qui pense aux personnes qui l’entoure plus qu’à lui-même. Il a dit que j’étais sa fille. Sa fille. Même illégitime, je suis si fière d’être considéré comme une potentielle héritière.. Moi qui est née d’une famille de basse extraction… Vous devez revenir pour voir la cérémonie qui fera de moi sa fille pour du vrai… Vous m’avez promis d’être là pour moi. Hube. J’ai toujours ce que vous m’avez donné. »

Elle sortit des poches de sa robe un médaillon doré gravé richement. C’était peut-être avec ça que la petite fille s’était senti protégé tout ce temps. Ou avait-elle montré cet emblème au palais. Après tout Hube était un cousin de Gwendal. Donc, lié par le mariage au précédent maoh. C’était elle qui était visée à l’origine. Il n’était qu’une victime collatérale de ce règlement de compte. 

« C’est cet insigne, l’insigne de la famille de Gwendal. Les régents de Grisela. Il risque de se faire passer un savon par mon frère.   
\- Pourquoi essayer de me tuer…. »

Il n’avait pas le temps d’en savoir plus, car il était tiré en arrière par quelqu’un. Cette personne ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Sa poigne sur ses cheveux était forte. 

« J’en ai rêvé, mais je ne pouvais trouver mieux pour mes jeux…. »

C’était l’homme à qui Hyscliff faisait la leçon. Il avait dû laisser tomber sa bestiole pour le saisir. 

« J’ai trouvé un prix inestimable, qu’importe votre statut, un mazokus aux cheveux noirs veux dire qu’il sera assez puissant et donc un bon employé une fois reconditionné. Un bon serviteur et en plus d’être joli garçon. Un merveilleux prix. »

Il allait être un prix pour un jeu de ce fou ? Pas sûr que les gens dans cette pièce le laisse faire. Ça s’était un fait. Il y avait non seulement sa future fille, mais aussi un fiancé jaloux. 

« Sans compter de sa puissance magique qui pourrait être transférée à nos mages, grâce à l’eau de ses bains ou une mèche de ses cheveux. Il ferait sans doute une bonne cure. »

Yuuri ne savait pas si cet homme était vraiment sérieux. Boire l’eau de son bain, il n’était pas une de ses vidéastes avec à sa botte une armée de pervers paré à tout pour avoir un peu de sa star auprès de lui. C’était flippant.   
« J’ai pris ma décision Hyscliff, vous laissez ce trésor inestimable en ma possession et je partirai rapidement de cet endroit. Mettre en jeu une telle personne sera bien plus rentable pour moi. Après tout, les jeux font partie du folklore de ces lieux. Pourquoi pas jouer. Nous pourrons nous amuser. Sans compter que je suis toujours le maître de cet homme à terre. Il a été conditionné par des mages des plus puissant. Déjà que ses cheveux sombres rapportaient beaucoup au commerce. Ça sera encore plus rentable avec des yeux comme ceux de cet enseignant. Il aura que des enfants pour le pleurer après tout. Je peux me débarrasser de lui... »

Il lâcha Yuuri pour saisir Hube par les vêtements. Le soulevant comme s’il ne pesait rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se faire. Il devait stopper cette folie. 

« Arrêtez ça.   
\- Oh, voyez-vous ça, la marchandise se rebelle.  
\- Vous êtes cruels envers vos employés. Se sont des êtres vivants, ils méritent le respect. Mazoku ou non. Homme ou femme. Prostitués ou non. Vous n’avez pas le droit de jouer de la vie. »

Hyscliff était proche de lui, semblait apte à le défendre. La traite des êtres humains, il n’y avait pas pire comme fléau. L’humanité avait fini par le comprendre. Il n’avait aucune envie que ce monde en soit aussi victime. Malgré les deux espèces différentes qui y vivaient. 

« Vous devez cesser de penser ainsi. Ça ne fera que causer votre perte. Celle des personne qui sont sous vos ordres. Vous êtes un dictateur pour ces personnes.   
\- Un dictateur ? Qu’importe… J’ai toujours vécu pour l’argent. Après tout, c’est lui qui fait tourner le monde. Si pour ça, je dois avoir ces personnes à mon service. Je le fais. Le travail des enfants et de ces personnes revient à si peu, pourquoi ne pas en profiter. »

C’est dans ce genre de moment qu’il comprenait le combat que menait UNICEF sur Terre. La liberté de l’être humain semblait encore floue pour certaines personnes. Sans parler de l’esclavage moderne. Il n’y avait plus qu’une solution pour que tout ça cesse. Il espérait que ces parties sur ce jeu d’avocat serviraient. 

« Louis Biron, je demande à ce qu’on mette votre titre, mais aussi vos possessions. Après tout, Hyscliff vous a dit d’arrêter votre commerce. Eh ben sachez que... »

Yuuri prit une longue respiration. Il devait se donner un peu de constance. Il mettait là en jeu son statut de roi. 

« Ce n’est pas avec lui que ça se fera, mais avec Yuuri Shibuya de Shin Makoku.   
\- Intéressant, je ne pensais pas que vous vous mettriez vous-même en jeu. Mais j’accepte. Ça serait dommage de rater une occasion de mettre la main sur une personne telle que vous. Vous tous, dépêchez-vous et faites en sorte que le jeu commence bientôt. C’est un événement qui ne peut se produire qu’une fois tous les dix ans. Nous partons sur un être rare... »

Yuuri savait que sans Hyscliff, Conrad et Wolfram, peut-être, il pourrait perdre. Mais il tenait à faire attendre raison à cet homme et le punir. Dans quoi il se lançait encore. Il ne pouvait que s’en vouloir à lui seul…

Pendant ce temps, Gunter était en plein entraînement pour devenir prêtre. Malgré que le chef avait confisqué son journal, il était encore sûr de retrouver son roi en continuant son enquête auprès de ce monastère. Par contre. Il n’aimait pas de dormir avec tous les autres. Le lit du château lui manquait un peu. Par contre le soldat qui était apprenti avec lui ne semblait pas trop souffrir de la situation. Avait-il l’habitude de dormir de façon si vulgaire ? 

« Tu as su dormir avec tout le monde. C’était dérangeant.   
\- Je l’ai fait, ce n’est pas si différent des dortoirs de soldats. Cependant, je sais que vous, seigneur, vous êtes obsédé par votre confort et votre propreté. Sans pour autant que vous soyez marié.  
\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. J’ai voulu de cette vie consacrée aux Maoh. Et sa majesté Yuuri est si bonne avec moi. Je ne peux pas l’abandonner. Sans moi, il sera vite démuni. Il sait si peu de ce monde. Je vais tous les enseigner. »

Gunter se mit à marcher, malgré les douleurs, qui rendait rigides ses mouvements. Le soldat finit par le suivre. Il devait empêcher cet homme de faire une bêtise bien plus grosse que lui. Il savait que très peu sur son roi. Il savait qu’il était proche de Wolfram et que ce dernier dormait avec lui. Il savait aussi qu’il avait du mal avec la précédente Maoh. Peut-être qu’en venant ici, il avait cherché à se défaire de toutes ses tentations. Ou il était complètement autre part. En tout cas, il avait appris à connaître le seigneur et tuteur des mazokus dans cette aventure. Ce n’était pas plus mal au fond. 

« Pourquoi ces escaliers sont si long ? »

Il fallait dire que le dortoir était tout en dessous du temple. Laissant les apprentis comme eux un moment pour se réveiller entre le lieu où il se reposait et le lieu où il s’entraînait pour recevoir les paroles de leurs divinités. 

« Un souci jeune apprenti ? »

Gunter venait de rattraper d’autres moines en formation, à force de s’énerver, il avait marcher assez rapidement. Cette montée lui rappelait une histoire qu’il avait lu ? Un conte qu’il avait narré à son roi. Celui des cinq mille marches menant aux enfers. Ce n’était pas rien l’air de rien qu’il avait choisi de mettre ces marches ici. C’étaoit sûrement à cause de leurs ancêtres ; après tout les démons sont beaucoup dans les légendes mazokus. Sans compter que le professeur du roi sentit un regard sur lui. 

« Qu’est qui se passe ?   
\- On ne voulait pas vous déranger, mais… On a lu votre magnifique journal. Votre écriture est très belle. »

Suite à ça, les autres moines se mirent autour de lui. Si leur supérieur apprenait ça. Il n’était pas sûr qu’il apprécie qu’il écarte du chemin de la foi ces jeunes disciples. 

« Moi aussi, je l’ai lu. J’ai adoré.  
\- C’était si beau, j’en ai pleuré.  
\- Dites, c’est quoi la suite ? »

Ils étaient quatre moines à lui poser des question sur son journal. Une part de lui était fier que son écrit soit si apprécié par les autres. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à tant d’enthousiasme. Surtout de la part de ces hommes. 

« J’ai même fait une illustration pour vous. »

C’était qui avait pleuré qui parlait. Il était bien parti pour que son livre soit célèbre parmi tous les moines. Devait-il être flatté ou l’inverse. Mais le fait était que son journal était lisible pour tous.   
Yuuri de son côté avait fini par aller voir Hube qui était soigné par d’autres que lui. Des médecins humains. Il ne savait pas à quel point cet homme serait soigné. 

« Yuuri ne t’en fait pas pour lui. Va plutôt te reposer un peu dans la chambre avec Wolf. Je sais qu’il est blessé, mais te surmener ne sera pas à notre avantage.  
\- Tu t’es engagé, en tant que chose envers cet homme. Je sais que tu voulais juste l’aider. Car tu es comme ça, boulet. Pour lui, c’était toujours Mère, le maoh. Si tu veux mon avis Conrad, se sont sûrement des anti-royalistes qui sont un peu là-dessous. Nourrir la haine des mazokus auprès des humains n’est pas compliqué, certes, mais il y a ours-abeille sous montagne... »

Yuuri commençait à comprendre certaines choses. Le fait que Cecilia était du genre libertine. Elle avait dû provoquer de la peine autant que la joie envers la famille de ses nombreux maris. Si elle avait pris avec elle, ces fils, c’était sûrement par pur égoïsme. La famille de Gwendal avait été la première à souffrir. Car à l’image d’une veuve-noire, c'est l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle pour eux. Dés que son mari mazoku est mort, elle s’était accroché au père de Conrad. Mais pourquoi Hube voulait sa mort. Celle des maoh. Simple vengeance ? Ça semblait un peu trop gros. 

« C’est sûrement parce que la famille de Gwendal savait à quel point son père était amoureux de mère. Elle aussi, mais selon eux, elle s’est trop vite attaché à un humain. Mon père. Voilà un moment qu’ils veulent récupérer leur prestige.   
\- Il voulait mourir... »

C’était Greta qui avait parlé. Elle avait vécu un bon moment avec cet Hube hypnotisé, l’air de rien, l’homme était conscient de certaines choses. Se faire manipuler de la sorte par la magie humaine ne devait pas être agréable pour un mazoku comme lui. 

« Greta ?  
\- Hube n’était pas bien depuis un moment. Il disait régulièrement qu’il se sentait faible. Il n’avait aucune raison de vivre, à part son amour pour sa future femme. Je le voyais doucement perdre ses souvenirs, perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Mais il n’oubliait pas cette personne qui l’attendait. Quand il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours… J’étais là, je lui rappeler cette femme qui l’attendait. Celle qui deviendrait sa femme. Alors résigné, il s’est dit de se laisser aller et d’attendre qu’on le tue. Ou qu’on le libère du sort qu’on lui avait imposé.  
\- C’est juste horrible.  
\- Il s’est servi d’un moment de répits pour m’aider à sortir de ce château. Grâce aux passages secrets qu’il connaissait en tant que garde. Il n’a voulu que mon bien. Il était manipulé par les mages humains. Mais tous les mages humains ne doivent pas être si méchant. Il y a de bon mazokus après tout.  
\- Tu as raison Greta. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. À se sourire mutuellement. Greta les mains sur Hube. Et Yuuri, surveillant avec tendresse la jeune fille qui faisait de son mieux pour garder un œil sur l’évolution de la guérison de cet homme. Quand la jeune fille frotta les mains de l’homme. 

« Il deviens froid, père…  
\- Je vais essayer de le soigner. »

Après tout, il l’avait fait avec cette femme. Il pouvait le faire avec cet homme. Sa magie fonctionnerait même mieux. Vu que c’était un mazoku. Il se leva, mais était vite remis sur cette dernière par un Conrad un peu en colère et inquiet. Il se doutait que c’était à cause de magie humaine encore en lui. Elle entrerait en conflit avec celle des mazokus. Sans oublier qu’il était un des mazokus les plus puissants. Enfin, pas encore tout à fait. Mais un jour. Il serait bien plus puissant. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous allez peut-être empirer son cas. »

Et Yuuri ne voulait pas de ça. Il savait que Conrad était sensible à la magie, parfois bien plus qu’eux. La magie des humains, car il était un semi-mazoku sans magie, mais qui avait un don grâce à son ascendance. Il était le fils de Cecilia. Même sans magie, il avait cette chose qui le différenciait des autres. Une capacité qui le rendait capable de sentir la magie humaine comme mazoku. Il avait dû sentir quelque chose. Mais quoi ? 


	44. Gaola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yuuri sentit les mains sur ses épaules, celles de Conrad qui était inquiet pour lui. Pour ce que pourrait faire Hube. Il était certain que cet homme était loin d’être sans défense. Il avait fait jeu égal avec le semi-mazoku à l’épée. 

« Pourquoi Conrad ?   
\- Vous ne pouvez pas, sous prétexte que vous avez sauver sa femme, le sauver. Il vous a attaqué. Je ne pourrais pas vous défendre s’il se jette sur vous alors que vous le soignez. Ça serait trop risqué pour moi. Je sais qu’en voyant la fille de Gunter, vous avez pu voir que la magie mazoku pouvait faire de bonnes choses. J’ai pu voir les forces de Hube.  
\- Pourquoi dire qu’il est un danger potentiel ?  
\- Parce que je suis le même genre d’homme. Qui suit la mission qu’on lui a donné envers et contre tous.  
\- Conrad…  
\- C’est pour ça que je vous défends de faire quelque chose tant qu’il est dans l’esprit de défendre son maître. Car je suis le même genre de personne. »

Yuuri se sentait piégé. Greta était vraiment attaché à cet homme. Oui, il était dangereux. Mais ce n’était pas comme s'il était beaucoup en danger. Ce monde l’avait mené ici, blessé. Et maintenant, la prêtresse faisait appel à lui de la terre pour régler les soucis. Les seuls moments de repos qu’il avait eu, c’était entre la libération des femmes et l’apparition de Greta. Il avait découvert ainsi que Wolfram était plutôt doué en peinture, alors que lui était plutôt dans l’abstrait ou le cubisme façon Picasso. Que son protecteur était un bon conteur. Il était si convaincant qu’il croyait que quelque part dans ce monde. Il existait des sirènes. C’est dame poisson plutôt jolie et qui selon les versions pouvaient être gentille ou méchantes. L’histoire qu’avait racontée Conrad avait été belle. Pleine de poésie. En apprendre plus sur les gens de ce monde avait été ce qui lui manquait pour être un bon ami. Il serra sa mâchoire. 

« Je ne peux pas laisser un de mes citoyens mourir sous mes yeux. Je serai un bien mauvais roi si je ne pourrais pas rendre à Nicola, son mari. J’arrive de mieux en mieux à faire appel à ma magie. Bien sûr, c’est encore un peu aléatoire. Mais j’ai pu soigner une personne dépourvue de magie avec la magie des mazokus... »

Des bras se mirent à l’entourer, il sentit le parfum de Wolfram se faire plus présent. 

« Tu pourrais simplement aspirer la mauvaise magie pour soigner Hube. Je sais que c’est possible, bien qu’un peu compliqué.   
\- Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?  
\- Je suis plus expert en magie utilisée en combat. Mais j’ai quelques bases. Mais c’est tout. Grisela est bien plus forte en magie de soin. Je pourrai essayer de te guider pour bien faire. Mais je suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne à cent pourcent.  
\- Dans ce cas, on pourrait le faire en collaboration.  
\- D’accord Yuuri ! »

L’enthousiasme de Wolfram surprenait un peu le maoh. Il fallait dire que son fiancé était plus du genre à le traité de crevette ou de boulet. Le voir si heureux de participer au soin de cet homme. Le mazoku blond prit la main de Hube. Limite, il pourrait briller comme Gunter. Ils seraient dans un manga shojo, pour sûr, il serait à présent entouré de fleurs. 

« Hube, je ne voulais pas vous sauver à la base, vous avez menacé une personne à laquelle je suis liée. Parce qu’il me l’a demandé, je vais faire en sorte que vous survivez grâce à nos soins. Si le boulet ne maîtrise pas, ce n’est pas mon cas. Vous êtes presque mort, mais tout espoir n’est pas vain. »

Yuuri lâcha un soupir avant de mettre une main sur son front. Il prit l’autre main du blessé pour aider comme il le pouvait Wolgfram. Sauf que lui se passait de commentaire désobligeant. Qu’importe ce que cet homme avait fait. Il ne méritait pas le traitement. Il devait absorber la mauvaise magie pour laisser s’échapper de son autre main. Il espérait que son action ne lui porterait pas préjudice pour la suite. Il écoutait juste son instinct et suivait les gestes de son fiancé. Le visage rempli de douleur et de souffrances commençait à se détendre doucement. Il finit par s’endormir. 

« Sa condition est stable pour le moment.   
\- Nous devons devoir le laisser aux bons soins de mon frère et de Greta. La compétition qu’à choisi le Lord est une course. Vous êtes la récompense de cette course folle. Et elle est pour bientôt. Nous devons faire vite. Sans compter que vous devez mettre votre uniforme.  
\- Cet uniforme ?.  
\- Bien entendu. »

C’était une copie de son uniforme scolaire. Ce monde en avait fait quelques-uns qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son uniforme. D’un noir profond, des boutons dorés. Des coutures parfaites. C’était au point de dépasser certains modèles qu’il avait laissé sur Terre en terme de confort. Avec ce genre de vêtement, il ne serait pas de plus discret. 

« Je pense que les gens doivent voir à quel point vous êtes important. Vu que le noir n’est que porté que par des gens importants.   
\- On a préparé quel genre d’animal pour moi ?  
\- Pas un cheval, vous êtes pas très à l’aise avec ces animaux, c’est un fait indéniable. Alors, on a pris un animal plus pratique et plus proche du sol pour vous. J’espère que ça sera assez bien.  
\- Je suppose que je verrai assez vite.  
\- En plus d’avoir un certain charme, c’est une monture relativement rapide. Vous êtes inquiet ?  
\- Un peu, mais c’est normal. Je compte sur ma chance et cet animal. Ce n’est pas rien.  
\- Ne soyez pas surpris de voir des éventuelles triches de la part de votre adversaire. C’est pour ça que votre monture risque de vous surprendre à plus d’un point. J’espère que vous pourrez grimper de façon de correcte sur cet animal. »

Yuuri commença à craindre le pire, parce que les mots de Conrad ne présageaient rien de vraiment bon. Il enfila son uniforme dans une pièce à part. Après tout, il tenait pas à ce que tous le voient se changer. Bien que deux d’entre eux avaient sûrement vu plus que de peau de nécessaire. Il n’allait pas se mettre plus dans l’embarras. Déjà que sa monture combinerait mignonnerie et férocité. Comme il ne connaissait pas toute la faune et la flore, il s’attendait à tout. Absolument tout. 

Le maoh marcha en compagnie de Conrad, Wolfram et Greta étant tous les deux rester au chevet de Hube. Le terrain ressemblait à un stade où les chevaux tournaient en rond. Ces animaux étant la raison pourquoi certains hommes de la Terre pariaient. Et s’en était donc de même dans ce monde. Il croisa le regard d’un ours des sables. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que voulait dire son protecteur…

« Ne me dis pas que je vais monter sur le dos de cette créature ?   
\- Dans ce cas, je ne vais rien dire et te laisser parler avec son dresseur. » 

Yuuri croisa le regard de l’homme qui tenait entre ses mains de rennes. Il faudrait aussi qu’il montre à ces gens ce qu’était une selle. Parce que montrer à cru pouvait, certes, avoir un certain charme. Mais le confort, c’était important. Il plissa des yeux et le reconnaissait. C’était l’homme qui avait aidé lors de la libération des femmes. Il n’osait pas trop s’approcher, par crainte de se faire manger tout cru. 

« Votre majesté, je suis si content de vous revoir.   
\- Ryan, comment tu vas depuis qu’on s’est quitté.  
\- Très bien, j’ai entraîné cet ours des sables. Kage, c’est son petit nom. C’est avec lui que vous ferez la course. On m’a dit qu’un animal comme celui-ci serait idéal parce que vous avez du mal avec les chevaux.  
\- Je me demande s’il est réellement rapide.  
\- Vous risquez d’être surpris. Il a l’air lent au premier abord. Mais il est né dans un environnement où les déplacements sont plus lents. Et déjà sur cette surface, il brillait par sa vivacité. Quand il ne se met pas en position pour attraper ses proies. »

C’était sûr qu’il était féroce, il avait peur de le voir un peu en action cet animal ou en pleine chasse. Sans compter sur la présence de ses longues griffes. Kage, affectif serrait contre lui son dresseur. Il se demandait si cet animal le suivrait. Mais tout cas, il faisait confiance en Conrad et ses contacts. 

Une voix amplifiée appela Yuri et son destrier sur la piste rouge. 

« Venant du Shin Makaku et son cirque. Voilà un ours des sables, Kage, il sera conduit par Yuuri Shibuya venant du même endroit. »

Yuuri était aux côtés de Ryan. Il ne savait pas qui se battrait pour Lord Biron, alors la voix les présentait au reste des participants. Qui était qu’une autre personne.

« Voici notre second concurrent et dernier. Choisi par le maître Biron. Isogai avec son Goala des enfers paradisiaques.  
\- C’est cet animal, celui qui peut faire n’importe quoi pour son enfant et sa nourriture. Ça va être du spectacle d’enfer. Dans tous les sens du terme. »

Les spectateurs étaient des plus enthousiastes. C’était quelque chose auquel le maoh ne s’attendait pas. Il savait pourtant que son adversaire avait sûrement pris une monture et cavalier à la hauteur de son pari. 

« J’imagine qu’il ne mange pas de l’eucalytus celui-là. »

Le Gaola était une espèce de koala immense, il avait un côté mignon, mais il n’imaginait pas quand cet animal se déchaînait. Il allait sûrement le voir assez vite. Il fallait dire que l’homme posait beaucoup d’espoir sur cet animal.

« Amusez-vous, Yuuri. »

Le souverain craignait le pire. Il suivait du mieux qu’il le pouvait le dresseur. Il savait que le gaola serait provoqué. Il ne devait que compter sur la rapidité de l’ours des sables. Alors que les hauts-parleurs se mettaient à hurler que la course commençait. Le cavalier sortit une hache de derrière son dos pour frapper le derrière de l’animal immense. Il vit le visage doux de la créature changer vite. Si vite que ça le faisait sursauter. Il grimpa sur son ours. Il savait que dès la première seconde. Cet animal serait en colère. Paré à tout manger sur son passage. Il était si effrayant, qu’il avait bien du mal à rester tranquille. 

La course commençait ainsi, avec un Yuuri Immobile et un Gaola en colère qui courrait. Creusant déjà l’écart entre lui et l’arrivée. Il s’accrocha du mieux qu’il pouvait alors que l’animal sur lequel il était se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Il serra du mieux qu’il le pouvait les rennes alors que l’homme sur Gaola semblait paré à donner un autre coup de hache sur sa pauvre monture. Le maoh se demandait si c’était très sain pour l’animal ce genre de comportement. Sûrement pas. Mais ça fonctionnait pour la course. Il pouvait sentir sa monture rattraper de plus en plus son adversaire. Il finit par la dépasser. Il manqua à quelques secondes de recevoir une morsure de cette créature des enfers en mode berserk. Il ne sentait pas vraiment à l’aise avec cette bête qui le poursuivait. Le pire était les commentaires de la personne qui hurlait. Il poussait un peu plus la peur de Yuuri. Il remerciait silencieusement le dressage de Ryan. Parce que sans lui, pas sûr que l’animal aurait continuer à courir aussi vite et rester calme devant la menace que représentait son poursuivant. Plus il avançait, il pouvait voir clairement un arbre sur le côté droit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il plaçait tous ces espoirs dans ce végétal assez imposant pour recevoir un câlin de l’animal qui le poursuivait. Il n’avait aucune envie de se faire manger. 

« Courage, ours des sables, on y est presque. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. »

Sa monture encouragée se mit à aller plus vite. Son poursuivant commençait à être distancé. Sentir son souffle avait quelque chose de vraiment flippant. Contrairement à un cheval. L’ours des sables restait plus ou moins calme. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de monture pour toujours ? Mais pas sûr qu’il puisse la garder. L’arbre était proche de l’arrivée, un peu en retrait et avant la fin véritable. 

Le Goala se mit à le rattraper, il dépassa même avant de sauter sur l’arbre qui perdit quelques feuilles. Comme les koalas dans son monde. Il aimait être accroché apparemment. Il serrait l’arbre qui craqua un peu sous l’action. L’ours profitant de ce moment pour dépasser son adversaire trop préoccupé à mordiller les branches à portée de sa mâchoire immense. Il avait eut vraiment chaud. Avec des crocs pareils, il aurait vite fini à patté pour Goala. C’était sûr et certain. Il sentit l’anbimal sous lui se stopper, il était récuppéré par Ryan qui flatta l’animal. 

« Vous avez été fantastique, tous les deux. Kage, je vais t’offrir une double ration de la nourriture que tu préfères, tu as été vraiment le plus génial. »

Avant de se retrouver désarçonné par l’ours faisant un câlin à son dresseur. Yuuri descendit de l’animal. Voyant ainsi que son arrivée était chaudement récompensée par des confettis et des cris de joie. Sûrement ceux de ces amis et ses quelques alliés qu’il avait réussi à avoir dans cette course folle. 

Conrad vint à lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Yuuri se mit à sourire à son ami et protecteur. Il savait pas grand-chose sur cet animal. Mais il pouvait voir qu’il ne voulait pas lâcher son arbre. Et ce, malgré les cris de son dresseur. 

« Ils ont beau être carnivore, leur maison, c’est quelque chose qu’il ont bien du mal à laisser. Il doit prendre cet arbre comme une maison de secours. Quand il est comme ça, inutile de crier comme son maître, il est trop heureux. Il ne la lâchera que lorsqu’il se sentira en sécurité. Et vu les gestes lors de la course. Il n’est pas paré à desserrer ce pauvre arbre.   
\- Je refuse d’accepter ça. C’est invalide, il n’a pas fini la course. Je demande à ce que l’on fasse un autre match.  
\- Vous plaisantez ? »

Apparemment non, il était en train de s’agiter dans tous les sens. C’est pile à ce moment que Hyscliff vint le rejoindre. Il savait que c’était lui qui en connaissait le plus sur les paris. 

« Lord Biron, vous ne pouvez pas demander ça. Le paris était pourtant clair, bien réglementé. Déjà le fait que vous avez choisi un cavalier au lieu de monter vous-même. C’est tout sauf égal pour votre adversaire qui lui a respecter sa part du marché. Je peux comprendre que vous avez mis sur la balance votre âge. Mais vous ne pouvez pas retirer la victoire à ce garçon. C’est la faute de votre choix de créature et de monture. Avec ce genre de manigance, il est plus que certain que votre réputation va en patir. Sans compter que votre trafic et le faux argent qu’à pu trouvé Yuuri.   
\- Je ne peux pas laisser ça... »

L’homme siffla et une odeur de feu se fit sentir. La ville était en feu. Les complices du lord avait déclenché un incendie d’un simple sifflement. 


	45. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

L’enfer sur terre, il avait devant ses yeux une représentation de l’enfer. Ce feu partout, pourtant, il avait vu un village brûler devant ses yeux. Mais une ville aussi grande consumée par les flammes, ça n’annonçait rien de bon. Le nombre de victimes collatérales que ça engendrerait. Le souverain n’avait pas voulu de ça. Il attrapa la main de Greta. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa future fille dans cette agitation. Vraiment pas. Voilà qui était un mauvais plan. 

« Voilà qui tombe bien, certaines personnes voulaient construire un temple. Et voilà le quartier des plaisirs purifier par le feu. »

L’homme partit dans un rire qui annonçait rien de bon. Il faisait très méchant de série à la noix qui passait parfois à la télévision. Ce qui inquiétait un peu plus le maoh. C’étaient les gens qui brûlaient peut-être vivant dans les maisons. Il n’y avait pas une solution pour atteindre de façon efficace ce feu. Il y avait sa magie élémentaire. Pas pas sûr que ça soit un bon plan. Il ferait peut-être plus de mal que de bien. Sa maîtrise était encore très incertaine. Il vit des personnes sortir, mais pas ceux qu’il avait pu voir dans cet endroit horrible. Des hommes et des femmes importantes oui. Mais les gens vivant des plaisirs de la chair étaient absents. 

« Où sont les gens que j’ai vu l’autre jour dans votre salon. Les avez-vous mis dans un endroit sûr au moins ?  
\- Ah ces gens, j’ai fait en sorte de fermer leurs chambres alors qu’ils étaient endormis. Après tout, personne ne se souviendra d’eux. Bien entendu, ils ne peuvent pas s’échapper… »

Cet homme était un monstre. Un monstre que l’appât du gain avait rendu encore plus vile. S’il était l’ami de Hysclyff, il avait dû être plus gentil… Ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ces personnes étaient en danger. Oui, il travaillait dans le monde de la prostitution. Mais ils n’avaient pas tous voulu ça. Certains se servait de cet argent pour tenter de vivre plus ou moins correctement. Certaines de ces personnes étaient si jeunes. Elles avaient encore beaucoup de choses à vivre. D’autres enfants comme Greta seraient en grande difficulté. Combien y avait de jeunes mères. Que pouvait-il faire ? Devait-il craquer et faire appel à sa magie. Celle-ci semblait vouloir être libéré, un peu comme si elle se mettait à lui chuchoter tout ce qu’il pourrait fait avec ce pouvoir. Car dans ce monde, il était un possesseur de pouvoir puissant. Qu’il pourrait aider cette ville et ces gens. Protéger ces personnes et ses amis. Il ne devait pas trop en faire. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête. Ses doigts venant toucher ces cheveux sombres. Il sentait cette puissance déferler en lui. Cette injustice ne devait pas rester impunie. Cette vague devint de plus en plus forte. Il entra dans un état second avec comme dernière vision. Conrad et Wolfram qui s’inquiétait pour lui. Sa magie avait été plus forte que sa volonté. Celle de faire en sorte de contrôler un peu cette envie de sauver ces pauvres gens. Il était inconscient. 

C’était le corps de Yuuri, mais ce n’était pas tout à fait lui. Cette puissance le faisait voler, et ses cheveux noirs s’agitaient dans une danse qu’eux seuls connaissaient. Le regard sur lui ne fit que plus sourire la force qui habitait à présent le corps du Maoh. Toute la magie environnante semblait aller vers lui. La fumée, les flammes sans que ça l’inquiète. Conrad comme Wolfram restèrent prudents face à cette démonstration de pouvoir. 

« Sous prétexte qu’ils n’ont pas le droit de vivre à cause de leur métier, vous vous sentez un homme bon et pur. Que l’église pardonnera votre geste. »

Même sa voix semblait venir d’un autre monde. Comme lointaine et si proche. Un timbre qui n’annonçait rien de bon. L’homme avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Il fixait l’homme qui avait défié Yuuri. À part l’apparence, il n’avait pas vraiment la même façon que se comporter que leur souverain. Ça ressemblait plus à ce qu’était narré du premier maoh. 

« Vous avez fait de ces personnes ce qu’elles sont. Pour avoir plus d’argent sur vous, vous avez dû leur payer pas grand choses quelques pièces tout au plus. Ces hommes et femmes ne méritent pas ça. Personne ne mérite un tel traitement. Exploités, violés, frappés et je ne sais encore quel traitement donne les gens à qui vous les confiez. Maintenant que votre commerce est mis en avant avec toutes ses horreurs, vous préférer tout brûler et prétendre que tout ça c’était pour purifier ces personnes monstrueuses. C’est ce que vous avez plus que sous-entendu. Mais je dois vous dire quelque chose, écouter, car je ne répéterais pas. C’est vous le monstre dans cette histoire. Une horrible créature qui s’est déguisée en humain. Et même certaines bêtes ont bien plus de moral que vous le prétendez devant tous vos hommes riches. Et vous cacher derrière la foi. Que c’est pratique. Toutes ces vies que vous avez brisées ? Seront-elles pardonnées par votre culte ? Je n’en suis pas sûr. Posséder un être humain mazoku ou non ne vous donne déjà pas beaucoup d’éligibilité. Vous n’êtres pas droit dans les chausses. Et votre immobilisme face au danger que ces personnes courent est encore plus impardonnable... »

L’homme accablé tentait de fuir, mais le corps de Yuuri le suivait. Il flottait toujours de façon fière. Jugeant l’homme sans faiblir. Jusqu’à ce qu’un éternuement vraiment mignon lui échappe. Si c’était l’esprit du premier roi des terres mazokus, il ne devait pas aimer cette interruption. 

« Votre majesté, votre nez coule.   
\- Je sais, pas la peine de m’interrompre pour ça. Je m’en occupe. Il doit avoir ça dans ses poches. Deux secondes, que je m'ôte de ce souci embarrassant. »

Il sortit d’une des poches un mouchoir brodé avec le nom du souverain dessus. En mazoku, bien évidemment. Il se moucha de façon bruyante. 

« Ces personnes n’ont en aucun demandé à ce que l’on leur ôte la vie. Mais à être aidé dans leurs soucis grâce au salaire qu’elle sont censé obtenir avec vous. Donc, je suis bien obligé de passer par la manière forte, vu que ne faites rien pour ces personnes. »

Le corps de Yuuri décroisa les bras pour les laisser tomber le long de son corps, doucement et avec grâce le bras droit se leva et ses doigts s’écartèrent. De l’eau commença en même temps à former des choses. D’abord, ce n’était que des vagues, puis les formes se précieusèrent pour former des têtes de dragons occidentaux qui semblait sur le point d'attaquer. 

L’homme avait bien vu qu’il était sérieux et s’était reculer dans l’espoir d’échapper à la colère qui menaçait de s’abattre sur lui. Mais la magie en Yuuri était présente pour rendre la justice telle que le souverain la voyait. Bien que là, son esprit était éteint. Dans un geste vif, les dragons se mirent à foncer à toute vitesse vers l’homme grondant presque. C’était surtout de l’eau, comme s’il s’agissait d’un fleuve particulièrement agité. Il avait beau courir, il voyait de plus une tête s’approche pour finir par le percuter avec force. L’assommant à moitié. 

L’eau avait rapidement entouré l’homme pour l’enveloppé coupant ainsi son air. La tête se reformait au-dessus de l’homme comme si la créature l’avait avalé. 

« C’est étrange… C’est un dragon. Ce n’est pas une forme très conventionnelle pour un sort mazoku. Normalement, c’est bien plus élégant.  
\- Wolf, je pense que ce n’est pas le moment pour genre de chipoteries.  
\- Non, mais vraiment, c’est bizarre, il peut pas faire les choses dans les règles pour une fois. Si c’est parce qu’il veut impressionner un amant, je l’étrangle.  
\- Tu sais très bien qu’il ne se contrôle pas sa magie. Pas tout à fait en tout cas... »

En pleine dispute, Greta, qui avait été depuis lâchée par la main du souverain, était admirative, si bien qu’elle ne lâchait pas des yeux l’eau formant des dragons éteignant le feu de la ville doucement et sûrement. 

« C’est… C’est vraiment beau et si cool... »

Wolfram avait une partie de sa réponse, ce n’était pas pour impressionner un amant éventuel, mais surtout pour impressionner la jeune fille qu’il considérait comme son héritière. Il vrai que des dragons, c’était un animal qui en imposait en plus d’être rare. Surtout de cette forme. Il n’avait pas à faire le show comme ça. C’était un peu inutile. Mais l’admiration de la demoiselle ne faisait aucun doute. Pour l’avoir vu dans ses yeux, Wolfram pouvait en témoigner. 

L’eau continuait son œuvre et le corps du roi tomba doucement. Pour finir par être rattrapé par Conrad et Wolfram. Le duo alla dans l’hôtel alors que la pluie tombait drue sur les bâtiments, mettant fin définitivement à l’incendie de cette manière. Cette pluie battante était là pour sauver le plus de personnes possibles. L’homme était sûrement à moitié mort, capturé par Hyscliff. 

C’est le corps douloureux et sous le bruit de cette averse digne des meilleure mousson dans les îles tropicales que Yuuri finit par retrouver son corps. Il avait quelques douleurs. 

« Eiji, le dauphin… Les dragons... »

Pourquoi ces images venait soudainement à lui. Yuuri avait mal à la tête. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il s’était endormi sûrement après avoir senti sa magie déferler en lui. 

« On se réveille de son rêve ?   
\- Hm ? »

Le maoh n’avait pas reconnu tout de suite son fiancé. Ce dernier le fixait de ses yeux verts et les sourcils froncés. Il était installé sur ses genoux. Un peu surpris, il sursauta et tenta un moment de redresser avant de retomber sur les genoux de son fiancé. 

« Désolé pour ça. Je me suis encore endormi. Pourquoi ma tête me fait si mal et tourne.   
-Imbécile, tu as encore utilisé trop de magie mazoku et ça fini comme ça. J’ai beau savoir que tu ne maîtrises pas, c’est toujours aussi effrayant de te voir perdre les pédales, littéralement. Je ne t’ai presque pas reconnu. Après ce que tu as fait, tu t’es endormi. Et j’ai installé ta tête sur mes genoux.   
\- J’ai remarqué… Parle-moi un peu de ce qui s’est passé. S’il te plaît.  
\- Beaucoup de ta magie a été utilisée pour ton sort. Tu as invoqué des dragons d’eau qui ont eux-mêmes provoqué cette pluie que tu peux entendre si tu tends l’oreille. Le feu est éteint grâce à toi. Grâce à ta magie et ton élément de prédilection. Mais cette fois-ci, tu as dormi que quelques heures, il y a du progrès face à ta magie.  
\- Et le lord Biron.  
\- Arrêté par Hyscliff et les hommes sous ses ordres.  
\- Il est vivant ?  
\- Tu n’as jamais tué avec ta magie, tu as toujours fait en sorte que les gens s’en sortent… Bien sûr, le feu a détruit beaucoup de choses. Mais comme tu peux le voir comme ici. Certaines choses sont encore debout. Toute la région est sauvée par la pluie. Par contre l’eau dans les bains a disparu. Je suppose que c’est elle que tu as utilisé dans ta magie en plus de l’eau dans l’air. Tu te souviens de quoi ?  
\- pas grand-chose en vérité. Je me souviens avoir été en colère pour le feu. Pour ces personnes qui étaient en danger. Puis de dragons occidentaux. Comme ceux que je peux voir en illustration dans l’autre monde. Après, c’est le néant. Et je me suis réveillé que maintenant.  
\- Repose-toi encore un peu. Tu en as besoin…  
\- J’aimerais tellement libérer ces hommes et ses femmes, Wolf.  
\- Je sais… Mais tu as vu comment tu es tombé alors que tu voulais te lever.  
\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croiser. » 

Wolfram lâcha un soupir alors que sa main vint caresser la joue du souverain. Avec une douceur presque inhabituelle de sa part. Il put voir plus loin, Conrad qui s’appuyait sur le mur en souriant doucement. 

« Je peux m’en charger s’il fait, Yuuri.   
\- Je dois savoir s’ils vont bien. J’aimerais les savoir vivant en parfaite santé.  
\- C’est tout à tout honneur, mais s’il te plaît. Repose-toi. Elles n’auront pas toutes envie de se faire sauver par un mazoku. »

Il est vrai que la réaction de la femme de tout à l’heure était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Il avait fait de son mieux pour elle. Et cette femme avait eu peur. Peur de lui et de sa magie. 

« Je suis un imbécile…  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais ça fait aussi partie de ce que j’apprécie chez toi malgré tout, boulet.  
\- Tu peux rester avec moi Wolf le temps que Conrad s’occupe de ça.  
\- Bien entendu. »

Yuuri était un peu plus rassuré de savoir que ces personnes seraient bientôt libre. Pas forcément dans le meilleur des état, mais au moins dehors elles pourraient être soignées. Qui sait, elles pourront prendre un autre chemin de vie. Il avait très envie de voir les gens en dehors de ce genre de magouille, mais même dans le monde où n’était qu’un simple universitaire. Il y avait encore ce genre de personnes. Il avait le goût d’une réussite amère dans la bouche. 

« Je ne serais pas seul, Anissina est là. J’ai pu sentir sa magie dans les environs. Elle nous aidera à sa façon. J’espère qu’elle comprendra ce qui s’est passé. Il reste plus qu’à attendre. »

Cette femme était à la fois quelqu’un d’intelligent, mais aussi d’incroyablement dangereux pour ces proches. Toutes ses inventions ne fonctionnaient pas de façon optimale du premier coup. Parfois même, elles explosaient. Yuuri ne voulait en aucun cas blesser ces personnes avec ce genre d’invention. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de voir ce qui serait le mieux pour ces personnes. Déjà récupérer l’eau qu’il avait utilisée, où chercher une source. Il devait en avoir une dans le sol. Sinon la ville balnéaire ne serait pas là. Ensuite, la vie pourrait reprendre. Avec un peu de jugeote, il pourrait adapter les métiers dans ce monde. Afin qu’humain comme mazoku puisse trouver leur bonheur et prendre soin des gens qui venaient ici. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionnait. Il sentit la main de Wolfram dans ses cheveux. Il se détendit un peu. Il savait que ces deux personnes avaient confiance en cette femme un peu extravagante, mais pas méchante. C’était une inventrice digne de personnages historique créatifs qui avait fait progresser l’humanité par des essais et des erreurs, mais aussi des réussites. Peut-être que cette fois, il assisterait ou Conrad assisterait et lui raconterait l’exploit de cette demoiselle mazoku fantasque, mais géniale. 

« J’aimerais qu’un jour, je puisse utiliser ma magie à son plein potentiel sans ce genre d’ennui.   
\- Même moi, je n’emploie pas ma magie à son plein potentiel sans en subir les conséquences. Ce qu’il te manque, c’est le dosage, c’est tout. Ainsi, tu pourras de grandes choses sans douleurs ensuite... »


	46. My daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La demoiselle était arrivée, ces cheveux rouges retenus en partie par une queue-de-cheval haute. Elle portait le même genre de robe avec laquelle Yuuri l’avait rencontré. Si bien que le souverain se demandait combien de tenue quasi-identique pouvait avoir les mazokus. Et par quel procédé non-industriel il faisait ça. Sûrement, qu’il y avait de la magie en dessous. Mais vu comment les machines de cette jeune femme explosaient, il y avait de fortes chances que c’était des machines bien plus abouties et simplement des mazokus vraiment doué dans ce domaine. 

« Que se passe t-il ici ?   
\- Content de vous voir aussi Anissina… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Sans mon frère qui plus est.  
\- Je ne suis pas sa nounou, je suis son amie. Donc ce que je fais ici ne me regarde que moi. Mais attendez deux minutes. Je connais ce visage... »

Elle saisit le menton de Yuuri, ce dernier se mit à rougir. Être touché de cette façon par une demoiselle, ça le rendait un peu confus. Oui, il acceptait sa bisexualité, mais il était toujours sensible aux charmes féminins.

« C’est cheveux noirs, ses yeux si sombres ça ne peut être qu’un seule personne. Sa bien-aimée majesté. Ce fameux souverain qui n’a pas fini la cérémonie d’intronisation, mais que le peuple a fini par accepter. Votre look n’est pas toujours idéal. Mais ce costume vous va comme un gant.  
\- Je sens une sensation de dégoût envers moi-même à l’écoute de ces mots…  
\- Un dégoût de toi ? Ce n’est pas une émotion positive. Je sais que je peux être brute. Gwendal me le dit parfois. Mais ce n’est pas en s’apitoyant sur son sort que tu pourras avancer dans la vie. Un mazoku aussi puissant que toi ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça. Je peux comprendre que tu n’es pas habitué à la magie de ce monde. Mais tout de même.  
\- Anissina, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…  
\- Ce monde a eu besoin de vous et de vos capacités. Sans ça cette ville seraient dans des ennuis encore plus grand. En ça, tu peux être fier de ce que tu as accompli. Les dégâts sont réparables. Ils sont plus dû au feu que ta magie. Sans oublier que tu as mis fin à un commerce qui rendait des femmes esclaves de leur client. Sans ça, elles seraient encore opprimés. Elles seraient enlevées à leur famille et moi Anissina Karbelnikoff. Je ne peux laisser passer ça. Les femmes ont un pouvoir que les hommes ignorent. »

Il faisait face à une féministe dans ce monde. Chez lui, elles étaient souvent mal vues. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’elles avaient totalement tord. Il ne pouvait pas tout cautionner. Penser à l’égalité des sexes, c’était aussi faire en sorte que les hommes ne se retrouvent pas laissé. Sur terre, ils avaient moins de congés que les femmes pour s’occuper des enfants et certaines fonctions ne leur était jamais attribué. Mais il n’allait pas rentrer dans ce débat. Parce qu’il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il avait juste besoin d’un peu de calme. Il avait déjà beaucoup à faire pour rendre l’idée d’esclavage un peu interdite. Alors faire face aux inégalités, il s’en sentait pas la force. Il laissait ce combat à cette femme. 

« Je comprends votre combat Anissina. Vraiment.   
\- Pourquoi vous dites ça. Vous êtes un homme. Vous ne savez pas ce que vivent les femmes dans ce monde. Je suis une mazoku puissante. Mais je moins considérée que des mazokus mâles moins puissant magiquement.  
\- Je sais, sur terre, c’est un peu pareil. Mais je trouve que la société de ce monde est bien plus avancée que là-bas. Il suffit que le combat soit bien mené. Vous pourrez bien le mener. Je le sais. Je le vois. C’est des personnes puissantes ou qui ose se battre contre un système mis en place qu’on reconnaît les personnes qui feront le monde. Resteront dans l’histoire. Le peuple à une puissance que ce monde ignore.  
\- Il faut sauver ces personnes grâce à votre magie !  
\- Je voudrai bien, mais j’ai déjà du mal à rester debout... »

Il put sentir une main caresser ses cheveux. C’était sûrement Conrad ou Wolfram. Les deux le protégeaient beaucoup. Bien que le second était un sacré Tsundere. Mais il préférait savoir que quelqu’un prenne soin de lui. C’était rassurant. 

La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir avant d’aller soigner les gens qui étaient blessés rassembler dans une espèce de tente. Il ignorait que sa magie puisse soigner. Apparemment, certains mazokus pouvait être scientifique et soigneur quand on leur demandait. Loin de ses inventions, cette femme pouvait se montrer douce. Même si elle s’occupait beaucoup plus des femmes que des hommes. Mais Yuuri ne pouvait pas totalement lui en vouloir. Elle était claire dans ses intentions. 

Alors qu’il se reposait chouchouté par Wolfram et Conrad, Hyscliff fit son apparition avec un visage inquiet. Il se mit à la hauteur de son roi. 

« Vous allez bien ?   
\- Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Juste fatigué…  
\- Votre technique était élégante, même si je ne possède aucune magie. Je peux voir la beauté de la magie. J’ai pu voir mignonne fille. Vous êtes comme moi à présent, un père. Mais une question me vient à propos d’elle. Je sais que je vais peut-être paraître brusque, mais je veux savoir. En tant que propriétaire des bains, certains de mes clientes m’ont rapporter les tatouages qu’elle avait sur les bras. C’est une façon pour les gens… Comme ces hommes et ses femmes de se rappeler de leurs parents, même loin. Il n’y aucun doute, elle a été esclave. Désolé. Les noms de ses deux parents sont sur ses bras. Et votre nom n’est pas.  
\- Je sais…  
\- Mais ce qui me perturbe, c’est que le nom de son père est le nom d’un ancien héritier d’un royaume tombé dans l’oubli… C’est sûrement une des dernières survivantes du peuple de Zorashia… Votre fille est de noble lignée. Beaucoup de filles portent le nom de ce père, il a fait des enfants que de raison aux filles qui vendent leurs charmes…  
\- Je pense que ça ne change rien pour mon souhait. Je veux vraiment que Greta devienne vraiment ma fille. Qu’importe ce que les gens diront. Je sais qu’elle n’a pas eu une vie facile. Mais je veux lui donner cette chance. Je n’aime pas l’esclavage et je suis que tout aussi puissant et riche que je peux être. Je suis pas non plus dénué de failles. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à être entouré d’hommes sans que ça me gêne.  
\- Son père a voulu faire prospérer son royaume malgré l’avancée de Sverella. Il a fait une grosse erreur en faisant ce qu’il a fait. Mais je suis heureux que tous ces enfants ne finissent pas mal. Certains comme leurs mères ont fini par rejoindre le monde de la luxure. Garder cette petite loin de ça le plus possible.  
\- Voilà qui explique en partie pourquoi elle a été élevée dans ce pays dans le but de mettre le monde des mazokus face à un souci. Il est clair qu’elle possède de la magie. J’ai beau être un novice. Je peux le sentir.  
\- Cette fille va sûrement vouloir à un moment retourner sur ces terres natales.  
\- Dans ce cas, on ira tous ensemble voir ce pays en ruine quand elle se sentira prête. Je pense qu’actuellement, elle est plus en recherche d’une affection qu’elle n’a jamais eue.  
\- J’espère que vous pourrez la donner, et ce, malgré votre rencontre qui doit être sûrement particulière.  
\- Elle l’est. Mais qu’importe, je ferai tout pour qu’elle vive heureuse. Cet endroit a besoin de personnes bien. Et elle peut le devenir avec des gens bien. J’espère en être un à ses yeux.  
\- Vous agissez déjà comme un vrai père. C’est plutôt bien de votre part. C’est même parfait, mais elle sera jamais votre fille biologique. Juste magique à la fin du rituel.  
\- Vous savez comment il fonctionne ?  
\- Je l’ignore pour le moment, mais je pense que je serait là avec ma fille. Afin qu’on puisse faire partie un peu plus de votre cour. Même si ma fille sera jamais votre fiancée. J’espère qu’elles pourront être amies elle et Greta.  
\- On verra bien, cette fille a un eu un entraînement pour devenir un assassin, elle n’a jamais été une petite fille normale... » 

C’est pile à ce moment, que Yuuri sentit sa manche être tirée. C’était Greta qui semblait préoccupée. Le souverain se mit à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Il frotta avec affection sa tête. 

« Vous parlez de moi ?  
\- Je parlais de toi, jeune fille. Je parlais aussi de la relation que vous avez déjà entre vous... »

Yuuri suspendit son geste d’affection envers la jeune fille. Il savait qu’il était jeune, sûrement trop jeune pour s’occuper d’elle. Mais il avait proposé à cette fille de devenir son père. Peut-être qu’elle voudrait quelqu’un de plus expérimenté que lui. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour s’occuper de cette jeune fille, alors qu’il était encore déchiré entre la Terre et ce monde-ci. Il ne voulait pas imposer ses absences à cette jeune fille. 

« Greta… Tu voudrais partir avec monsieur Hyscliff ?   
\- Eh ?  
\- Hyscliff habite dans les terres qui entoure le château. Donc tu vivras au Shin Makoku. Tu pourrais devenir sa fille.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il a une fille, elle a été élevée avec soin pour devenir une noble. Elle, elle est très gentille. Tu voudrais…  
\- Non, je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec toi, Yuuri. Je ne veux pas partir. Qui va m’aider quand ma magie ira mal ? Puis tu as dit que je serai ta fille. Tu ne va pas revenir sur ta promesse.  
\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse, je ne pourrai pas être toujours là, tu sais… Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse.  
\- Tu ne m’aimes pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que si. Je t’aime, je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi. Vraiment, je n’aurai jamais cru ça. Surtout qu’on est vraiment mal parti. J’ai plus l’âge d’être un grand frère plus âgé qu’un père…  
\- Tu ne veux plus de moi comme fille, tu as honte de moi ?  
\- Non… »

Il entendit un soupir derrière lui. C’était celui de Wolfram. Depuis un moment, on ne l’avait pas entendu. Il était resté bien silencieux face à ce qu’il se passait. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le mazoku blond se gratter la nuque. 

« Pour elle, c’est comme si tu ne voulais plus d’elle. Sérieux, tu as eu des comportements digne d’un père de famille, alors que tu es jeune. Bien plus jeune que moi ou Conrad. La raison pour que tu as été à Sverela était sûrement mauvaise. Celle de Yuuri n’est pas mieux. Tu es un boulet, vraiment. Elle n’a peut-être plus de mère. Mais je pense qu’elle ne sera pas seule avec nous. Il y a Anissina et ma mère, sans compter sur celles qui travaille au château. Tu veux qu’elle grandisse le mieux possible. Alors, ne l’éloigne pas de toi pour des prétextes fallacieux. Ce n’est pas dans son intérêt. C’est dans le tien. S’il te plaît, écoute-toi un peu. Tu es roi, pas n’importe qui.   
\- C’est vrai, tu as raison.  
\- Tu devrais m’écouter plus souvent, boulet ! »

Yurri roula des yeux. Il y avait bien que Wolfram pour lancer ce genre de pique l’air de rien. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle avait pleuré. Ces mots l’avaient blessé. Wolfram avait raison, il l’avait blessé sans le vouloir. Il resta comme ça quelques instants. Il voulait profiter de ce genre de moment. 

« Je pense qu’à ton bien. Tu dois savoir que je risque d’être absent, car je vis dans un autre monde parfois. Je ne veux que tu sois blessée par ces absences. Je ne veux que ton bien, vraiment. Je ne peux pas faire voyager quelqu’un avec moi quand je passe d’un monde à l’autre. Je semble en être le seul capable pour le moment.. » 

Le visage de la jeune fille laissait exprimer ses inquiétudes intérieures. Il était idiot, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser dans l’ignorance. C’était vraiment important qu’elle sache à quoi s’attendre avec lui. Oui, il était maladroit. Mais il essayait d’être une bonne personne, non seulement pour cette jeune fille. Mais pour tout un monde qui avait besoin de passer un cap. 

« Tout ça, ce n’est pas grave, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand tu m’a dit que je ne serais plus que ta fille illigitime. J’étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Que tu me proposes à quelqu’un d’autre, je ne veux pas. Je suis sûr que ce monsieur est gentil. Mais c’est toi mon père. Même si on n'est pas lié par le sang. Même si à la base notre lien est basé sur le mensonge. Je veux être à tes côtés. Apprendre encore des choses sur les mazokus avec toi.   
\- On va être une famille, ne t’en fait pas, j’ai eu peur que tu sois jamais heureuse. Tu seras toujours mon enfant, même si je pars dans un autre monde.  
\- Je suis heureuse... »

Il serra contre lui la jeune fille qui était encore sous ses émotions. Il la serra contre lui. Ses petits bras commençant à l’entourer avec tendresse. Il était vraiment devenu père. Pas sûr que sa famille sur terre le croit sur parole. 

« Tu vas devenir la fille de Yuuri Shibuya, de Shin Makoku. J’espère que tu seras là quand je reviendrai de mes voyages dimensionnel. Je prendrais une photo de la famille sur terre. Et j’en ferai de même à mon retour. »

Même si pour ça, il devait prendre une boite hermétique pour y glisser un téléphone portable ou un appareil photo. Il devait plus opter pour la housse imperméable bien fermée dans ses vêtements civils. Ou son uniforme. Ce moment de tendresse était fort. Non seulement, il était serré par la jeune fille, mais aussi par Wolfram. Cet homme avait vraiment accepté la jeune fille comme un membre de la famille. Le rituel ne pouvait que bien se passer. 

Ils finirent par rester un moment ainsi pour enfin se lever. Ils revirent ainsi le vendeur de ramen. Ce qui fit rire Greta et Yuuri. Ce bol avait prédit qu’une fille ferait son apparition dans sa vie. C’était juste sa fille. Heureusement que son fiancé ne comprenait pas leur hilarité. L’homme servait ses clients en les saluant de sa main. Le duo lui répondit avec un sourire. 

« Et si on profitait des bains ensemble pour de bon ?   
\- Oui, entre personne de la même famille. Yuuri, bientôt je devrai te nommer père.  
\- Prends le temps de t’y habituer. Je serai heureux le jour où ça sera naturel, ma fille... »

Ils sourirent, leur avenir était sûrement encore mouvementé, mais ils s’étaient trouvé une famille tous les deux. Et ça valait beaucoup pour eux deux. 


	47. After battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le vendeur de ramen était là. Il parlait avec vivacité avec ces clients. Il semblait plutôt heureux. Son petit commerce roulant n’avait pas trop souffert de l’incendie apparemment. Tant mieux, il n’avait pas envie de voir ce genre de personne souffrir. Alors qu’il marchait tranquillement. Greta accrochée à lui et Conrad le suivant de près. Il rencontra une demoiselle, celle qu’il avait rencontrée dans cette buanderie de chasseur. Cette pièce avait être évacuée assez vite sinon, elles seraient un peu défigurée. Même si la magie mazoku pouvaient de belles choses. À court terme, elle finissait toujours par manquer. La réserve de magie de Anissina était sûrement pour quelque chose de cet état. La jeune femme avait un mince sourire.

« Izura, vous et Nina vous voulez rentrer à la maison ?  
\- Je pourrai, en effet, mais je pense que mon travail va devenir plus agréable maintenant. Et puis, j’ai toujours plus vu cette ville que ma terre natale. Sans compter que je considère les femmes et les hommes ici comme ma vraie famille. On a tous des blessures, certes. Mais on se soutient beaucoup.  
-Je vois, j’espère que ça ira pour vous. »

Comme un boulet de canon, Anissa s’imposa près des femmes pour porter ces idées féministes. Rien qu’à cette idée, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire avec bienveillance. Il savait que cette femme irait jusqu’au bout. Et il ne la stopperait que quand il trouvera ça gênant pour lui et les hommes se sentant hommes. Et les transgenres qui tendaient à être des hommes.

« Ici, personne ne peut les sauver, c’est pour ça que je me dévoue pour leur enseigner des choses. Certaines de ces femmes ne savent ni lire ni écrire. Elles ont été rabaissées par un homme stupide.  
\- Je suis d’accord, mais n’oublie pas les hommes victime, eux aussi de ce système.  
\- Je vais construire un mon merveilleux.  
\- Fait donc. »

Après avoir fait ce qui était prévu, Anissina resta, un bon moment, seule dans ce village balnéaire pour faire l’éducation de ces travailleurs du sexe. Surtout les femmes. Pour ne pas délaisser les hommes, Hyscliff l’aidait à remettre cette ville sur les bons rails.

Yuuri de son côté avait pris l’option pour étudier auprès des hommes de Hysclyff resté dans son royaume, accompagné de Greta. Elle rencontra ainsi la fille de cet homme qui avait voulu être son tuteur. Il espérait seulement que les anciens mazokus veillaient vraiment sur les nouveaux et les humains. Tous n’étaient pas méchants. Alors qu’il sortait de sa chambre, habitué par la vision d’un Wolfram habillé de cette nuisette très féminine. Il ne poussa pas de cri de surprise. Il s’habilla rapidement pour vivre une autre journée ordinaire. Il espérait les soucis loin de loin, comme proche. Il était à quelques jours de faire le rituel d’adoption. Mais ce qui le surpris plus, c’était de ne pas avoir croisé Gunter.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il brillait si fort qu’il se promit vraiment d’apporter ses lunettes de soleil. Son élément foudre se justifiait bien là. Devant lui.

« Gunter ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Ah, votre majesté, c’est si merveilleux de vous voir de retour.  
\- Je ne vous ai pas vu à mon retour, ça m’a surpris.  
\- Je vous ai manqué ? Vous n’êtes pas en colère ? Vous avez pleuré ? »

Il s’était jeté sur Yuuri en pleurant ces mots. Le souverain manqua de tomber sous ce geste. Il fallait dire que cet homme pesait son poids. Il s’éloignait un peu. 

« Pourquoi je serai en colère, mais vous qu’est qui vous ai arrivé Gunter ?  
\- Moi ? Cela vous intéresse ? J’ai fait un entraînement à la montagne. Là-bas, j’ai rencontré des gens qui pouvait en partie me comprendre. Mon admiration pour vous était reconnue... »

Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus il se sentait vraiment mal à l’aise. Il craignait vraiment le pire. Il savait qu’il comptait beaucoup pour cet homme. Il ne serait du genre polygame, peut-être qu’il aurait laissé une place à Conrad. Mais Gunter était trop flippant pour le considérer comme une option.

« Avec l’amour, on peut accepter beaucoup de personnes. Mais sans vous, je pense que je pourrais pas aimer comme je le fais les mazokus et ma vie à votre service. Je redeviens un jeune Mazoku. J’avais presque oublié ce sentiment.  
\- D’accord... »

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l’aise avec tout ça. En tout cas, sa magie était belle. Il aurait un bon contact avec Greta. Il était sûr que la jeune fille avait sûrement une affinité avec un élément, mais avec lequel, peut-être que la voir confronter à plusieurs types de mazokus, elle trouverait son élément.

« Comme vous le voyez votre majesté, je suis à présent un mazoku encore plus puissant, pas au point de faire de l’ombre à votre puissance. Bien entendu. J’ai testé ma magie et mes résistances spirituelles. Tout ça pour être encore meilleur que possible. »

Conrad s’approcha de l’homme et semblait surpris par ce qu’il voyait. Il racla sa gorge doucement.

« Que faites vous derrière Gunter, Dacascos ?  
\- Ah Dascascos, il faudrait que tu sois plus réactif à mes mouvements. »

Yuuri put voir un homme au crâne rasé. Il n’avait plus un cheveu sur la tête. Seuls ses sourcils à la couleur vive indiquaient qu’il était un mazoku. Il se demandait bien pourquoi cet homme n’avait plus de cheveux. Peut-être que c’était un choix de cet homme. Qui devait être un soldat du palais. Sinon, il ne serait pas là.

« Maintenant, comment je fais pour justifier mon entraînement auprès de sa majesté ?  
-Euh... »

Soudainement, Gwendal ouvrit la porte qui était vraiment sur le point de péter une durite.

« Bon, maintenant dépêchez-vous et allez travailler au lieu de vous mettre en avant par je ne sais quel procédé. »

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce la quittèrent. Même Yuuri qui marchait vraiment mieux depuis son retour de la ville balnéaire. Ça lui avait fait du bien au-delà des soucis qui s’étaient produit dans la ville.

Le duo marcha un moment jusqu’à sortir du château. Il n’était pas rare qu’ils se mettent à courir autour du domaine, surprenant sûrement les habitants de la ville. Proche du château, il vit quelque chose de surprenant, surtout dans ce monde. Un terrain de base-ball. Il se tourna vers Conrad, il était le seul dans ce monde, à part lui. À savoir à quoi ressemblait ce genre d’endroit. Il avait un fin sourire. 

« Je suis désolé, j’ai fait selon mes vagues souvenirs que j’avais de ce genre de terrain. Il doit vous paraître étrange…  
\- Non, il est impeccable, il a vraiment les bonnes dimensions. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Conrad ? Pourquoi faire ce terrain ?  
\- je voulais que vous soyez heureux, même quand vous êtes coincé ici pendant un moment. Comme maintenant. Ça doit être une des choses qui vous manque sûrement quand vous êtes ici.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Voilà dix-huit ans que vous êtes né. Même si c’était dans un autre monde. De nombreux mazokus dont je fais partie ont attendu votre arrivée. Je devais marquer le coup de toutes ces années sans vous. Vous allez sûrement dire que j’en fait de trop. Mais je ne suis pas le seul qui est derrière ce projet. Les habitants, mes frères voulait que vous vous sentiez encore plus chez vous dans ce monde. Je sais que des choses vous retiennent encore à cet autre monde. »

Yuuri ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui, il avait encore des attaches sur terre. Sa famille, Murata, l’école. Mais le reste était ici. Il avait un profond attachement pour le trio de frère mazokus qui n’avait pas tous voulu de lui. Pour Gunter, pour Greta, pour toutes ses personnes qui rendait sa vie dans cet autre monde utile.

« Les personnes ont travaillé pour que vous soyez le plus heureux ici.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais malheureux ici. Je… Je commence à aimer véritablement cet endroit. Même s’il me fait vivre des aventures plus rocambolesques les unes des autres. Je n’ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement vivre ma vie… Alors pourquoi ? Juste parce que je suis le roi ? Je n’ai rien demandé ! »

Il sentit des mais sur ses épaules et puis ces mêmes mains commençait à le caresser doucement allant et venant des épaules aux bras. Conrad essayait de le calmer. Mais il ne voulait pas imposer ses passe-temps à ce monde. Il les aimait, oui, mais les imposer, c’était comme ces Européens qui juraient que par le football. Alors que d’autres sports tombaient doucement dans l’oubli. Ce terrain, il était beau. Plus il s’en approchait, plus il voyait à quel point les souvenirs de Conrad étaient précis. Bien sûr, il chancelait. Il était retenu par Conrad qui le soutenait avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Il savait bien qu’il avait voulu bien faire. Mais une partie de lui s’en voulait un peu. Mais maintenant que c’était là, il serait bien égoïste de le raser. Les heures de travail de mazokus ne serait pas gâché. Il finit par être sur le terrain, saluant les quelques mazokus qui étaient là. Il se baissa pour tâter le sol du terrain. Les bases. Tout était, même les lignes. La matière ressemblait à celle qu’il avaient sur terre. Une vague de nostalgie lui monta doucement. Il n’avait ni gant, ni batte. Mais il avait très envie de jouer à cet endroit. Alors qu’il touchait le sol, Conrad lui parla doucement.

« C’est un peu boueux, tu sais.  
\- Je sais, mais rien que les efforts de ce peuple me fait plus sentir chez moi à présent. Si je dois expliquer des heures durant les règles, je le ferai. J’aimerai que les gens s’amusent à jouer. Qu’ils s’échangent des balles en famille. Il faudra que j’amène Greta ici. Et peut-être Wolfram... »

Il savait que cet endroit serait d’abord utilisé par lui seul. Mais avec un peu d’explication peut-être que les mazokus s’amuserait et pourrait même intégrer les humains qui vivaient ici. Sans oublier ses semi-mazokus sans magie. Yuuri voulait partager ce qu’il avait fait avec sa famille. Celle qui vivait encore sur terre. Il n’était plus un simple étranger qui vivait par intermittence sur ces terres. Mais un souverain. Il faisait partie de quelque chose de plus grand. Il n’était pas aveugle à ce point. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait rentrer sur terre, mais il allait profiter de chaque instant qu’on lui donnait ici. Il avait cette place dans ce monde, dans cet univers dans lequel il avait eu une vie antérieure. Celle dont il ne se souvenait pas. Ce monde qui avait vu naître son père. Cet endroit devait tellement lui manquer. Il souffrait bien plus que lui dans cette histoire. Il serra contre lui Conrad qui avait été là pour lui.

« Merci, pour ça, c’est trop… Mais merci. » 

Il sourit doucement avant de lui rendre l’étreinte doucement. Conrad laissa Yuuri rentrer dans le château quand le jour se mit à décroître. Ils avaient eu besoin tous les deux de ce genre de moment. Il le savait bien au fond de lui que c’était aussi pour ça que Wolf était aussi grognon. Lui et sa fichue jalousie. Il se demandait même combien de temps ça pourrait durer. Il n'était pas paré à lui prouver plus qu’il le faisait actuellement de son attachement. Il lâcha un soupir alors qu’il poussait la porte de sa chambre. Qui était occupée par son fiancé. Bien entendu, qu’il se demandait encore pourquoi il portait ce genre de vêtements très féminin. Il le secoua un peu pour voir s’il était profondément endormi ou non. Il bougea un peu. Signe qu’il n’était encore vraiment pas endormi.

« Wolf, je vais prendre mon bain avant d’aller au lit.  
\- Dépêche-toi, je suis complètement vidé. Je ne viendrai pas cette fois, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas, la prochaine fois. Je sais que tu es presque prêt. »

Yuuri fit un sourire que cet homme ne pouvait voir, pour cause, il était déjà bien enroulé dans ses couvertures. Il quitta la pièce pour aller dans la salle d’eau toute proche. Quand il se souvenait de sa première venue ici, il pourrait en rire. Heureusement, Cecilia était bien loin de lui aujourd’hui. Il observa les bains et vit quelque chose flotter dans un des bains. Ça ressemblait à un animal qui se noyait. N’écoutant que son bon cœur, le souverain sauta dans l’eau tout habillé. Il devait cet animal en danger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette pauvre créature mourir là. Quand il saisit la créature, il était surpris, ce n’était pas un être vivant.

« Une peluche ? »

Et s’il reconnaissait le style, c’était une de ces peluches que faisait Gwendal. Il lâcha un soupir, des fois, de loin, ça ressemblait vraiment à un animal. Il avait bien peur de demander à quoi, c’était censé ressembler en vérité. Alors qu’il allait vers la sortie, il sentit une force l’entraîner dans l’eau. Voilà, il voyageait dans l’autre monde. Il rentrait sur terre. Il espérait que même sa cérémonie incomplète pour faire de Greta sa fille comptait. Il devait rester, un peu plus... Mais non, il était déjà entièrement dans l’eau. Il devait au moins s’accrocher à cette peluche, si un objet de la terre avait pu faire le voyage, alors pourquoi pas le contraire ? Il serra du mieux qu’il pouvait la peluche alors que sa consciience était comme happée.

Quand il reprit doucement ses esprits, il entendit une voix qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis un moment, pour cause le temps chez les mazokus étaient un peu étrange. Ou on faisait en sorte qu’il voyage aussi dans le temps. Possible. Mais la voix s’inquiète pour lui, répétant son nom de famille. Comme c’était d’usage au Japon. Il se leva.

« Murata ?  
\- Il est vivant ! Shibuya, tu sais où on est ? »

Pas dans le monde des mazokus, mais sur terre, ça, c’était sûr. Même, il était à l’endroit même où il avait fait son voyage, ce parc aquatique... Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Il avait récupéré la peluche, ce qui surpris la dresseuse. Cette semblait songeuse. 

« Tu nous as fait peur, tu vas bien.  
\- Un peu étourdis, mais je pense que ça ira mieux avec un peu de repos.  
\- Seigneur, tu nous as fait peur. » 

Murata lui sauta dans les bras et le serra contre lui. Il avait eu peur, il pouvait comprendre. Bien qu’il se soit découvert une bisexualité, il ne voyait qu’en ce garçon un ami. Peut-être que le fait qu’il était habitué à la beauté à damner des mazokus ce qui le rendait moins sensible aux humains sur terre. En tout cas, ce n’était pas comme la dernière fois. Il n’avait pas cette impression de retour à la maison. Mais plus l’impression qu’on lui accordait une pause dans ce monde. Pour vivre d’autres jours sur Terre. Il aimait la terre, mais il aimait aussi l’univers des mazokus. Quelque chose lui manquait dans ce monde. L’étreinte de Murata se fit moins forte alors qu’une demoiselle s’approchait. À son sourire, ça devait être de ces filles qui mettaient en couple les garçons pour x ou y raisons. Elle mettait ensemble, déjà la peluche, puis le câlin, il pouvait comprendre.

« Ne vous en faites pas, c’est normal, on est bon ami. Et puis, il a une drôle d’habitude. Vous savez, il porte un string.  
\- Tu… Tu étais obligé de dire ça à tout le monde ? »

Le rire se répandit dans la foule alors qu’il se leva pour aller étrangler son ami. Il l’adorait, mais parfois, il avait parfois qu’une seule envie. Le voir disparaître. Comme si c’était amusant de le torturer ainsi. De lui faire une réputation de pervers en string sur terre alors que le monde mazoku le chouchoutait à sa façon.... Sa famille de cœur était là-bas. Dans ce monde. Il l’aimait encore plus que sa famille de sang. Celle qui l’attendait. Il lâcha un soupir avant partir de cet endroit avec son ami. Son royaume l’attendrait encore. Mais combien de temps ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il avait hâte d’y revenir. 


	48. Monster Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bien sûr, il était retourné dans le monde mazoku assez vite. Il était à la fois content et fâché qu’un bain pouvait le transporter de la Terre au monde des mazokus. C’était ça qui l’avait poussé pendant tout un moment à éviter les bassins d’eau et préférer les douches. Mais là, il espérait presque le jour où il passerait d’un monde à l’autre. Il était en train de chanter une chanson populaire quand ça arrivait.

Autant dire qu’il remerciait son affinité avec l’eau pour lui permettre de ne pas noyer. Quand il arriva, bien entendu, il était nu. Ce qui ne dérangea pas tant que ça ceux présent à cette fontaine. C’est-à-dire Gunter qui manqua de faire une grosse hémorragie nasale et Wolfram qui avait lui couvert le corps de son fiancé en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Même avec le sort de traduction. Il pouffa, il allait sûrement vivre une nouvelle aventure. En vérité. Il arrivait pile au bon moment pour la cérémonie de Greta pour qu’elle devienne sa fille. Comme si sa magie avait fait qu’ils soient ensemble. Les prêtres chantaient pour leurs dieux et la main de la jeune fille était dans celle de son père après cette cérémonie. Il sentit une magie le lier à cette fille. Avec plus force qu’avant. Il sera sa main avec tendresse.

Il était fier de vraiment être son père devant la magie. Ce qui n’empêcha pas, quelque jours plus tard le retour en Fanfare de Cecilia. La précédente Maoh qui se prenait pour Sailor Moon. Ou Sailor Venus. Vu qu’elle parlait au nom de l’amour et de punir en son nom. Sans compter qu’elle fouettait toutes les personnes qui osait la contredire ou lui dire que ce genre de choses n’était pas de son âge. Wolfram avait rougi en cachant les yeux de Yuuri en s’exclamant que la jupe était trop courte. Il avait vu des cosplays de ces filles de mangas. Mais en voir dans ce monde le surprenait. Il se demandait si ce n’était pas grâce à Conrad que la femme connaissait cette œuvre. Ou du moins assez pour être fière de porter le costume et défendre l’amour. Il manquait plus que l’amitié, elle ferait un parfait sbire de la team rocket. Il pouffa discrètement alors qu’elle était en train de s’énerver contre ses fils, excepté Conrad. Qui semblait être au courant de qui était Sailor Moon. C'est un manga assez populaire, ça n'étonnait pas tant Yuuri.

« Vous êtes vraiment belle.  
\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour ce genre de choses.  
\- Avoue que c’est gênent Conrad, intervint Gwendal.  
\- Peut-être, mais au moins, elle ne devrait pas montrer toute cette peau…  
\- Elle n’est pas ridée comme les femmes sur terre, pas de quoi faire un fromage, ajouta Yuuri.  
\- On ne t’a pas sonné le boulet. Toi et moi. On doit parler. »

Wolfram saisit le poignet de Yuuri. Ce qui ne laissa pas l’occasion au souverain de savoir si elle allait porter encore la tenue des guerrières en uniforme marin de la vielle époque. Dommage. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix…

Il se retrouva non pas dans la chambre comme il le pensait. Mais dans une pièce où il y avait des tableaux. Il avait un vague souvenir que le talent artistique de Wolfram était celui des cubistes. Et même sans avoir étudié le mouvement, ni la peinture. Il savait que ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il aurait son portrait comme dans ces animes qui décorait les châteaux à inspiration européennes. Bientôt, il sentit quelque chose tirer ses vêtements.

« Wolfram ?  
\- Je dois vraiment réussir à faire ton portrait alors que tu es encore jeune et beau.  
\- Et pour ça, je dois voir le plus ta peau. »

Yuuri lâcha un soupir avant d’enfiler la tenue qu’avait prévue son fiancé. Il se mit à rougir. 

« Tu es sérieux ? Une jupe d’herbes sèche. Je ne suis pas Tarzan. Au moins, je suis moins nu que je pensais. Je suppose que je dois remercier ta retenue…  
\- Reste tranquille... »

Le souverain souleva le sourcil, pourquoi la voix du mazoku aux cheveux blonds était si nasillarde ? Il eut vite la réponse en sentant une odeur horrible se faire de plus en plus présente. Il savait que la peinture avait une odeur forte. Mais dans ce monde, ça atteignait des sommets.

« C’est quoi cette horrible odeur ? Ne me dis pas que c’est la peinture. Comment veux-tu que je pose des heures avec une odeur pareille.  
\- N’abandonne pas. J’ai choisi la meilleure peinture pour t’immortaliser.  
\- Pourquoi je suis vêtu ainsi alors.  
\- On va dire que c’est un choix artistique.  
\- Mais ça vient de quoi pour que ça pue autant. »

Wolfram continuait sa peinture avant de s’arrêter pour réfléchir. Yuuri commençait à s’impatienter. Voilà un bon moment dont il supportait cette odeur sans pouvoir s’en échapper. Contrairement à l’artiste du jour.

« Je pense que ça vient d’un animal assez petit qui fait de sacrées acrobaties et qui peut trouble l’ordre public.  
\- Tu es en train de me décrire un singe. Ne me dis pas que ça vient de ses crottes.  
\- Je devais bien trouver quelque chose pour imiter ta peau.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bah, regarde. »

Quand Wolfram tourna le tableau, il faisait face à un tableau digne d’un peintre italien célèbre. Il se massa le haut du nez. Il y avait vraiment que lui pour faire ce genre de portrait…

« Tu penses que ça me ressemble. Oui, dans le cubisme, ça ferait sens, mais tu veux te rapprocher du réalisme. Pas faire de l’abstrait à la limite. Je ne ressemble en rien à ça.  
\- Tu es jaloux de mon talent ?  
\- alors là, pas du tout, même si tu serais apprécié par certains collectionneurs de mon monde. J’aimerais que si j’ai un portrait qu’il me ressemble le plus possible. Tu as vu ces mains. On dirait plus des griffes. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus. J’en ai assez de cette odeur. De cette peinture. »

Il ouvrit les portes et fenêtre. Bien sûr, la pièce était proche de sa chambre. Il espérait que l’aération permettrait de se débarrasser de cette odeur fétide. Le château était vraiment grand. 

« On n'aurait pas pu faire ça ailleurs ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que faire ça dans l’aile des invités seraient judicieux. Que pensera-t-on de nous ? Oui, tu es le roi des mazokus, mais il y a bons nombres de nobles mazokus et humains qui passeront ici. Surtout si tu continues ta politique actuelle. Sans parler qu’il y a une partie où il y a des monstres.  
\- Des monstres ou des créatures diaboliques.  
\- Les créatures diaboliques sont généralement de notre côté. Sans compter que cet endroit est vraiment le plus ancien du château. Il est là depuis le premier maoh.  
\- Tu dis alors qu’il y a une réserve de monstre dans ce château ? Et on risque rien ? Et nos invités ?  
\- C’est que…  
\- Pour être sûr, il faudrait battre ses monstres. Moi, je dis que cet endroit peut être nettoyé. Même si pour ça, je dois mettre en pratique mes heures de jeu sur Monster Hunter. Je vais devenir un chasseur pour de vrai. Ça serait intolérable qu’un de nos invités se retrouve là et meure.  
\- L’endroit est gardé par des soldats mazokus assez puissants pour stopper les éventuels débordements. Puis on n’est pas à l’abri d’un danger. C’est sûrement pour ça que je suis là. Afin qu’on puisse dormir tranquille.  
\- Ma mère, puis lui… Ils ont chopé un coup de chaud… »

Yuuri remit ses vêtements habituels dans une autre pièce, celle-ci était envahie par l’odeur. Logique, vu qu’elle proche de là où Wolfram avait peint. Une fois rhabillé. Il entraîna son fiancé dans l’aile réservé des invités. Elle était belle, il pouvait comprendre la différence entre l’aile pour lui et les invités. Mais il aurait aimé dormir là, ce soir. Le temps que ces déjections de singes soient éliminées par les servants qui nettoyaient tout dans ce château. Bien sûr, tout était plus anguleux. Même si ça pouvait être beau. Yuuri n’imaginait pas le casse-tête pour ceux qui avaient construit ça à une époque reculée.

Quand il arriva devant la porte tant redoutée. Il y vit deux soldats armé jusqu’aux dents, mais aussi une espèce de ruban qui barrait la porte. Ils ne lésinaient pas avec la sécurité. C’était sûr. Comment allait-il passer ? Il se grattait le menton. Il avait beau être roi, son pouvoir endormi était connu de tous ou presque. Il n’avait plus qu’à y aller au culot. Il s’avança proche des gardiens. Il ravala sa salive. Il était bien courageux de tenter quelque chose de si dangereux. Il était bien sûr reconnu par les soldats.

« Votre majesté, vous ici. Cet endroit peut-être dangereux, vous ferez mieux de partir.  
\- On sait, on se baladait. Il y a rien de mal à ça.  
\- C’est vrai, le château est grand, il est naturel pour vous de l’explorer. Mais…. »

Alors qu’il se demandait comment il allait faire pour entrer, il sentit Wolfram le pousser doucement. Il pouvait aussi lire une affiche. Les lettres étaient typiquement mazokus. Il était écrit : « Ne pas rester devant l’entrée. ». C’était plutôt clair. Alors pourquoi des gardes ? Il se posait la question.

« J’ai entendu qu’il y avait des monstres par ici. Il est normal que je m’inquiète, surtout si proche des invités que je pourrais laisser ici.  
\- Nous sommes qu’une patrouille près de Mickey. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- Mickey ? »

Dans sa tête, il avait la mascotte de Disney qui se dessinait. Mais il devait sûrement se tromper. C’était peut-être le nom de la bestiole la plus féroce qui se cachait derrière cette porte. L’envie de voir ce que cachait cet endroit augmentait. À quoi pouvait ressembler cet animal nommé Mickey ?

« Actuellement votre majesté, malgré toute la magie que vous possédez. On ne vous conseille pas trop de se frotter à ses créatures.  
\- Donc j’ai raison. Il y a des monstres et si proches de mes invités. Dois-je repaler que je n’inviterai pas que des mazokus. Donc, c’est mon devoir de sécuriser la zone.  
\- Ce n’est pas faux, mais… Pourquoi le messire Conrad n’est pas avec vous. »

Il pouvait sentir l’atmosphère devenir plus lourde. La fierté de son fiancé avait pris un coup. Il le sentait.

« Je vois… Alors comme ça, Yuri ne peut pas se balader avec moi sans danger ? Soit ça insinue que je suis dangereux. Soit que je suis faible. Je ne suis ni l’un, ni l’autre pour votre roi. Je suis son fiancé. Il n’est pas normal que je suive à ses côtés ? Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que Yuuri serait mieux avec mon frère Conrad ?  
\- Absolument pas, c’est juste dangereux.  
\- Je suis un mazoku puissant, et bientôt, je serai le consort de votre roi ? Refuserez-vous l’autorité qu’il représente en lui interdisant l’accès de ces lieux.  
\- N.. Non Messires. » 

Les pauvres gardes étaient en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ils semblaient prier les dieux mazokus. La colère de Wolfram était vraiment effrayante pour ces pauvres hommes. Ils ne faisaient que leur travail.

« Cet endroit n’est pas sûr, qui plus est, il vous faudrait plus de magie.  
\- J’en ai de la magie, assez pour deux. Et Yuuri aussi, même si elle est en partie endormie. Sans compter qu’on pourrait faire un rapport des monstres et le faire auprès de Conrad. C’est votre supérieur ? Sûrement. Alors, laissez-nous. Ou je pense que votre insubordination sera rapportée. »

Yuuri sentit la main de Wolfram le guider à travers les soldats qui étaient toujours en train de prier les dieux mazokus. Il avait eu cette envie de chasser les monstres. Mais il n’aurait jamais deviné que Wolfram serait un allié de choix dans cette aventure. Même si, avec ça, il se sentait un peu gêné. Il était content. Il avait de l’attachement pour ce garçon. Oui, il avait son caractère, mais ça faisait partie de son personnage.

Le souverain poussa la porte, faisant fit du ruban de sécurité en le soulevant de sa main gauche.

« Maintenant, on y va, et vous direz à ceux qui viennent que sa majesté est avec son fiancé pour rendre les lieux plus sûr pour tous. »

Ils firent un salut militaire. Quand il poussa plus. Il vit non seulement une grande différence entre le château et cette aile. Si ailleurs tout semblait étudier pour que ça soit moderne pour un château du milieu de vingtième siècle. Là, il avait plus une décoration digne de la renaissance. Ça faisait le parfait décor pour un film d’horreur ou de vampire. La lumière dans l’endroit était faible, voir vacillante. Il y avait quelques endroits où c'était cassé, d’autres couverts de lierre ou de mousse. Il était vraiment entré dans un endroit bien différent. L’ambiance qui y régnait le rendait prudent.

Le duo avança doucement, le plancher grinçant à chacun de leurs pas. Il entendit quelque chose comme si quelque chose glissait. Un serpent géant. Certes, il était dans un monde où la magie existait. Mais il n’était pas dans le monde d’un auteur britannique.

« Quel est ce son ? Un monstre ? Un basilic ? »

Il avait vraiment dans un donjon avec son premier monstre. Bien sûr, il avait pris Morgif et sa canne. Pourquoi sa canne. Parce que c’était pratique pour voir si le plancher cédait sous leurs poids.

« Tais-toi, idiot de Yuuri.  
\- Je ne suis pas idiot. Je savais qu’il y avait des monstres ici. C’est pour ça que je suis là. »

Bientôt, le glissement était accompagné d’un bruit sourd, s’approchant doucement d’eux. Bientôt. Il pourrait se servir de son épée. D’ailleurs, il pouvait presque l’entendre gémir de bonheur. Leur marche ralentie, trop attentifs à ce qui approchait. Il ne virent pas tout de suite de quoi il s’agissait. Juste quelque chose de blanc qui arrivait lentement et sûrement.

Quand elles se présentèrent devant eux et s’ouvrirent. C’est là que Yuuri vit ce que c’était. Deux mains immenses dignes du boss final de Smash Bross Brawl. Deux gants terribles qui semblaient être là pour les saisir là tous les deux. Pour les mener où ? S’il avait bien joué à Zelda, il aurait dit ailleurs. Il sortit son épée. Il avait peur, mais il devait faire face. Il se battait, et Wolfram en fit de même. Mais rien n’y faisait, elles avançaient comme si leurs coups étaient inefficaces. Bientôt, elles pourront les saisir. Hors de question. Il essaya de se concentrer pour faire appel à sa magie. Maintenant, elles étaient qu’à quelques centimètres d’eux. Sa folie allait blesser ce garçon. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Alors, il mit plus de volonté à se battre contre ses mains, et inutile de fuir, elles les suivaient. Les encerclant presque à présent. Dans quelques instants, elles refermeront leurs doigts sur leurs corps...


End file.
